Traduction : Courage Rising
by Gemini power
Summary: Récit de la 3e à la 7e année. Globalement proche du canon, mais avec des détails alternatifs. Harry lutte pour survivre à la violence de sa famille adoptive durant l'été. Il rêve d'avoir l'autorisation de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, et s'enlise dans les eaux troubles d'amitiés plus profondes et toujours et toujours plus complexes.
1. Préambule

Résumé original (ca ne rentre pas dans la limite de caractères):

* * *

[Traduction de Merlynthegrey] : récit de la 3e à la 7e année de Harry. Globalement proche du canon, mais avec de nombreux détails alternatifs. Harry lutte pour survivre à la violence de sa famille adoptive durant l'été précédent sa 3e année à Poudlard. Il rêve d'avoir l'autorisation de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, et s'enlise dans les eaux troubles d'amitiés plus profondes et toujours plus complexes. Les ténèbres s'accumulent à l'horizon, mais est-ce que Harry et ses amis vont voir les ténèbres se cachant à l'intérieur ?

* * *

Bonjour à tous,

Comme précisé dans le titre, cette fiction n'est pas de moi du tout, mais de merlynthegrey : "Courage Rising".

Elle est encore en cours de rédaction, avec à peu près un chapitre tous les mois ou tous les deux mois au rythme actuel.

Au niveau de la traduction, je vais essayer de traduire toutes les notes de l'auteur en même temps que son récit (sauf peut-être quelques phrases temporelles qui ne voudraient plus rien dire, je verrai à l'occasion).

Tout cela pour vous dire que c'est une histoire qui m'a beaucoup plue, même si pas encore terminée. Mais je comptais vous faire partager tout cela.

L'auteur est aussi en train d'écrire une 2e histoire, plus avancée, sur la 7e année d'Harry : Harry Potter and the Hallows of Death. Je pense d'ailleurs réaliser sa traduction, une fois que j'aurai rattrapé l'auteur sur celle-ci.

Pour finir, comme vous l'avez deviné, seule la traduction est le fruit de mon travail. Toute cette histoire est l'œuvre de Merlyn, et tout l'univers appartient à Joanne _K_. _Rowling._

 _ _Par ailleurs, si vous souhaitez féliciter quelqu'un, n'hésitez pas à écrire directement à Merlyn, je suis persuadé que cela lui fera plaisir. (Je peux aider pour la traduction, même si mon anglais sera bien sûr moins bon que mon français).__

Assez parlé, place à l'histoire.


	2. 1 : La délégation ministérielle

****Note de l'auteur :****

Ok, nous y revoilà. Voici le début de ma nouvelle histoire. Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis aussi en train d'écrire « Harry Potter and the Hallows of Death », que vous pouvez trouver sur ma page de profil. Ce récit va démarrer en 3e année, et va se prolonger jusqu'à la 7e année. Cela va donc être un projet beaucoup plus conséquent que mon autre histoire. Les personnages principaux vont bien sûr être Harry et Hermione (relation qui évoluera vers un couple, mais plus tard dans le récit). Il y aura aussi un Dumbledore légèrement plus proactif, mais toujours proche du personnage du canon, ainsi qu'un Fudge quelque peu différent (tout comme le seront aussi d'autres personnages).

Comme fil conducteur, mon récit va globalement suivre l'histoire décrite par les romans. Mais je vais néanmoins introduire un grand nombre d'écarts et de réorganisation. Le récit deviendra complètement alternatif plus tard. En revanche, si vous recherchez un univers complètement différent dès le début, cette histoire n'est pas faite pour vous.

Vous allez aussi découvrir une histoire plus sombre, des Dursley plus violents, des discriminations plus flagrantes, une plus grande mise en avant des manœuvres politiques, et bien sûr un Voldemort réellement plus terrifiant...

Harry sera plus proactif, mais hélas, aucun « Super-Harry » ne fera son apparition dans une de mes histoires. Avant que vous ne posiez la question, oui, les Horcruxes et les Reliques feront partie du récit, mais ils ne seront pas aussi proéminents que dans le canon. Vous allez devoir me faire confiance. Dans tous les cas, j'espère que vous allez apprécier le début de l'aventure...

Comme toujours, rien de tout ceci n'est à moi, mais à JKR. Elle est le génie derrière tout l'univers. Je suis juste arrivé avec quelques petites idées à rajouter à sa création.

 **Chapitre Un :** **La délégation ministérielle**

Poudlard, l'école de Magie et de Sorcellerie, était étrangement en effervescence en plein milieu des vacances d'été. Une grande partie du château était illuminée, tel un flambeau brillant surplombant le lac plongé dans l'ombre en ce matin brumeux. La tour du Directeur se détachait de l'ensemble, une multitude de formes indistinctes, éclairées par des chandelles, pouvaient être vues à travers les fenêtres de l'étude.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard, Manitou suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers, Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot, décoré de l'Ordre de Merlin 1ere classe, et considéré comme le plus grand sorcier de l'époque moderne, était en train de descendre les escaliers menant de ses appartements privés jusqu'à son bureau. Il était toujours habillé de son pyjama violet à motifs étoilés, lorsqu'il accueillit ses visiteurs tardifs, et surtout inopinés.

Cornelius Fudge, Ministre de la Magie, vêtu de son chapeau melon vert et de ses attributs de ministre, se tenait à la tête de la délégation arrivée dans le bureau. Dolorès Ombrage, sous-secrétaire d'État auprès du Ministre de la Magie, se tenait à sa gauche, et à sa droite se trouvait Amos Diggory, directeur du département de la Régulation et du Contrôle des créatures magiques. il y avait aussi une des professeurs de l'équipe de Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall.

« Mr le Ministre, Amos, mesdames, » les accueillit Dumbledore, s'asseyant dans son fauteuil, derrière l'imposant bureau de chêne, tout en ajustant des lunettes en demi-lune. « Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite jusqu'à mon bureau alors même que le soleil n'est pas levé ? »

« Des affaires vraiment déplaisantes, je le crains, Dumbledore. » annonça Cornelius. Il était déjà en train de manipuler nerveusement des mains son chapeau. « Nous risquons d'être ici pour un moment, » ajouta-t-il, regardant vers l'unique chaise en face du bureau.

« Je vois, » dit Dumbledore avec un petit sourire. « Si la nouvelle est aussi désagréable que vous le sous-entendez, nous avons tout intérêt à nous mettre à l'aise. » Il extirpa sa baguette d'une poche de sa manche de pyjama, et l'agita doucement une seule fois. Et plusieurs chaises tapissées apparurent devant le bureau. Un par un, tous les membres de la délégation prirent place sur ces sièges.

« Bien, Cornelius, votre secrétaire m'a assuré qu'il était vital que nous nous voyions immédiatement. » dit Dumbledore, tenant sa baguette distraitement. Il vit du coin de l'œil le regard nerveux que Dolorès lui renvoyait, il prenait même un peu plaisir à rendre la sorcière mal à l'aise.

« L'impossible s'est produit, » dit le ministre, tripotant son chapeau encore plus nerveusement qu'avant. « Nous avons eu une évasion d'Azkaban. » Dumbledore arrêta soudainement d'agiter sa baguette, et son expression joyeuse disparut alors qu'il étrécissait les yeux.

« Je dois avouer que cela est déconcertant, » dit Dumbledore sobrement, « Mais une évasion de prisonnier est une faible raison pour me réveiller aussi prématurément. La plupart des prisonniers gardés à Azkaban sont aussi dangereux les uns que les autres. Pardonnez-moi d'être curieux. Un simple hibou aurait dû suffire à me prévenir. » Le ministre remua inconfortablement dans sa chaise avant de reprendre.

« Le prisonnier est Sirius Black. »

« En êtes-vous sûr ? » demanda Dumbledore qui échangea un coup d'œil rapide avec son adjointe.

« Je le crains, Dumbledore, » dit Fudge. « Et j'ai le regret de dire que ce n'est pas la pire nouvelle. [1] »

« Un Brandy donc, » dit Dumbledore.

Il se leva et se rapprocha du cabinet à côté de son bureau, et y récupéra une bouteille poussiéreuse. D'un rapide coup de baguette, plusieurs verres apparurent et se remplirent. Un deuxième coup de baguette, et chaque verre trouva un destinataire.

« Merci, Albus, » dit Amos avec gratitude. « Celui de Madame Rosmerta ? »

« En fait, non, » dit le directeur alors qu'il rejoignait son siège. « Il provient d'un charmant village moldu, en France. Ils l'appellent du Cognac. Je dois avouer que je l'apprécie presque autant que les dragées au citron. »

« Merci, professeur Dumbledore, mais je pense que je vais m'abstenir, » dit Dolorès avec un sourire forcé alors qu'elle abandonnait son verre.

« Ah, mais bien sûr, » dit Dumbledore en faisant disparaître le verre. « Pardonnez-moi, Dolorès, j'avais oublié que vous n'appréciez pas tout ce qui a un rapport avec les Moldus. »

« Tout comme nous devrions tous le faire, » dit la sous-secrétaire. « Nous ne faisons pas partie de leur monde, ils ne font pas partie du nôtre. »

« Madame la Sous-Secrétaire, » répondit gentiment Dumbledore, « Vous réalisez sans doute que les boissons alcoolisées de notre société n'auraient jamais existé sans les Moldus ? »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, Albus, » intervint rapidement Minerva. Dumbledore admit de la tête.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Pardonnez-moi. Cornelius, je vous en prie, continuez. »

« Oui, donc, comme je le disais, » reprit Cornelius, qui contrairement à Ombrage appréciait grandement le brandy, « D'après les gardes de la prison, les Détraqueurs ont repéré que la cellule était vide peu avant minuit. Ils ont cherché sur toute l'île, Sirius n'était nulle part. J'ai déjà alerté le Premier Ministre moldu — imaginez-vous que les reporters de la Gazette n'avaient pas l'air enthousiastes à cette idée, tout comme j'imagine les membres du Magenmagot —, mais vu que les Détraqueurs ne l'ont pas trouvé, nous devons supposer qu'il s'est échappé de l'île, et qu'il est déjà sur le territoire. Et il est alors normal que toute l'Angleterre soit sur ses gardes. »

« Je vous avais pourtant conseillé de ne pas alerter les Moldus, Mr le Ministre. » dit Ombrage. « Les membres les plus proéminents de notre société vont en prendre grief, et il n'y a que peu d'avantages à les impliquer. Et plus important, nous devons éviter de créer des précédents de coopération non magique. »

« Madame la Sous-Secrétaire. Vous êtes libre de répandre vos opinions sur la suprématie du Sang et sur l'isolement auprès de ceux qui y sont favorables. Cependant, je ne tolèrerai pas cela dans mon bureau. » Dumbledore n'était pas en colère, mais chacune des personnes présentes pouvait facilement détecter l'avertissement dans sa voix.

« Dolorès, s'il vous plait, nous avons des sujets plus importants à discuter. » dit Cornelius.

« Oui, bien sûr Mr le ministre, » répondit Ombrage. « Pardonnez mon égarement, Directeur. »

Dumbledore lui adressa un signe de tête courtois, avant que Fudge ne continuât.

« Amelia a déjà alerté le département de Justique Magique au complet. Ainsi les Aurors sont en ce moment même en cours de déploiement dans tous les sites magiques majeurs auxquels Sirius pourrait se rendre. Nous avons alerté tous les créateurs de baguettes officiels, puisque Black risque d'essayer de s'en procurer une. Ce qui m'amène à la raison de ma visite nocturne. »

Il fit une pause et regarda fixement Dumbledore pendant un moment.

« Harry Potter, » devina Dumbledore sobrement. Il avait besoin d'un second verre. Son verre fut d'accord, et se remplit de lui-même.

« J'en ai peur, Dumbledore, » dit Fudge tristement. « Nous devons nous assurer qu'il est bien protégé. »

« Sirius Black ne sera pas en mesure de pénétrer les protections de la maison de Harry, » dit Dumbledore avec assurance.

« Pardonnez-moi, Directeur, mais comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ? » demanda Dolorès. « Black était un des Aurors les plus doués de son époque, avant qu'il ne dévoile sa véritable allégeance. Et maintenant, vous êtes persuadé que Mr. Potter est en sécurité avec les protections que vous avez érigées ? Il n'est pas dans mes intentions de mettre en doute votre expertise, Directeur, mais vous devez bien convenir que le Ministère souhaite avoir des assurances. Mr. Potter est le sauveur de tout le monde magique, et il serait très dommageable que Black puisse parvenir à terminer ce qu'il a commencé il y a 13 ans. »

« Dolorès, » siffla Fudge. « Je ne suis pas inquiet à propos de la protection de Harry à son domicile — les spécificités de cette protection ont été fournies il y a treize ans par Dumbledore et ont été scellées après leur examen par Bagnold, Crouch, et des membres sélectionnés du Magenmagot. »

Il se retourna vers Dumbledore. « Ma préoccupation est plus concernant sa protection une fois qu'il aura quitté sa maison. »

« Je vois, » dit Dumbledore. « Vous croyez que Poudlard sera une cible pour Sirius ? »

« J'ai de bonnes raisons de le croire, oui. » dit Fudge. « Comme vous le savez, il est de mon devoir d'inspecter périodiquement la prison. La plupart des détenus deviennent fous au cours de la première année sous l'influence des Détraqueurs. Mais Black, eh bien, il était presque normal. »

« Vous voulez dire que les Détraqueurs n'ont pas d'influence sur lui ? »

« Difficile à dire », a reconnu le Ministre. « Je pense qu'il a certainement été touché par la défaite de Vous-Savez-Qui. J'étais là, vous vous souvenez, quand nous l'avons trouvé, riant sur les restes de son ancien ami, Peter Pettigrew. »

« Je m'en souviens bien, » dit Dumbledore.

« Oui, et bien, lors de ma dernière visite à Azkaban j'ai été surpris de voir que Black était aussi… sain d'esprit. Je suis allé discuter un instant avec lui. Nous avons eu une courte conversation. Il a demandé s'il pouvait avoir mon journal... les mots croisés lui manquaient, m'avait-il dit. Pour être franc, Dumbledore, il me semblait même plutôt ennuyé. En parlant avec le directeur de la prison, cependant, j'ai appris que Black marmonnait dans son sommeil. Cela avait été le cas pendant des années. Les gardes m'ont dit... toujours la même chose. Toujours des excuses décousues à James et Lily... la culpabilité, j'en suis sûr. Mais récemment... »

« Continuez, » a encouragé le directeur.

« Peu de temps après ma visite, il a commencé à dire quelque chose de complètement différent, "il est à Poudlard". »

« Ceci est plus étrange, » dit Dumbledore alors qu'il s'était maintenant levé, et s'était mis à marcher. « Alors comme ça, Black s'est échappé d'Azkaban, avec sa seule force et apparemment en étant capable de contrer les effets des Détraqueurs sans l'aide d'une baguette. Étranges nouvelles n'est-ce pas, Cornelius ? »

« Vous reconnaissez que le garçon doit être protégé. »

« Naturellement, » dit Dumbledore. « Mais je ne vois pas quelle protection supplémentaire nous pourrions ajouter. Tant qu'il se trouve dans sa maison, il est impossible pour tout Mangemort, ou même pour Lord Voldemort, de traverser les protections. Ensuite, il sera à bord du Poudlard Express. Puis il sera ici. Black aura fort à faire pour infiltrer le château, et encore plus pour poser la main sur Harry. Bien sûr, il existe d'autres protections sur Harry, mais pour lesquelles il serait inadéquat que certaines personnes ici présentes en soient informées ».

« Peut-être », a déclaré Fudge, « Mais tout de même. Nous ne pouvons pas ignorer la cible tentante que le garçon va faire pour Black... Où que Harry aille, il sera une cible potentielle. Je suis prêt à agir si besoin, »

« Que voulez-vous, Cornelius ? »

« Je vais faire positionner des Détraqueurs à Pré-au-Lard. Ainsi qu'à Poudlard, bien sûr. »

« Je n'autoriserai pas le moindre Détraqueur à Poudlard, Cornelius. Ce sont des créatures immondes qui sont aussi peu fiables et peu dignes de confiance que ceux qu'elles gardent. N'oubliez pas que leur loyauté fut en tout premier lieu envers Lord Voldemort. »

« Vous avez mon assurance qu'ils n'interféreront pas avec le fonctionnement quotidien de Poudlard », dit Cornelius, sa voix montant dans les aigus. Pourtant il tint bon.

« Nous allons les positionner à chaque accès de Poudlard, ainsi que sur tout le périmètre du parc. L'idée est d'empêcher Black de mettre le pied sur les terres de Poudlard, ou à tout le moins, de le capturer si jamais il tentait une chose pareille. Je sais ce que vous en pensez, Dumbledore — Moi aussi je ne suis pas à l'aise à propos de cette idée, tout autant que vous —, mais c'est une affaire sérieuse. »

Dumbledore avait l'air pensif. Il avait de sérieuses réserves au sujet de la capacité des Détraqueurs à ne pas se laisser tenter par une école pleine d'étudiants. Les Détraqueurs sont une menace ô combien plus importante pour les élèves que ne pourrait l'être Black.

« Très bien, » dit Dumbledore, sachant que Cornelius pourrait très bien se retourner vers le Conseil d'administration pour imposer son point de vue. En acceptant maintenant, il pourrait au moins négocier des conditions plus favorables et des limites claires. « Nous pouvons discuter des détails à une date ultérieure, mais pour l'instant vous avez mon accord. »

« Je vous remercie, Dumbledore, » dit Fudge clairement soulagé. « Avec un peu de chance, nous capturerons Black avant le début de l'année scolaire et nous pourrons oublier tout ça ».

« Je l'espère, » convint Dumbledore. « Minerva, voulez-vous bien planifier une réunion de l'équipe après le déjeuner ? Nous avons besoin de faire des préparatifs de notre côté. »

« Bien sûr, Albus, » répondit McGonagall.

« Y a-t-il un autre sujet qui exigerait mon attention immédiate, Cornelius ? »

« Pas pour les prochaines heures, au moins », a déclaré Cornelius. « Je pense que je vais avoir besoin de vos services en tant que Président-Sorcier, plus tard dans la matinée pour officialiser le transfert des Détraqueurs. Comme Amos est le chef du département qui supervise le contrôle des Détraqueurs, je vais lui laisser le soin régler les détails avec vous pendant que je vais m'occuper des journalistes ».

« Je crains de ne pas avoir beaucoup de temps pour vous en ce moment, Albus », s'est excusé Amos. « Nous n'avons même pas commencé les préparatifs pour un transfert, car nous voulions avoir votre accord en premier. Je vais vous contacter dès que j'aurai plus de détails. Il y a une question que je dois évoquer, cependant. »

« Allez-y, » dit Dumbledore.

« Il s'agit de votre récente nomination de Remus J. Lupin pour le poste de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. »

« Comme vous devez déjà le savoir, le conseil a approuvé la nomination de M. Lupin, » dit Dumbledore. « Il va être un apport précieux à l'équipe d'enseignement, quels que soient les objections et préjugés de Lucius. »

« Mes excuses, Directeur, » dit Amos rapidement : « Je ne suis pas ici pour critiquer vos méthodes de recrutement. Je ne fais que transmettre les préoccupations d'un ancien membre du conseil. Il y a de quoi s'inquiéter l'embauche d'un loup-garou est dangereuse en soi. Le placer en plus au contact d'enfants ne me semble pas très avisé. »

« Les Loups garous sont dangereux, des bêtes sauvages ! » dit Ombrage. « Vous ne faites pas confiance aux Détraqueurs pour protéger cette école, mais d'un autre côté, il vous semble parfaitement normal d'exposer les élèves aux risques d'une créature imprévisible et très dangereuse. »

« Remus est peut-être un loup-garou, mais il est avant tout un être humain comme vous ou moi, » dit Dumbledore, la colère transperçant son regard pour la première fois. « En tant qu'enfant, il a suivi les cours de cette école avec un minimum d'incidents, malgré son état. De plus, nous sommes maintenant en mesure de traiter les aspects dangereux de sa transformation avec la potion Tue-Loup, fabriquée par notre très expert maître de potions. Je ne vois aucun problème avec sa nomination à ce poste ».

« Et ses diplômes, » demanda Ombrage.

« Quel est le problème ? » demanda Dumbledore, le volume de sa voix s'accroissant constamment. « En tant que Directeur, je suis à même de déterminer le mérite de chaque candidat. Les faits de guerre de Remus parlent pour lui-même en ce qui concerne ses aptitudes. De leur côté, aussi bien Quirinus Quirrell que Gilderoy Lockhart avaient tous les deux des diplômes clinquants et des mentions élogieuses, mais ils n'étaient pas plus aptes à enseigner à Poudlard que lord Voldemort lui-même. Enfin, à la lumière des événements récents, Remus est le meilleur candidat pour le poste ».

« Que voulez-vous dire, Albus ? » avait demandé Amos.

« Remus donnerait sa vie pour protéger Harry. »

« Quel intérêt aurait un loup-garou à protéger Mr. Potter, » demanda Ombrage.

« Mes amis, Madame la Sous-Secrétaire », a déclaré simplement Dumbledore. « James Potter avait plusieurs amis à l'école et après. Parmi eux, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, ainsi que Remus Lupin. »

« Je vois », dit Amos. « Eh bien, étant donné que le conseil d'administration a déjà approuvé la nomination, et que Cornélius l'a déjà signée, je ne vois aucune raison de continuer sur ce sujet. Cela met un terme à mes interrogations pour le moment, Albus. » Dumbledore hocha la tête.

« Eh bien, nous n'allons pas abuser de votre temps plus longtemps, Dumbledore, » dit Fudge.

« Je vous raccompagne aux portes », dit Dumbledore.

« Je peux m'en occuper, Albus » dit Minerva. « Nous aurons besoin de vous bien assez tôt. »

« Merci, Minerva, » dit Dumbledore. « Avant de partir, Amos, je vous suggère de rappeler à Lucius, qu'il n'est plus un membre du Conseil d'administration, et que, en tant que tel, il ne devrait pas être au courant de ce type information. Bonne nuit. »

« Je vais m'assurer de le lui rappeler », a déclaré Amos avec un signe de tête.

* * *

Albus attendit que Minerva ait fait sortir la délégation du ministère de son bureau avant de se diriger vers sa coupe de sucreries. Il fit tomber une dragée au citron dans sa bouche avant de recommencer à faire les cent pas. Il était mal à l'aise, tant dans son esprit que dans son cœur.

« Pourquoi maintenant, Sirius ? » se demandait-il alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'étagère supportant sa Pensine. Il la sortit et la ramena à son bureau. Il plaça alors le bout de sa baguette sur sa tempe un instant, ses yeux hermétiquement fermés, et chuchota l'incantation doucement :

« _Subsidium Memoria_. »

Un instant plus tard, un mince filament de matière bleue luminescente resta collé à la pointe de sa baguette alors qu'il la retirait de sa tempe.

Il fit tomber la substance dans la Pensine et remua une fois le liquide, alors qu'une réplique exacte des événements de la nuit apparut devant lui. Il remua encore. Cette fois, l'image a été remplacée par le visage d'un garçon de onze ans avec une cicatrice en éclair sur son front. Il baissa les yeux sur l'image, tristement.

« Je suis à court de temps, Harry, » dit-il à l'image vacillante. Il regarda vers l'étagère sur laquelle le journal endommagé de Tom Riddle était entreposé, un objet qui l'inquiétait énormément et qui avait soulevé beaucoup plus de questions qu'il n'avait résolues.

Dumbledore détestait la Divination, mais même lui devait admettre que le sort conspirait contre le garçon. À ce moment, la Pensine refléta ses pensées, alors que le visage d'une autre personne se distingua dans les volutes, une femme portant de grosses lunettes et vêtue de plusieurs châles, portant une boule de cristal. Il agita sa baguette de frustration.

« Il n'est qu'un garçon, » dit-il à lui-même. « Êtes-vous seulement au courant du sort que vous avez légué à votre filleul, Sirius ? »

Une autre image tourbillonnait : Harry se tenait debout devant le miroir.

« Un garçon avec un destin, et une grande et terrible responsabilité, Albus », a déclaré le portrait de Armando Dippit. « Vous ne pouvez pas l'ignorer. »

Et pourtant Dumbledore a exactement fait cela et a ignoré les paroles de son prédécesseur. Beaucoup de portraits s'agitaient maintenant, mais le visage de Dumbledore était fixé sur la Pensine alors qu'une autre image tourbillonnait au centre. Une voix résonna du bassin.

 _« J'ai confiance en Sirius, Professeur », a déclaré James, son jeune visage rebelle et courageux._

 _« Je suis tout à fait disposé à être votre Gardien du Secret, » dit le directeur._

 _« Je vous remercie, mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Sirius sera notre Gardien du Secret. »_

« Je suis tellement désolé, Harry, » dit Dumbledore à haute voix. « Si j'avais su alors... »

Loin au sud, à des centaines de kilomètres de là, le garçon nommé Harry Potter se réveilla d'un sommeil troublé.

* * *

 ** **Note d**** ** **u traducteur**** ** **:****

Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre. Ce n'est qu'une introduction, qui traite d'une partie non couverte dans le roman.

[1] : Probablement une erreur de construction. Je ne vois pas trop quelle est la 'pire' nouvelle dans ce chapitre. Il peut y en avoir plusieurs (Sirius insensible aux Détraqueurs, les Détraqueurs à Poudlard). Il y a donc un effet d'annonce qui n'est pas repris plus tard. J'ai préféré le laisser, mais sans trop savoir ce qu'il annonce en particulier.


	3. 2 : Un étranger sur Magnolia Crescent

****Note de l'auteur :**** Merci à tout le monde, pour les alertes, les favoris, et les commentaires. J'aime beaucoup cette histoire et je suis vraiment impatient de la mettre par écrit. Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à poster une review, ou même critique (tant qu'elle est constructive).

Comme toujours, tout est à JK.

* * *

 **Chapitre Deux** **:** **Un étranger sur Magnolia Crescent**

Harry se réveilla dès les premières lueurs de l'aube, avec le bruit de la pluie tambourinant sur la vitre de la toute petite fenêtre de sa chambre, du numéro Quatre, Privet Drive. Il gémit alors qu'il repoussait ses couvertures sur le côté, la raideur de son dos était encore un douloureux rappel des événements de la dernière soirée.

* * *

Son anniversaire, quelques jours plus tôt, avait pourtant assez bien commencé. Des lettres de la part de Ron et Hermione, ses meilleurs amis de Poudlard, étaient arrivées dans le milieu de la nuit, chacune accompagnée de souhaits de bon anniversaire et apportant des cadeaux.

Ron était en voyage en Égypte avec sa famille, voyage que son père avait gagné lors d'un concours du Ministère. Ron lui avait offert un Scrutoscope, un dispositif qui soi-disant était censé détecter les personnes indignes de confiance autour de vous. Même maintenant, plusieurs jours plus tard, l'objet était resté en équilibre sur sa pointe, complètement silencieux. Harry soupçonnait qu'il ne devait pas très bien fonctionner, car s'il y avait une chose dont il était sûr, c'était que sa famille d'adoption n'était pas le genre de famille à exposer au grand jour leurs vrais sentiments et leurs réelles intentions à son égard. Quelque chose qui aurait normalement dû déclencher le Scrutoscope.

Hermione n'en était pas de reste, ce qui honnêtement n'avait pas surpris Harry. Elle avait écrit une longue lettre sur son voyage en France où elle était en train d'apprendre beaucoup de choses sur la sorcellerie. Elle lui avait également offert un kit d'entretien de balai de 1er choix, ce que Harry était très désireux d'essayer.

* * *

Pour un étranger, les mots sorcellerie, Scrutoscope et Poudlard auraient pu paraître étranges. Mais pour Harry, ces mots étaient tous aussi normaux que possible. Car Harry Potter n'était pas un garçon normal.

Il était un jeune sorcier, scolarisé dans l'une des plus anciennes et prestigieuses écoles de magie connues.

L'école de Magie et de Sorcellerie Poudlard — le seul endroit qu'il considérait comme sa maison et qui était un véritable refuge, vis-à-vis de la prison dans laquelle il résidait à l'heure présente, au numéro Quatre, Privet Drive, Surrey.

Ici, dans la maison de sa seule famille en vie, la maison dans laquelle il avait vécu les onze premières années de sa vie, ainsi que chaque été depuis son admission à l'école magique, il n'était pas le bienvenu. Non désiré, tenu pour négligeable, négligé, et tout cela, avec des termes non équivoques. Il était méprisé et haï avec une véhémente passion.

Mais malgré tout, Harry Potter ne se sentait pas particulièrement chanceux en ce moment : Tante Marge était en visite à Privet Drive. Et elle était la raison pour laquelle Harry ne mettait pas du sien à sortir du lit.

Oncle Vernon aimait fêter l'anniversaire d'Harry. C'était une opportunité pour son oncle de « battre le monstre » en lui, littéralement. Vernon était fermement convaincu que le destin allait un jour lui accorder sa bénédiction et allait honorer la cohérence constante de ses actions envers Harry.

Cette année, cependant, Vernon n'avait pas été tout seul : Marge avait gracieusement accepté l'offre de Vernon de venir les voir plus tôt que prévu, afin d'aider Harry à célébrer en bonne et due forme son arrivée dans les années d'adolescence.

Marge venait rarement visiter le numéro Quatre, mais Harry doutait qu'il puisse un jour oublier dans sa vie la moindre de ses visites. Elle était au moins aussi large que son oncle, massive, avec un menton indiscernable, et son visage était toujours tordu d'une grimace. Rien que cela rendait la compagnie de Marge des plus déplaisantes, même lors de ses meilleurs jours. Non, ce qui faisait que Marge était terrifiante était sa volonté de haïr Harry encore plus que ne le faisait déjà sa famille adoptive.

Marge avait aussi un chien nommé Molaire, qui était sans aucun doute la parfaite réincarnation de Marge dans le règne animal. Le bulldog devait avoir une dent contre Harry. Tout comme pouvait le prouver la cicatrice qu'Harry portait à la cheville, cicatrice qu'il avait reçue lors d'une visite passée de Marge, juste avant de recevoir les premières lettres de Poudlard. Il avait presque passé toute cette journée en haut d'un arbre, sa chaussette tentée du sang de la blessure que Molaire lui avait faite.

Mais personne n'était au courant de ce douloureux secret d'Harry Potter. Il ne s'était jamais confié à quiconque. Ni lors de son cursus primaire, ni à sa directrice de maison à Poudlard, et surtout pas à l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Il n'avait jamais réellement su pourquoi il gardait cela caché. Une partie de lui était peut-être honteuse. Bien qu'il sache pratiquer de la magie et qu'il était en fait capable de se défendre contre ce type d'abus, sa baguette, ainsi que tout ce qui était relié à son « anormalité », étaient enfermés dans le placard à balai sous l'escalier.

En fait, une petite part en lui était déterminée à rester vaillante, non souillée. Il ne pouvait pas faire preuve de faiblesse. Et c'est dans cet état d'esprit, qu'Harry se leva précautionneusement de son lit, trouva ses lunettes, se prépara pour le dernier jour du séjour de Marge.

* * *

Le petit déjeuner était une affaire facile. Mais Harry se déplaçait plus lentement, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas stimuler les contusions et ecchymoses sur le dos. Ce que Marge ne manqua pas de lui reprocher, alors qu'Harry était en train de préparer des saucisses regroupées en grandes piles dans trois grandes assiettes.

« Dépêche-toi, mon garçon, » aboya Marge. « Nous n'avons pas tous la liberté de flâner inutilement. Duddy a besoin de ses protéines. Je ne veux pas le voir finir aussi maigrichon que toi. »

« Oui, bien sûr, tante Marge, » dit Harry, son esprit focalisé sur le formulaire d'autorisation de sortie à Pré-au-Lard, que Vernon avait promis de signer si Harry se tenait bien et surtout s'il gardait cachées ses « anomalies » à Marge.

Ignorant la douleur, Harry prit sur lui, et se dépêcha d'aller vers le fourneau pour faire cuire plus de saucisses. Lorsque Marge et les Dursley eurent mangé à leur faim, il n'y avait plus une seule saucisse pour lui. Ils se retirèrent alors dans le salon, le laissant nettoyer la vaisselle. Harry avait pourtant réussi à écouter une partie du journal.

« ... Sirius Black, précédemment incarcéré pour assassinat multiple et complot avec une organisation terroriste connue, s'est échappé d'une prison de haute sécurité la nuit dernière. Nos auditeurs sont dès à présent avertis que Black est certainement armé et dangereux. Les autorités exhortent tous ceux qui apercevraient Black à ne pas s'approcher lui, et à appeler aussitôt les forces de l'ordre, et à rester hors de son chemin... »

« Comme tu peux le voir, mon garçon, » dit Marge, captant son regard. Elle a pointé son doigt boudiné vers la télévision. « Ceci est la vie que tu mèneras si tu restes sur ta voie actuelle. »

Harry regarda la télévision. L'homme photographié était sombre, ses cheveux noirs étaient longs, emmêlés et abîmés, son visage était pâle et émacié. Cependant, ce furent les yeux du condamné qui l'intriguaient la lueur surnaturelle de leurs pupilles semblait éclairer le puits sombre au fond duquel se trouvaient ses yeux.

« Je ferai de mon mieux, tante Marge, » dit Harry, espérant qu'elle allait arrêter.

Mais il aurait dû mieux savoir que Marge ne manquait jamais une occasion de pouvoir « l'éduquer » sur ses possibilités de s'améliorer.

« C'était vraiment très généreux de la part de mon frère que de t'avoir accueilli, tu sais. » dit-elle après avoir siroté un peu de thé. « Et si tu ne t'étais pas entêté à faire la tête tout le temps, tu aurais réussi partir d'ici avec un semblant de verni de civilités, et à faire quelque chose de ta vie. »

« Tu sais, je n'en aurais pas fait autant si tu avais été abandonné sur le pas de ma porte. » ajouta-t-elle après une autre gorgée de thé. « Cela aurait été un aller direct vers l'orphelinat. »

Harry réussi à trouver un bref répit après le petit déjeuner, et n'eut plus à braver Marge avant le souper, vu que tous étaient sortis en ville pour la dernière journée de Marge chez eux. Harry avait même pu éviter d'aider Pétunia pour la préparation du repas, Pétunia préparant un dîner sophistiqué.

« Je ne veux pas que tu gâches quoi que ce soit ce soir. » lui avait répondu sa tante lorsqu'il s'était proposé pour l'aider. « Reste juste hors de mon chemin jusqu'au repas. »

C'est ainsi, alors que Vernon préparait des bouteilles de vin pour le soir, qu'Harry se fit discret jusqu'à ce qu'il fut appelé pour le dîner.

* * *

Pétunia avait préparé un très bon repas, admit Harry à contrecœur, alors que chaque plat était amené. Soupe, saumon, tarte citron meringuée. Harry pouvait même presque espérer que la soirée allait se passer sans incident. Il pouvait presque se voir tenant dans sa main son autorisation signée, et il avait hâte de pouvoir visiter le village en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione.

C'est ainsi l'esprit léger, Harry débarrassa la table et la nettoya rapidement et avec précision, espérant faire bonne impression à son oncle, tout en évitant tout ce qui pourrait provoquer l'ire de Marge. Alors que la soirée s'avançait, Vernon apporta une bouteille de Brandy.

« Un digestif pour la nuit, Marge ? » proposa-t-il.

Harry se demandait si cela était sage, sa tante était déjà mure avec les nombreux verres de vin pris pendant le repas.

« Oui, merci. » dit-elle, sa grimace se déformant en un sourire. « Remplis donc le verre ! » s'exclama-t-elle, poussant Vernon à continuer. « Je ne suis pas une fleur fragile ! »

« Mais bien sûr. » dit Vernon, tout en se servant lui même un verre et se rasseyant. Marge regarda son neveu avec tendresse, alors qu'il se préparait à manger sa 4e part de tarte.

« Vas-y doucement ! » gloussa Vernon.

« Non-sens, Vernon ! » dit Marge, buvant un peu de Brandy. « Tu souhaites être un homme fort, n'est-ce pas Dudlinouchet ? »

Dudley ne put qu'acquiescer de la tête, alors que sa bouche était pleine à craquer. Elle tendit son verre à Vernon, qui la resservit.

« Oui, tu seras un homme bien charpenté, tout comme ton père. Au contraire de celui-là ! » ajouta-t-elle avec un reniflement, jetant un regard dans la direction d'Harry.

Harry retint son souffle. Pas maintenant, pensa-t-il. Cela avait été si proche !

« Celui-ci donne une impression chétive, maigrichonne, presque un bâtard. » dit-elle, hochant de la tête en accord avec elle-même.

« C'est tout pareil que pour les chiens. Certains naissent faibles, chétifs, miteux et inutiles. J'ai demandé l'année dernière au Colonel Courtepatt d'en noyer un — cela ne valait même pas l'effort de l'envoyer à la fourrière. C'est toute une affaire de sang et d'héritage, tu vois, et tu ne peux pas te le reprocher si le garçon a mal tourné. »

Harry essayait de se maintenir occupé au niveau de l'évier, espérant n'importe quoi pour attirer l'attention loin de lui.

Marge se tourna vers Pétunia, sa grosse main globuleuse se posant sur celle squelettique de Pétunia.

« Cela ne vient pas de ta famille, Pétunia. Quand le sang est mauvais, et qu'il y a une tare, cela ressort toujours. Ta sœur était l'œuf pourri du panier, la pomme véreuse de l'arbre si tu préfères. Cela arrive même aux meilleures familles. Elle s'est trouvé un mari bon-à-rien, probablement d'aussi mauvais sang qu'elle. Et ce garçon n'est que le résultat de tout ça. »

Harry regarda Vernon juste derrière Marge, espérant avoir l'autorisation de se retirer, mais il ne reçut en retour qu'un regard mauvais, plein d'avertissement. Tu vas rester là, ou alors.

« Où as-tu dit déjà que ce garçon allait à l'école ? » demanda-t-elle, ayant bu la moitié de son 2eBrandy maintenant.

« Le Collège de Saint-Brutus », dit Vernon avec satisfaction. « Un excellent établissement pour les cas désespérés. »

« Je vois. » dit-elle, fixant Harry. « Utilisent-ils la canne dans ton école ? »

« Ouais », répondit Harry, sachant que cela lui plairait. « Oui, ils utilisent la canne. »

« Merveilleux, une bonne raclée, voilà ce qu'il leur faut dans 99 % des cas. As-tu déjà été battu ? »

« Oui », continua Harry, apercevant l'acquiescement de son oncle. « Oui, j'ai été souvent battu ».

Marge étrécit les yeux.

« Pas assez souvent, si tu veux mon avis. » dit-elle sceptiquement.

Elle se retourna vers Pétunia.

« Je leur écrirais si j'étais toi, pour leur indiquer qu'ils sont libres de faire tout ce qu'ils estiment nécessaire. De ne pas suivre ce non-sens qui est de ne pas battre ceux qui le méritent.

« Oui, oui, tu as raison. » reconnu Pétunia.

« Ce Potter, le père de ce garnement » continua-t-elle, enchaînant sur son 3e brandy. « Je ne me rappelle pas, que disiez-vous qu'il faisait dans la vie ? »

« Oh », hésita Vernon, ses yeux regardant en haut. « Il, hem, il ne,… il ne travaillait pas. Au chômage, il me semble. »

Harry força ses yeux à rester fermés, alors qu'il nettoyait l'assiette suivante, aussi énergiquement qu'il le pouvait.

« Et voilà ! C'était là, Pétunia. » insista-t-elle fortement, d'un air de dégoût. « Ta sœur s'est acoquinée avec un ivrogne, et t'a légué son bon-à-rien de môme comme fardeau » ajouta-t-elle, ses yeux transperçant le dos d'Harry. « C'est tout le problème aujourd'hui. Les parents se fichent de l'impact des décisions qu'ils prennent sur les autres ».

Harry ne put en supporter davantage.

« Mon père n'était pas un ivrogne ! » dit-il d'une voix calme, mais ferme.

« Un peu plus de brandy ? dit Vernon, alors que ses pupilles rapetissaient, et que sa figure tournait vers le violet.

Il jeta un regard vers Harry, et aboya son ordre. « Toi, mon garçon. Monte te coucher. »

« Non, non », dit Marge, posant son verre vide sur la table. Elle regarda Harry d'un air familier. Son visage se tendit sous la menace alors qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres, et que ses yeux brillaient de malveillance.

« Le garçon a l'air d'être fier de quelque chose. Et il se pourrait que ce soit de son bon-à-rien de père. »

« Mon père était un homme bien ». dit Harry, sa voix se faisant plus sourde, alors qu'il fermait les poings.

« Ton père était un ivrogne, un bon-à-rien, un petit voyou, qui s'est tué dans un accident de voiture avec ta mère au sang pourri, et qui t'ont laissé comme fardeau à mon frère au grand cœur, et à ma belle sœur. »

« Ils ne sont pas morts dans un accident de voiture », grogna Harry, sa propre colère augmentant pour atteindre le même niveau de rage que Marge.

« Ils sont morts dans un accident, espèce de menteur, insolent, petit ingrat, fils d'un connard. » hurla-t-elle, son visage prenant la couleur violette caractéristique de Vernon.

Elle se leva de sa chaise, un petit miracle en soi, et attrapa la louche en métal qui traînait. Avant qu'Harry ne puisse réagir, Marge l'avait frappé au sommet de la tête, avec une force considérable, l'envoyant valser à travers la cuisine, et s'écrouler sur le carrelage. Harry sentait des vertiges lui faire tourner la tête, son sang pulsait à ses tempes.

« Tu n'as pas changé d'un pouce », dit Marge, se tenant maintenant au-dessus de lui, tapotant la loupe dans sa main.

« Vernon et Pétunia t'ont habillé, t'ont nourri, et t'ont hébergé. Et maintenant, tu ne leur montres même pas la moindre once de gratitude. Au lieu de cela, tu glorifies des parents qui t'ont abandonné sur le pas de cette porte, des parents qui ne t'ont rien laissé, faisant peser la responsabilité de ton éducation sur mon cher frère et sur sa famille. »

Elle s'avança encore d'un pas.

« Tu n'es rien qu'un chiot abandonné, qui aurait dû aller à la fourrière, comme les autres animaux errants. » dit-elle en se penchant sur lui. « Mais mon frère a un cœur plus grand qu'il ne le devrait. Bon, donc on va essayer quelque chose d'autre sur toi. »

Elle leva la main, la louche brillant à la lumière de la cuisine. Harry leva ses bras pour se protéger, et se prépara à ce qui allait arriver.

Mais rien ne vint.

« MARGE ! » beugla Vernon. Harry baissa les bras, et regarda.

Le visage de Marge avait gonflé, comme un ballon de baudruche, tout comme le reste de sa personne. Les boutons de sa veste étaient propulsés un à un dans toutes les directions, rebondissant sur les murs de la cuisine, et même brisant les assiettes en porcelaine sur la cheminée. Ses doigts ressemblaient aux saucisses du petit déjeuner du matin. Et c'est alors qu'à la surprise d'Harry, elle se mit à flotter dans les airs. Molaire aboya, et couru après sa maîtresse, pendant que Vernon et Pétunia attrapaient chacun une jambe. Dudley était tombé de sa chaise, et était en train de recracher des morceaux de tarte sur ses vêtements.

Harry se remit debout, et se précipita dans sa chambre. Il arracha d'un coup les lattes du parquet au pied de son lit, qui dissimulaient sa cachette secrète. Il attrapa le baluchon qui contenait les livres qu'il avait cachés là. Il y rajouta rapidement ses autres cadeaux. Il prit la cage d'Hedwige, et courut en bas jusqu'au placard sous l'escalier. Dès qu'il eut atteint la porte, elle s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Il sortit sa malle de là, et attrapa sa baguette. Ignorant l'agitation de la cuisine, il passa devant la porte, continua dans le couloir jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, qu'il ouvrit violemment. Il sortit et disparut dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

 **() () ()**

Plusieurs rues plus loin, la gravité des événements de la soirée s'abattit sur Harry, alors que sa colère s'évanouissait. Il allait avoir de sérieux ennuis, il était seul, abandonné, sans nulle part où aller, ni même aucun moyen d'aller à un endroit utile pour lui. Et plus ennuyeux, il avait lancé plusieurs sorts. Il avait brisé les plus impérieuses, et les plus strictement contrôlées des lois de son monde. Le décret de la Restriction de l'usage de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle, et le décret du Secret Magique.

Harry n'avait pas d'argent moldu. Les Dursleys auraient jeté chaque penny qu'ils possédaient au fond de l'océan, plutôt que d'en donner un seul à Harry. Ainsi, les moyens de transport moldus lui étaient interdits, quand bien même il aurait réussi à héler un taxi. Il avait bien quelques gallions au fond de la malle, mais ils étaient inutiles dans le monde moldu.

Et pour autant qu'Harry le sache, il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens de transport magique que les balais ou le Transplanage. Il avait bien sa cape d'invisibilité, mais elle ne permettait pas de recouvrir complètement son balai. Et cela n'aurait servi qu'à rompre un peu plus le décret du Secret Magique.

Il ne pouvait même pas envoyer un hibou pour obtenir de l'aide, il avait envoyé Hedwige à l'extérieur plusieurs nuits auparavant, dès qu'il avait su que Marge allait rester quelque temps. Hermione était en France, et donc même s'il avait connu son numéro de téléphone, cela ne lui aurait servi à rien non plus. Il regarda d'un bout à l'autre de Magnolia Crescent. Il était vraiment seul. La rue était mortellement silencieuse, sans même la moindre lumière à l'une des maisons bordant la rue.

Et ce fut alors, pas très loin, qu'il entendit le bruit d'une poubelle se renverser, dans une allée voisine. Instinctivement, Harry leva sa baguette, et donna un mouvement sec du poignet.

« Lumos, » dit-il.

Une lumière brillante apparut au bout de sa baguette, illuminant les maisons aux alentours. Il était un peu surpris. Il n'avait appris ce sort que grâce à une de ses lectures cachées sous le drap, dans l'un de ses livres, juste un peu plus tôt pendant les vacances. Le sort illumina les murs en pierre de la maison voisine, le numéro 390. Rien à signaler. Harry baissa la baguette, sur le point de dissiper le sort, lorsqu'il la vit. Une nappe d'ombre sur le côté de la maison. Il leva sa baguette une seconde fois, vers les buissons entre le garage et la maison. Ce fut bref, mais il entrevit une ombre surgir des buissons et se précipiter vers l'obscurité de l'allée voisine. Quoique ce fut, c'était bien trop grand pour être un chat.

Rapidement, Harry se libéra sa main droite en attachant la cage d'Hedwige sur sa malle, et il attrapa la poignée de la main gauche. Les poils hérissés de sa nuque lui disaient de ne pas rester ici. Il dissipa son sort de lumière, et se dirigea vers le bas de la rue d'un pas rapide.

Le seul son audible venait des roues de sa malle alors qu'elle roulait sur le goudron. Et ce fut alors qu'il le sentit, un long frisson lui remontant le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il était espionné, et même suivi.

Est-ce que le Ministère était déjà à ses trousses ? Ou attendaient-ils le moment opportun ? Harry s'arrêta, et doucement reposa sa malle. Avec la main serrée sur la baguette, il se retourna, et cria le seul sort défensif qu'il connaissait.

« Expelliarmus ! »

Mais il n'y avait aucune baguette à faire voltiger, ni personne autour de lui.

« Rien ici » se dit-il à lui même. Mais son cœur continuait de battre aussi rapidement, et les poils de sa nuque étaient toujours hérissés. Et ce fut alors qu'il le vit de nouveau. Il attrapa du coin de l'œil un mouvement dans l'ombre, et il se tourna pour la suivre du regard. Il ralluma sa baguette d'un Lumos, et baigna la rue de lumière.

Encore une fois, rien.

« Tu as de bons réflexes ! » dit une voix rauque.

Harry se tourna vers l'origine de la voix. L'étranger se tenait au milieu de la rue, son visage hanté regardait d'un air affamé Harry. Ses vêtements étaient froissés et déchirés, mais laissaient encore apercevoir les bandes délavées noires et blanches de son uniforme de prisonnier. Ses cheveux noirs emmêlés et sales tombaient jusqu'aux épaules. Mais c'était ses yeux qui mettaient Harry le plus mal à l'aise, des yeux qui connaissaient des ténèbres qu'Harry ne pouvait même imaginer.

« Vous êtes celui dont on a parlé ce matin à la télé. » dit Harry, faisant de son mieux pour rester calme, mais le tremblement de ses mains le trahissait. « Vous êtes Sirius Black. »

« Très juste, Harry. »

Black fit un pas la direction d'Harry alors que son sourire déformait la totalité de son visage, tant sa peau était sèche.

« Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? » demanda Harry, sa baguette pointant vers Black maintenant.

« Personne ne te l'a dit ? »

Harry n'était pas sûr de ne pas l'avoir imaginé, mais l'étranger semblait presque blessé par la question d'Harry. Mais Harry n'avait que peu de temps pour réfléchir, alors que Black avait saisi sa propre baguette et la dressait vers Harry.

« Vous êtes un sorcier. » Ce n'était pas une question.

« Plus maintenant. » répondit Black, tristement. « Mais j'avais besoin de te voir. »

« Je ne comprends pas »

Le cœur de Harry battait violemment. À n'importe moment, tout pouvait être terminé.

« Fais attention à toi, Harry. Surveille tes arrières. » dit simplement Sirius.

Et avant qu'Harry ne puisse réagir, il vit la baguette de Black fendre les airs. Il n'entendit pas l'incantation, car Black n'avait rien dit, mais il sentit qu'une force invisible le poussait en arrière, l'envoyant basculer par-dessus sa malle, et se retrouver par terre sur le trottoir. La lueur de sa baguette se dissipa, et il y eut une forte détonation.

Harry ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux. Au milieu de la rue se trouvait maintenant un bus à double impériale, d'un violet brillant. Comme s'il avait été toujours là. Des lettres dorées s'étendaient sur le côté du bus : « MagicoBus : transport d'urgence pour sorcières et sorciers en perdition. »

« Bienvenu dans le MagicoBus, votre meilleur moyen de transport d'urgence pour sorcières et sorciers en perdition, » dit l'homme en descendant du bus.

Il n'était pas plus grand qu'Harry, et était habillé d'un uniforme du même violet que le bus.

« Mon nom Stan Rocade, et je vais être votre contrôleur ce soir ».

Ce fut seulement à ce moment que Stan vit qu'Harry était assis par terre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton professionnel.

« Je suis tombé. » répondit Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de tomber ? »

« Je —- »

Mais Harry n'était pas sûr de savoir par quoi commencer. Il regarda derrière le bus, là où Sirius s'était tenu quelques instants plus tôt, pour s'apercevoir que le prisonnier était parti.

« Bon, monte, monte. » dit Stan irrité. « Nous n'allons pas attendre que les poules aient des dents, n'est-ce pas ? »

Stan aida Harry à charger sa malle et à monter dans le bus.

« Où veux-tu aller, gamin ? »

« Le Chaudron Baveur » répondit Harry. C'était le premier endroit auquel il avait pensé.

« Bien, alors trouve-toi un siège » dit Stan à Harry.

« Démarre, Ernie. »

* * *

 ** **Note d**** ** **u traducteur :****

Et voici l'entrée en scène d'Harry.

Déjà quelques différences par rapport à l'histoire originale, l'auteur amène les événements différemment, et cela continuera par la suite.

Après, un point un peu bizarre, mais que j'ai laissé. Dans son idée de faire apparaître les Dursley comme plus violents, ils l'ont fait battre Harry. Ce qui pourrait très bien marcher dans la suite de son récit. Mais qui ne va pas avec la promesse de lui donner son autorisation (comme dans le roman). C'est l'idée de battre Harry la veille, puis de lui donner son autorisation le lendemain qui ne va pas trop.

J'espère en tout cas que vous avez apprécié ce début de l'histoire autant que moi. N'oubliez que cette histoire est de Merlyn, et non de moi.

J'espère pouvoir poster le prochain chapitre dans une semaine.

Bonne lecture à vous tous.


	4. 3 : La soupe aux pois

**Notes de l'Auteur :** Vous allez remarquer quelques différences dans le caractère de Fudge, parce que j'ai toujours estimé que, au moins dans les livres 2 et 3, Fudge se montrait visiblement plus accommodant avec Dumbledore que dans les livres ultérieurs. Fudge demandait toujours conseil à Dumbledore, et vous n'allez certainement pasdemander des conseils à quelqu'un que vous ne respectez pas.

De plus, je pense qu'il a plus de cran alors que tel qu'il sera décrit plus tard dans l'histoire. Il montra son opposition lorsqu'on demanda à Dumbledore de quitter la direction Poudlard, et au final il refusa aussi démissionner à la demande de Voldemort, au début du tome 6.

De plus, avoir un Fudge plus affable et amical fait qu'il sera plus intéressant d'avoir un Ministère s'opposant à Harry plus tard, lorsqu'il sera dirigé par un autre que Fudge. Je ne vous en dis pas plus à ce sujet (d'ailleurs, « Gandalf's Beard » a écrit une excellente fiction avec un ministère dirigé par Ombrage, pour ceux qui sont curieux. Mais j'ai un autre projet tout aussi délicieusement maléfique en tête).

Comme toujours, j'espère que vous apprécierez, et tout appartient à Rowling.

 **Chapitre Trois :** **La soupe aux pois**

Harry n'aimait pas trop le MagicoBus. Il n'aimait pas le manque de véritables sièges, ni le manque de ceintures de sécurité, surtout après qu'Ernie eut tiré sur plusieurs leviers dépassant du tableau de bord. Le résultat fut que le bus a été propulsé tel un boulet de canon, comme si une fusée avait été accrochée au niveau des pots d'échappement.

Pourtant, il avait reçu un accueil chaleureux de Stan et d'Ernie, tous les deux ayant vite reconnu la cicatrice en forme d'éclair une fois qu'Harry s'était installé dans son lit.

« Que je sois damné si ce n'est pas Harry Potter », dit Ernie une fois qu'il eut ajusté ses lunettes télescopiques. « Stan, rends donc son argent à Mr Potter ».

« Merci, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire. » avait protesté Harry. « Vous m'avez sorti d'un sacré pétrin. Je serais plus qu'heureux de payer. »

« De mon point de vue, » contra Ernie, « vous sortir de votre petit pétrin n'est rien par rapport à ce que vous avez fait pour le monde entier. Aussi longtemps que je conduirai ce bus, il est hors de question que vous payiez la moindre monille. »

À reculons, Harry prit les pièces que lui tendait Stan, et les mit dans sa poche de jean.

* * *

Tandis que le bus roulait, la gravité semblait fonctionner correctement. Harry pouvait rester assis sur son lit avec peu de gêne. Il était fasciné par la manière dont le bus arrivait à se faufiler dans les rues étroites, et par les trajectoires impossibles qu'il suivait au milieu même de la circulation. Il aimait réellement la magie dans ce genre de situation.

Stan avait ouvert un numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier, mais ses yeux pointaient dans des directions illogiques. Ce qui ne surprenait pas Harry, déjà familier avec la mise en page très excentrique du journal. Pourtant, c'était le gros titre qui secoua Harry, et lui remit les pieds sur terre.

« Sirius Black », murmura-t-il, les poils de sa nuque se hérissant de nouveau. « Il était dans les infos Moldus de ce matin ».

Stan fronça les sourcils, retournant le journal un moment, acquiesça, et lui tendit l'article.

« Une affaire nauséabonde, ce Sirius Black » dit Stan avec un faible sifflement. « Je n'aimerais pas le rencontrer dans une ruelle sombre ».

Harry tressaillit à la remarque. Il n'allait certainement pas admettre qu'il avait croisé Sirius dans une rue sombre, et qu'il avait fait plus que juste l'apercevoir.

* * *

 **BLACK** **a réuss** **i** **l'impossible**

 **Magie Noire ou Traîtrise ?**

 **Par :** **Rita Skeeter**

 _Il a été confirmé, ce matin, que Sirius Black, l'un des prisonniers les plus notoires à être incarcéré à la forteresse d'Azkaban, a réussi à s'évader de la prison la plus sécurisée d'Angleterre, et en particulier à tromper la surveillance de ses gardiens. Plus dérangeant, il est presque certain que Black se trouve maintenant sur l'île principale._

 _« La nuit dernière, il a été porté à mon attention que le célèbre meurtrier de masse, Sirius Orion Black, s'est échappé de sa cellule, peu de temps après minuit. » a dit Cornelius Fudge, Ministre de la Magie lors une longue conférence de presse, organisée en urgence ce matin. « Le Ministère de la Magie a déjà mis en œuvre tous les moyens imaginables pour recapturer Black aussi tôt que possible. »_

 _Parmi les actions qui ont été prises par le Ministère, il nous a été reporté que le Ministre avait eu une réunion avec le Premier Ministre Moldu, alertant ainsi la totalité de la Grande-Bretagne Moldue de l'évasion de Black. Cette décision a fait face à de sévères critiques de la part de plusieurs membres proéminents du Magenmagot, en particulier de Lucius Malefoy, ainsi que de plusieurs membres de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers._

 _« Ceux d'entre nous se souvenant du passé de Black et de son histoire admettront sans nul doute la nécessité d'alerter prestement tous ceux qui pourraient risquer d'entrer en contact avec Sirius Black. Avant son incarcération pendant la dernière décennie, il avait été l'un des meilleurs Aurors de son temps, et, de manière effrayante, il a apparemment découvert un moyen de passer au travers de la surveillance des gardiens d'Azkaban sans être détecté. Il est une menace terrible et réelle. » expliqua Fudge aux journalistes._

 _Le Ministre a par ailleurs assuré que le Premier Ministre Moldu avait fait la promesse de ne pas divulguer l'identité réelle de Black._

 _« Et il faut être réaliste qui pourrait le croire, même s'il ne tient pas sa promesse ? »_

 _Albus Dumbledore, en tant que Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot, a fait partie des quelques sorciers qui ont pris la défense de Fudge._

 _« Mon opinion est que la vérité est préférable au mensonge, ou à la sécurité trompeuse, » a dit le vieux sorcier aux reporters. « J'approuve totalement la décision du Ministre d'alerter toute la population britannique. Alors que certains parmi les membres du Magenmagot, ou parmi les autres, ont soutenu que la décision du Ministre était une rupture du Décret du Secret Magique, je voudrais rappeler à toute la communauté magique qu'il est de notre responsabilité d'assurer la sécurité de nos concitoyens Moldu tout autant que la notre. Ce qui, accessoirement, passe par assurer la sécurité à la fois des Moldus et des sorciers, et non à l'exclusivité de la seule communauté magique. »_

 _Albus Dumbledore a par contre été incapable de fournir des garanties aux contradicteurs parmi les membres du Magenmagot, et il est facile de comprendre pourquoi si on prend la peine de regarder en détail._

 _Certains se demandent si le stress et la pression d'autant de postes prestigieux que Dumbledore doit assurer actuellement, n'auraient pas un peu embrouillé son cerveau. D'autres ont proclamé que bien qu'il soit considéré comme le plus grand sorcier des temps modernes, et qu'il est plus connu comme le pourfendeur de Grindenwald, il apparaîtrait à la communauté magique que Dumbledore pourrait avoir perdu de son bon sens et de son instinct._

 _En dépit des assurances du Ministre, votre reporter reste sceptique. Il ne peut pas être reproché au Ministre de ne pas avoir pris toutes les précautions qu'il pensait nécessaires. La communauté magique est par contre en raison de craindre les conséquences à la fois de l'évasion de Black, et de la possible révélation de notre monde aux Moldus. De nombreux lecteurs se rappelleront trop bien du massacre dans le Londres Moldu il y a 12 ans, lorsque Black a assassiné 13 personnes d'un seul sort._

 _Comment Black s'est-il échappé d'Azkaban ? Personne n'y est jamais arrivé depuis que les Détraqueurs y ont été stationnés, après la chute de Vous-Savez-Qui. Est-ce que l'évasion de Black serait le fruit de sa propre expertise dans la Magie Noire, ou y a-t-il plus derrière ? Black est un supporter connu de Vous-Savez-Qui — tout comme les Détraqueurs — ainsi il convient de se demander si l'évasion de Black ne pourrait pas être un sabotage. Votre reporter mettra tout en œuvre pour faire la lumière là dessus._

* * *

Harry regarda de nouveau la photo du visage hanté de Sirius Black. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un avoir l'air aussi cadavérique que cet homme.

« Effrayant, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Stan, reprenant le journal d'Harry.

« Il a vraiment tué 13 personnes, avec un seul sort ? » demanda Harry.

« Oh oui, » répondit Stan, murmurant de nouveau. « En plein jour, dans le centre de Londres, et à la vue de douzaines de témoins. Cela a causé un bordel monstre, pour la vieille Bagnold, hein Ern ?

« Sûr ! » dit Ernie avec un frisson. « Tout juste après que Vous-Savez-Qui n'ait disparu. La Ministre Bagnold était complètement aveugle. En fait, tout le monde l'était, tu sais — les jours sombres étaient derrière nous, pensaient-ils — et c'est alors que des tas de gens innocents, partis en un éclair. Ils n'ont jamais dit quel sort il avait utilisé, mais c'était moche. »

« Il ne restait rien de ces pauvres gens. » dit Stan. « La moitié de la rue avait disparu aussi. Une explosion de gaz, qu'ils ont dit aux Moldus. En ayant oblitéré leur mémoire d'abord bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas le pire. »

« Qu'est-ce qui peut être pire que tuer 13 personnes ? » demanda Harry.

« Il était en train de rire. » répondit Stan, haussant des épaules. « Il était là, à genoux, les mains en l'air et la baguette à terre, et il riait. Il n'a même pas combattu les Aurors — il a juste continué à rire. C'est un fou, n'est-ce pas, Ern ?

« S'il ne l'était pas avant Azkaban, il l'est désormais. » répondit Ernie avec un frisson. « Je me tuerai plutôt que de mettre un seul orteil là bas. »

Harry se rassit silencieusement après cela, son esprit tournant et retournant les brefs instants de son entrevue avec Black. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il juste pas tué ? Il avait pourtant déjà fait bien pire avant, et en plein jour. Mais Harry avait au moins quelques réponses. Déjà sur le fait que Black le connaissait. Il avait été l'un des fidèles de Voldemort. Black ne l'aurait-il donc pas tenu pour responsable de la défaite de son maître ? Et si cela était correct, une question cependant demeurait ouverte : pourquoi Black ne l'avait-il pas tué ?

* * *

Le MagicoBus effectua plusieurs arrêts à différents endroits à travers la Grande-Bretagne, dissimulé des regards Moldus. Des sorcières comme des sorciers descendaient de l'escalier en spirale à chaque arrêt, chacun semblant soulagé de descendre du bus. Finalement, Harry fut le seul à rester à bord.

« Le Chaudron Baveur sera notre prochain arrêt » dit Ernie, avec un signe de la tête vers Harry. Avec un dernier bang, et une petite poussée en avant, le MagicoBus disparu d'un coup dans la nuit. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une minute pour que le Bus ne s'arrête de nouveau, dans grand crissement de freins, devant la porte d'entrée qui conduisait à l'intérieur du Chaudron Baveur.

Stan se leva de son siège, tout comme Ernie. Les deux serrèrent les mains d'Harry, confus de l'honneur qu'ils avaient eu à escorter Harry jusqu'au Chaudron. Harry ressortit les pièces une fois de plus, et avant qu'ils ne puissent protester, il les mit dans la caisse derrière le siège du conducteur.

« Pour le prochain passager » dit Harry rapidement. « Mais ne lui dites pas que cela vient de moi. »

Ernie lui rendit un sourire éclatant, et accepta, pendant que Stan tendait la main vers les bagages d'Harry. Harry descendit du bus, pour faire face à l'ombre du porche d'entrée du Chaudron.

« Ainsi te voilà, Harry. » dit une voix surgissant de l'ombre.

L'étranger entra dans le faisceau de lumière du lampadaire voisin. Il portait un manteau à rayures vertes, et un chapeau melon assorti. Harry était arrivé directement devant Cornelius Fudge, le Ministre de la Magie en personne.

« Pourquoi recherchiez-vous Harry, Mr le Ministre ? » demanda Stan.

« Rien qui ne concerne le MagicoBus » répondit poliment le Ministre, mais avec un ton qui n'autorisait aucune réplique. « Néanmoins, je vous remercie d'avoir accompagné Harry en sécurité jusqu'au Chaudron. Harry, si tu veux bien me suivre à l'intérieur ? Il serait mieux de ne pas s'attarder trop longtemps dehors, à la vue de la situation actuelle. »

« À la prochaine, Harry » dit Stan avec un signe de la main.

Alors le MagicoBus bougea de nouveau brutalement, et disparut d'un coup de là d'où il était venu.

Le Ministre plaça une main sur l'épaule d'Harry, et le guida fermement et rapidement vers l'intérieur, ayant déjà ensorcelé les bagages d'Harry pour qu'ils les suivent.

* * *

Le pub était globalement vide. Tom le barman tenait le comptoir, alors que l'équipe de nuit était en train de nettoyer les tables. L'horloge sur le mur indiquait à Harry que minuit approchait rapidement.

« Vous l'avez récupéré, Mr le Ministre. » dit Tom, levant les yeux. « Merci par Merlin ! »

« Oui, oui, le MagicoBus l'a déposé juste devant. »

« Voulez-vous quelque chose, Mr le Ministre ? » demanda Tom. « Une bière ? Ou peut-être votre brandy préféré ? »

« Non, pas ce soir, Tom, » répondit Fudge avec un petit sourire. « Peut être juste un peu de thé, et oui, et peut être un peu de votre soupe aux pois. Ainsi que des crumpets [1], pour Mr Potter et moi-même. »

Il fit un clin d'œil à Harry, et le guida à l'étage, jusqu'à une salle privée, dans laquelle le feu était déjà allumé. Fudge s'assit derrière un large bureau niché sous une fenêtre tordue, et offrit à Harry de s'asseoir aussi.

« Je t'en prie, assieds-toi, Harry ». Il parla d'un ton étonnamment léger et amical. Tom entra peu après dans la pièce, un tablier noué rapidement par-dessus sa chemise de nuit. Il apportait un plateau avec une théière, deux bols de soupe fumante, et des crumpets.

« Merci Tom, » dit Fudge.

« C'est un plaisir, Mr le Ministre, Mr Potter », répondit-il d'une courbette profonde, avant de sortir de la pièce. Fudge leur servit à tous les deux une tasse de thé, beurra un crumpet pour lui même avant de recommencer à parler.

« Mes excuses si je t'ai pris de court, Harry. Je suis Cornelius Fudge, Ministre de la Magie. »

Harry se trouva incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit, donc il acquiesça simplement en souriant, tout en ignorant les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Il était sur la route d'Azkaban, avec toute la magie qu'il avait effectuée juste avant.

« Bon, Harry, tu seras soulagé de savoir que Mlle Marjorie Dursley a été prise en charge par le Département des Accidents Magiques. Elle a été dégonflée sans séquelles. Bien sûr, sa mémoire a été modifiée. Elle n'aura pas le moindre souvenir de l'incident. »

Harry essaya de prononcer « Bien », mais les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge.

« Ah, tu es embêté par la réaction de ta famille, » remarqua Fudge d'un air entendu. « Et bien Harry, ils seront certainement mécontents, mais nous leur avons expliqué que la magie accidentelle arrive même aux meilleurs jeunes sorciers et sorcières. Je te suggérerais cependant de rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances de Noël, afin de laisser les ardeurs se calmer. »

« C'est ce que je fais tout le temps » dit Harry, retrouvant soudain sa voix.

« Chaque famille a ses propres petites tensions internes, Harry. C'est naturel. Maintenant, tout ce qui reste à décider est de savoir où tu vas passer les dernières semaines des vacances d'été. Je te proposerais bien une chambre ici, au Chaudron Baveur. Tom sera plus qu'heureux de t'héberger. »

« Vous n'allez pas m'envoyer en prison ? » demanda Harry, son emportement le surprit lui même.

« En prison ? » demanda Fudge, ses sourcils se haussant de surprise. « Mais pourquoi voudrais-tu que l'on t'envoie en prison, Harry ? »

« J'ai enfreint la loi, le Décret de Restriction de Magie pour les Mineurs ! »

« Harry, tu as fait de la magie accidentelle. Le Ministère ne va pas envoyer des gens à Azkaban pour un peu de magie due à l'émotion, et tout particulièrement concernant des sorciers ou sorcières encore en formation. »

« Et en ce qui concerne les sorts d'Illumination et de Désarmement que j'ai utilisé dans Magnolia Crescent »

« Le Ministère va fermer les yeux sur ces infractions » commença Fudge, qui maintenait toujours un sourire gentil. « Il est assez clair que tout sortilège que tu as alors formulé l'était sous l'emprise de la panique et du désespoir. Tu avais déjà subi plus que ton content d'expériences traumatiques avec ta tante. Je dois par contre avouer que je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi tu as eu besoin de lancer un sort de désarmement. »

« Je l'ai vu. » répondit Harry après quelques minutes.

« Vu qui ? »

« Sirius Black » dit Harry. Le teint rosé de Fudge pâlit immédiatement.

« Tu es sûr, Harry ? », la voix de Fudge avait perdu son ton jovial. Il tapa de la baguette sur le parchemin posé sur la table. Et aussitôt, une plume plongea dans l'encre, et se mit à griffonner des notes.

« Je sentais que quelqu'un était en train de me regarder, de me suivre » continua Harry. « Je fis la seule chose que je savais faire, je savais que c'était ma seule chance. Seulement, je ne pensais pas que c'était Sirius Black qui me suivait. »

« Je vois, »dit Fudge, reposant son menton sur ses mains croisées. « Tu pensais que c'était nous qui te suivions ? »

« Oui ! J'avais enfreint la loi, et j'avais fugué. »

« Est-ce que Black t'a parlé, ou a fait quelque chose ? Chaque détail est important. »

« Il connaissait mon nom. » dit Harry. « Il semblait, je ne sais pas trop, comme blessé lorsque je lui ai demandé comment il connaissait mon nom — Je l'avais vu pour la première fois à la télévision le matin même. Il a dit que j'avais de bons réflexes. Et quelque chose à propos de laquelle « ils ne m'auraient rien dit », quoique ce fut. Et c'est alors qu'il a levé sa baguette vers moi. »

« Je craignais qu'il se soit procuré une baguette » dit Fudge gravement. « Qu'a-t-il fait ensuite, Harry ? »

« J'ai pensé qu'il allait me tuer, pour sûr » dit Harry. « Mais il a juste agité sa baguette — je n'ai pas entendu le sort, car il n'a rien dit — et je fus repoussé en arrière. J'ai basculé par dessus ma malle. Et c'est à ce moment-là que le MagicoBus est apparu. »

« Par la barbe de Merlin » dit Fudge. « Harry, est-ce que tu réalises la chance que tu as eue de pouvoir être ici maintenant ? Nous sommes très chanceux que le MagicoBus soit arrivé juste à ce moment-là. Tu as été très inspiré de l'avoir appelé. »

« Mais je ne savais pas que je l'avais appelé. Je n'étais même pas au courant de son existence avant ce soir. Stan m'a tout expliqué une fois que j'étais monté à bord. Si Black ne m'avait pas envoyé valser par dessus ma malle, je n'aurais jamais levé ma baguette en l'air... »

« Alors nous sommes effectivement fortunés. » dit Fudge. Il parcourut le parchemin, et acquiesça.

« Hem, Mr le Ministre, » demanda Harry.

« Oui, Harry ? »

« Puis-je vous poser une question ? »

« Mais bien sûr » dit Fudge, tournant son attention vers Harry.

« Je sais que je suis célèbre à cause de ma cicatrice. » dit Harry, alors qu'il cherchait les bons mots pour s'exprimer. « Pratiquement n'importe qui sait qui je suis, mais il y a quelque chose dans la manière dont Black m'a parlé, c'est juste, heu, est-ce que Black aurait quelque chose à voir avec moi ? Cela semble étrange, que je sois la première personne à avoir rencontré un évadé d'Azkaban »

Fudge regarda Harry avec un air qu'il connaissait bien, car il l'avait vu de trop nombreuses fois : de la pitié.

« Bon, Harry, » commença Fudge après une grande inspiration. « Je ne suis pas sûr d'être la bonne personne pour t'en parler, mais je vais te dire ce que je peux. »

Il se leva et fit le tour de la table, et d'un coup de baguette fit apparaître une 2e chaise à côté d'Harry, dans laquelle il prit place. Il retira son chapeau, et se servit une autre tasse de thé.

« Je suppose que tu as eu l'occasion de lire la Gazette, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, dans le MagicoBus. » répondit Harry.

« J'ai été l'un des premiers intervenant, à Londres, lorsque Black avait détruit la moitié de la rue. Ce fut tout simplement une vision horrible. Juste horrible. La guerre venait de se terminer, ou c'était ce que nous pensions. Le massacre de Black fut le premier d'un certain nombre d'actions terribles, menées par les fidèles restants de Vous-Savez-Qui, juste après qu'il ait disparu. Black était l'un des plus fidèles, des plus dévoués de ses serviteurs, Harry, et il n'aurait rien eu de mieux que de te voir mort. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » demanda Harry.

« Pour plusieurs raisons » dit Fudge tristement. « Je ne voudrais pas t'effrayer, mais te mettre en garde. Il y a plusieurs fidèles de Tu-Sais-Qui, enfermés à Azkaban, et qui seraient plus qu'heureux d'avoir la même occasion que Black a laissé échapper ce soir. Beaucoup de prisonniers deviennent fous après avoir été enfermé une certaine durée à Azkaban. C'est vraiment un endroit terrible, Harry, vraiment terrible. Mais pour des criminels de l'acabit de Black, c'est tout ce qu'ils méritent. Des familles entières détruites, des milliers d'innocents qu'ils ont torturés et assassinés, et toi-même, qui as souffert de leur cruauté. Harry, je crois personnellement que Black est convaincu de pouvoir ramener Tu-Sais-Qui au pouvoir si jamais tu étais vaincu, tout comme tu avais toi-même vaincu Tu-Sais-Qui auparavant. C'est absurde, fou, démentiel même, mais _cela importe peu_ pour Black. Pour lui, il a tout perdu la nuit où Tu-Sais-Qui a perdu ses pouvoirs, et lui, comme ceux de son espèce, te tient pour responsable de cette perte. Je sais que cela représente beaucoup à supporter pour quelqu'un de ton âge, mais tu mérites de savoir que tu représentes une cible pour eux. »

« Maintenant, comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, »Fudge continua en se remettant debout, « je vais faire en sorte que Tom prépare une chambre pour toi jusqu'à la fin de tes vacances. Tu es libre d'explorer le Chemin de Traverse, mais je vais devoir te demander de ne pas te rendre dans le Londres Moldu. Nous ne pouvons pas assurer ta protection là-bas. Demande à Tom si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. »

Fudge vérifia les notes que la plume avait écrites, et se prépara à quitter la pièce, mais avant de s'en retourner, il s'adressa à Harry une dernière fois.

« Je vais envoyer une missive à Dumbledore, Harry, puisqu'il est ton Gardien Magique. Et il ne fera aucun doute qu'il veuille te parler lors de ton retour à Poudlard. Il y a des éléments plus compliqués au sujet de Sirius Black, et Dumbledore est la personne le mieux placée pour t'en faire part. »

Ayant donné son avis final, Fudge sorti de la pièce, laissant un Harry plongé dans ses pensées.

* * *

 **Note du traducteur :**

Voilà pour le chapitre suivant. Un peu de calme après les aventures du chapitre précédent.

Pour la suite, on aura un chapitre bien plus détaillé sur le chemin de traverse, avec l'apparition des deux amis d'Harry.

[1] Crumpets : Sorte de crêpe épaisse. Plutôt que d'être étalée lors de la cuisson, la pâte est maintenue par un anneau, produisant ce qui ressemble à un pancake épais.


	5. 4 : Rita écrit de nouveau !

**Notes de l'auteur** **:**

Et voilà pour la suite, les choses vont maintenant avancer un peu.

Tout d'abord, à ceux qui m'ont averti, oui, je suis au courant et attristé par la disparition d'Alan Rickman. Il était sans aucun doute mon acteur favori, déjà même avant qu'il ne soit connu pour son rôle de Severus Rogue. J'ai un très bon chapitre hommage dans les tuyaux, mais il va me falloir plusieurs chapitres avant de pouvoir le poster, pour que les choses se présentent de manière logique.

Deuxièmement, merci pour toutes les reviews/favoris/alertes et messages. Cela me fait plaisir que vous appréciiez l'histoire. Juste un petit rappel, certains d'entre vous ont mélangé le canon et les fictions [1]. Dumbledore ne savait pas que Peter était au final le Gardien du Secret. Tout comme il n'est pas non plus un vieil homme excessivement manipulateur, qui aurait mis sous scellés le testament des Potter et leur vaste fortune dans l'unique but de pouvoir contrôler Harry, et de compléter sa propre fortune relativement modeste.

Troisièmement, le chapitre précédent n'est pas la dernière apparition des Dursleys. Même si vous, lecteurs, allez bien moins souffrir de leur présence que dans le canon — Je ne vais pas vous dire dès maintenant ce qui va se passer, mais nous allons encore avoir besoin d'eux un été supplémentaire.

Et enfin : tout appartient à Jo. Enjoy!

* * *

 **C** **hapitre** **Quatre :** **Rita** **écrit de nouveau**

Tom avait installé Harry dans la chambre 11 dès la fin de la réunion avec Fudge. Ses affaires avaient déjà été montées dans sa chambre pendant la réunion. De plus, Hedwige était également arrivée. Avec ses plumes ébouriffées, elle regardait son propriétaire d'un air extrêmement contrarié. Le Chaudron Baveur était vraiment confortable, et Tom pourvoyait au moindre de ses besoins. Le petit déjeuner par exemple. Sans les Dursleys, c'était même devenu un moment agréable et calme, puisqu'il n'avait pas à cuisiner quoi que ce soit. Et il ne risquait plus non plus d'être affamé.

Et pourtant, c'était sa nouvelle liberté, sans (presque) aucune contrainte, qu'Harry avait le plus appréciée. Ne voulant pas rompre sa parole donnée à Fudge, Harry n'était pas retourné dans le Londres Moldu, il avait plutôt utilisé tout son temps libre dans les innombrables et fascinantes boutiques de la ruemagique. Elles étaient toutes entassées les unes sur les autres, de manière complètement irréaliste, tout du long de la rue pavée et tortueuse du Chemin de Traverse.

La première chose qu'Harry eut à faire fut de passer par Gringotts, la banque des Sorciers, gérée par les gobelins. Harry en ressortit avec la bourse remplie de Gallions, Monilles et Noises. Voulant passer le plus de temps possible dans le Chemin, Harry avait voulu avancer ses devoirs de vacances et s'était tout de suite mis au devoir d'acheter ses fournitures scolaires. Il avait d'abord visité l'Apothicaire. Le cours de Potion était celui qu'il appréciait le moins parmi tous les sujets enseignés à Poudlard, et il était le premier à affirmer qu'il devait certainement être l'étudiant le moins apprécié du maître de Potion. Sa visite dans la boutique de Mme Guipure fut beaucoup plus plaisante que celles des années passées, car Malefoy n'était, de manière évidente, pas présent ce coup-là. Son dernier arrêt, chez Fleury & Botts, aurait dû être aussi plus calme que la dernière fois. Ou du moins, c'était ce qu'Harry pensait en entrant dans la boutique aux vieux livres.

Une grande cage en acier bouchait la vue la vitrine. Et à peu près une centaine de copies du Livre Monstrueux sur les Monstres s'entassaient à l'intérieur. Des pages déchirées volaient dans les airs à travers les barreaux, et recouvraient le sol, alors que les livres se battaient entre eux comme des gladiateurs dans une arène. Ces livres étaient une telle distraction que le propriétaire leva à peine les yeux lorsque Harry entra dans sa boutique. Au lieu de quoi, il se rapprocha de la cage d'un air désespéré, tout en enfilant d'épais gants de protection. L'homme fut si soulagé qu'Harry lui dise qu'il s'était déjà procuré ce livre qu'il insista pour offrir à Harry une réduction sur ses autres achats scolaires.

* * *

De toutes les boutiques du Chemin de Traverse, le Magasin d'Accessoires de Quiddich était le magasin favori d'Harry. Tout ce qu'Harry pouvait imaginer, la boutique l'avait déjà, entassé quelque part sur une de ses nombreuses étagères. Il y avait des sacs en atmosphère contrôlée, pour transporter et entreposer dans les meilleures conditions le balai. Il y avait aussi des chaussures renforcées, des couvertures de manche enchantées avec des sorts de réchauffement, et bien plus encore. Pourtant, c'était le tout dernier arrivage de la boutique qui avait le plus mis à l'épreuve la liberté débridée d'Harry : L'Éclair de Feu.

« Celui-ci est un prototype, » lui a dit Thomas, le gérant de la boutique, au bout de la 3e visite d'Harry dans la même semaine. Thomas était un sorcier âgé, membre de l'Association Internationale de Quiddich, et retraité d'une carrière d'arbitre de Quiddich. En dépit de son âge avancé, Thomas avait toujours sa carrure de Poursuiveur, et arborait une moustache bien entretenue. « Et bien sûr, vous êtes Harry Potter, le plus jeune Attrapeur depuis un siècle à jouer dans une des équipes de Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Comment savez-vous cela ? » demanda Harry, surpris.

« Mon cher enfant, tout le monde sait qui vous êtes. » répondit Thomas avec un gloussement.

« Non, je veux dire, comment savez-vous que je suis un Attrapeur ? »

« Ah, oui. L'Association Internationale de Quiddich envoie toujours des membres dans les plus grandes écoles de Magie, tout autour du monde. Vous savez, l'AIQ est financée par la cotisation de chacune des équipes concourant à la Coupe du Monde. Une partie de l'accord qui nous lie consiste à ce que nous gardions un œil discret sur les jeunes joueurs. En ce qui vous concerne, Mr Potter, vous faites partie du premier tiers des candidats. Ne soyez pas surpris si une équipe ou deux commencent à vous courtiser à partir de votre 6e année.

« Je ne le savais pas. » répondit honnêtement Harry.

« Oui, nous essayons d'être discrets. Vous volez actuellement sur un Nimbus 2000, si ma mémoire ne me trompe pas ? Il me semble même que la commande a été faite dans cette boutique, à l'époque. »

« Mon balai vient d'ici ? » demanda Harry.

« Effectivement. » répondit Thomas avec une note de fierté.

« Qui l'a commandé ? »

« Un professeur de Poudlard. Mais bien sûr je ne peux pas vous préciser qui. Pour des raisons de confidentialité, vous comprenez. Mais je peux dire qu'il s'agit d'un professeur qui est très attaché à vous. » Harry avait toujours soupçonné le professeur McGonagall de lui avoir acheté ce balai. Mais il n'avait jamais eu le courage de le lui demander. Alors la plupart des professeurs le traitaient bien, seuls Dumbledore et McGonagall lui avaient montré plus que de la simple cordialité.

« En tous cas, » rajouta Thomas en montrant l'Éclair de Feu, « il a reçu plusieurs améliorations par rapport à un balai de la série des Nimbus — qui est, cela dit en passant, toujours le balai standard pour les matches de la Ligue. En particulier, il y a eu un travail important sur la durabilité. Ce balai est virtuellement indestructible. Beaucoup de balais sont perdus lors de collision contre les stands de spectateurs. Je peux vous le dire, j'ai vu ce type d'accident arriver plus souvent que je ne l'aurais voulu. » Thomas prit le balai de la vitrine, et le tendit à Harry.

« Allez, » dit-il, avec un grand sourire. « Vous pouvez le prendre. » Avec des mains tremblantes, Harry prit l'Éclair de Feu, et fut immédiatement surpris par son poids plume. Le manche était incroyablement lisse, et sa finition brillait au soleil.

« Pas la peine d'être timide », continua Thomas, « Vous ne pourrez pas égratigner le bois avec vos doigts, il a reçu un traitement à la poussière de diamant. Le manche provient de Cèdres des Montagnes, directement importé d'Australie, et sélectionné à la main. Le fabricant a choisi cette essence à cause de sa haute durabilité, et de sa résistance à la décomposition. Et si ce n'était pas suffisant, chaque brin de la tête a été tous sélectionné un par un, a été déformé de manière aérodynamiquement avant d'être attaché au manche du balai. La plupart des gens vont vous parler uniquement de sa vitesse et de son accélération, qui sont impressionnantes, il est vrai. Mais je vais vous dire ce qui fait que ce balai est exceptionnel, Mr Potter. » Il reprit le balai et le replaça dans la vitrine.

« Ce qui fait que ce balai est spécial, c'est sa précision de direction, qui augmente avec la vitesse — le joueur peut littéralement changer de direction aussi vite que le Vif. C'est là qu'est la vraie merveille de ce balai. »

« Combien coûte-t-il ? » demanda Harry, incapable de refréner plus longtemps son envie.

Thomas gloussa, et ébouriffa les cheveux d'Harry.

« C'est un balai de bien trop haut standing, même pour quelqu'un d'aussi talentueux que vous, Mr Potter. » dit Thomas. « Je crains que seules les équipes professionnelles n'aient les moyens d'acheter un de ces balais. Mais puisque vous le demandez, je peux vous donner son prix : 6098 Gallions 14 Monilles et 11 Noises[2]. Cependant, la liste d'attente ne cesse de s'accroître. Mais, avec un modeste ajout de 1000 Gallions, vous pouvez acquérir le statut de client privilégié. Et le fabricant vous offrira en plus un sac de transport à atmosphère contrôlée, spécialement conçu pour l'Éclair de Feu, et gravera votre nom sur le manche du balai. » La mâchoire d'Harry manqua de tomber par terre. Ce qui fit glousser Thomas de plus belle.

« C'est typiquement le genre de réponse que j'obtiens de mes clients en annonçant le prix, même parmi mes clients les plus aisés. Dites-moi, Mr Potter, que penseriez-vous si je vous offrais un Kit d'entretien de balai ? »

« Merci ! » répondit Harry, « mais je viens justement d'en recevoir un pour mon anniversaire. D'un ami de l'école. »

« Oh ! Et quelle marque vous ont-ils choisie ? »

« Un de chez Fleetwood » dit Harry joyeusement.

« Je vois. Quelqu'un a bien fait ses devoirs visiblement. Je conseille moi-même les produits de ce fabricant. »

« Et bien, Hermione ne fait jamais rien sans avoir auparavant recherché à fond le sujet. » répliqua Harry avec une note de fierté pour son amie.

« C'est une gardienne [3], Mr Potter, à plus d'un titre », répondit Thomas avec un sourire entendu.

« Oh non. Enfin je veux dire, elle n'en est pas un, » bafouilla Harry, sa langue devenant un peu trop encombrante, « Elle est juste une de mes meilleures amies, c'est tout. »

« Bien sûr, bien sûr » dit Thomas, avec une claque sur l'épaule d'Harry. « Bon, alors que pensez-vous de ceci ? » Il tendit à Harry une des couvertures de manche enchantées, aux couleurs rouges de Gryffondor.

« Combien ? » demanda Harry.

« Rien du tout, et je n'accepterai pas un non comme réponse. » dit Thomas. Il posa le paquet dans les mains d'Harry, et le poussa hors du magasin.

Le 2e endroit favori d'Harry était la terrasse Florian Fortarôme, le marchand de glaces, où il passait ses après-midi à terminer ses devoirs d'été. Florian, tout comme Ernie et Stan, refusait catégoriquement qu'Harry paie quoi que ce soit, pas tant que lui-même serait le propriétaire de la terrasse, comme il disait. Et c'est ainsi, pendant qu'il rédigeait ses rédactions — parfois avec l'aide de Florian – Harry recevait toutes les demi-heures un sunday offert [4]. Respectant sa parole donnée à Fudge, Harry retournait au Chaudron Baveur pour le dîner, bien avant la tombée de la nuit.

Au début de la 2e semaine, Harry reçut une courte lettre de Dumbledore, lui demandant de venir le voir après la fin du festin d'arrivée à Poudlard. Harry répondit avec un simple _oui_ et le hibou de Poudlard s'en retourna. Ayant exploré toutes les boutiques, Harry reporta alors son attention à guetter l'arrivée de Ron et d'Hermione, alors que les étudiants de Poudlard commençaient à faire leur apparition. Il avait déjà vu Seamus et Dean, deux de ses camarades de Gryffondor, alors qu'ils étaient scotchés devant l'Éclair de Feu. Ils demandèrent à Harry s'il comptait en acheter un. Les deux garçons faillirent défaillir en entendant Harry leur murmurer le prix.

Il aperçut aussi Neville, mais n'eut pas l'opportunité d'échanger plus qu'un regard avec lui. Neville, toujours doté d'un esprit pour le moins étourdi, avait égaré sa liste de fournitures. Il était en train de se faire sérieusement remonter les bretelles par sa grand-mère.

 **()()()**

Alors qu'il ne restait plus que 3 jours de vacances, Harry commença à se demander s'il n'avait pas manqué tout simplement Ron et sa famille — ce qui risquait d'être difficile, vu le nombre de têtes rousses qui composaient de la famille. Mais, comme Harry s'installait à la Terrasse de Florian juste après le déjeuner, il entendit crier son nom de l'autre bout de la rue.

« Harry ! » Hermione était en train de courir le long de la rue, ses boucles brunes en bataille volaient au vent. Ses parents suivaient de plus loin, clairement surpris par le changement d'allure soudain de leur fille.

« Hermione, » dit Harry en se levant pour accueillir son amie avec une accolade. « Je commençais à m'imaginer que je vous avais raté. »

« Je suis revenue de France hier, » annonça-t-elle alors que ses parents se rapprochaient. Harry les avait brièvement rencontrés l'an passé, mais ne leur avait pas réellement parlé, à cause du chaos causé par la séance de dédicaces de Lockhart à la librairie.

« Des amis à toi, Harry ? » demanda Florian, alors qu'il apportait un sunday à la table d'Harry.

« Heu, oui » répondit Harry. « Voici mon amie Hermione Granger, de l'école, et voilà ses parents… » mais il stoppa en réalisant qu'il ne connaissait même pas leur nom.

« William, » dit le père d'Hermione en tendant la main. Alors que Mr Granger souriait, Harry sut aussitôt d'où Hermione tenait son sourire. Il était solidement bâti grand, de larges épaules, avec un menton pratiquement carré. Ses cheveux, coupés courts, étaient du même brun que ceux d'Hermione, même s'ils étaient un peu plus foncés.

« Et voici ma femme, Jane » continua-t-il d'un signe de tête vers sa femme. Mme Granger avait l'air d'une Hermione plus âgée, pensa Harry, avec presque les mêmes boucles brunes (juste avec les d'enjolivements frisés qu'Hermione arborait souvent en moins). Comme sa fille, le visage de Mme Granger était lisse, et ses yeux marron laissaient transparaître une intelligence acérée.

« Ravi de vous rencontrer ! » dit Florian avec une grande inclinaison de la tête. « Tout ami d'Harry est mon ami. Que puis-je vous apporter ? »

« Je voudrais la même chose qu'Harry, » dit Hermione, alors qu'elle regardait le sunday déjà posé sur la table. « Avec un supplément de sauce au chocolat, s'il vous plaît ? »

« Hermione, ma chérie, est-ce que ce ne serait pas un peu excessif ? » demanda Mme Granger.

« Maman, j'utilise du fil dentaire deux fois par jour, et je me brosse les dents 3 fois par jour. » répliqua avec irritation Hermione. « Je n'ai pas la moindre carie. »

« Bon, et bien d'accord » dit sa mère avec un sourire.

« Un excellent choix » dit Florian. « Et pour les parents ? »

« Une glace à la vanille pour moi, » dit Mme Granger, « et au chocolat pour lui » ajouta-t-elle avec une tape amicale sur les côtes de son mari. Moins d'une minute ou deux plus tard, les Granger étaient installés à table avec leurs glaces devant eux. Hermione commença immédiatement à interroger Harry.

« Tu es seul ici, Harry ? » demanda-t-elle soupçonneuse. « Je n'ai pas vu ta tante ou ton oncle dans les alentours. Quant à Ron, lui et sa famille ne devraient pas arriver avant la fin de l'après-midi. »

« Oui, je suis seul. J'ai une chambre au Chaudron Baveur en ce moment. »

« Pourquoi es-tu seul, Harry ? » demanda Jane, ses yeux s'étrécissant comme ceux de sa fille.

« C'est, hem, une longue histoire » répondit Harry, en fixant la table des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Harry ? » questionna Hermione.

« En fait, j'ai fait un peu de magie accidentelle dans la maison de ma famille » commença Harry, pas vraiment sûr de savoir comment cela allait être accueilli.

« Ah oui ! Nous nous souvenons de ces jours, n'est-ce pas chérie ? » dit William avec un sourire. « Hermione avait commencé à faire des choses bizarres, avant de recevoir cette lettre. »

« C'est vrai ! » continua Jane avec un sourire amusé. « Un jour, elle s'était plainte que les livres de notre bibliothèque n'étaient pas triés par ordre alphabétique. Et l'instant d'après, tous les livres étaient en train de voler pour s'ordonner d'eux-mêmes. » [5]

« Cela ne me surprend même pas » dit Harry en riant.

« Maman, arrête ! » dit Hermione, dont les joues commençaient à rosir. « Tu sais pourtant que c'est Harry Potter, mon ami de l'école ».

« Mais bien sûr que nous le savons. » rajouta William, un sourire très espiègle. « Et c'est notre rôle de parent de faire en sorte que tu sois embarrassée en compagnie de tes amis. »

« Mais même ainsi, Harry, » reprit Jane. « Qu'est-ce que la magie accidentelle à voir avec ta présence seule ici ? »

« J'ai agrandi [6] accidentellement la sœur de mon oncle. » dit Harry rapidement. « Ma famille ne… n'aime pas la magie. »

« Quand tu dis agrandir, Harry, est-ce que tu veux dire... » commença Hermione. Mais Harry secoua la tête.

« Gonflée, comme un ballon de baudruche, Hermione. Pas que cela fasse une grande différence par rapport à d'habitude, figure-toi.

« Et cela est réversible, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Jane, avec les yeux écarquillés.

« Oui, elle a été soignée » dit Harry. « Elle ne s'en souviendra même pas. »

« Je ne voudrais pas m'en rappeler moi non plus » dit William.

« Et donc, si je résume, ils t'ont laissé tomber, pour le restant de tes vacances d'été, parce qu'ils n'aiment pas la magie » demanda une Jane, incrédule. « William et moi même ne sommes certainement pas très à l'aise avec la magie, mais nous n'avons jamais chassé Hermione, et ne l'avons jamais laissé se débrouiller toute seule. »

« En fait, ils ne m'ont pas vraiment chassé. » dit Harry, devenant plus embarrassé de seconde en seconde. Il inspira profondément, avant de continuer. « Je me suis sauvé. »

Il vit les échanges de regards rapides qui passèrent entre les Grangers.

« Harry, est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda Hermione, son sunday complètement oublié.

« Oui, oui, ça va. » répondit Harry. Il leur fit un rapide résumé de l'enchaînement des événements qui avaient finalement conduit à ses deux semaines de vacances forcées.

« Tu as parlé avec le Ministre de la Magie en personne ! » s'émerveilla Hermione. Harry acquiesça.

« Oui. Il est très gentil en fait. »

« Mais Harry, » l'interrompit Jane, « Tu n'as toujours pas expliqué pourquoi t'es-tu sauvé tout au début ? »

« Bon, très bien » dit Harry calmement.

Il se tourna vers Hermione.

« As-tu raconté à tes parents mon… heu, histoire ? »

« Harry, mis à part l'Histoire de Poudlard, tu es son sujet de conversation favori. » dit William, avec un sourire rusé.

« Papa ! »

« Nous savons que tes parents ont été tués par ce que nous pourrions appeler un terroriste. » précisa Jane. « Bien sûr, d'après ce que nous en a raconté Hermione, cela ressemblait plus à une guerre civile. Avant même de monter dans le train pour la première fois, elle nous avait déjà parlé de toi, et elle espérait qu'elle pourrait te rencontrer. Il est à croire que tu étais célèbre avant même de savoir marcher ou parler, Harry. »

« Je n'en savais rien du tout avant de recevoir ma lettre, » dit Harry. « Je ne savais même pas que mes parents étaient des sorciers, ou que je faisais partie d'un monde séparé, caché de la vue des Moldus. Ma tante et mon oncle — ils haïssent la magie — ne m'ont jamais dit la vérité. Ils m'avaient juste dit que mes parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture. C'est pour ces raisons que je me suis enfui, vous savez. Et c'est aussi pour cela que mes émotions m'ont submergées, et que j'ai fait gonfler Tante Marge. Elle ne connaissait rien d'autre que ce que mon oncle lui avait dit, et elle était en train de répéter encore et encore, et encore, que mes parents n'étaient que des bons-à-rien, que ma mère avait une tare dans le sang, et que mon père était un ivrogne et un chômeur. C'est ce qu'ils m'ont toujours dit, depuis le début. » Harry avait à peine fini son explication qu'il se trouva pris l'accolade chaleureuse de Mme Granger. Harry sentit tout d'abord son corps se raidir à ce contact, mais ce fut que temporaire. Alors que Mme Granger le serrait contre elle, Harry relâcha la tension.

« Mon pauvre chéri. » dit-elle en écrasant une larme.

Ne voulant pas étant pas en reste par rapport à sa mère, Hermione fit subir à Harry une étreinte bien différente, alors que son accolade briseuse d'os enveloppait Harry, et que ses cheveux en bataille lui recouvraient le visage. Harry fut surpris par sa propre ouverture d'esprit, sachant qu'Hermione devait être au moins aussi choquée que lui. Il n'avait jamais évoqué sa vie à la maison.

« Harry, » dit William, ayant posé sa main sur son épaule une fois qu'Hermione eut relâché sa prise sur lui, « Ils n'ont pas… ne t'ont pas fait de mal ? » Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer.

« Heu, non, non. Ils ne m'ont rien fait de la sorte » dit-il rapidement. « C'est juste qu'ils n'aiment pas la magie. Fudge a été très gentil, et il m'a dit que je pouvais rester ici pour le reste de mes vacances, à condition que je n'aille jamais dans le Londres Moldu. Enfin, je veux dire le Londres normal. » ajouta-t-il avec un regard d'excuse envers les Grangers. « Et que je sois rentré tous les soirs avant la tombée de la nuit. »

« Très bien » dit William avec un autre coup d'œil à sa femme. « Je voulais juste être sûr — Je ne voulais pas sous-entendre qu'il s'était produit quoi que ce soit de… déplacé. »

« Je comprends » répondit Harry, sentant le soulagement le submerger. « Merci, mais je vais vraiment bien. Il y a plein de choses à voir, qui m'ont occupé, et j'ai même réussi à terminer tous mes devoirs de vacances. »

« C'est merveilleux » dit Mme Granger. « Hermione, à quelle heure as-tu dit que les Weasleys devaient nous rencontrer ? »

« Ron n'a pas été très précis » répondit Hermione. « Non pas que ce soit une surprise de sa part. Il a juste dit qu'ils seraient ici dans l'après-midi. »

« Nous ne sommes pas pressés. Donc il n'y a pas de mal. » répliqua William. Se rapprochant d'Harry : « Hermione m'a dit que tu étais un sportif, Harry. Quelque chose à propos d'un jeu appelé… »

« Du Quiddich » l'aida Hermione.

« C'est bien ça. » dit son père d'un hochement. « Elle dit que tu joues à un poste très important dans l'équipe ? »

« Je suis un Attrapeur. » répondit Harry. Et il commença à expliquer en détail les subtilités du jeu et de son poste, ce que Hermione, en dépit de son habileté hors pair à absorber le moindre détail, n'avait pas pu détailler car elle-même ne pratiquait pas le jeu.

« Ce que je ne donnerai pas pour assister à un match. » soupira Mr Granger, après qu'Harry eut raconté sa mésaventure avec le cognard ensorcelé par Dobby.

« Je ne vois pas ce qui vous en empêcherait. » dit Harry. « Parfois, les parents magiques viennent voir leur enfant jouer, le jour des matches. »

« Hermione nous a dit que c'était impossible » rétorqua William, l'air résigné. « Quelque chose à propos d'enchantements qui nous feraient regarder ailleurs, ou même oublier ce que nous faisons. »

« Sans oublier que vous devriez prendre le train pour y aller. » dit Hermione. « Alors que vous ne pouvez pas atteindre le quai 9 3/4.

"Peut-être pourrions-nous poser la question au Professeur Dumbledore, lorsque nous serons à Poudlard ?" proposa Harry. "Je suis sûr que si c'est possible, il est la personne qui saura comment faire."

"J'en serai ravi, Harry" dit William avec une claque sur l'épaule d'Harry. "Tout comme de pouvoir voir ce château formidable, dans lequel tu apprends."

"Cela n'a jamais été fait auparavant." hésita Hermione. "Les Moldus n'ont jamais été autorisés à venir à Poudlard. Les enchantements les empêchent déjà de seulement voir le château. Tout ce dont ils se souviennent, ce sont des ruines."

"Je pense qu'il y a un moyen" continua Harry. "Regarde Rusard. Il n'a pas la moindre goutte de sang magique. Mais il n'a aucun problème à Poudlard."

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent.

"Mais oui," prononça-t-elle doucement. "Bien sûr, comment ai-je pu le manquer ? Je pense que tu as raison, Harry. Oh, je vais aller parler avec le professeur Dumbledore dès la fin du festin."

"Dans ce cas, tu pourras venir avec moi pour aller le voir." dit Harry. "Il m'a demandé de le rejoindre après le festin."

"Tu n'as pas d'autres ennuis, j'espère ?" demanda Hermione, sa méfiance refaisant surface.

"À l'heure actuelle, je ne sais pas trop, mais — "

"Harry ! Harry !" Lui et les Grangers tournèrent leur regard vers la rue, pour voir arriver une horde de têtes rouges, les Weasleys, se diriger vers eux. Ron courait au-devant, suivi de près par Fred et George. Mr et Mme Weasley marchaient derrière en compagnie de Ginny. Harry nota que Percy n'était pas avec eux.

"Ça alors, Harry, il t'arrive toujours toutes les bricoles possibles, n'est-ce pas ?" dit-il avec un grand sourire placardé sur son visage plein de taches de rousseur.

"De quoi es-tu en train de parler ?"

"Oh c'est sûr, il est vraiment bon, Fred !" dit George.

"Affirmatif, Georgie" enchaîna Fred, hochant avec ferveur de la tête. "Ses dénégations ont l'air si naturelles."

"Mais de quoi êtes-vous en train de parler tous les trois ?" demanda Hermione.

"Tu ne sais pas ?" s'exclama Ron avec incrédulité. Il se tourna vers Harry : "Tu ne lui as pas dit ?"

"Je ne lui ai pas dit quoi ?" répliqua Harry, qui commençait à se sentir irrité.

"Donne-le-lui, Fred" dit Ron.

Fred passa à Ron une copie enroulée de la Gazette, que Ron aplatit sur la table, alors que Mr et Mme Weasley s'approchaient. En première page de la Gazette du Sorcier se trouvait une photo de Fudge accueillant Harry juste devant le Chaudron Baveur, avec un gros titre imprimé juste au-dessous.

 **LA PREMIÈRE CIBLE DE** **BLACK** **DÉVOILÉE**

 **HARRY POTTER** **A SURVÉCU**

 **APRÈS UN AUDACIEUX SAUVETAGE DU MAGICOBUS**

 **Par :** **Rita Skeeter**

Hermione attrapa le journal, et commença à lire l'article à voix haute.

 _Le MagicoBus, actuellement géré par Stan Rocade et son fidèle chauffeur Ernie Danlmur, est peut-être le héros de l'année. Cela fait moins de 24 heures que Sirius Black a retrouvé la liberté. Et qui peut-on trouver dehors, à errer seul dans _Magnolia Crescent, dans le Surrey, en plein milieu de la nuit ? Rien de moins que Harry Potter lu_ _i-_ _même. Et contre_ _qui_ _Harry Potter a-t-il bien pu trébucher ? Oui, vous avez_ _bien_ _deviné ! Sirius Black ! Sans l'arrivée opportune du MagicoBus_ _en ces lieux_ _, il est presque certain que le monde magique aurait_ _cette nuit_ _perdu son sauveur providentiel.__

 _Que faisait Harry Potter dehors seul ? Certains des lecteurs pourraient se poser cette question. Votre reporter a elle aussi posé cette même question._

 _Il serait pratiquement impossible de trouver un sorcier ou une sorcière qui ne soit pas au courant de l'histoire tragique de ce garçon. Harry Potter, orphelin depuis la plus tendre enfance, reste à ce jour le seul sorcier connu à avoir survécu à un Avada Kedavra. Cette prouesse seule aurait dû suffire à récolter la plus grande notoriété pour Harry. Et pourtant sa célébrité vient plus de son rôle dans la défaite mystérieuse et simultanée du plus grand Mage Noir qui ait foulé le sol de la Grande-Bretagne. Rôle qui a fait que Harry Potter a reçu son célèbre surnom : Celui-Qui-A-Survécu._

 _Alors que toute la Grande-Bretagne Magique était en train de célébrer la chute que Vous-Savez-Qui, Sirius Black, un des plus fidèles serviteurs du Mage Noir, était envoyé à Azkaban. Ceux d'entre vous qui seraient moins au courant de l'histoire de Black sont invités à consulter l'édition de cette semaine._

 _La probabilité d'une rencontre entre Harry Potter et un des fidèles du Mage Noir est aussi élevée que la chance de rencontrer un Magyar à Pointes domestiqué. Un des lecteurs s'est demandé si cette rencontre n'était pas due à autre chose que le hasard, si elle ne pouvait pas être inscrite directement dans la destinée. Ce même lecteur estime qu'Harry est très chanceux d'être encore en vie._

 _Pourquoi notre jeune héros était-il en train d'errer dans les rues désertes de Grande-Bretagne, seul et sans surveillance ? Votre serviteur a évoqué cette question auprès du Ministère, tout comme il a demandé à ce que les détails des moyens de sécurité autour de Harry Potter soient rendus publics. Ces requêtes sont restées lettre morte. Mais votre fidèle reporter ne s'est pas découragée, car elle dispose d'autres méthodes et d'autres sources._

 _Ayant parlé au Ministre cette fameuse nuit, Harry Potter lui a révélé qu'il avait eu une altercation avec sa famille adoptive. Les détails concernant la localisation exacte du domicile d'Harry Potter, tout comme les détails sur la sécurité entourant cet endroit, ont été scellés il y a des années par le Ministre de la Magie d'alors, Millicent Bagnold, et par le Directeur du Département de Justice Magique, Bartemius Croupton Sr, ainsi que par Albus Dumbledore, en tant que_ _ _Président-Sorcier__ _du Magenmagot. Il est de notoriété au sein du Magenmagot qu'Albus Dumbledore serait aussi le Gardien Magique de Harry Potter, un titre très superficiel, qui peut être attribué à la personne chargée de s'occuper de l'éducation magique d'un orphelin qui n'aurait pas d'autre parent magique pouvant assurer ce rôle._

 _Alors que les détails sur l'altercation qu'a subie Harry sont très largement méconnus, des membres de l'Équipe des Réparations des Accidents Magiques ont été envoyés sur place. Ils ont reporté avoir dégonflé et avoir modifié sa mémoire à une moldue, Marjorie Dursley, qui aurait apparemment subi une transformation magique provoquée par une décharge émotionnelle du jeune Harry Potter, et qui aurait alors gonflé de manière significativement plus importante que son état habituel._

 _Le Ministre a pardonné à Harry Potter sa transgression du Décret sur la Restriction de la Magie pour les sorciers mineurs, indiquant au héros visiblement en état de choc : "Harry, tu as fait de la magie accidentelle. Le Ministère ne va pas envoyer des gens à Azkaban pour un peu de magie due à l'émotion." Alors que je suis persuadée que la communauté magique va se joindre à moi pour applaudir la marque d'indulgence du Ministre, des inquiétudes peuvent apparaître, sur les craintes que Harry Potter, bien que nous soyons reconnaissants envers tout ce qu'il a accompli, puisse à l'avenir développer des attentes envers des traitements de faveur._ _Le manque de discipline de notre Ministre pourrait alors encourager des comportements_ _capricieux de la part de Harry Potter_ _._

 _Pourtant, les motivations réelles du Ministre semblent être hors de portée de notre héros, alors que se concluait leur réunion avec ce rude rappel dont nous devrions tenir compte : "_ _Black est convaincu de pouvoir ramener Tu-Sais-Qui au pouvoir si jamais tu_ _[Harry]_ _étais vaincu, tout comme tu avais toi-même vaincu Tu-Sais-Qui auparavant. C'est absurde, fou, démentiel même, mais_ _cela importe peu_ _pour Black. Pour lui, il a tout perdu la nuit où Tu-Sais-Qui a perdu ses pouvoirs, et lui, comme ceux de son espèce, te tiennent pour responsable de cette perte."_

 _Les avis sur la manière brutale dont Fudge a pu présenter les événements à un jeune garçon peuvent varier. Mais votre reporter se soucie plus se savoir si évoquer de tels faits ne serait pas trop traumatisant pour un jeune sorcier d'à peine 13 ans._

Hermione donna le journal à ses parents, et fixa Harry, les yeux agrandis de crainte.

"Qui est ce Sirius Black ?" a demandé William, tournant son attention vers Arthur et Molly.

Les Weasleys s'étaient installés tout autour de la table, et Arthur avait posé sa lourde veste rapiécée.

"Peut-être une nouvelle tournée de glaces ?" offrit Mr Weasley, en faisant signe à Florian. "Cela risque de prendre quelque temps."

* * *

 **Notes du Traducteur**

Voilà un chapitre un peu plus long, mais dont j'ai eu vraiment plaisir à faire la traduction. Avec des vacances un peu plus détaillées dans le chemin de Traverse, ainsi que l'arrivée d'Hermione puis de Ron.

Par contre, pas mal de difficultés ou d'adaptations que j'ai dû faire, d'où quelques notes ci-dessous. J'ai un peu tardé, attendant quelques précisions de l'auteur. N'ayant pas eu de réponse de sa part, je publie avec mon interprétation, et je corrigerai si c'est inexact.

Merci à tous de votre lecture.

[1] "canon and fanon." pour le canon, et la fiction. Et oui, ça rend mieux en anglais. Malheureusement, pas de traduction directe possible en français pour un tel le jeu de mots.

[2] ce qui fait à peu près 44 200 euros — et 7200 euros pour la rallonge.

[3] keeper = gardienne, là malheureusement, je ne vois pas trop le but de l'auteur. A défaut de mieux, j'ai laissé le sens premier.

[4] ça fait quand même beaucoup de glace, chaque jour… La demi-heure est peut-être un peu exagérée. Car sinon, quel rêve pour un enfant !

[5] : même si je trouve cette anecdote plaisante à lire (et possible vu le caractère d'Hermione), elle n'est pas très réaliste. Imaginez de voir votre fille faire voler les livres (à ce moment ils n'ont pas encore la lettre de Poudlard). Tout comme la magie accidentelle en fait, s'en souvenir veut dire ne pas s'en être occupé (ce qui aurait alerté les Oubliators en cherchant à faire ausculter son enfant). Mais que faire donc en tant que parent lorsque tu vois ton enfant réaliser de tels actes...

Un thème possible de fiction pre-Poudlard.

[6] jeu de mots, malheureusement intraduisible. L'anglais a utilisé blow-up, qui veut dire agrandir, mais aussi faire exploser. D'où que quiproquo initial d'Hermione, entre avoir faire gonflé Marge, mais qui aurait pu être compris comme ayant fait explosé. Ce qui n'est pas la même chose. Malheureusement pas de traduction possible, là non plus.


	6. 5 : Rats et Félins - Serpents et Trolls

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! Un petit chapitre sympa pour vous, avec un certain nombre de petites facéties des jumeaux. J'espère que vous allez apprécier.

Je voulais aussi vous offrir un peu plus de temps passé en compagnie des parents d'Hermione. Du coup, ils vont commencer dès maintenant à s'intéresserà Harry, et à son bien-être. Bien que nous soyons encore très loin de la véritable mise en branle de cette relation.

Le chapitre suivant nous fera voyager dans le Poudlard Express, et nous y ferons une rencontre émouvante avec Lupin, ainsi qu'avec un Détraqueur, j'imagine.

 **[…]** **[** **1** **]**

Une fois encore, merci pour les reviews et les commentaires, j'apprécie toujours l'intention.

Comme d'habitude, tout appartient à Rowling.

Enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapitre Cinq :** **Rats** **et félin** **, S** **erpents et** **Trolls**

« Bon, qui est donc ce Sirius ? » demanda William une fois que Mme Weasley eût emmené tous les enfants effectuer leurs achats.

« Que savez-vous au juste, à propos d'Harry ? » questionna en retour Arthur, se frottant le menton.

« Ce garçon est le sujet de conversation préféré d'Hermione. » répondit Jane avec un pétillement amusé dans les yeux. « Je n'ai jamais reçu la moindre lettre de sa part dans laquelle Harry n'est pas mentionné au moins une fois. »

« De ce qu'elle nous en a dit, » ajouta William, « Harry est vu à la fois comme une célébrité, et comme le sauveur de votre monde. À cause de sa victoire très mystérieuse contre un mage noir. Elle n'est par contre jamais rentrée dans les détails de cette victoire, certainement parce que les livres qu'elle a pu lire au sujet d'Harry n'avaient pas trop développé cet aspect de l'histoire. »

« En fait, personne ne sait vraiment. » a expliqué Arthur. « Vous savez, certains sorciers et certaines sorcières n'ont pas utilisé leur don pour faire le bien. Et notre histoire est remplie de ceux d'entre eux qui ont succombé à la magie la plus maléfique qui existe dans notre monde. Dans les années 70, un sorcier est allé aussi loin que possible dans la voie de la damnation. Nous l'appelions Vous-Savez-Qui. Il a commencé sa croisade meurtrière contre les nés Moldus, les Sang-mêlés, ainsi que tous ceux qu'il ne jugeait pas dignes d'étudier la magie. Il croyait que seuls les Sang-purs — ceux parmi les sorciers nés de deux parents magiques — avaient le droit de pratiquer la magie. Plus la lignée d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière remontait loin, plus elle était pure, et meilleur le sorcier était. Le problème était que de nombreuses personnes ont suivi cette vision de la société. Ses plus fidèles servants, les Mangemorts comme il les appelait, ont commencé à détruire et tuer ce qu'ils estimaient indigne. Au début, il ne s'agissait que d'une personne ici ou là. Ces personnes disparaissaient, comme ça, sans explications. Puis ce fut des amis, puis des familles entières.

Une fois que Vous-Savez-Qui eût rallié à sa cause suffisamment de fidèles, il put agir en pleine lumière, et demanda les pleins pouvoirs. C'était son véritable but. Le pouvoir total, le contrôle de toute chose. Pas seulement le pouvoir sur les sorciers et les sorcières, il voulait tout. Le conflit déborda sur le monde Moldu. » ajouta Arthur avec une expression distante. « Les évènements que vous connaissez sous la forme d'une explosion de gaz, d'une défaillance technique, d'un attentat suicide, ou d'un ouragan. En réalité, ces incidents étaient le résultat d'un feu magique, d'un génocide, de l'attaque de géants, de cadavres ensorcelés. Onze années de ténèbres, de cruauté, et de désespoir. Vous ne pouviez plus savoir à qui faire confiance, ou même ce que vous alliez découvrir en rentrant chez vous le soir. Des milliers de personnes, magiques ou non, ont été tuées ou torturées. Ou parfois ensorcelées pour effectuer des actions contre leur volonté. Des maris, des mères, des fils et des filles, des amis. Il serait très difficile de trouver une famille qui n'ait pas subi de perte ou qui n'ait pas été déchirée ou endeuillée, tout cela par la cruauté et la soif de pouvoir de ces personnes. Ils n'ont rien laissé se mettre en travers de leur chemin. Pas même leurs propres familles. Nous étions en train de perdre cette guerre. La plupart d'entre nous avaient abandonné tout espoir, alors que d'autres se terraient simplement. Et c'est alors qu'est arrivé Harry. »

« Je commence à comprendre pourquoi les gens agissent avec lui comme ils le font. » dit William.

« Oui. Mais comment un enfant a-t-il pu réussir à gagner cette guerre ? » demanda Jane alors qu'elle se serrait contre l'épaule de William.

« Ce fut la nuit Halloween en 1981. » continua Arthur d'un léger hochement de tête. « Les parents d'Harry se cachaient dans une modeste maison à Godric Hollow, sous les instructions de Dumbledore, dissimulé par un charme très complexe et relativement inconnu, appelé le Charme de Fidelius. Ce charme dissimule n'importe quel secret imaginable, de la connaissance même de l'existence du secret jusqu'à sa localisation physique, dans l'esprit d'une personne volontaire. Cette personne est appelée le Gardien du Secret. Vous savez, durant la guerre, Dumbledore a organisé une résistance secrète à Vous-Savez-Qui. Cette organisation était appelée l'Ordre du Phoenix. Et Lilly et James, les parents d'Harry, en étaient parmi les plus actifs des membres. Un jour, une des sources de Dumbledore lui rapporta l'information que Lilly et James étaient désormais les cibles prioritaires de Vous-Savez-Qui. Voudriez-vous parier sur la personne qui était leur Gardien du Secret ?

« Non… » hoqueta Jane, une main devant la bouche pour étouffer son exclamation.

« C'était Sirius Black, n'est-ce pas ? » hasarda William.

« Ils étaient les meilleurs amis, Sirius et James. » expliqua Arthur tristement. « Sirius a révélé leur cachette à Vous-Savez-Qui. J'ai fait une allusion à ceci auparavant, il existe des sorts capables de générer une très grande destruction, voire de la terreur. Certains peuvent provoquer une douleur insoutenable, pendant que d'autres permettent de contrôler et de manipuler une autre personne, sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Mais à côté de tout cela, il existe un sort qui ne laisse aucune marque : le sort de Mort. L'utiliser sur un être humain, qu'il soit sorcier ou non, et c'est un aller simple pour Azkaban. Ce sort sépare l'âme d'une personne de son enveloppe physique. Il n'y a aucun contre-sort, ni aucun charme de protection qui permettrait de s'en protéger. Personne n'y avait jamais survécu. Personne sauf Harry.

Personne ne sait vraiment comment ni pourquoi, mais lorsque Vous-Savez-Qui a essayé de tuer Harry, ce fut lui qui perdit ses pouvoirs. Beaucoup parmi nous ont pensé que Vous-Savez-Qui était mort ce jour-là. Mais Dumbledore estime au contraire qu'il est toujours dissimulé quelque part, hors de notre portée, attendant son heure et regagnant des forces. C'est pour tout cela que tout le monde connaît le nom d'Harry. C'est pour cela qu'il est le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. »

« Alors, Harry ne sait pas que c'est Black qui a trahi ses parents. » a deviné William.

« Non, il ne le sait pas. » a répondu Arthur, un soupçon de désappointement. « Pas encore tout du moins. En vérité, il n'y a pas grand monde qui connaisse l'existence de la relation entre Black et les Potters. Je le sais uniquement parce que j'ai lu les comptes rendus du procès, avant qu'ils ne soient scellés, juste après l'évasion de Black. Et je pense que Fudge a eu raison de faire cela. Imaginez-vous le choc si Harry apprenait la vérité dans un journal ? »

« Ce serait une manière terrible de l'apprendre. » dit Jane, en pleurant. « Mais quelqu'un ne devrait-il pas le lui dire ? Il mériterait de le savoir. »

« Je suis d'accord. Je sais que le Directeur a l'intention de voir Harry au début de l'année scolaire. Il est la personne adéquate pour évoquer tout cela à Harry, car il connaît l'histoire complète. »

« Ce n'est encore qu'un garçon. Et il a tant de choses qui lui pèsent sur les épaules. Je ne peux pas me l'imaginer » a rajouté Jane.

« Harry n'est pas un garçon comme les autres de son âge » a rajouté Arthur en se grattant le menton.

 **() () ()**

Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne m'aies rien dit, Harry, » a rouspété Hermione, ses bras croisés, alors qu'ils attendaient juste au dehors de la librairie, que Molly et Ginny aient fini leurs courses. « Tu aurais pu être tué, Harry ! »

« Je ne voulais rien te dissimuler, Hermione, » a répondu Harry en soupirant. « Mais je ne voulais pas inquiéter tes parents » a-t-il rajouté d'un air coupable.

« Fiche lui la paix, Hermione » est intervenu Ron, levant les yeux. « Il est sain et sauf, non ? Il n'y a pas de mal. »

« Mais tu as lu ce que le journal a écrit. » a insisté Hermione. « Il a tué 13 personnes. Avec un seul sort ! »

« Ouais, c'est vraiment effrayant. » a répondu Ron en se grattant le nez. « Ce n'est pas comme si Harry n'avait jamais eu à faire face à la mort avant, non ? »

« Ce n'est pas l'objet de la conversation. » a rétorqué Hermione. « Et j'aimerais bien pouvoir passer une année sans incidents, Ronald. Je suis sûre qu'Harry aussi ! » Harry ne voulait surtout pas se disputer avec elle.

« Ce n'est pas comme si Harry allait partir à la recherche de Black, non ? » Continua-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je voudrais y aller. » admit Harry. « Franchement, Black me paraît même plus dangereux que Voldemort. »

« Hé, ne prononce pas son nom, Harry ! » dit Ron avec un violent frisson. « Combien de fois devrais-je te le rappeler ? »

« C'est juste un nom » répliqua Harry avec lassitude. « Il ne va pas apparaître au milieu de la rue avec sa baguette, comme ça par magie, non ? »

« Ça alors, j'ai failli oublier. » dit Ron.

Il sortit de son sac de courses une fine boîte, et l'ouvrit.

« J'ai reçu une nouvelle baguette. Trente-cinq centimètres, en saule blanc, avec crin de Chimère. » [2]

« Magnifique » a dit Harry, se rappelant que trop bien l'incident au cours duquel la première baguette (d'occasion) de Ron avait été cassée. Il avait d'ailleurs la ferme intention de ne plus jamais s'approcher du Saule Cogneur de toute sa scolarité. Hermione, pendant ce temps, avait tourné son attention vers ses nombreux sacs remplis de livres, cochant chaque livre sur une liste qu'elle avait à la main.

« Hermione, pourquoi as-tu autant de livres ? » demanda Harry.

« En fait, je vais suivre plus que matières que vous. » répondit Hermione avec fierté. « En plus que nos matières fondamentales, j'ai pris Arithmancie, Étude des Runes anciennes, Soin aux Créatures Magiques, Divination, et, oh, Étude des Moldus. »

« Mais, au nom de Merlin, que vas-tu faire dans ce cours, Hermione ? » demanda Ron. « Tu es une née-Moldue. Tu sais déjà tout ce qu'i savoir sur les Moldus. »

« Non, je ne sais pas tout. » a-t-elle rétorqué avec un regard hargneux. « De plus, je trouve très intéressant de voir comment les sorciers perçoivent les personnes non magiques. Il y a beaucoup de préjugés dans la société magique à propos des Moldus, et j'aimerais avoir l'opportunité d'en corriger quelques-uns. »

« Mais pourquoi t'embêter ? » demanda Ron. « Ce n'est pas comme si les sorciers se préoccupaient des Moldus. »

« Et c'est d'ailleurs là une partie du problème. » contra Hermione, sévèrement. « Leur indifférence à notre sujet aide à promouvoir et à nourrir les ambitions de suprématie chez les Sang-purs. Encourageant ainsi des familles comme celle des Malefoy à répandre de telles idées autour d'eux. »

« Des gens comme Malefoy sont des connards. » dit Ron. « Tu ne peux pas les changer. »

« On ne peut pas savoir avant d'avoir essayé, » rajouta Hermione. « Et Malefoy n'est pas le seul problème. »

« Elle a toujours raison. » dit Ron, avec un haussement d'épaules.

Mais Harry voyait un autre problème avec les ambitions d'Hermione.

« Hermione, comment pourras-tu suivre autant de cours ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'y arriverai. » dit-elle. « J'ai déjà mis au point les détails avec le Professeur McGonagall. »

Elle fouilla dans son porte-monnaie, et en sortit quelques Gallions.

« Maman et Papa m'ont donné un peu d'argent, pour aller m'acheter un cadeau d'anniversaire en avance. »

« Bon, et bien, il te manque juste un livre pour avoir ta bibliothèque personnelle complète. » suggéra Ron.

« Ce serait bien tentant… » marmonna Hermione. « Mais en fait, je voudrais vraiment avoir un hibou à moi. Toi, tu as Errol, et Harry a Hedwige. »

« Errol n'est pas à moi. » a protesté Ron. Et il sortit Croûtard de sa poche. « Tout ce que j'ai, c'est Croûtard. Et je n'ai pas l'impression que l'Égypte a été une bonne chose pour lui. »

Harry avait toujours pensé que Croûtard était un piètre animal de compagnie éclopé. Mais même lui pouvait voir que le rat était en ce moment vraiment maigre et maladif.

« Bon, il y a une boutique vendant des animaux magiques juste de l'autre côté de la rue » dit Harry.

Il avait à peu près bien mémorisé tout le Chemin de Traverse, désormais. Et c'est ainsi que, après avoir averti Mme Weasley, le trio quitta la devanture de la librairie, et alla jusqu'à la Ménagerie Magique.

* * *

La Ménagerie Magique était une boutique bondée, bruyante et malodorante. Les cages étaient alignées jusqu'au plafond. Elles contenaient certaines des plus étranges créatures qu'Harry n'avait jamais vues. Sur le devant de la boutique étaient rassemblés des crapauds de toutes les couleurs imaginables. Il y avait plusieurs vivariums chauffés qui contenaient différentes espèces de serpents. Harry avait du mal à se concentrer au début, car il pouvait entendre l'un d'entre eux qui disait que _si un autre de ces deux-jambes tapait encore sur le verre de ma vitre en me demandant de remuer, je l'obligerai_ _volontiers_ _en plantant mes crochets dans sa gorge_ _._ Au-dessus du comptoir, des corbeaux et des hiboux se tenaient dans des cages séparées, hululant l'un, croissant l'autre, à qui le mieux. Au fond de la boutique se trouvait une rangée de cages avec une multitude de chats, de toutes les tailles et de toutes les couleurs. Les cages derrière le comptoir étaient toutes étiquetées : _venimeux et dangereux. Un Permis du Ministère est requis pour tout achat_. Harry put apercevoir qu'une des cages contenait de petites araignées noires. Son étiquette disait : _Extrêmement venimeux. Pas à vendre. Uniquement pour des besoins alchimiques. Un permis du Ministère est nécessaire pour l'achat du venin_. Alors que Ron s'approchait du comptoir, Harry estima qu'il valait mieux ne pas le lui en parler.

« Pourriez -vous jeter un coup d'œil à mon rat, s'il vous plaît ? » demanda-t-il à la sorcière. « Depuis que nous sommes revenus d'Égypte, il est un peu apathique. »

« Voyons voir ce rat. » répondit la sorcière. Ron posa Croûtard sur le comptoir.

« Quel âge a ce rat » demanda-t-elle, en approchant une loupe.

« Je ne suis pas sûr. » répondit Ron. « Il est dans ma famille depuis des années. Il appartenait à mes frères avant. »

« Quel pouvoir a-t-il ? »

« Je ne crois pas qu'il en ait un. Il n'en a jamais montré, pour autant que je sache. »

« Alors, c'est juste un rat commun des jardins ? »

« Probablement » dit Ron, ses oreilles tournant désormais au rouge.

« Bon, alors je ne pense pas qu'il pourra vivre encore longtemps. » dit la sorcière sans empathie. « Je serais surprise s'il survivait à cette année. Peut-être serait-il temps de réfléchir à un remplacement – »

« Je ne veux pas le remplacer. N'y aurait-il pas quelque chose à lui donner pour le requinquer un peu ? »

« Vous pouvez essayer un tonique pour rat. » dit la sorcière en lui tendant une petite bouteille rouge.

« Super, combien coûte-t-elle ? »

« Quatre Monilles. »

Ron fouilla dans son porte-monnaie, et posa 3 Monilles sur le comptoir, ainsi qu'une poignée de Noises.

« Là » dit Harry, en lui donnant une autre Monille. « Tu auras besoin de ces Noises pour le chariot, dans le train. »

« Merci, Harry » le remercia Ron, alors qu'il payait la vendeuse.

Harry laissa alors Ron, et alla trouver Hermione, qui était à genoux, devant les cages des chats.

« Je croyais que tu voulais un hibou. » dit Harry en s'agenouillant à côté d'elle.

« N'est-il pas adorable, Harry ? » demanda-t-elle, en montrant un félin au poil roux.

Adorable était un mot un peu tiré par les cheveux, ou les poils, pensa Harry, alors qu'il examinait la créature aux jambes arquées.

« Il semble que son nom est Pattenrond, » dit Hermione, lisant le nom sur la cage. Pattenrond avait une fourrure épaisse rousse, et un museau aplati comme s'il avait foncé plusieurs fois la tête la première dans un mur en briques.

« Il est à moitié Fléreur » dit la sorcière du comptoir, lorsqu'elle vit qu'ils regardaient tous les deux Pattenrond. « Si vous regardez sa queue, vous allez voir une touffe de poils plus épaisse au bout, un peu comme un lion. Sa couleur et sa morphologie faciale sont principalement celles du fauve himalayen [3]. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'un Fléreur ? » a demandé Hermione.

« Ce sont des félins, rattachés à l'espèce du chat. Ils sont très fortement contrôlés par le Ministère. Ils ont tendance à être très indépendants, et sont des créatures très intelligentes, avec l'aptitude troublante de détecter la tromperie chez les gens. Comme je l'ai déjà mentionné, Pattenrond n'est qu'à moitié Fléreur. Et c'est pour cela que vous pouvez l'acheter. Je voudrais quand même vous prévenir, personne ne semble voulait l'acheter. Cela fait des mois qu'il est dans la boutique.[4] »

Hermione tendit la main, et passa les doigts dans la cage.

« Attendez ! » cria la vendeuse, soudainement effrayée. « Il pourrait vous mordre. »

Mais Pattenrond ne fit rien de tel. À la place, il s'approcha doucement des doigts d'Hermione, et les renifla pendant une minute. Puis, à la surprise de la vendeuse, Pattenrond frotta sa tête contre les doigts, et commença à ronronner bruyamment.

« Bon, j'admets. » dit la sorcière. « Il semblerait que vous ayez un lien affectif avec cet animal. »

« Combien pour lui ? » demanda Hermione.

« Pour toi, ma chérie, 15 Gallions. »

« Ah. » Hermione avait une mine désappointée. « Est-ce que vous pourriez me le réserver. Je dois demander à mes parents un peu plus d'argent. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! » intervint Harry, qui cherchait déjà dans son propre porte-monnaie.

Il sortit les 15 Gallions, et les tendit à la vendeuse.

« Harry, je ne peux pas accepter ça. » protesta Hermione.

« C'est pour ton anniversaire. » rétorqua Harry. « Je ne t'ai pas encore acheté de cadeau, tu sais. C'est maintenant fait. » Il se rapprocha, et lui murmura à l'oreille. « Par contre, ne dis rien à Ron, Ok ? »

« Merci Harry. » dit-elle, après l'avoir gratifié d'une autre accolade briseuse d'os. Dix minutes plus tard, les deux émergeaient de la boutique avec un Pattenrond tenu fermement dans ses bras par Hermione.

« Au nom de Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Hermione ! » demanda Ron, qui était en train de les attendre dehors.

« C'est Pattenrond. » lui répondit une Hermione rayonnante. « Il est à moitié Fléreur. »

« Mais je croyais que tu voulais un hibou ? Pas un cochon avec une fourrure. »

« Oui, je sais. » dit Hermione, en grattant Pattenrond derrière l'oreille. « Mais c'est alors que j'ai vu ce chat, et il semblait si malheureux. Ce pauvre chat attendait depuis si longtemps d'avoir une maison. J'ai décidé qu'il en aurait une. Il est absolument adorable. »

« Mais garde-le à bonne distance de Croûtard. » rétorqua Ron. « Il a besoin de repos et de relaxation. Comment veux-tu qu'il en ait avec un chat qui rôde juste à côté de lui ? »

« Arrête de t'en faire, Ronald. Pattenrond va dormir dans mon dortoir, et Croûtard sera dans le tien. Où est le problème ? »

Ron ne rajouta pas de commentaires sur le nouvel animal de compagnie d'Hermione. Mais Harry pouvait voir qu'il avait encore plein de choses à dire à ce sujet. Ayant terminé leurs courses, ils rejoignirent Mme Weasley, et ils retournèrent tous ensemble au Chaudron Baveur. Hermione avait laissé ses affaires dans la chambre d'Harry, alors que les Weasleys avaient empilé les leurs dans une grande suite de deux chambres qu'ils avaient louée. Ce que Harry trouva étrange, car ils avaient leur maison, et pouvaient facilement y ramener leurs courses. La curiosité d'Harry fut satisfaite peu de temps plus tard, lors du dîner.

* * *

« Le Ministère nous a logé ici pour le reste des vacances. » leur a dit Mr Weasley, alors qu'il beurrait son crumpet.

« Pourquoi ont-il fait ça, père ? » demanda Percy, qui les avait rejoints pour le repas.

« C'est tout pour toi, Perce » dit Fred.

« Et il va y avoir des petits drapeaux plantés partout, avec les lettres PeC » continua George. [5]

« Comme Prétentieux-et-Crâneur » ajouta Fred.

« Ah bon ? » demanda George. « Je croyais que c'était pour Poilant-et-Clownesque [6] ? »

« Ça suffit maintenant ! » dit Mme Weasley. « Vous devriez tous les deux vraiment montrer plus de respect envers votre frère. C'est le second Préfet-en-Chef de la famille. »

« Et le dernier, si nous sommes assez chanceux. » dit Fred.

« Avec des exemples tels que vous pour Ron et Ginny, je crains que ce soit effectivement le cas. » marmonna Percy.

« Et nous y revoilà avec la tirade _Je vois qu'il_ _s_ _n'ont pas pensé à vous pour les postes de_ _Préfet_. » dit George en levant des yeux.

« Comme si nous voulions être Préfets. » ajouta Fred, en total accord avec son frère. « Cela retirerait tout le piquant de la vie. »

« Laisse tomber, Mère », dit Percy avec reniflement. « Bill et moi sommes de parfaits exemples pour Ron et Ginny. »

« Je ne crois pas que tu aies quoi que ce soit à leur apporter là-dessus, Perce. » dit Fred, sérieux pour la première fois. « Ron a déjà fait mieux que toi, il a eu une citation pour service spécial rendu à l'école. Tout comme Harry, tant que j'y pense. »

« Nous, on ne sert plus à rien. » dit George, résigné. « Quand vous réussissez déjà à trouver une chambre secrète, cachée de tous pendant des siècles, à occire un serpent de 15 mètres, qui peut vous pétrifier d'un seul regard, et à sauver une première année d'une mort certaine, alors vous n'avez besoin de personne pour faire des choses dignes de louanges ensuite. »

« Les garçons, ça suffit. » intervint Mr Weasley. « Vous avez entendu votre mère. »

« Je crois qu'Hermione aurait dû recevoir une citation elle aussi. » dit Harry. « Elle a été la première à avoir tout deviné. »

Hermione donna un rapide coup sous la table.

« Beaucoup pluch aidé qu'Hagrid » ajouta Ron, entre deux bouchées de pudding. « Chuivez les araignées, qu'il disait. Je hais les araignées. »

« Attendez, tout cela était vrai ? » demanda William en regardant sa fille. « Nous pensions qu'Hermione exagérait. La lettre du Directeur avait dit que tu avais été pétrifiée. Il voulait vraiment dire que tu avais été complètement changée en roc, comme dans la légende de la Méduse ? »

« Aussi dure que du béton. » a dit George, sans aucune retenue. « Et guérie en un rien de temps, grâce au Professeur Chourave. »

« Ces trois Gryffondors sont les meilleurs. » a rajouté Fred, saluant Harry, Ron et Hermione. « S'ils n'avaient pas été là, avec leurs exploits à la fin de chaque année, Gryffondor attendrait toujours de pouvoir gagner la Coupe des Maisons. »

« Et merci Merlin pour ces Sorciers-Noirs-Qui-Ne-Peuvent-S'empêcher-De-Causer-Des-Troubles-En-Fin-D'année. » a fini George.

« Ils ont tout de même enfreint au moins une douzaine d'articles du règlement. » a ajouté Percy, clairement vexé de voir les jumeaux détraquer son instant de gloire.

« Mais c'est ce que nous répétons depuis des années, Perce. » dit George. « Tu fais tout à l'envers. Fred et moi, en fait, nous suivons ce type d'exemple. Faire des exploits, tu vois. »

« Et concernant le Troll dans les toilettes des filles ? » demanda Jane, ses yeux alternants entre sa fille et Harry.

« Ce fut génial ! » dit Fred.

« C'était principalement l'action d'Harry. » dit Ron. « Nous n'étions pas réellement amis avec Hermione à l'époque, et je, et bien,... »

Il regarda par terre, vers ses pieds, et Harry savait très bien pourquoi Ron hésitait.

« Vous m'avez tous les deux sauvé la vie, Ron » dit Hermione rapidement. « Ce qui s'est passé avant n'a pas d'importance. »

« Et tu lui as sauté sur le dos, » dit William en s'adressant à Harry. Il commençait seulement à comprendre ce que Arthur avait essayé de leur expliquer à la Terrasse. Tout était très différent dès que l'on parlait d'Harry Potter.

« C'était réellement imprudent. » a dit Harry. « Nous aurions tous pu être tués. Mais je ne pouvais me sortir de la tête l'idée que… nous étions en fait les seuls à savoir où Hermione était. Nous ne savions pas que le Troll était en fait là-bas aussi. Il était censé être dans les donjons. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. C'était terriblement imprudent. » a dit Hermione. « Mais si vous n'étiez pas venu… »

« Elle aurait perdu la tête » dirent les deux jumeaux simultanément, les deux simulant une horrible décapitation.

« Les garçons. » dit Mme Weasley. « Vous n'aidez pas beaucoup. »

« Et le serpent » demanda William, en déglutissant. « Faisait-il vraiment 15 mètres de long ? »

« Oui, c'est vrai. » a répondu Arthur. « Ma fille, Ginny, est en vie grâce aux efforts de ces trois-là. »

« Encore une fois, principalement grâce à Harry » a rajouté Fred. « C'est notre fier chevalier en armure étincelante, toujours prêt à sauver la veuve et l'orphelin ! »

« Et n'oublie pas l'épée recouverte de sang, Fred » dit George.

« Je ne peux pas oublier cela. »

« Les garçons, dans votre chambre. Maintenant ! » a dit Mme Weasley, les narines dilatées.

Ils ne se firent pas prier deux fois.

« Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'un remontant. » a dit William. « Je pensais que c'était une école pour apprendre la magie. »

« Ça l'est, papa. » dit Hermione rapidement. « C'est principalement de notre faute. »

« William, Jane, nous pourrons en parler plus tard dans la soirée. » a encouragé Arthur. « Mais je peux vous assurer que Poudlard est probablement l'endroit le plus sûr de toute la Grande-Bretagne. C'est juste que si la magie est extraordinaire, elle est tout autant dangereuse. Et c'est pour cela que l'école est aussi importante. Pour que les jeunes sorciers puissent apprendre à contrôler leurs pouvoirs, et les utiliser avec discernement. »

« Très bien. » a dit William, regagnant un peu d'aisance. « Mais je pense toujours que je vais avoir besoin d'un remontant. Un costaud. »

« Tom a toute sorte de bons digestifs » dit Arthur avec un sourire.

* * *

 **Notes du Traducteur :**

Voilà, pour la fin du séjour sur le Chemin de Traverse. Le début est un peu nouveau, et ne fait que résumer l'histoire d'Harry telle qu'on la connaît. L'arrivée de Pattenrond dans le récit a par contre été revue. Même si cela n'apporte pas grand-chose à l'histoire, l'univers de l'auteur s'approfondit.

Et toute la fin, la soirée au Chaudron a été revue, remplaçant Harry en apprenant plus sur Black par un rappel de toutes ses actions d'éclat passées.

Je devrais normalement arriver à poster un autre chapitre avant les vacances, mais celui d'après devra attendre pas mal, je crains...

[1]Un petit passage d'annonce pour le prochain chapitre de son autre fiction. Comme je ne suis pas du tout en même temps, j'ai préféré retirer, car ça n'a plus de sens.

[2]La baguette de Ron est en crin de licorne dans l'original, et avec crin de Chimère ici. Je ne sais pas si cela aura une influence.

[3]Là encore, une traduction dérivée du texte original, mais sans réelle piste. 'Himalayan Ginger'. Ginger réfère soit à la couleur, soit au gingembre (une recherche google donne des plantes comme résultats). Et comme Pattenrond ne ressemble pas trop à une plante, j'ai pris le terme fauve...

[4]Un commerçant qui vend un article en disant que personne n'en veut.

[5]Une erreur de l'auteur je pense. Dans l'original, les petits drapeaux sont soi-disant plantés sur les voitures qui les amènent à la gare (façon chef d'état). Là vu qu'on ne parle plus de voiture, les drapeaux ont moins de sens. Donc, imaginez-les dans toute la salle à manger du Chaudron.

[6]Dans l'original : HB pour HeadBoy, ce qui a été traduit par préfet en chef en français, d'où le PeC. Le plus amusant est alors d'essayer de traduire les jeux de mots. Humongous Bighead était dans le texte original. Traduit par Prétentieux-et-Crâneur dans la traduction officielle, ce que j'ai donc gardé. Par contre, Hilariously Barmy est une invention qui pourrait se traduire directement par fou hilarant. Poilant-et-Clownesque est donc ma propre invention du jeu de mots,


	7. 6 : Le Nouveau Professeur

**Note de l'Auteur :**

J'espère que vous allez tous aimer ce chapitre. Il a de tout. Des blagues des jumeaux, des moments plus Harry/Hermione, et un peu de découverte du Professeur Lupin. Une des choses que je voudrais faire avec cette histoire serait de rendre les Détraqueurs un peu plus… efficaces. Bon, on va voir comment je me débrouille au fur et à mesure que l'histoire va se construire, mais j'espère partir sur de bonnes bases.

Comme toujours, profitez bien de l'histoire, laissez vos commentaires, et tout le reste.

Merci pour toute cette matière à raconter, JK.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre** **Six :** **Le nouveau Professeur**

Les deux derniers jours des vacances passèrent rapidement pour Harry, avec maintenant la compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione. Les parents d'Hermione avaient accepté de laisser leur fille au Chaudron Baveur, avec les Weasleys. Leur conversation du premier soir avec Arthur s'était éternisée tard dans la nuit. Hermione avait confié à Harry que, même si elle n'avait rien dissimulé à ses parents, elle n'était pas non plus rentrée dans les détails de leurs aventures à Poudlard.

De son côté, Harry avait grandement apprécié ces moments avec les parents d'Hermione. Ils étaient tout aussi attirants et affectueux que l'étaient les Weasleys, mais moins étouffants. Pour être honnête avec lui-même, les parents d'Hermione lui avaient donné un aperçu involontaire de ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie si ses parents avaient survécu. Mais il s'était forcé à ne pas trop ruminer cette idée, se rappelant comme il le faisait souvent l'un des conseils les plus justes que Dumbledore lui ait donné : _Cela_ _ne fait pas grand bien de s'installer dans les rêves en oubliant de vivre_. [1]

Mr Weasley les informa, lors du petit déjeuner, que le Ministère avait fait venir des voitures pour leur transport jusqu'à King Cross, et il ne dissimula pas à sa famille le pourquoi.

« Vous avez vu les papiers. » a-t-il dit. « Les voitures ont été fournies pour Harry tout autant que pour nous. » Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi gêné de sa vie. Mr Weasley l'avait remarqué, et avait ajouté : « C'est strictement pour ta protection, Harry, rien de plus. » Percy n'eut pas l'air de se préoccuper du pourquoi les voitures avaient été commandées. Il sauta sur l'opportunité, et apprécia les efforts du Ministère comme si ces choses avaient été prévues pour lui. Fred et George étaient moins enthousiastes à propos de leur frère. Et c'est ainsi que, pendant que chacun chargeait leurs bagages à l'arrière des SUVs, les jumeaux se préparaient dans leur coin pour leur _devoir sacré familial_ comme Fred l'appelait. Malheureusement, Harry, Ron et Hermione ne purent voir le résultat du travail des jumeaux avant leur montée dans le train, car ils avaient été affectés à la première voiture, avec Mr Weasley, alors que Molly, Fred, George, Ginny et Percy occupaient la seconde voiture.

* * *

La gare Kings Cross était toujours bondée, comme d'habitude. Et il ne semblait toujours bizarre à personne de voir disparaître des gens et des bagages étranges au niveau du mur de brique entre les voies 9 et 10. C'était ce qu'Harry trouvait de plus stupéfiant avec la magie. Il appréciait toujours l'effet théâtral de la grande majorité des sorts. Mais c'était cette magie subtile, celle qui permettait de faire de choses sans être remarqué, en ne gênant personne, qui était dans son opinion la plus merveilleuse et la plus miraculeuse des magies.

Mr Weasley les guida, lui, Ron et Hermione, au travers de la barrière du quai magique. La locomotive rouge écarlate du Poudlard Express les accueillit, alors qu'ils pénétraient sur le quai 9 3/4. Fred et George émergèrent à leur suite, riant de manière hystérique. Ils découvrirent vite pourquoi.

« Fred ! George ! » hurla Percy alors qu'il traversait à son tour la barrière, le visage rouge de colère. « Je vous jure que vous allez le regretter une fois que nous serons à Poudlard ! »

Son chariot vacillait dangereusement, alors que Percy le guidait d'une seule main. Son autre main était en train de dissimuler une grande tâche à l'arrière de son pantalon. Mrs Weasley et Ginny arrivèrent en dernier, et Harry put voir que le visage de Molly était rouge vif, alors que ses yeux étaient plissés.

« Je vais envoyer un courrier au professeur McGonagall. » menaçait-elle. « Un doigt de pied, le moindre orteil qui dépasse la ligne. Et vous irez en retenue pendant des semaines ! Et ne pensez pas que vous allez échapper aux conséquences de votre petite farce. Attendez-vous à avoir des corvées lors de vos prochaines vacances au Terrier. Percy, viens là mon chéri, que je puisse réparer les dégâts. »

« Mais qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ? » demanda Ron alors que les jumeaux s'approchaient.

« Nous lui avons mis un charme de réchauffement sur l'arrière du pantalon. » dit Fred avec un sourire.

« Sensible à la pression, je devrais rajouter. » dit George.

« Du coup, à chaque fois qu'il asseyait – »

« – Le charme s'activait ! » enchaîna George en rigolant.

« Et tu oublies de préciser que l'intensité du charme augmentait à chaque activation » termina Fred d'un air suffisant.

« Au final, son pantalon a pris feu, et maintenant il a une belle marque calcinée à l'arrière. »

« Terrible ! » dit Ron, alors qu'Hermione foudroyait les deux jumeaux avec un regard plein de désapprobation.

« J'espère que vous serez suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas me jeter de sorts lorsque je serai nommée Préfète. » dit Hermione.

« Pour cela, ma chère, il faudra que tu suivre la route adéquate » répondit Fred avec une inclinaison de la tête.

« Et que tu évites d'attirer notre attention... » termina George, imitant les mimiques de son frère.

« Vous n'oseriez pas ! » répliqua Hermione, les yeux plissés.

« Ça, seul l'avenir le dira, Hermione ! » dit Fred. « En tous cas, le mieux sera de garder les yeux ouverts. Sans vouloir trahir les futures péripéties qui attendent notre très estimé frère dans les jours qui viennent. »

Sur ces paroles, les deux jumeaux montèrent dans le train.

« S'ils croient qu'ils vont pouvoir réaliser leurs farces ridicules sur moi, ils vont être terriblement déçus. » marmonna Hermione alors qu'ils chargeaient leurs effets dans le train. Bien sûr, Hermione avait pris plusieurs livres avec elle, pour _bouquiner un peu_ pendant le trajet, disait-elle. Harry portait les cages d'Hedwige et de Pattenrond, et Ron sifflotait doucement alors qu'ils montaient à leur tour dans le train.

* * *

Ils recherchèrent un compartiment vide tandis que le train démarrait. Mais il n'y en avait aucun. Finalement, dans la dernière voiture, ils trouvèrent un compartiment, occupé par une seule personne, un adulte en plus, endormi avec la tête appuyée contre la fenêtre.

« Ça alors, il a l'air effrayant. » murmura Ron alors qu'il prenait le siège à côté de l'inconnu endormi, en s'écartant le plus possible.

Harry devait admettre que l'homme avait l'air d'être passé dans une essoreuse [2]. Son visage était pâle et maigre. Et bien qu'il dorme, les valises sous ses yeux dénotaient des problèmes de sommeil. Ses cheveux brun clair, courts et parfaitement coupés, avaient plusieurs mèches grises.

« Je ne savais pas que les adultes pouvaient emprunter le train. » remarqua Harry, alors qu'il rangeait la cage d'Hedwige sur le porte-bagages au-dessus de lui.

Hedwige poussa un hululement plein de dignité, et lui jeta un coup d'œil explicite.

« Je vais te laisser sortir bientôt, et tu pourras voler jusqu'à Poudlard, Ok ma belle ? »

Hedwige lui répondit d'un ton appréciatif, et ferma ses grands yeux jaunes. Harry occupa le siège en face de l'étranger, lui permettant de mieux l'observer. Peu importe son identité, sa robe était dans un état plus que négligé, plus encore que ce qu'il avait pu voir chez les Weasleys. Et ces derniers ne roulaient pas sur l'or. Non pas que cela compte vraiment pour Harry, car étant donné l'état de ses propres habits, des vêtements bien-trop-grands-pour-lui de 2e main des Dursleys, il avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de pouvoir juger quelqu'un d'après les habits qu'il porte. Cependant, la robe de l'étranger était vraiment en mauvais état. Rapiécée, effilochée, décolorée, et fortement usée et déchirée aux extrémités.

« Normalement, non » reprit Hermione, suite à la question de Harry. Elle libéra Pattenrond de sa cage, avant de la ranger à côté de celle d'Hedwige. Pattenrond examina rapidement le compartiment, avant d'aller s'installer entre Harry et Hermione.

« Tu n'imagines quand même pas que c'est un professeur, non ? » demanda Ron.

Hermione laissa échapper un petit oh, et montra la valise rangée au-dessus de l'étranger. Elle était en tout aussi mauvais état que la tenue de l'homme. Les mots Professeur R. J. Lupin étaient imprimés sur le côté.

« Tu penses que c'est le nouveau Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ? » Ron regarda maintenant l'étranger plus minutieusement. « J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur. Il donne l'impression qu'un sort un peu fort pourrait l'achever. Sans parler de la malédiction habituelle… Rappelle-toi ce qui est arrivé à Lockhart. »

« Les apparences peuvent parfois être trompeuses. » une voix faible, et à peine plus forte qu'un murmure s'échappa des lèvres de l'homme.

Ron se recula d'un coup. Le mouvement soudain surprit Pattenrond, qui hérissa ses poils. Le professeur ouvrit doucement les yeux, et se redressa en cherchant une position assise plus confortable. Il prit quelques instants pour observer ses invités dans le compartiment.

« Je suis désolé » commença Ron, les mots sortant rapidement de sa bouche. « Je ne voulais rien insinuer, sincèrement. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, Mr Weasley. » répondit Lupin avec un sourire encourageant.

Ron le regarda ébahi. Le professeur sembla deviner les prochaines paroles de Ron, et il parla en premier.

« Des cheveux roux, et des taches de rousseur. Qui pourriez-vous être d'autres ? »

Harry regarda la scène avec un sourire amusé. La bouche de Ron s'ouvrit et se ferma plusieurs fois sans émettre de son. Harry vit bien l'ironie de la situation. Pour une fois, Ron avait la pleine attention qu'il recherchait tout le temps.

« Nous ne voulions pas vous déranger, Professeur. » reprit Hermione rapidement. « Mais c'était le dernier compartiment. »

Lupin tourna son regard vers elle, et il continua.

« Et vous, vous devez donc être Miss Granger ? »

« Oui, Je… » mais elle aussi arrêta de parler. Lupin lui sourit simplement, et continua son tour avec Harry. Harry était habitué au regard que lui portaient tous les étrangers, en tout premier lieu vers sa cicatrice. Mais cet homme ne fit rien de cela. Au lieu de quoi il regarda Harry directement, les yeux dans les yeux. « J'ai déjà entendu énormément de choses au sujet de vous trois, de la part du Directeur. Selon lui, vous avez déjà une expérience… considérable en combat contre la magie noire. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer. Pour répondre à la question de Mr Weasley, oui, je suis votre nouveau professeur de Défense. Et je peux vous dire, sans orgueil, que je n'ai rien à avoir avec le Professeur Quirrel ou le Professeur Lockhart. Je suis au courant du fait que vos études des années précédentes ont été très inégales. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons rattraper cela en un rien de temps. »

« Avez-vous de l'expérience dans le combat contre les mages noirs, Professeur ? » demanda Hermione.

« J'ai le regret d'avoir une telle expérience. » répondit Lupin. « Beaucoup plus intimement que je ne le souhaiterais. »

« Étiez-vous un Auror ? » demanda Ron.

Lupin secoua la tête avec un petit rire.

« Non, je n'ai pas été un Auror. Bien que j'aie travaillé avec plusieurs d'entre eux lors de la dernière guerre contre Voldemort. »

Harry vit que Ron eut un tremblement involontaire, mais il n'y prêta que peu d'attention. La seule autre personne que lui-même à avoir prononcé ce nom sans crainte était Dumbledore. Lupin nota lui aussi la réaction de Ron, et secoua la tête.

« Désolé, Mr Weasley. J'avais oublié que ce nom traînait encore avec lui des réactions irrationnelles, en dépit du fait que Voldemort a disparu il y a de cela déjà douze ans. Il n'y a rien à craindre dans un simple nom. »

« Ce serait plus facile s'il n'essayait pas en permanence de revenir. » admit Ron avec un ton sombre.

« J'ai entendu parler de cela aussi. » dit Lupin. « Peut-être que cette année sera plus calme. »

« Probablement pas. » dit Harry. « Il y a maintenant un meurtrier en cavale, et il veut très certainement faire couler mon sang, au moins autant que Voldemort. »

« Harry, ne dis pas des choses comme ça. » intervint Hermione. « Nous allons avoir une année sans aucun incident. Promets-le-moi. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si nous recherchions les ennuis [3]. » dit Harry.

Aussi bien Hermione que Ron lui jetèrent un regard identique. Les deux risquaient de perdre leurs sourcils tant ces derniers remontaient jusqu'à leurs cheveux.

« Je ne crois pas que nous ayons trop à nous soucier de Black. » dit Lupin sérieusement. « Les gardes d'Azkaban ont été stationnés à tous les accès du château. Et tous les services du Ministère ont été impliqués d'une manière ou d'une autre dans les efforts pour le recapturer. S'il veut éviter de se faire prendre, il n'aura pas d'autres choix que de se tenir aussi éloigné de Poudlard que possible. Même Sirius Black n'est pas assez fou pour défier Dumbledore. Mais assez discuté de cela. Je vais devoir vous quitter, je vais aller voir le chauffeur. Si cela ne vous dérange pas de garder un œil sur mes bagages ? Je serai revenu avant notre arrivée à Pré-au-Lard. »

Ils acquiescèrent, et Lupin sortit du compartiment et disparu dans le couloir, vers l'avant du train.

« Bon, il m'a l'air plus compétent que les professeurs que nous avons déjà eus. » commença Hermione. « Déjà, il a déjà combattu contre les forces de Vous-Savez-Qui. »

« Ouais, » répondit un Ron pensif. « Peut-être. Mais il avait vraiment l'air d'avoir subi une tempête juste avant. Qu'en penses-tu, Harry ? »

« Sais pas. » dit Harry avec un haussement d'épaules. Il était toujours en train de penser à l'utilisation du nom de Voldemort par le Professeur, ce même nom que le Mage noir avait voulu que chacun craigne. Harry y trouva un certain respect pour l'homme. « Je pourtant pense qu'il sera meilleur que les autres. »

« Ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est qui sont exactement les gardes d'Azkaban. » demanda Hermione. « Chaque fois que quelqu'un les mentionne, ils ont toujours ce regard mal à l'aise. Je sais que le journal les a appelés Détraqueurs. Mais je n'ai rien pu trouver à leur sujet. »

« Papa en a parlé à Maman il y a quelques nuits. » dit Ron en regardant par la fenêtre. Il pleuvait maintenant. « J'ai entendu Papa dire que Dumbledore n'était pas content du tout de devoir les laisser venir à proximité du château. Mais pour attraper des gens comme Black, on ne peut vouloir que le meilleur, non ?

« Je ne suis pas certain que ces gardes soient efficaces contre Black. » remarqua Harry. « Il leur a déjà échappé, souvenez-vous. Et c'était censé être impossible. »

« Il ne faut pas que tu penses ça, Harry. » dit Hermione, alors qu'elle ramenait Pattenrond sur ses genoux, et se rapprochait d'Harry. « Ils vont l'attraper. »

« Je veux juste dire que l'on ne doit pas se relâcher juste parce que le château a pris quelques mesures de sécurité supplémentaires. »

Ron et Hermione étaient d'accord avec lui, et le silence tomba dans le compartiment. Le train avait atteint son rythme de croisière, et la pluie battait sur les vitres, alors que le paysage à l'extérieur était plongé dans un gris brumeux. Hermione avait sorti son livre d'Arithmancie, pendant que Pattenrond quittait ses genoux pour aller s'inviter sur ceux d'Harry. Il se roula en boule, et ronronna doucement. Hermione sourit légèrement à Harry par-dessus son livre. En face, Ron déplia la tablette, et installa dessus son jeu d'échecs.

* * *

« Bon, qui est impatient d'aller à Pré-au-Lard ? » demanda Ron, après qu'Harry eut refusé de faire une partie supplémentaire.

« J'ai lu que c'était le seul village non-Moldu en Grande-Bretagne » dit Hermione.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Harry. « Je pensais qu'il y en avait plus que ça ? »

« Eh bien oui. Mais on ne s'intègre pas très bien avec la population normale.[4] » répondit Hermione. « Généralement, il est plus sûr qu'une ou deux familles de sorciers s'installent dans un petit village Moldu, souvent à la campagne. Il est plus facile de dissimuler notre présence de cette façon. »

« Ouais. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui fait que Pré-au-Lard vaut le coup d'être visité. » répliqua Ron. « Non, en fait c'est toutes les boutiques que tu ne peux pas trouver au Chemin de Traverse. »

« Je suis impatiente de visiter l'auberge. » dit Hermione, en marquant sa page dans _Arithmancie, la Magie Secrète des Nombres_. « Saviez-vous qu'elle avait servi de QG pendant la révolution des Gobelins en 1612 ? »

« Naturellement, tu es toujours intéressée par ces ennuyeuses leçons d'histoire, Hermione. » dit Ron avec un haussement d'épaules. « Honey Dukes sera le premier endroit où j'irai. »

« Oh, et qu'est-ce qu'il y a de spécial à Honey Dukes ? » questionna Hermione, agacée, ses lèvres se serrant en une fine ligne.

« Tout ! » répliqua Ron. « Des gnomes au poivre, des chocoballes, des plumes en sucre, des Fizwizbiz… »

« Une boutique de confiseries, » dit Hermione en roulant des yeux. « J'avais oublié que tu laissais ton estomac penser pour toi. »

« Il ne m'a jamais mis en danger, lui, tu sais ! »

« Il ne t'a jamais non plus guidé vers une librairie. »

« Et toi Harry, » lui demanda Ron, cherchant du soutient. « Préfères-tu aller dans une auberge ennuyante, ou dans la plus merveilleuse des boutiques de confiseries ? »

« Sais pas. » murmura Harry, laissant retomber sa tête. « Je crois que je vais devoir attendre votre retour à tous les deux pour que vous me racontiez tout. »

« Attends, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Harry ? » demanda Ron, ses yeux remplis de confusion.

« Ils ne t'ont pas signé l'autorisation, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Hermione.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et acquiesça.

« Ces lourdauds de Moldus ! » rouspéta Ron, tapant sa main de son poing. « Mais je suis sûr que McGonagall va te laisser y aller. Nous allons lui expliquer la situation. Elle t'aime bien après tout. »

« Je ne pense pas que cela va fonctionner, Ron » dit Harry. « McGonagall est encore plus à cheval sur le règlement que Rogue. Si Fudge n'a pas signé l'autorisation [5], elle ne le fera pas non plus. Et avec Sirius Black qui rôde… Il n'y a aucun moyen qu'un des professeurs me laisse aller à Pré-au-Lard. »

De nouveau, le trio se plongea dans le silence. Ni Ron, ni Hermione ne savaient quoi dire. Harry laissa échapper un profond soupir, et se tourna vers la fenêtre. Il faisait sombre maintenant, et la pluie continuait de tomber drue du ciel.

« Cela ne devrait plus être très long, maintenant. » dit Ron, alors que son estomac grognait.

Le chariot de friandises était passé il y avait plusieurs heures de cela déjà. Ces paroles étaient à peine sorties de la bouche de Ron, que le wagon vibra et tressauta, en même temps que le train freinait brutalement, pour s'arrêter d'un coup.

« Il y a quelque chose d'anormal. » dit Hermione en vérifiant sa montre. « On est encore à au moins une demi-heure de l'heure d'arrivée en gare. »

« Peut-être y a-t-il quelque chose sur la voie ? » proposa Ron, qui essayait de regarder à travers la fenêtre. Mais la nuit était maintenant tombée. Et on ne pouvait presque rien voir.

Et c'est alors que les lumières du wagon commencèrent à trembler avant de s'éteindre, plongeant le compartiment dans l'obscurité.

« _Lumos_ » prononça Harry, baignant le compartiment de lumière.

« Punaise, Harry, c'est brillant ! » dit Ron, en se protégeant les yeux. Harry avait allumé le sort juste devant la tête de Ron.

« Pardon, » dit-il rapidement.

« Harry, je ne pense pas que nous soyons autorisés à faire de la magie dans le train [6] » dit Hermione.

« Je pense au contraire que c'est un moment approprié pour faire de la magie. » rétorqua Harry. « J'espérais même un compliment. J'ai appris ce sort pendant l'été, tu sais. »

« Tu aurais dû apprendre ce sort en première année. » rétorqua Hermione d'un air suffisant. « Mais, oui, je suis fière que tu aies ouvert un livre durant l'été. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment ma faute si je n'ai pas pu le faire les années précédentes. » répondit Harry.

Hermione lui rendit un regard triste, mais ne dit rien de plus. Harry se donna une claque mentale. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'Hermione commence à examiner sa vie personnelle. Mais Harry ne put pas réfléchir très longtemps sur sa vie personnelle. Soudain, chaque muscle de son corps se raidit, et ce fut comme si le froid avait gelé le corps jusqu'à la moelle de ses os. Son sang avait comme gelé aussi, alors que chaque battement de son cœur semblait envoyer des lames de glace déchirer ses veines. Il regarda Hermione. Son visage était bleui de froid, et elle respirait laborieusement, avec de petits à-coups. Elle s'enroula dans son sweat, et se rapprocha d'Harry.

Et c'est alors qu'il le vit passer. Le bruissement d'une cape aussi noire que la nuit. La… chose, quoique ce fut, revint sur ses pas. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit doucement, en grinçant le long de ses glissières. La silhouette encapuchonnée passa le seuil de la porte et fit un pas à l'intérieur, se redressant de toute sa hauteur, pour atteindre le plafond du wagon. Non, ce n'était pas complètement vrai, pensa Harry. Pas un pas, elle n'avait pas de jambes : elle flottait en l'air ! La lumière de sa baguette vacilla alors que la forme inconnue se rapprochait encore.

Ses mains se mirent à trembler de nouveau, et Harry mit plusieurs secondes avant de le remarquer de ses propres yeux. Puis, la lumière de sa baguette se remit à vaciller, avant de s'éteindre complètement. Mais il eut cependant le temps d'entrapercevoir la main de la créature, ou ce qui devait lui faire office de mains. Rien d'humain ne pouvait avoir de telles mains, squelettiques, faites de chair morte en décomposition. Il sentait la main d'Hermione attraper la sienne, juste au moment où retentissait le bruit de sa baguette tombant par terre. Il entendit alors une voix crier son nom. Mais c'était comme si Hermione était à une grande distance, ses paroles étaient comme assourdies,… irréelles…

Harry entendit la lente respiration de la créature, comme un long râle. Dans le même temps, il sentit un froid glacial encore plus fort remuer au plus profond de sa poitrine, comme s'il ne voulait rien de plus que de s'extraire de cette enveloppe humaine inutile, et rejoindre la forme encapuchonnée. Et c'est alors qu'il l'entendit. Une femme, criant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Harry voulait la trouver, l'aider, entrer en contact avec elle… Mais la créature expira de nouveau, et Harry sut qu'il n'avait même plus la force de la sauver,… qu'il ne pourrait pas y arriver à temps.

 **() () ()**

« Harry ! Harry ! S'il te plaît, réveille-toi ! »

Harry ouvrit les yeux, mais c'était comme si ses paupières pesaient des tonnes.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » a-t-il demandé, la voix rauque. Le visage d'Hermione apparut dans son champ de vision. Il était en fait allongé sur la banquette, et Hermione se tenait au-dessus de lui, son visage à quelques centimètres seulement du sien. Ses yeux chocolat regardaient intensément les siens.

« Tu t'es évanoui, mon pote, » entendit-il Ron dire.

Il tourna la tête. Ron était debout à côté d'Hermione, regardant par-dessus son épaule. Harry essaya de bouger, mais il avait l'impression qu'un train lui avait roulé dessus. Il se sentait faible et il avait la tête qui tournait.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un sait qui était en train de crier ? » demanda-t-il, fermant les yeux.

« Personne n'a crié. » a répondu Ron.

« J'ai entendu quelqu'un. » continua Harry. Il regarda de nouveau Hermione, qui n'avait pas bougé. Avant qu'Hermione n'eût répondu quelque chose, la porte s'ouvrit et le Professeur Lupin s'agenouilla auprès de lui. Il tenait un morceau de chocolat à la main.

« Tiens, prends ça. » dit-il vivement. « Ça va aider. »

Harry essaya de bouger son bras, mais celui-ci n'était rien de plus qu'un poids mort maintenant.

« Cela va être difficile. » dit-il.

« Attends. » a répondu Hermione. Elle prit le chocolat tendu par le professeur, et le porta à la bouche d'Harry. Ce dernier voulut protester, mais Hermione avait déjà introduit le chocolat dans sa bouche. Presque immédiatement, il sentit une chaleur rayonner dans ses doigts et ses orteils.

« Tiens, en voilà un autre » dit Lupin, donnant un autre carré à Hermione. « Tu ferais mieux de rester allongé encore quelques minutes, le temps que le chocolat puisse faire effet sur tout ton corps. »

Lupin se releva, et donna à chacun des carrés de chocolat supplémentaires, en leur demandant de le manger. Puis il voulut sortir du compartiment, mais Harry put l'interpeller avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

« Qu'est-ce qu'était cette chose ? » questionna Harry.

Lupin se retourna avec un sourire triste.

« Harry, c'était un Détraqueur. » Il regarda sa montre. « Nous allons arriver à la gare de Pré-au-Lard dans 10 minutes environ. Nous parlerons plus tard de ça. »

« Mange, Harry ! » dit Hermione, en poussant un deuxième morceau de chocolat à travers ses lèvres.

Harry voulut la défier du regard, avant de se résigner devant son regard têtu.

« Vous n'allez sans doute jamais oublier cette scène, et de me la rappeler à la moindre occasion, hein ? » s'adressa-t-il aux deux à la fois, mais en regardant Hermione.

« Jamais de toute ta vie. » a répondu Ron.

Hermione lui sourit simplement, et lui introduisit le chocolat dans la bouche.

Harry sourit brièvement, avant de mordre dans le second morceau.

* * *

 ** **Notes du Traducteur :****

Et voilà. Le nouveau chapitre est prêt, juste à temps. Il n'y a pas réellement autre chose à dire de plus que ce que l'auteur a déjà dit dans ses propres notes.

Sinon, son Détraqueur a bien l'air d'être un peu plus puissant que les originaux. Mais l'auteur n'est pas tombé dans le travers du film en lui faisant donner un Baiser. On a donc juste vu l'impact des Détraqueurs sur Harry et Hermione.

Et le chapitre finit bel et bien sur une scène pleine de charme.

Pour la suite, je ne serai pas chez moi pendant les vacances, le travail de traduction devra donc attendre la rentrée, et donc je n'espère pas pouvoir vous donner le chapitre suivant avant la mi-janvier.

Courage Rising fait actuellement 15 chapitres en anglais, et une fois à la fin j'aurais de la matière avec la 2e fic de l'auteur (33 chapitres pour le moment). Mais on devrait être arrivé à l'été, voire l'automne.

Sur ce, je suis ravi que vous ayez pris le temps de me lire, j'espère que vous avez apprécié toute l'histoire autant que moi. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter de très joyeuses fêtes, un joyeux Noël et une Bonne Année 2017.

* * *

[1] Texte de la traduction officielle.

[2] L'auteur utilise Mill, le moulin, mais peut aussi se traduire par bagarre. Or même bagarre ne va pas trop, car Lupin n'a pas d'égratignures, juste des vêtements rapiécés. J'ai donc préféré l'image d'une essoreuse.

[3] Un peu quand même. Mais sans ça, l'histoire ne serait pas pareille.

[4] Un peu bizarre le fait qu'Hermione se compte dans les problèmes d'intégration, alors que née moldu (et plutôt au courant de ce type de questions)

[5] Loupé ! Autant Harry demande bien à Fudge dans la version originale, autant il ne le fait pas dans cette version.

[6] Hem, et l'Occulus réparo de première année, Hermione...


	8. 7 : Le Dilemne du Directeur

**Chap** **i** **tr** **e** **Sept :** **Le Dilemme du Directeur**

La pluie était toujours en train de tomber, au moment où le Poudlard Express s'était rangé le long du quai minuscule de la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Les gouttes d'eau glacées tombaient dru sur le visage des élèves qui descendaient du train, et s'infiltraient petit à petit à travers leurs vêtements. Chaque étudiant était du coup pressé de monter dans l'une des nombreuses calèches qui les attendaient pour se mettre à l'abri. Harry ne frissonnait pourtant pas à cause de la pluie. C'était le contact glacé du Détraqueur qui lui gelait toujours les entrailles. Le chocolat donné par le professeur Lupin avait beaucoup aidé et l'avait soulagé de son engourdissement. Mais il n'attendait qu'une seule chose : pouvoir se blottir devant le feu de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

« Les premières années, par ici s'il vous plaît, » retentit une forte voix, tout à fait reconnaissable, s'élevant à travers le déluge. Hagrid dépassait tous les adultes d'au moins la moitié de la poitrine. Il tenait bien haut une lanterne, afin que chacun puisse le repérer. Harry pouvait apercevoir la flamme scintillante de la lanterne, malgré sa mauvaise vue, empirée par l'humidité ambiante. Au loin, Harry pouvait même distinguer le groupe de barques qui allait permettre aux premières années de traverser le lac Noir, les embarcations roulaient sous l'effet des vagues soulevées par le vent constant. Mais Harry était cette fois content de ne pas avoir à faire le trajet traditionnel en barque, à travers le lac.

« Viens, Harry. » l'appela Ron, l'attrapant par le coude, et le guidant vers la calèche la plus proche. Mais Harry se sentait encore faible, et ses jambes tremblaient alors qu'il essayait de suivre Ron. Ses genoux se dérobèrent soudain sous lui, et il tendit les bras pour amortir sa chute. Mais il n'atteignit jamais le sol. Ron et Hermione l'avaient chacun attrapé par les épaules. Ils le soutinrent jusqu'à ce qu'Harry fut plus sûr de son pas. Il fit de son mieux pour ignorer leur regard inquiet.

« Tu vas bien, Harry ? » demanda Ron, en ouvrant la porte de la calèche.

Harry fit un signe silencieux de la tête, et avec l'aide d'Hermione, il grimpa dans le compartiment accueillant. Ron s'assit sur le siège opposé, pendant qu'Hermione s'installait à côté de lui, tout en posant la cage de Pattenrond au milieu. Aucun des deux n'évoqua les Détraqueurs, mais Harry savait qu'ils s'inquiétaient à son sujet. Ils le surveillaient attentivement, et leurs expressions les trahissaient. Ils étaient inquiets qu'il puisse s'évanouir de nouveau.

 _Les Détraqueurs_ , Harry se disait à lui même. Ainsi voilà qui étaient les créatures qui montaient la garde à la prison d'Azkaban. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Hagrid avait semblé si craintif l'an passé, lorsque Fudge était venu pour l'emprisonner. Si les effets de la présence d'un seul Détraqueur pouvaient servir d'indicateur, Azkaban devait être terriblement inhospitalière. Et maintenant… l'esprit d'Harry avait dérivé jusqu'à une idée déplaisante… Sirius Black avait survécu pendant douze ans sous l'influence directe des gardiens d'Azkaban. Un frisson qui n'avait, ce coup-là, rien à voir avec les Détraqueurs le secoua à cette idée. Puis, alors même que l'étreinte glacée qui lui prenait la poitrine jusqu'à présent commençait à disparaître, il le sentit de nouveau. Une impression de bourrasque glacée déferla à l'intérieur de lui. Ils avaient atteint les portes de Poudlard. Du coin des yeux, Harry vit deux Détraqueurs supplémentaires, imposants, flottant de chaque côté du portail, leur visage caché dans l'obscurité de leur capuche. Harry se sentit reculer au fond du siège de la calèche. Il ferma les yeux, suppliant silencieusement son corps de résister. D'un coup, il sentit une autre présence. C'était chaleureux et agréable.

Il ouvrit les yeux : Hermione lui tenait une main dans les siennes. La calèche avait accéléré après le passage des portes, et avançait maintenant à toute allure vers le château. Alors que Poudlard, avec toutes ses tours et ses tourelles, était maintenant en vue à travers les fenêtres de la calèche, Harry ne put empêcher les mots de sortir de sa bouche : Je suis chez moi.

Hermione lui souriait d'un air radieux. Elle devait l'avoir entendu.

 **()()()**

Finalement, la calèche ralentit puis s'arrêta. Les trois amis suivirent la masse d'étudiants grimpant les marches de pierres jusqu'aux monumentales portes en chêne. Ils pénétrèrent dans un hall d'entrée magnifiquement éclairé et réchauffé par des dizaines de torches. Le grand escalier de marbre se déroulait devant eux pour mener aux étages supérieurs. Pourtant le flot des étudiants se dirigeait plutôt sur la droite, vers la Grande Salle, et le banquet à venir.

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre.

« Potter ! Granger ! J'ai besoin de vous parler. »

Ils se retournèrent pour voir le Professeur McGonagall, leur directrice de Maison, se diriger d'une allure rapide droit vers eux. Elle les regarda avec sévérité, derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires, si bien qu'Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sentir inquiet.

« Il n'y a pas matière à s'inquiéter, Potter, » dit-elle vivement. « Je veux juste avec une petite conversation avec vous, ainsi qu'avec Miss Granger, dans mon bureau. Weasley, puis-je vous faire confiance pour aller dans la Grande Salle sans incident ? »

Ron regarda le professeur avec curiosité, puis haussa les épaules, et disparut dans la masse des élèves. Le Professeur McGonagall les pressa de grimper l'escalier de marbre et d'emprunter les couloirs du 1er étage à une allure rapide.

Le bureau du Professeur McGonagall était une petite pièce avec une unique fenêtre surplombant son bureau. Trois chaises identiques étaient réparties autour de la table, une pour elle-même, et les deux autres pour ses visiteurs. Un grand feu brûlait dans la cheminée, dans un coin de la pièce. McGonagall les pria de s'asseoir, mais Harry refusa en s'excusant, dans l'idée de se rapprocher de la cheminée. Alors qu'il se trouvait juste à côté du feu, il pouvait sentir les flammes à travers ses vêtements. Cela le réconfortait, au-delà de l'imaginable.

« Le Professeur Lupin nous a envoyé un hibou, » commença le professeur, en s'asseyant à sa place. « Il a indiqué que vous vous êtes senti mal dans le train, Potter. »

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse répondre, il y eut des coups secs à la porte d'entrée, et Madame Pomfresh entra dans la pièce. C'était l'infirmière de l'école, et une personne qu'Harry connaissait beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Quant à elle, elle parut par contre à peine surprise de le voir ici.

« Sincèrement, Professeur, je vais bien. » dit Harry.

Il était déjà gêné de son évanouissement à bord du train, et il ne voulait pas attirer plus l'attention.

« Je serais la seule juge de cela, Mr Potter. » répliqua l'infirmière avec un regard scrutateur. « Dans quelle sottise folle et dangereuse vous êtes-vous impliqué ce coup-là ? »

« Un Détraqueur, Pompom. » répondit le Professeur McGonagall.

« Ah oui, en effet. » marmonna-t-elle avec un regard noir vers McGonagall, avant de prendre la température du front d'Harry. « Oui, il a la peau froide au toucher. Des créatures terribles — Mais qu'est-ce que le Ministère peut avoir en tête, je ne le saurai jamais. Elles n'auraient jamais dû être autorisées à s'approcher de l'école, d'aucune façon. »

« A-t-il quelque chose ? » demanda McGonagall.

« Je vais bien, » continua Harry mollement.

« Non, Potter, vous n'allez pas bien. » rétorqua l'infirmière. « Avez-vous seulement la moindre idée de ce que ces créatures peuvent faire ? »

« Je pense en avoir une assez bonne idée, oui. » murmura Harry. Mais personne ne l'entendit.

« De quoi a-t-il besoin ? » demanda McGonagall. Ce coup-là, Harry put clairement distinguer le souci contenu dans sa voix. Pourtant, cela ne le soulagea pas de ses propres interrogations, à propos de sa réaction face aux Détraqueurs. Tout ce qu'il voulait désormais, c'était d'aller au banquet, puis de se retirer dans la salle commune, où il pourrait s'asseoir devant le feu jusqu'à tard dans la soirée.

« Bon, pour commencer, il devrait manger un peu de chocolat, pour le moins. » dit Madame Pomfresh, alors qu'elle vérifiait son pouls. « Et peut-être aussi se coucher tôt. Une bonne nuit de repos, voilà ce qui va permettre à son corps de se requinquer plus rapidement. »

« Je vais bien » insista Harry encore une fois. « Et j'ai eu du chocolat. Le Professeur Lupin m'en a donné dans le train. Je crois même qu'il en a donné à tout le monde, pour ce que j'ai pu en voir. »

« Il l'a vraiment fait ? » dit l'infirmière, la surprise transparaissant de sa voix. « Par les robes de Merlin, enfin un Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal qui connaît quelque chose aux remèdes élémentaires. »

Madame Pomfresh pressa de nouveau sa main sur le front d'Harry, puis lui donna un hochement de tête appréciateur.

« Bon, je ne vois aucune raison de le garder toute la nuit, Minerva. Il devrait être remis dès demain matin. »

« Merci, Pompom, » dit le Professeur McGonagall. « Potter, voulez-vous bien attendre à l'extérieur ? Je dois discuter un peu avec Miss Granger concernant son emploi du temps. Puis nous pourrons retourner au banquet tous ensemble. »

Soulagé de ne pas avoir à passer la nuit à l'infirmerie, mais regrettant déjà de s'éloigner du feu, Harry acquiesça, et sortit du bureau, fermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Harry s'attendait à ce que la réunion entre sa directrice de Maison et Hermione dure un peu de temps. Si bien qu'il se laissa glisser le long du mur et s'assit sur le sol. Son esprit divagua de nouveau vers les Détraqueurs.

 _Qui sont-ils ?_ _Il savait que Dumbledore avait hésité avant de les autoriser_ _à rester_ _à proximité du château. Rien que cela nourrissait les soupçons d'Harry à propos de leur dangerosité. Qu'ils n'aient pas été admi_ _s_ _au-delà du portail de Poudlard montrait clairement l'opinion de Dumbledore à leur sujet. Mais ce qui lui occupait le plus l'esprit, la question qu'il n'aurait pas voulu se voir posée,_ _c'était_ _pourquoi_ _il_ _était le seul à entendre les cris désespérés de cette femme inconnue._

 _Il fut dérangé dans ses pensées par la sortie d'Hermione et de McGonagall du bureau, peu de temps après qu'il se soit assis sur le sol en pierre. Avec le recul, toute la chaleur qu'il avait_ _réussie à_ _absorb_ _er_ _dans le bureau de McGonagall avait maintenant disparu dans la fraîcheur du couloir et des murs. E_ _t_ _il regrettait maintenant sa décision_ _de_ _s'asseoir par terre. De son côté, Hermione n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi ravie et aussi heureuse. Les trois parcoururent ensemble le trajet de retour jusqu'à l'escalier en marbre, et poursuivirent jusqu'à la Grande Salle._

* * *

Le plafond enchanté, l'attraction préférée d'Harry dans tout le château, était sombre et orageux. Tous les étudiants étaient assis sur les bancs, et les tables des quatre maisons étaient déjà couvertes de nourriture. Le Professeur Flitwick trottinait vers la table des professeurs, le Choixpeau dans une main, et le tabouret à trois pieds dans l'autre. Ils avaient manqué la cérémonie de la Répartition. McGonagall les quitta, et chacun se dirigea vers sa place, elle à la table des professeurs, pendant que Harry et Hermione allèrent s'asseoir en silence à la table des Gryffondors, en face de Ron. Une fois qu'ils se furent assis, et qu'ils eurent commencé à remplir leurs assiettes, Harry remarqua que plusieurs de ses camarades le regardaient d'un air curieux. Et pire encore, quelques élèves parmi les autres tables lui jetaient eux aussi ce même regard. Harry grogna intérieurement. Serait-il possible que la nouvelle de son malaise se soit déjà répandue dans toute l'école ?

Mais il n'eut pas longtemps pour ressasser ses craintes, car le Professeur Dumbledore s'était levé, et s'était avancé vers le pupitre orné d'un hibou en relief. Il se racla la gorge, et le silence tomba sur la salle.

« Bienvenue, » dit Dumbledore écartant les bras pour embrasser toute l'assistance. « Bienvenue pour les anciens comme pour les nouveaux, bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard ! J'ai le regret de vous dire que j'ai plusieurs annonces importantes à vous communiquer, avant que nous ne soyons tous définitivement distraits par cet excellent festin qui nous attend. »

Harry gloussa pour la première fois de la soirée. Dumbledore avait de nombreuses qualités. C'était un homme brillant, puissant, avec un air de grand-père, parfois excentrique. Mais pendant le banquet, il était surtout un orateur charismatique.

« Tout d'abord, je voudrais vous rappeler que la Forêt Interdite est précisément cela : interdite. Alors qu'elle abrite de nombreuses créatures magnifiques et extraordinaires, elle est autant la tanière de créatures qu'il vaudrait mieux laisser tranquilles. » Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard coupable. Ils étaient conscients de ce fait bien mieux que la plupart des élèves, et ils avaient failli payer leur ignorance de leur vie.

« De plus, Mr Rusard souhaite rappeler encore une fois aux élèves qu'il y a une restriction sur l'utilisation des sorts en dehors des classes et dans les couloirs. Et aussi que les produits de Zonko sont strictement interdits, en raison des importants efforts nécessaires pour en nettoyer les conséquences. Ceux qui auraient été pris à ignorer cette règle se verront offrir l'opportunité de comprendre de manière intime le sens de la phrase 'huile de coude'. » Les jumeaux tout comme plusieurs autres rigolèrent à ces paroles. Harry put noter que Rusard avait une étincelle de rage dans le regard qu'il réservait exclusivement aux jumeaux. Harry perçut pourtant un brusque changement dans le ton de Dumbledore. Ses yeux se plissèrent et l'éclat joyeux de ses yeux disparut, et Harry pouvait sentir toute la chaleur de la salle disparaître.

« Il est aussi malheureusement de mon devoir de vous informer que, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, Poudlard va accueillir plusieurs des Détraqueurs d'Azkaban. » La voix de Dumbledore était tranchante, et ne laissait planer aucun doute sur sa désapprobation. « Je ne pourrai jamais assez vous exhorter à ne pas prendre à la légère le danger représenté par les Détraqueurs. Comme vous avez pu le voir, ils seront stationnés à chaque entrée, et tout autour du périmètre de l'école. Bien que je m'adresse à l'ensemble d'entre vous, je voudrais plus particulièrement mettre en garde ceux d'entre vous qui imagineraient que les Détraqueurs peuvent être dupés ou piégés par des stratagèmes magiques, comme des déguisements, une potion de Polynectar, ou même une cape d'invisibilité. Tout cela n'est qu'illusoire. Aveugles, les Détraqueurs ne feront pas la distinction entre celui qu'ils sont censés poursuivre, et ceux qui pourraient simplement se trouver sur leur chemin. Bien que le Ministère de la Magie m'ait donné l'assurance qu'ils ne perturberont pas nos activités quotidiennes, j'exhorte chacun d'entre vous à ne pas leur donner de raison de vous faire du mal. Je me réfère à nos Préfets, à nos deux nouveaux Préfets-en-Chef, ainsi qu'à toute l'équipe pédagogique pour s'assurer qu'aucun étudiant, intentionnellement ou non, ne puisse avoir des ennuis avec les Détraqueurs. »

« Pour terminer sur une note plus festive, je suis ravi de souhaiter la bienvenue à deux nouveaux professeurs. » continua Dumbledore, le sourire revenant sur son visage, et ses yeux s'illuminant encore une fois à la lueur des chandelles, « Tous les deux sont très compétents, et seront à même de surmonter les tâches qui vont leur échoir. En premier lieu, laissez-moi vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, le Professeur R. J. Lupin. » Il y eut quelques salves éparpillées d'applaudissements, la plupart provenant de ceux ayant occupé le wagon d'Harry.

« Jette un coup d'œil à Rogue ! » lui souffla Ron à l'oreille.

Harry connaissait particulièrement bien les rictus typiques de Rogue, la plupart d'entre eux semblaient spécifiquement réservés à sa propre intention. Il était également de grande notoriété que Rogue voulait obtenir le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, plus encore même que de voir Harry expulsé de Poudlard. En ce moment, Rogue était en train de regarder Lupin avec une telle haine que même Harry était très surpris par l'expression qui déformait le visage pâle du maître de potions.

« Quant à notre deuxième nomination, » dit Dumbledore une fois que les applaudissements pour le Professeur Lupin se furent calmés, « Je suis enchanté de pouvoir vous annoncer que la position laissée libre par le Professeur Brûlopot a été reprise par notre très cher Rubeus Hagrid, qui, je dois ajouter, fait partie des sorciers les plus experts du pays dès qu'il est question de créatures magiques. À côté de ses nouveaux devoirs d'enseignant, le Professeur Hagrid va continuer d'assurer le poste de gardien des clefs et des lieux de Poudlard. » Les applaudissements en l'honneur d'Hagrid étaient visiblement plus nourris que ceux reçus par le Professeur Lupin. Mais cela était prévisible. La plupart des étudiants appréciaient Hagrid. Les élèves qui semblaient les plus mécontents de la nouvelle nomination d'Hagrid étaient ceux assis à la table des Serpentards.

« C'est évident que ce serait Hagrid ! » cria Ron pour couvrir le bruit des applaudissements. « Je veux dire, qui d'autre serait assez dingue pour nous demander d'acheter un livre avec des dents ? »

Dumbledore sourit et leva les mains pour demander le calme.

« Je voudrais aussi prendre un moment pour féliciter Hagrid pour son récent acquittement concernant les accusations injustifiées dont il avait été accablé il y a cinquante ans, résultant en son expulsion. Grâce aux événements de la fin de l'année dernière, la responsabilité de l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets a pu être attribuée au vrai coupable. De fait, Hagrid va pouvoir compléter la formation qui lui avait été injustement refusée, au travers de leçons privées données par les autres membres de l'équipe pédagogique. » Il y eut une nouvelle salve d'applaudissements, les plus fournis venaient de la table des professeurs.

« Que le banquet continue ! » termina Dumbledore.

La salle fut remplie de rires, du bruit des couverts. Et Olivier Dubois proclama haut et fort que Gryffondor gagnerait la coupe de Quiddich cette année. L'affirmation éhontée d'Olivier attira les huées de la table Serpentard, alors que les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles faisaient leurs propres vantardises. Ron, toujours aussi impliqué dès qu'il s'agissait de Quiddich, rejoignit Olivier à l'autre bout de la table. Harry secoua la tête. Il voulait simplement manger, puis aller rejoindre la chaleur de son lit. Une heure plus tard, occupé par les discussions sur les tactiques de Quiddich, Ron avala les dernières miettes de sa part de tarte à la citrouille. Dumbledore envoya tout le monde se coucher. Pourtant, Harry ne put aller très loin en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione, car Dumbledore se rapprocha d'eux.

« Bonsoir, Harry, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger. » leur dit le directeur, avec un large sourire. « Je me demande, Harry, si tu te souviens de notre rendez-vous de ce soir ? » Harry grogna intérieurement pour la deuxième fois. Il avait oublié.

« Je suis désolé, Professeur, j'avais oublié. » répondit-il.

« C'est compréhensible, » acquiesça Dumbledore. « Si tu le veux bien, nous pouvons aller ensemble jusqu'à mon bureau. Je te fais la promesse que ce ne sera pas excessivement long. »

« Bien sûr, Professeur. » répondit Harry. Il capta le regard plein d'espoir d'Hermione. « Monsieur, serait-il possible qu'Hermione nous accompagne ? Il y a quelque chose dont nous voudrions vous parler. »

« Mais certainement. » accepta Dumbledore. C'est ainsi qu'après un rapide au revoir à Ron, ils suivirent Dumbledore hors de la Grande Salle, jusqu'au 3e étage, où Harry savait que se tenait la gargouille de pierre qui gardait l'accès au bureau de Dumbledore. Finalement, après quelques minutes à suivre un Dumbledore sifflotant dans les couloirs du 3e étage, ils se retrouvèrent devant la gargouille de pierre.

« Le mot de passe ? » demanda la gargouille.

« Sucette au citron. » suggéra Dumbledore. La gargouille accepta, et se décala pour laisser le passage. [1] Dumbledore invita d'un geste les deux adolescents à passer en premier, et les suivit dans l'escalier tournant. Le bureau était exactement comme dans les souvenirs d'Harry de l'an passé. Le large bureau à pieds sculptés occupait le milieu de la pièce circulaire. Derrière se trouvaient de hautes bibliothèques remplies de livres vraisemblablement très vieux et très anciens. Le Choixpeau se reposait paisiblement sur une des étagères, alors que Fumseck, le phœnix de Dumbledore, se reposait de son côté sur son perchoir, visiblement endormi. Dumbledore alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau, et pria Harry et Hermione de prendre place en face.

« J'imagine que vous êtes tous les deux contents d'être de retour au château » dit Dumbledore gaiement.

« C'est comme si j'étais revenu chez moi, Monsieur, » dit Harry en un souffle. Dumbledore lui sourit.

« Je pourrais presque dire la même chose, Professeur » répondit quant à elle Hermione.

« Je suis toujours ravi de voir que des étudiants considèrent Poudlard comme leur maison loin de leur domicile. » dit-il en posant les mains sur son bureau. « Mais je m'éparpille. Vous sembliez avoir une requête à me faire, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, Professeur. » dit Harry rapidement. « Bon, pendant mes vacances au Chemin de Traverse, j'ai eu l'occasion de faire connaissance avec les parents d'Hermione. »

« Oh ! » répliqua Dumbledore, ses yeux les regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

« Oui, monsieur. » continua Harry. « Et il m'est apparu que, en fait à moi et à Hermione que, hem, que ses parents aimeraient bien assister à un match de Quiddich. »

« Je vois. » dit Dumbledore. Il attendit que Harry continuât.

« En fait, Monsieur, c'est juste que… je sais que d'autres parents ont le droit d'assister aux matchs… et il me semblait juste que les parents d'Hermione puissent peut-être eux aussi venir et assister à un match... » Harry soutint nerveusement le regard de Dumbledore, et son expression indéchiffrable. Et c'est alors que, juste au moment où Harry était convaincu que sa requête ne pourrait jamais être exaucée, Dumbledore eut pour lui un sourire chaleureux.

« De ce que j'en sais, une telle requête n'a jamais été faite par le passé. » commença Dumbledore, regardant Hermione. « Et je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que Miss Granger voudrait aussi permettre à ses parents de venir visiter le château dans lequel elle passe tant de temps au cours de son année. N'ai-je raison ? »

« Oui, Professeur. » dit Hermione. Dumbledore acquiesça.

« Bon, je dois vous prévenir qu'il y a un certain nombre d'obstacles potentiels qui pourraient empêcher cette idée. » commença Dumbledore lentement, mais son sourire ne s'évanouit pas. « En particulier le Décret du Secret Magique. Mais je suis assez confiant sur le fait que, étant donné qu'ils sont déjà au courant notre existence, leur présence ici lors d'une épreuve organisée par l'école ne devrait pas briser le secret. Je vais évoquer votre requête avec les administrateurs de l'école, Miss Granger. Cela fait longtemps que j'estime qu'il est mauvais et injuste d'exclure les parents des élèves Né-Moldus. Mais jusqu'à présent, je n'avais rien tenté, car personne ne m'avait fait une telle requête. Pas depuis que je suis directeur, ni même avant lorsque j'étais professeur. Je ne peux rien promettre de plus pour le moment. » Hermione bondit pratiquement de sa chaise. Elle étreignit Harry, et avant que Dumbledore ne se soit rendu compte de rien, elle fit le tour du bureau et lui donna aussi une de ses accolades vigoureuses. Mais Dumbledore n'en sourit que davantage.

« Oh merci Professeur Dumbledore. » dit Hermione. « Puis-je écrire à mes parents à ce sujet ? »

« Je ne vois pas de mal à le faire. » répondit-il. Hermione donna à Harry une nouvelle étreinte.

« Merci Harry ! » dit-elle. « Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais pensé à demander au Professeur Dumbledore. »

« Très bien, Miss Granger. À moins que vous n'ayez une autre requête, je vais devoir vous demander de sortir, afin que je puisse continuer à parler avec Harry. » Elle donna à Harry un regard soucieux, car elle devinait que cela concernait Sirius Black. Dumbledore le vit, et ajouta : « Mais je vous invite à attendre au niveau de la gargouille qu'Harry en ait fini avec moi. » Elle acquiesça, et quitta le bureau, laissant Harry et le directeur seuls.

« J'ai entendu parler de ta malheureuse rencontre, Harry, pendant le trajet en train. » commença-t-il. « Je voudrais en tout premier lieu m'excuser de leur présence. »

« Ce n'est pas grave ! » répondit Harry, plus embarrassé qu'autre chose.

« De plus, il n'y a aucune honte à avoir concernant ta réaction face aux Détraqueurs, Harry. » poursuivit Dumbledore, en le regardant de nouveau par-dessus ses lunettes. « Les Détraqueurs font partie des créatures les plus infâmes et les plus dangereuses qui hantent ce monde. Même les plus puissants sorciers et sorcières ont pu être victimes des effets de leur présence, tout comme tu l'as expérimenté toi aussi dans le train. »

« Mais personne d'autre ne s'est évanoui. » a protesté Harry. Il voulut aussi ajouter que personne n'avait entendu de cri, mais il s'abstint finalement.

« De ce que le Professeur Lupin m'a expliqué, personne n'a été aussi proche d'un Détraqueur que tu ne l'as été.[2] » contra Dumbledore. « Mais je m'écarte du sujet encore une fois. Ceci n'est pas la raison pour laquelle j'ai initialement demandé à te voir ce soir. »

« C'est au sujet de Sirius Black ? »

« J'en ai peur. » dit Dumbledore tristement.

« Je suis déjà au courant que Sirius Black en a après moi. » répondit Harry. « Et je jure que je n'ai pas l'intention de me lancer à sa poursuite. »

« Je suis ravi de l'entendre. » dit Dumbledore, l'expression du visage inchangée. « Cornelius m'a bien sûr fait part de tout ce que tu lui as dit, le soir où tu as quitté la maison de ta famille. Mais j'espère que tu ne vas pas trouver trop répétitif de me raconter de nouveau tous les événements de cette nuit ? »

« Bien sûr que non, Monsieur. »

« Si je peux me permettre, quel problème t'as décidé à quitter ta maison ? »

« Je, hem… en fait, Professeur, » hésita Harry alors qu'il cherchait ses mots, « la sœur de mon oncle était en train de séjourner chez nous pendant quelques jours, et elle, hum, ne m'aime pas beaucoup. »

« Je vois. » dit Dumbledore. Ses yeux s'étrécirent légèrement, et ses mains se serrèrent sur le bureau.

« Vous savez, Professeur, elle n'est pas au courant à propos de moi, au sujet de… »

« Au sujet de la magie. » proposa Dumbledore. Harry hocha de la tête.

« Et elle ne sait rien à propos de mes parents, monsieur. »

« Naturellement, » dit Dumbledore. « Serais-je dans l'erreur si je supposais que l'ignorance lui a fait prononcer des paroles qui t'ont bouleversé ? » Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement. Oui. Marge avait certainement parlé en ignorance de cause. Mais c'était plus que cela. C'était de la haine qui se cachait derrière ses mots. Et c'était accompagné de violence. Ses yeux ne laissaient transparaître qu'une seule émotion : la haine. La répugnance. La supériorité.

« Harry ? »

« Désolé, Professeur, » dit Harry rapidement, secouant la tête pour réorganiser ses idées. « Oui, elle a dit au sujet de mes parents des choses qui ne m'étaient pas agréables. Elle a dit qu'ils étaient… qu'ils étaient des ivrognes… et qu'ils m'avaient laissé comme fardeau à mon oncle et ma tante... » Harry regardait le sol, incapable de regarder Dumbledore droit dans les yeux.

« C'est vraiment quelque chose de terrible à entendre. » dit doucement Dumbledore. « Et je présume que c'est à ce moment-là que la magie s'est échappée de toi ? » Harry acquiesça tout en fixant toujours le sol.

« Harry, s'il te plaît, regarde-moi. »

Harry remonta son regard lentement. _Dumbledore pense que je suis faible_ , pensa-t-il pour lui-même. _D'abord, je ne peux pas contrôler ma magie, j'ai fait_ _gonfler_ _ma tante. Et maintenant, j'ai été le seul à m'évanouir dans le train_.

« Il n'y a strictement rien dont tu puisses avoir honte. » dit Dumbledore. Son expression était difficile à déchiffrer. Et à un moment, Harry crut voir une larme au coin de son œil gauche, mais l'instant d'après il n'y avait rien, et Harry était sûr qu'il l'avait imaginée. « Pour ce que cela peut t'apporter, j'aurais moi aussi eu des difficultés à contenir mes émotions si j'avais été dans ta situation. » Il sourit rapidement à Harry, ce que Harry ne put s'empêcher de faire lui aussi. C'était là aussi une chose qu'Harry trouvait à Dumbledore. Il parvenait toujours à trouver quelque chose de positif dans le malheur.

« Je t'en prie, continue, Harry, si tu le veux bien. » Et c'est ainsi que, durant les dix minutes suivantes, Harry raconta au directeur tout ce qui était arrivé ce soir-là. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Dumbledore avait l'air à la fois inquiet et perplexe.

« Le Ministre m'a dit que j'avais été chanceux d'être encore en vie. » dit Harry. « Mais alors, pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas tué à ce moment-là, alors qu'il était sûr que j'étais seul ? »

« Si je suis ravi que Black n'ait pas pu utiliser tout l'avantage de la situation, je suis tout autant rendu perplexe par ses actions. » admit Dumbledore. « Tu as dit qu'il avait bougé sa baguette d'un mouvement sec, et que, l'instant d'après, tu as été propulsé par-dessus tes bagages par une force importante ? »

« C'était comme, je sais pas, une grosse bourrasque de vent, ou quelque chose du même genre. » répondit Harry. Dumbledore était plongé dans ses réflexions. Il se leva, et commença à aller et venir derrière son bureau, ses lèvres remuant. Mais il parlait si doucement qu'Harry ne pouvait pas saisir le moindre mot.

« Professeur, pourquoi Black se serait-il échappé de prison rien que pour moi ? » demanda-t-il. « Vous savez… je sais que vous le savez. » Dumbledore cessa sa marche, son visage palissant à la lueur des chandelles. Harry poussa un peu plus. « Le Ministre a dit que vous en saviez plus à ce sujet. Je crois qu'il savait lui aussi, mais qu'il ne voulait pas me le dire. »

« Je crains seulement que gérer cette vérité supplémentaire ne soit plus que ce que je suis en droit d'espérer de ta part. » Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Dumbledore le croyait trop faible.

« Mais, » continua Dumbledore avec un profond soupir, « Tu as déjà prouvé qu'il était tout autant stupide de ma part de sous-estimer ta force d'âme et ta résistance. » Harry leva les yeux et ne put cacher sa surprise.

« Néanmoins, je pense qu'il serait mieux que je demande à Miss Granger de venir à tes côtés. » Il contourna Harry rapidement, et disparut par la porte du bureau. Un instant plus tard, Dumbledore entra de nouveau, suivi de près par une Hermione un peu désorientée.

« J'espère que tu vas me pardonner, Harry, de ne t'apprendre tout cela que maintenant. Mais je voulais seulement t'épargner des souffrances inutiles. » dit Dumbledore en s'asseyant de nouveau à son bureau. « J'avais l'intention de tout de dire lorsque tu serais plus âgé. Mais, les événements étant ce qu'ils sont… il est plus juste que tu l'apprennes dès maintenant. » Hermione regarda Harry avec inquiétude.

« Juste avant la mort de tes parents, j'avais pu apprendre qu'ils avaient été désignés par Voldemort comme ses prochaines cibles. » commença Dumbledore tristement. « Ils combattaient inlassablement Voldemort et ses forces. Ils faisaient partie des personnes les plus courageuses que j'ai eu l'occasion de connaître durant ma longue vie. Dès lors, il était de mon devoir de m'assurer qu'ils soient protégés par la meilleure magie possible. J'ai décidé que leur plus grande chance de survie était d'utiliser le charme de Fidelius. »

« Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. » dit Harry. Il regarda Hermione. Elle secoua la tête elle aussi.

« J'aurais été très surpris du contraire, » dit Dumbledore. « Il s'agit d'une magie rare, connue que de quelques-uns. Ce qu'elle fait, c'est dissimuler un secret au sein même de l'âme d'une personne. Tant que la personne, le Gardien du Secret, choisit de ne pas divulguer ce secret, il sera pratiquement impossible pour quelqu'un d'autre de l'apprendre. Dans notre cas, nous avions choisi d'utiliser ce sort pour cacher tes parents, ainsi que toi même. Mais il y eut un traître… » Et Harry sut, sans même que Dumbledore n'eut à le lui dire.

« Sirius Black. » Dumbledore acquiesça.

« Oui, tu as deviné. » continua Dumbledore. « Tu vois, Sirius Black était le meilleur ami de ton père. » Les mains d'Hermione volèrent jusqu'à sa bouche, mais ne purent contenir le halètement qui s'échappa de sa bouche. « Et il était aussi le Gardien du Secret de tes parents. Il les a trahis pour Voldemort. Le reste, tu le connais déjà. »

 **() () ()**

« Vous lui avez dit ! » affirma la voix de Remus au travers du foyer de la cheminée du directeur.

« Je n'ai pas trop eu le choix. » répondit Dumbledore avec un ton résigné dans la voix. « Il mérite de connaître la vérité. »

« Cela fait beaucoup à assimiler. » dit Remus. « J'ai moi même de mon côté toujours des difficultés à m'y faire. Je peux à peine imaginer les difficultés qu'Harry va avoir, maintenant qu'il est au courant. »

« Harry est bien plus fort qu'on le pense. » dit Dumbledore.

« Cependant, vous ne lui avez pas dit toute l'histoire ? »

« Non, effectivement. » admit Dumbledore. « C'est déjà suffisant de savoir que Black est la raison pour laquelle il a grandi en tant qu'orphelin. »

« S'il a hérité quoi que ce soit de James, il va trouver le reste. » avertit Remus.

« Oui, il a hérité du côté espiègle de James, mais son caractère est principalement celui de Lily. De plus, il possède le bon sens d'Hermione à portée. Elle a une grande influence sur le garçon. Au sujet du fait que Sirius soit son parrain, j'espère sincèrement que Sirius sera de nouveau enfermé à Azkaban lorsque j'aurai à apprendre cette déplaisante nouvelle à Harry. Comme vous l'avez dit, il a déjà bien assez à assimiler. »

« Lui avez-vous parlé de moi-même ou de Peter ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas mon histoire, Remus, mais la vôtre. »

« Je ne sais pas si je pourrai, Dumbledore. »

« Comme vous l'avez dit avant, il est le fils de James. Ne soyez pas surpris s'il le découvre par lui-même. »

« Je garderai ça en tête. » dit Remus avec un petit rire. « Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, Directeur, je dois vraiment prendre un peu de repos pour demain. »

« Bien sûr, » dit Dumbledore. « Avant que vous ne partiez, quelle leçon avez-vous l'intention d'aborder avec les 3e années ? »

« Les Épouvantards. » répondit Lupin. [3]

« Un début intriguant. » admit Dumbledore. « Je me demande quelle forme prendra l'Épouvantard si Harry s'en approche. »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser approcher. » dit Remus honnêtement.

« Vous craignez que l'Épouvantard ne prenne la forme de Voldemort ? »

« Oui. » reconnut Remus. « Je sais qu'Harry s'en sortira, mais je suis inquiet de la réaction de ses camarades. »

« Il ne sera pas heureux de se voir refuser la chance de s'attaquer à la créature. » dit Dumbledore. « Mais je ne peux rien trouver à redire à votre raisonnement. »

« J'ai plusieurs autres créatures de prévues, Harry sera trop occupé pour penser aux Épouvantards. » dit Remus. « Maintenant, je crains vraiment de devoir y aller, Directeur. Bonne nuit à vous. »

« Bonne nuit à vous aussi, Remus. » le salua Dumbledore, alors que les flammes de la cheminée s'éteignaient. Il regarda par la fenêtre de son étude. La pluie était en train de se calmer.

« Quel est ton objectif, Sirius, » parla-t-il tout haut. « Tu as eu une occasion, et tu l'as laissée échapper sans raison. »

Dumbledore laissa libre cours à ses pensées, un cercle ininterrompu de questions flottait dans son esprit. Mais la question la plus importante n'avait rien à voir avec Sirius Black. Il se demandait combien de temps encore l'enfance heureuse d'Harry allait durer, avant qu'il ne soit forcé de lui dire la terrible vérité, celle qu'il lui avait promise deux ans auparavant. Et ce n'était pas la première fois que son regard était attiré par le journal de Tom Jedusor, posé dans un coin sur son bureau.

« Pas maintenant, » affirma-t-il fermement. « Je ne te laisserai pas lui voler son enfance maintenant, Tom. »

* * *

 **Notes du Traducteur :**

Je veux commencer à vous souhaiter à tous une excellente année pour 2017.

Voici comme promis le chapitre suivant. Pas de notes de l'auteur dessus par contre (ce n'est pas un oubli de ma part).

Concernant le texte, on y voit quelques scènes supplémentaires par rapport à l'original, en particulier, on continue de voir l'effet des Détraqueurs sur Harry, et le derrière de quelques scènes. Dumbledore paraît moins secret aussi (et c'est quand même un reproche majeur qui lui est fait, la plupart du temps).

Pour la suite, je pense le faire au maximum dans deux semaines. D'ici là, merci à tous pour vos lectures.

[1] Et si Dumbledore se trompait un jour ? Ce pourrait être assez comique de le voir essayer toutes les sucreries existantes (et tous les parfums de chaque, même si le citron doit revenir souvent)

[2] Ce qui est inexact. Harry étant devant le Professeur Lupin dans le train, Hermione était forcement côté couloir. Le Détraqueur a donc dû passer entre Ron et Hermione pour atteindre Harry.

[3] Encore une incohérence, mais qui n'apparaîtra que dans deux chapitres (que je viens de terminer). J'en parlerai alors. (si je n'oublie pas).


	9. 8 : Les Feuilles de thé infusées

**Notes de l'auteur :**

Je me suis fait un peu plaisir avec ce chapitre, j'espère que vous allez l'apprécier !Une scène déjà vue, mais… vous verrez bien.

Merci à tous. Et comme toujours, j'apprécie énormément vos commentaires. [1]

* * *

 **Chapitre Huit :** **Les Feuilles de thé infusées**

Harry dormit mal, cette nuit-là, alors que ses pensées tourbillonnaient, montrant des images de Sirius Black s'agenouillant aux pieds de Lord Voldemort, son visage tordu d'un sourire dément de jubilation à propos de sa traîtrise. Pendant combien de temps Black avait-il travaillé pour le compte de Voldemort, se demandait Harry, alors qu'il se retournait une nouvelle fois sous ses couvertures. Quand est-ce que le meilleur ami de son père s'est-il transformé en l'agent double responsable de la perte de ses deux parents ? Est-ce que Black avait au moins été à un moment un véritable ami ?

Hermione l'avait raccompagné jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor, et avait même fait plusieurs tentatives pour le réconforter. Harry savait ce qu'elle avait voulu dire, et appréciait les phrases rassurantes qu'elle avait prononcées. Le fait que Black n'avait aucune chance de se faufiler au travers de tous les Détraqueurs, ni de se cacher du regard vigilant de Dumbledore. Mais elle ne put lui ôter cette sensation qui lui serrait maintenant le cœur. Sirius avait jeté aux orties des années d'amitié, et pour quoi ? Une brève accolade et des éloges de Lord Voldemort ? Cela lui donnait des nausées.

* * *

Alors que lui, Ron et Hermione se rendaient dans la Grande Salle le lendemain pour prendre leur petit déjeuner avant de démarrer la première journée de cours, Harry n'avait toujours pas mis Ron dans la confidence. Et il avait de plus rapidement écarté la tentative d'Hermione pour aborder le sujet. Il n'était simplement pas prêt à en parler. Harry tourna son attention vers Drago Malefoy qui était en train d'amuser un large groupe de Serpentards en simulant de manière très théâtrale un évanouissement, pendant que Crabbe et Goyle imitaient des silhouettes flottantes recouvertes d'une cape noire.

« Eh, Potter ! » hurla Drago, alors que les trois amis passaient devant la table des Serpentards, « Encore un petit évanouissement pour aujourd'hui ? Il faut croire que tu n'es pas aussi bon que ce que tout le monde veut bien dire. »

« Ignore-le, » dit Hermione, poussant en douceur Harry à continuer. « Tu sais bien qu'il n'en vaut pas la peine. »

« Ouais, mais on se sentirait bien mieux si une bonne droite lui atterrissait dans les gencives, » dit Ron alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de Fred et George. Harry acquiesça silencieusement.

« On se demandait quand est-ce que vous referiez surface, tous les trois. » leur dit George, en passant une pile de parchemins à Ron. « Vos emplois du temps sont quelque part dans la pile. »

« Je vois que ce petit con en est toujours à faire son numéro, » dit Fred, regardant par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry vers la table des Serpentards, et secouant la tête de dépit.

« On peut prendre le pari qu'il fera ça toute la matinée, » continua George.

« Il n'était pas aussi vaillant hier soir, dans le train, hein, George ? »

« Je crois me rappeler d'une tache humide, bien visible, au niveau de son entrejambe. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas au sujet des Détraqueurs, Harry, » dit Fred avec une claque sur le dos. « Papa est déjà allé à Azkaban. Il en est revenu malade, et il est resté dans un état pitoyable pendant plusieurs jours. Une barre de chocolat n'a même pas suffi. Alors maman lui a fait un gâteau entier au chocolat. »

« Ils t'aspirent littéralement la joie qui est en toi, comme qui rigole, » ajouta George. « Papa dit qu'Azkaban est le pire endroit dans lequel il est allé. »

« En tout cas, haut les cœurs, » enchaîna Fred. « Tu vas remettre Malefoy à sa place lors du match Gryffondor/Serpentard, le premier de la saison. Et devant toute l'école en plus. Tu vas attraper ce vif d'or avant Malefoy sans aucun problème, n'est-ce pas Harry ? »

« Bien sûr qu'il va réussir, » dit George, « Il a la meilleure équipe de Batteurs que le monde n'a jamais connue à ses côtés. Il ne peut pas échouer. » Harry sourit à l'idée du match de Quiddich, et il se sentit beaucoup mieux pendant qu'il commençait à empiler des saucisses dans son assiette.

« J'espère que nous allons aborder de nouveaux sujets aujourd'hui, » dit Hermione, alors qu'elle examinait son emploi de temps. « On va avoir Divination, Soin aux Créatures Magiques. » Ron jeta un œil sur le parchemin d'Hermione, trop occupé à dévorer son petit déjeuner pour sortir son propre emploi du temps. Harry put voir ses yeux presque sortir de sa tête alors que Ron découvrait les cours d'Hermione.

« Hermione, je crois que la liste de tes cours a un problème, » dit-il en pointant le début de la liste. « Regarde. Tu as Divination à 9h. Et après, tu as Étude des Moldus, aussi à 9h. Et... » Ron secoua la tête comme pour essayer de dissiper les restes de torpeur qu'il aurait pu avoir dans les yeux. Il cligna des yeux. « Et Arithmancie à 9h ! Hermione, je sais que tu es très forte. Mais par Merlin, ce n'est pas possible d'être dans trois cours différents en même temps ! »

« Bien sûr que non, » répliqua Hermione, rangeant son emploi du temps dans son sac d'école. « Je te l'ai déjà dit. J'ai tout préparé avec le Professeur McGonagall. Et ma charge de travail n'est en rien tes affaires. »

« Très bien, ça va ! » temporisa Ron en haussant des épaules. « Mais après ne vient pas pleurer sur mon épaule si tu es surchargée par tous ces devoirs. »

« Rappelle-moi qui aide qui, concernant les devoirs, » ironisa Hermione.

« Là, elle t'a eu, mon gars, » gloussa Harry. « Tu sais Ron, tu devrais faire un peu plus attention à tes paroles. Vu qu'elle aura moins de temps pour t'aider à faire tes devoirs cette année. »

« Hey, tu lui demandes autant d'aide que moi, » contredit Ron, bien qu'Harry pouvait voir maintenant l'inquiétude grandir sur son visage.

« Je vais essayer de faire mes devoirs tout seul cette année, » dit Harry. « Je vais me faire discret, je vais essayer d'éviter les situations dangereuses, et je vais essayer d'avoir une année normale, pour une fois. » Hermione lui rendit un sourire allant d'une oreille à l'autre, et ses yeux pétillaient.

« Je suis si fière de toi, Harry » souffla-t-elle.

« Par contre, je suis sûr d'avoir besoin d'aide pour la Potion, » reconnut Harry.

« Ça ne me dérange pas d'aider, tant que tu fais la majorité du travail, » répondit-elle.

« Vous êtes tous les deux tarés, » dit Ron, en ramassant une pleine poignée de biscuits, alors qu'il se levait.

* * *

« Le cours de Divination se trouve en haut de la tour Nord, » dit Hermione alors qu'ils quittaient ensemble la Grande Salle. « Nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher, sinon nous allons être en retard. »

« Merlin, ça va nous prendre des siècles pour aller là-bas, » pesta Ron. La prémonition de Ron fut presque vérifiée, alors qu'ils grimpaient plusieurs escaliers, et qu'ils traversaient plusieurs couloirs peu familiers. Mais Hermione persévéra, menant la marche, ignorant les plaintes continuelles de Ron, et ses exclamations à chaque fois qu'il grommelait à propos de passer par un raccourci. Finalement, ils grimpèrent de plusieurs étages grâce à un escalier en colimaçon, pour atteindre sur le palier une échelle argentée conduisant à une trappe circulaire. Les voix assourdies au-dessus de leurs têtes leur indiquèrent qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination.

La salle de classe était minuscule. Elle était circulaire, avec des gradins. Sa taille semblait encore plus petite, à cause de la présence de nombreuses petites tables rondes, d'un air fragile, couvertes d'un napperon, et qui occupaient toute la surface de la pièce, sur différents gradins. Chaque table était entourée de petits fauteuils mal assortis, brodés de fleurs, et sur chacune se trouvait un service d'horribles tasses à thé roses, avec des soucoupes assorties. La salle était faiblement éclairée, toutes les fenêtres étaient cachées par des rideaux, brodés eux aussi. Et seules quelques lampes éclairaient la pièce, toutes dotées d'un abat-jour d'un rouge sombre. Et pourtant, c'était la chaleur étouffante de la pièce qu'Harry trouvait le plus inconfortable. Un brasier flamboyait en dessous d'un linteau de cheminée surchargé. Une grande bouilloire cabossée en cuivre était placée au milieu du foyer, et émettait une odeur écœurante qui se répandait dans toute la pièce. Enfin, des étagères couraient le long des murs de la pièce. Elles étaient lourdement chargées de tout un tas de bouts de chandelles, de paquets de cartes ouverts, de plusieurs boules de cristal poussiéreuses, et même découvrit Harry horrifié, d'autres services à thé, chacun d'une couleur plus hideuse l'un que l'autre, ou d'un design plus laid que ceux déjà installés sur les petites tables. Harry, Ron et Hermione se trouvèrent une table dans le fond de la classe.

« Bienvenue, mes très chers enfants, » dit une voix douce et lointaine. « Je suis heureuse de vous voir enfin, tous en bonne santé, et curieux des domaines ésotériques — je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. » Le Professeur Trelawney entra dans la lumière du feu. Le professeur était différent de tous ceux qu'Harry avait pu déjà rencontrer à Poudlard. Elle était vêtue de grands châles colorés, qui détonnaient avec ses grandes lunettes rouge-cramoisi, dont les verres épais grossissaient ses yeux comme ceux d'un insecte. Mince et d'apparence frêle, elle se déplaçait entre les tables avec de grands gestes, ses bras écartés faisaient luire à la lumière du feu les nombreux anneaux et bracelets qu'elle portait aux doigts et à ses poignets.

« Bienvenue au cours de Divination » continua-t-elle avec un grand sourire. « Je suis le Professeur Trelawney, bénie par le don de double Vue. Je souhaite vous prévenir dès maintenant que la déception va attendre pratiquement tous ceux qui choisiront de s'aventurer dans les mystères de la prédiction de l'avenir. Car la double Vue ne peut pas s'apprendre… Soit vous l'avez, soit vous ne l'avez pas. Et pour ceux dans le 2e cas, je crains que même les livres ne vous soient d'aucune utilité. Je ne peux enseigner qu'à ceux qui partagent le même don que moi. » Harry remarqua le léger froncement de sourcils qu'arborait maintenant Hermione. Ron avait de son côté un air suffisant, et Harry pensait savoir pourquoi. Hermione excellait partout grâce aux livres, et il était prêt à parier que Ron voulait voir comment elle allait se débrouiller ici.

« Je ne peux pas vous enseigner l'art de faire de la magie explosive, de déchiffrer les odeurs ou de vous rendre invisible, » continua-t-elle, sa voix toujours teintée du même ton mystique, « mais je peux vous aider à pénétrer et à naviguer dans les brumes du futur. Enfin si vous êtes assez doués. » Harry soupçonna tout de suite quelque chose de bizarre sur le ton. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas employer ce ton-là dans une conversation normale, se dit Harry. Le Professeur Trelawney s'assit dans le fauteuil en face de la cheminée.

« Vous, mon garçon, » s'adressa-t-elle d'un coup à Neville. « Est-ce que votre grand-mère va bien ? »

« Oui, enfin je crois, » hésita Neville, tremblant sous le regard intense qu'elle lui adressait.

« Je ne le croirais pas à votre place, » dit-elle dans un triste sourire. « Nous allons cette année nous intéresser aux méthodes de base de la Divination. Nous allons commencer par lire les feuilles de thé, un art qui requiert peu de préparation, mais qui nécessite beaucoup de perception, un œil adroit, et,… certainement un peu de talent. Nous allons ensuite étudier la chiromancie, l'art de détricoter les tapisseries du destin dissimulées au sein même de nos mains. » Elle se figea d'un coup, et tourna la tête d'un mouvement brusque, son regard perçant dirigé vers Parvati Patil. « Ma chérie, faites attention à l'homme aux cheveux roux. » Parvati tourna sur elle-même, parcourant d'un regard inquiet toute la salle, avant de s'immobiliser sur Ron, qui, sous le regard intense de Parvati, commença à rougir fortement.

« Malheureusement, lorsque nous allons aborder notre deuxième trimestre, certains d'entre vous nous auront quittés pour toujours, » continua le professeur imperturbable. « Après cette perturbation, nous allons continuer notre formation avec la méthode de Divination la plus prolifique et la plus emblématique, la boule de cristal. À condition que nous en ayons terminé avec les présages cachés dans les flammes. Enfin, j'ai le regret de devoir vous avertir qu'une épidémie de grippe va atteindre le château courant février, et que je vais quant à moi avoir une extinction de voix. Car telle est la malédiction du don de la double vue. » Le silence se fit dans toute la classe, alors que Trelawney sondait une nouvelle fois chacun d'entre eux.

« Ma chérie, » s'adressa-t-elle à Lavande Brown. « Je me demandais si vous pouviez m'apporter la grosse théière en argent ? » Toute excitée que rien d'horrible ne lui soit prédit, Lavande se leva jusqu'à l'étagère la plus proche et récupéra la théière, l'amenant jusqu'à la table devant le Professeur Trelawney.

« Merci beaucoup ma chérie, » dit-elle avec un sourire pincé. « Je suis navrée de devoir vous dire que la chose que vous craignez, vous savez de quoi je parle, se produira le vendredi 16 octobre. » Lavande se réfugia sur sa chaise, l'air abattu et semblait être sur le point d'éclater en sanglots. Harry n'avait encore jamais connu une telle journée de classe. Il commençait même à croire qu'il avait fait une erreur en suivant ce cours. Comme pour confirmer sa pensée, il pouvait entendre Hermione marmonner la même chose entre ses dents.

« Quel ramassis d'âneries » disait-elle. « Quelques vagues avertissements qui veulent tout et rien dire. »

« Maintenant, je veux que vous vous répartissiez par paires. Amenez moi vos tasses que je puisse vous distribuer le thé. Buvez-le jusqu'à la lie. Remuez ces restes en faisant trois tours avec la main gauche, mais ne vous préoccupez pas du sens, faites le tour dans la direction qui vous ira le mieux. Retournez la tasse sur la soucoupe, et attendez que les dernières gouttes de thé se soient égouttées. Puis échangez-la avec la tasse avec votre partenaire pour en faire la lecture. Vous pourrez vous aider des pages 5 et 6 de votre livre pour interpréter les formes qui vont se révéler au fond des tasses. Je vais passer parmi vous pour observer et vous aider si besoin. » Elle attrapa Neville par le bras alors qu'il se levait.

« Mon chéri, une fois que vous aurez cassé la première tasse, s'il vous plaît, prenez en une autre du service bleu. Ce sera gentil, » dit-elle. « Je suis assez attachée aux tasses roses, elles m'ont été transmises par mon arrière-grand-mère, avec qui je communie parfois lorsqu'elle souhaite aller d'un royaume céleste à l'autre. » Aussitôt après la requête de Trelawney, Neville fit tomber sa tasse par terre, et elle se brisa sur le sol en bois de la salle. Le Professeur Trelawney sembla flotter jusqu'à lui avec une pelle et une brosse. Elle pointa l'étagère du fond.

« Une des bleues, s'il vous plaît, » lui rappela-t-elle. « Et faites surtout attention à bien prendre une soucoupe assortie. La cohérence est cruciale lorsqu'on veut plonger vers l'inconnu. »

Harry, Ron et Hermione retournèrent à leur table avec leur tasse de thé, et s'efforcèrent de boire la boisson brûlante le plus rapidement possible. Le thé avait un goût horrible, rappelant un peu à Harry celui de la potion de Polynectar. Trelawney les avait informés que le sucre interférait avec la formation des dépôts. Du coup, il n'y avait aucun moyen de rendre le goût du thé meilleur. Une fois qu'ils eurent terminé leur thé, ils se passèrent leurs tasses l'un à l'autre. Ron reçut celle d'Harry, Hermione récupéra celle de Ron, et Harry celle d'Hermione.

« Tout ce que je vois, c'est un tas de feuilles trempées » dit Harry, à moitié endormi. Le parfum de l'encens de la pièce était en train de déconnecter son cerveau.

« Libérez vos esprits, mes enfants, » s'exclama Trelawney, d'un ton désespéré, alors que plusieurs dans la pièce avaient le même air confus en regardant à l'intérieur de leur tasse de thé. « Ouvrez vos yeux, et regardez au travers des apparences. »

« Je crois que tu as une sorte de croix tordue, là ici... » dit Hermione alors qu'elle examinait la tasse de Ron, tout en regardant _Lever le voile du Futur_. « Des épreuves et des souffrances… hmm, et là, c'est peut-être un soleil. Une grande joie… »

« Donc, je vais souffrir, et je vais en être heureux, » traduisit Ron, alors qu'il orientait la tasse d'Harry sous la lumière. « Il faut que ce soit mieux que tout ça. »

« Hermione, je crois que tu as un papillon, » dit Harry, faisant aller et venir la tasse à la lumière. « Laisse-moi le temps de voir, » continua-t-il, parcourant le texte des pages du livre. « Ah, c'est là : une transformation. » Il se replongea dans la coupe et plissa les yeux. « Et il y a aussi ça, si on tourne la tasse un peu, c'est juste un tas. Mais si on retourne la tasse, cela ressemble plus à une bougie… » Il consulta le livre de nouveau. « Ah, et on a donc : une illumination, ou une révélation. Et je crois qu'il y a quelque chose en plus, par ici. » Il tourna la tasse une 3e fois, et se reporta de nouveau au livre. « Je crois que c'est une arche. Ce qui signifie une nouvelle direction, ou un nouveau chemin. Si je résume, je crois que tu vas subir une transformation, qui va illuminer ta vie sur un nouveau chemin. »

« Je crois savoir dans quelle direction ce chemin va pointer, » dit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

« C'est dingue, » dit Ron en secouant la tête. « Et en quoi tout ça est censé nous aider ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit Harry. « En tout cas, ça a l'air plus sympa que ce qui t'attend de ton côté. »

« Un tissu de conneries, » rétorqua Ron, passant sa langue sur les lèvres en examinant ce coup-là la tasse d'Harry. « Voyons voir, cette chose ressemble à un gland. » Il parcourut du doigt le texte du livre. « Une véritable aubaine, une découverte d'or. Excellent ! Tu pourrais m'en prêter un peu. » Il tourna la tasse dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. « Il y a l'air d'y avoir un animal par là… tu vois, on peut distinguer sa tête. Cela ressemble à un hippopotame, ou à un mouton peut-être ? »

« Je suppose que cela signifie que je vais être écrasé par un lourd fardeau, ou quelque chose du genre, » dit Harry avec petit rire. Hermione de son côté devait aussi se retenir d'éclater de rire.

« Peut-être pourrai-je jeter un coup d'œil à la tasse, mon garçon, » demanda Trelawney alors qu'elle leur rendait un regard réprobateur. Elle prit la tasse, et la tourna dans l'autre sens devant la lumière du feu. Sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement, et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

« Le faucon, » dit-elle d'une voix éteinte. « Vous avez un ennemi mortel, mon garçon. »

« J'aurais pu vous dire ça tout seul, » murmura Harry.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » dit Trelawney, levant les yeux de la tasse.

« Tout le monde sait qu'il a un ennemi mortel, » répondit Hermione. « Tout le monde connaît l'histoire d'Harry et de Vous-Savez-Qui. »

« Bien sûr » répliqua Trelawney avec un regard rempli de commisération vers Hermione. « Mais peut-être les esprits divins chercheraient à l'avertir d'une autre menace que celle de Vous-Savez-Qui ? »

« Tout le monde sait aussi ce qu'il en est de Sirius Black, si tant est qu'ils aient lu le journal, » continua Hermione. Harry et Ron la regardèrent d'un air complètement incrédule. Ils n'avaient encore jamais vu Hermione répliquer à un professeur. Le Professeur Trelawney ne répondit pas, mais se remit à étudier la tasse, en la tournant un peu plus.

« La massue… Le signe d'une attaque imminente. » dit-elle, d'une voix plus stridente. « De quelqu'un que vous connaissez, ou de quelqu'un que vous allez connaître. Ce n'est pas très clair. Soyez sur vos gardes, Mr Potter. Vous avez là une très mauvaise prédiction. » Elle tourna la tasse un peu plus.

« Tout n'est pas désespéré, » rajouta-t-elle. « Vous voyez cette chandelle, là ? Et par ici, le bélier… Lorsque ces deux symboles apparaissent ensemble, c'est un signe qu'une grande responsabilité va vous échoir… les voies des esprits sont souvent mystérieuses. » Elle tourna la tasse pour la 3e fois [2], et hoqueta. Elle s'effondra dans son fauteuil, et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Mon pauvre garçon… Tel est le fardeau de la Double Vue. Non, s'il vous plaît, ne me demandez pas. »

« Qu'avez-vous vu, Professeur ? » demanda Parvati.

« Mon chéri, » continua-t-elle, regardant Harry. « Le Sinistros est sur vous. »

« Le quoi ? » demanda Harry.

« Le Sinistros, mon enfant. Le chien fantôme géant qui hante les cimetières, » souffla-t-elle. « C'est le pire présage qui puisse être annoncé par les feuilles de thé, le présage de Mort. » Ron faillit tomber de sa chaise. Plusieurs étudiants hoquetèrent à leur tour. Et Harry sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge.

« Je ne trouve pas que cela ressemble au Sinistros, » dit Hermione. Elle avait attrapé la tasse, et la regardait maintenant elle aussi à la lueur du feu. « Voyez juste derrière la tête, comment cela s'évase. À mon avis, cela ressemble plus à un lion. Et si on le tourne dans ce sens, » continua-t-elle, « cela ressemble maintenant à un sphinx. Et ces deux créatures ont un sens complètement différent d'un Sinistros. » Elle jeta un œil à son livre, et trouva les deux symboles.

« Le lion symbolise le sauveur, et le destructeur, un paradoxe au fond. Mais cela a du sens. Harry a vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui lorsqu'il était enfant, et notre monde le considère comme un sauveur. Et on peut tout autant dire qu'il est un destructeur. Il a vaincu le plus puissant mage noir de l'histoire, et il n'a pas seulement réduit à néant sa puissance, mais il a aussi détruit toute l'organisation que Vous-Savez-Qui avait mise en place. »

« De l'autre côté, le sphinx indique la tutelle et la protection. Sincèrement, cela peut être interprété de dizaines de façons, et on ne peut pas savoir quelle interprétation prendra le pas sur les autres. »

Le Professeur Trelawney n'était visiblement pas habituée à avoir des élèves la questionnant et remettant en doute ses prédictions. Elle regarda Hermione avec une aversion visible. Harry de son côté n'aurait pas pu se sentir plus soulagé. Hermione avait véritablement semé le doute sur la fiabilité de la lecture des feuilles de thé.

« Pardonnez-moi de vous dire ça, ma chérie, mais je ne perçois pas la moindre aura autour de vous, » dit Trelawney laconiquement. « Je ne ressens que peu de réceptivité de votre esprit aux résonances et aux vibrations du futur. »

« J'espère que vous allez me pardonner, mais je ne veux pas sauter directement sur la première conclusion venue au sujet du sort de mon meilleur ami, » répliqua Hermione d'un air têtu.

« Mais, Hermione, » dit Ron, en regardant la tasse. « Tu ne peux pas nier que cela ressemble au Sinistros, si on le tourne dans le bon angle ? Mon oncle Billius en a vu un une fois. Et il est mort moins de 24 heures plus tard ! »

« Oh, Ron, les chances que ces deux événements soient connectés – »

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, » protesta Ron. « Les Sinistros sont une source de frayeur pour la majorité des sorciers ! »

« Donc c'est juste de la superstition ! » répliqua Hermione avec un air de défit. « Il a vu un Sinistros, et il en est mort de peur. Et pourquoi donc ? Parce qu'on lui a appris, comme à tant d'entre vous, que leur apparition veut dire quelque chose et que vous n'avez aucune prise possible dessus. Au contraire d'Harry, qui n'est pas stupide pour en voir un et se dire alors que bon, il va devoir aller manger les pissenlits par la racine [3]. Il a assez de vrais problèmes pour ne pas s'en inventer des nouveaux. »

« Ma chérie, il serait mieux de ne pas évoquer des choses sur lesquelles vous ne connaissez rien, » dit Trelawney en s'insérant dans la discussion.

« Bon, est-ce que vous avez fini de décider si j'allais mourir ou non ? J'apprécierais qu'il y ait un consensus, à la fin, » dit Harry qui commençait à se sentir un peu énervé.

« Je pense que nous allons arrêter le cours pour aujourd'hui, » dit le Professeur Trelawney. « S'il vous plaît, rangez vos affaires… et vous, mon chez enfant, » rajouta-t-elle en pointant Neville, « Vous allez devoir travailler dur. Oui, car vous allez arriver en retard lors de la prochaine leçon. »

* * *

Ensemble, les trois amis descendirent de la tour et se rendirent vers la salle de Métamorphose. Harry choisit une place au fond de la salle, pleinement conscient que tous les regards se tournaient vers lui. Hermione marmonnait continuellement entre ses dents, lui chuchotant de juste ignorer ces regards. Mais, de la même manière que pour sa notoriété, Harry trouva difficile d'éviter de faire attention à tous ces regards. Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas échangé le moindre mot durant tout le trajet, et semblaient s'être accordés pour ne pas être d'accord sur l'interprétation à suivre concernant les présages sur la mort d'Harry.

Harry était cependant de l'avis d'Hermione. Ces signes pouvaient s'interpréter de différentes façons. Mais il n'arrivait pourtant pas à faire partir le nœud qui s'était formé au niveau de son estomac. Dans son esprit, il doutait très fort que les prédictions des feuilles de thé puissent avoir un impact significatif et réel sur lui. Mais au fond de son cœur, il était pourtant conscient de la réalité de sa situation : il était continuellement en danger, en danger de mort. En deux années passées à Poudlard, il avait déjà fait face deux fois à Voldemort. Et à chaque fois, il avait été convaincu que sa dernière heure était arrivée. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne faisait même pas attention à l'explication du Professeur McGonagall à propos des Animagi. Et il n'avait même pas perçu sa transformation vers le chat tigré qui les avait accueillis lors de leur tout premier cours de métamorphose.

« Je dois dire » soupira le Professeur McGonagall avec une note de déception dans la voix, « que je n'avais jamais vu cette classe aussi distraite et inattentive, non pas que cela n'ait trop d'importance. Mais c'est la première fois que je n'ai pas reçu quelques applaudissements pour ma transformation. »

« Désolé, Professeur, » répondit Hermione immédiatement. « Nous venons d'avoir notre premier cours de Divination, et un certain nombre d'étudiants sont convaincus que l'un d'entre nous est destiné à mourir. » Le ton sceptique d'Hermione a été remarqué par Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil, qui lui rendaient maintenant un regard hargneux.

« Ne m'en dites pas plus, Miss Granger, » reprit le Professeur McGonagall en secouant la tête. « Dites-moi, lequel d'entre vous doit mourir cette année ? » Elle parcourut du regard l'ensemble de la classe, ne faisant pas attention aux regards de dégoût.

« Apparemment, ce serait moi, » annonça Harry.

« Évidemment, j'aurais dû m'en douter, » marmonna McGonagall. « Vous devez savoir une chose, Potter. Sibylle Trelawney a prédit la mort d'au moins un étudiant chaque année depuis son arrivée à l'école. Et vous serez heureux d'apprendre qu'aucun d'entre eux n'est mort. Annoncer des présages de mort est sa méthode préférée pour accueillir une nouvelle classe. Je peux vous assurer, Potter, que si vous deviez mourir, vous n'auriez besoin de l'aide de personne pour cela. »

Harry et Hermione riaient, et un certain nombre de leurs camarades sourirent à la remarque du professeur. Harry se sentit beaucoup mieux pendant le reste du cours, ignorant les rappels incessants de Lavande à propos de la tasse de Neville. Toutefois, Ron ne laissa pas tomber. Alors qu'ils se servaient lors du déjeuner, il essaya de nouveau.

« Alors tu penses que c'est juste une coïncidence, » commença-t-il en remplissant son verre de jus de citrouille. « Qu'Harry vienne juste de recevoir un Sinistros dans sa tasse, et que cela n'ait rien à voir avec l'évasion de Sirius Black de sa prison ? »

« Oui, je le pense, » répondit Hermione. « Je crois que la Divination se pratique avec une grande part de conjectures. »

« Il n'y a aucun moyen de se tromper à propos du Sinistros, Hermione ! »

« Tu n'étais pas aussi sûr de toi au début, lorsque tu disais voir un mouton. »

« Ron… » Harry essaya de désamorcer la dispute imminente. Mais il était déjà trop tard.

« Je ne suis pas un devin, c'est ça ? » Les oreilles de Ron virèrent au rouge. « Le Professeur Trelawney a dit que tu n'avais pas la bonne aura. Tu es juste contrariée par le fait qu'il y a une classe dans laquelle tu n'es pas bonne. »

Hermione fit claquer son livre d'Arithmancie sur la table, renversant ce faisant son verre de jus de citrouille. Elle remédia au problème en un instant, d'un geste de la baguette. Puis elle tourna son regard vers Ron.

« Si être bonne en Divination signifie que je vais devoir prétendre voir des présages de mort dans des tas de feuilles de thé, ou que je vais prédire de terribles souffrances à travers une boule de cristal, alors je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir continuer cette matière plus longtemps, » dit-t-elle, sa voix augmentant en puissance à chaque syllabe. « Cette classe était du n'importe quoi, comparé à mon cours d'Arithmancie. »

« Tu n'as pu avoir cours d'Arithmancie ! » s'exclama Ron. Hermione attrapa son sac, et commença à s'éloigner. Mais avant de quitter la salle, elle se retourna, et posa sur Ron un regard déçu.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu insistes autant sur le fait qu'Harry doive être complètement effrayé par une prédiction. Il a déjà assez de problèmes à s'occuper comme ça, non ? »

« Mais elle est folle ! » grommela Ron, plantant sa fourchette dans une pomme de terre. « Elle n'a pas pu aller en cours d'Arithmancie, c'est juste impossible. » Pourtant, Harry ne prêta guère attention à Ron, et il regarda Hermione sortir de la Grande Salle. Il avait ressenti un grand réconfort dans sa présence, et ce depuis de sa rencontre avec les Détraqueurs dans le train. Elle avait veillé sur lui, l'avait forcé à manger du chocolat, et avait même gardé l'œil sur lui après leur visite dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il se retourna vers Ron, qui avait la bouche pleine de carottes. Hermione avait depuis toujours montré une propension à s'occuper de son bien-être, mais cette année, elle était encore plus protectrice qu'auparavant. Il sentait un nœud se former dans l'estomac. Quelque chose était en train de changer, entre eux trois, et Harry n'était pas sûr de ce que c'était.

* * *

 **Notes du Traducteur :**

Et voilà pour la version Merlyn du premier cours de Divination. On reste assez proche du canon, en termes d'histoire. Juste quelques rajouts autour d'Hermione, sur le contenu de sa tasse (elle n'aurait pas dû être avec Harry et Ron vu qu'ils devaient se grouper par paire), et sur ses critiques sur le Sinistros (elle propose d'autres symboles qui ne sont pas dans l'histoire, ce qui est d'ailleurs plus réaliste, et plutôt bien trouvé). Mais avec un œil extérieur à l'histoire, il se trouve que la Divination semble plutôt efficace (du moins c'est un moyen pour les auteurs de s'amuser à annoncer la suite de leur histoire, même si les personnages eux-mêmes n'y croient pas forcément). Même le Sinistros est vrai, vu qu'il annonce en fait Sirius sous sa forme animagi.

La suite sera constituée du cours d'Hagrid, qui va tenir tout le chapitre suivant.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture de ce chapitre.

[1] Allez donc lui laisser un petit message, quand je dis que ça lui fera plaisir.

[2] En fait la 4e fois, si on compte bien…

[3] Dans le texte anglais, c'est l'expression kick the bucket qui est utilisé. Littéralement, renverser le seau. La théorie sur l'origine de cette expression la rattache au seau sur lequel on monte lorsqu'on essaie de se pendre. D'où la signification de l'expression. Bien sûr, j'ai dû utiliser une expression française à la place.


	10. 9 : Une Nouvelle Perspective

**Chapitre Neuf** **: U** **ne Nouvelle Perspective**

La dispute silencieuse entre Ron et Hermione dura bien plus que le repas, et elle restait encore larvée au moment où les trois amis descendaient les pelouses de Poudlard cet après-midi-là. Les pluies de la veille avaient cessé, laissant derrière elles un parfait ciel bleu. Eux devaient faire attention à la pelouse gorgée d'eau, alors qu'ils descendaient la pente jusqu'à la cabane d'Hagrid pour leur premier cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques.

Hagrid était en train de les attendre à la porte de sa cabane ronde, avec Crockdur assis paresseusement à ses pieds. Pourtant, Harry fut vite distrait par la présence de certains étudiants. Ainsi donc, ce cours ne serait pas uniquement avec ses camarades de Gryffondor, mais aussi avec les étudiants de Serpentard. Mais il n'eut pas longtemps pour réfléchir à cette désagréable nouvelle. Malefoy ouvrit rapidement sa bouche de son ton suffisant, ses yeux gris s'éclairant de joie à l'arrivée d'Harry.

« Je suis surpris que Madame Pomfresh ne t'ait pas envoyé à Sainte Mangouste, Potter, » dit-il d'une voix froide, avant de rejoindre le rire de ses condisciples de Serpentard.

« Je suis surpris quant à moi que ton père n'ait pas été envoyé à Azkaban, » répondit Harry, d'une voix suffisamment forte pour que Malefoy l'entende.

« Tu vas avoir ce que tu mérites, Potter, » contra Malefoy, son sourire disparaissant. « Toi et ton fol amoureux des Moldus. »

« Je suis certain que Dumbledore sera terrifié. » Harry dut résister à la tentation de sourire.

« Laisse-le, Harry, » dit Hermione, tirant sur sa manche et le traînant vers le devant de la classe. Harry était prêt à répondre, mais Hagrid les rejoignit à ce moment-là, tenant son propre exemplaire du livre de cours d'une main, et tenant par-dessus son épaule un grand sac marron de l'autre main.

« Rapprochez-vous, tout le monde ! » dit Hagrid d'une voix retentissante. « J'ai quelque chose de spécial pour vous, aujourd'hui. Suivez-moi, par ici ! » Hagrid les conduisit pendant plusieurs minutes loin de sa hutte. Ils longèrent la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, mais cette dernière ne semblait pas être leur destination finale. Au lieu de cela, Hagrid les emmena jusqu'à un enclos isolé, qui, de manière très surprenante, était vide.

« Bien, tout le monde, regroupez-vous, que je puisse aborder quelques points avec vous, » les appela Hagrid. « C'est ça, faites en sorte de bien me voir [1]. Maintenant, la première chose que je vais vous montrer, c'est comment ouvrir vos livres. »

« Et comment sommes-nous supposé faire cela » demanda Malefoy. Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers Malefoy et le reste de sa maison. Chaque livre, tout comme le sien, était maintenu fermé par quelque chose, ici par une courroie, là par un sort de colle, ou par d'autres méthodes encore. Absolument tous les livres, avait conclu Harry. Tous à l'exception de celui d'Hermione. Elle avait déjà son livre ouvert, et attendait la suite des instructions. Harry sourit intérieurement. Il se pencha, et lui demanda comment elle avait fait.

« Réfléchis un peu, Harry, » dit-elle. « Nous parlons d'Hagrid là. Rappelle-toi ce qu'il nous a dit en première année à propos de n'importe quel animal. » Harry se remua les neurones, et ce fut comme s'il avait reçu un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

« _Le truc pour chaque animal sauvage est de savoir comment le calmer,_ » se répéta Harry. Il regarda le livre. Puis il se remémora Fluffy, le vicieux Cerbère à trois têtes, qui était très facilement apprivoisé dès que l'on jouait de la musique. Harry regardait Hagrid gratter Crockdur derrière les oreilles, et cela le frappa. Il caressa la tranche du livre, et, aussitôt, il le sentit frissonner et se relaxer. Hermione rayonna, alors qu'il enlevait la courroie. Juste au moment où il ouvrait le livre, Hagrid s'adressa à l'ensemble de la classe, leur indiquant la solution, finalement si évidente.

« Vous avez juste à le caresser, » dit-il en prenant le livre de Neville. Il cassa la corde retenant le livre en plusieurs morceaux, et avant même que le livre ne put le mordre, il lui caressa la tranche. Le Livre Monstrueux des Monstres s'ouvrit entre ses mains, et ronronna comme un petit chaton. L'ensemble de la classe suivit l'exemple montré par Hagrid, et bientôt chaque livre fut ouvert.

« Voici ce qui va être votre première leçon pour réussir à vous occuper d'animaux sauvages, » dit-il en gonflant la poitrine. « Si vous voulez pouvoir comprendre les créatures magiques, vous allez devoir être prêt à prendre quelques risques dans certains cas. »

« Moi, je ne veux pas du tout les comprendre, » protesta Drago. « Les créatures magiques sont supposées être dirigées par les sorciers. »

« Et la seconde chose que vous allez devoir savoir, c'est comment les calmer, » continua Hagrid, ignorant complètement Malefoy. « En plus, je les trouvais drôles. » Il regarda Harry, Hermione et Ron, espérant obtenir leur soutien.

« Ils sont futés, Hagrid, » le rassura Hermione. Les yeux d'Hagrid disparurent presque derrière son grand sourire.

« Bien alors, » reprit Hagrid, semblant plus encouragé. « Il est temps maintenant d'aller chercher des créatures magiques. Ne bougez pas... » Hagrid disparut rapidement de leur vue.

* * *

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce lourdaud soit devenu un professeur, » dit tout haut Malefoy, une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'Hagrid était hors de portée de voix. « C'est déjà assez mauvais qu'ils laissent venir les Sang-de-Bourbe et les traîtres-au-Sang dans l'école, mais Dumbledore a vraiment perdu l'esprit avec cet imbécile. Attendez un peu que mon père en entende parler. »

« La ferme, Malefoy, » dit de manière maussade Harry. « Si tu n'aimes pas le Professeur Hagrid, alors laisse tomber son cours. »

« Père dit que Poudlard va de mal en pis depuis que Dumbledore en est devenu le directeur, » continua Malefoy dans un discours adressé aux Serpentards. « Tout d'abord, il a fait retirer de la bibliothèque tout un ensemble de livres parce qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec le type de magie qu'ils abordaient. »

« Je suis sûre que le Professeur Dumbledore a une bonne raison de les retirer, » soutint Hermione. « Ils traitent certainement de la magie noire, que personne, et en particulier pas un étudiant, ne devrait apprendre, ou encore moins ne devrait utiliser. »

« Personne ne t'a sonnée, la Sang-de-Bourbe, » cracha Malefoy. Harry leva sa baguette. Ron prit place de l'autre côté d'Hermione, en levant la sienne aussi.

« Non, Harry, » dit Hermione en attrapant son poignet. « C'est exactement ce qu'il veut. » Elle signifia à Ron du regard qu'elle attendait la même chose de lui. Ron rendit un regard méprisant vers Malefoy, et baissa lui aussi sa baguette. Malefoy était prêt à continuer, mais le cri de Lavande Brown attira leur attention.

Une douzaine de créatures bizarres trottaient vers l'enclos. Il fallut presque une minute entière à Harry pour seulement prendre conscience de ce qu'il était en train de voir. Les créatures mystérieuses avaient l'arrière-train et les flancs d'un cheval, la tête d'un aigle, des serres pour patte de devant, et elles avaient même des ailes. Elles avaient aussi de larges becs pointus, des yeux brillants de différentes couleurs, et leurs serres étaient presque aussi longues que la main d'Harry. Chacune des bêtes avait un collier en cuir autour du cou, rattaché à des chaînes qu'Hagrid tenait fermement.

« Venez par là ! » les appela Hagrid alors qu'il attachait chaque animal à la clôture. « Vous pouvez vous rapprocher un peu, ne soyez pas timides ! » Mais personne ne se rapprocha.

« Ils sont superbes, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il à la classe dans son dos. Harry n'était pas sûr que superbe était le meilleur mot, mais il parvenait à percevoir ce qu'Hagrid voulait dire. La manière dont leur peau colorée allait se fondre et se mélanger avec leurs plumes au niveau de leur tête constituait une vision merveilleuse. Leurs couleurs s'étalaient en une myriade de teintes : gris sombre, bronze, rouan rosâtre, marron brillant, noir d'encre. Chacun d'entre eux possédait une coloration unique et saisissante.

« Des Hippogriffes, » dit Hagrid, montrant d'un mouvement large l'ensemble des fiers animaux. « Vous pouvez lire les détails à leur sujet à la page 79 du livre. » Hermione commença immédiatement à tourner frénétiquement les pages.

« La première chose que vous devez savoir à propos des Hippogriffes, et en fait à propos de toutes les créatures, pour être honnête, » dit Hagrid, « c'est que ce sont des créatures très fières. Facile à offenser. Ne traitez jamais aucune créature avec irrespect, et encore moins lorsqu'il s'agit d'Hippogriffes. Ce pourrait être la dernière chose que vous feriez de votre vie. »

« Ce sont des bêtes intelligentes, » continua Hagrid. « Elles peuvent vous comprendre probablement mieux que vous ne le croyez possible. Attendez toujours que l'Hippogriffe fasse le premier mouvement. C'est de la politesse, vous voyez ? Maintenant, je vais vous montrer comment faire. Et je vais ensuite laisser quelques-uns d'entre vous essayer aussi, d'accord ? » Il s'avança vers celui de couleur gris foncé, celui qui avait l'air le plus féroce de l'ensemble de la bande, du point de vue d'Harry, et il lui retira le collier de cuir. Hagrid recula ensuite de plusieurs pas, et attendit d'avoir l'attention de l'Hippogriffe.

« Une fois que vous avez croisé leur regard, inclinez-vous devant eux, » leur indiqua Hagrid, s'inclinant doucement vers l'animal, en faisant attention de ne jamais rompre le contact du regard. « Ne rompez pas le contact, essayez de ne pas cligner des yeux plus que nécessaire. Cela les rend nerveux, et croyez-moi, vous ne voulez surtout pas cela. » Hagrid maintint sa position pendant plusieurs secondes. Et alors, l'Hippogriffe plia ses pattes de devant en une révérence évidente, mais aussi très digne. Ce qui suscita un concert de bruits d'émerveillement parmi les étudiants. Harry sourit alors que tous les Gryffondors se mirent à applaudir. Du coin des yeux, il put voir Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle murmurer entre eux des paroles étouffées. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient bien en train de manigancer ?_

« Merci à vous, » dit Hagrid avec un deuxième salut de courtoisie. « Maintenant, qui veut essayer en premier ? » La classe fut soudain silencieuse, et recula d'un pas en arrière en un même ensemble.

« Personne ? » demanda Hagrid, ses sourcils se haussant de surprise.

« Je vais essayer, » dit Harry enfin, pour finalement s'apercevoir qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à parler. Hermione avait aussi levé la main. Et si elle ne paraissait pas très sûre de sa décision, ses yeux étaient remplis de détermination.

« Tous les deux, venez donc à côté de moi, » leur indiqua Hagrid. « Faites donc un essai avec Buck ici présent, » dit-il en leur montrant le même Hippogriffe gris foncé qu'il avait salué juste avant.

« Tu ne devrais vraiment pas, Harry, » dit Parvati. « N'oublie pas ce que le Professeur Trelawney t'a dit ce matin... »

« Qu'est ce que cette vieille chouette a dit à son propos ? » demanda Malefoy. Harry grogna. Bien sûr que Malefoy écoutait avec attention désormais. Déterminé à ignorer le petit con, ainsi que Parvati, Harry suivit Hermione jusqu'à Hagrid, qui pivota sur ses talons pour faire face à l'Hippogriffe.

« Maintenant, je veux que vous essayiez chacun à votre tour, » leur indiqua Hagrid. « Harry, vas-y en premier. »

Harry s'avança simplement d'un autre pas, les larmes commençant à perler dans ses yeux alors qu'il se forçait à ne pas cligner des yeux. Buck tourna la tête, et Harry se sentit mal à l'aise face au regard de couleur orange vif de l'Hippogriffe. Harry attendit ce qui lui semblait une éternité avant qu'Hagrid ne se mette à parler de nouveau.

« Excellent Harry, tu as son attention, » dit Hagrid en claquant ses mains ensemble. « Maintenant, incline-toi, Harry. Gentiment et doucement... »

Harry se pencha, et exposa progressivement le sommet de sa tête à la bête, et il pouvait sentir ses poils de la nuque se hérisser alors qu'il s'inclinait. Pourtant, il fit de son mieux pour ne pas rompre le contact du regard, et pour ne pas cligner des yeux. Après quelques minutes, Harry sentit ses genoux trembler, et il sentit des crampes dans les épaules. L'Hippogriffe pencha sa tête sur le côté, mais ne fit pas d'autre mouvement.

« Bon, » dit Hagrid, sa voix semblait inquiète pour la première fois. « Recule doucement, Harry. Mais continue de le regarder. » Mais Harry ne le pouvait pas. Il le voulait pourtant, mais ses genoux s'étaient bloqués. C'était comme si son cerveau demandait à son corps de bouger, mais que ses muscles refusaient d'obéir.

« Harry, tu dois reculer maintenant, » dit Hagrid de nouveau. Harry continuait de maintenir le contact avec la créature. Et c'est alors que l'Hippogriffe se tourna pour faire face à Harry, et qu'il s'inclina en une profonde révérence.

« Bien jouer, Harry, » dit Hagrid, s'avançant et lui donnant une claque sur l'épaule. « Je savais que tu avais ça en toi. Vas-y, tu peux lui caresser le bec. » Harry interrogea Hagrid, puis Hermione du regard. Hermione avait l'air inquiète, mais Harry la rassura d'un signe de la tête. Puis il fit un pas de plus vers la créature, et il fut surpris lorsque l'Hippogriffe fit lui aussi un pas en avant. Harry leva la main, essayant désespérément de l'empêcher de trembler. Buck baissa la tête et Harry put caresser le bec de l'Hippogriffe. Harry était estomaqué. L'Hippogriffe avait fermé les yeux paresseusement, et pressa même affectueusement du bec la main d'Harry.

« Belle démonstration, Harry, » dit Hagrid. « Maintenant, laisse Hermione essayer. »

« C'est une amie, » dit Harry à Buck sans réfléchir, alors qu'il donnait lui une dernière caresse sur le bec. Buck cligna une fois des yeux, et Harry fut persuadé que l'Hippogriffe lui avait fait un subtil hochement de la tête. Mais il ne s'attarda pas sur ce détail, alors qu'il retournait aux côtés d'Hagrid, pleinement rassuré maintenant, même si son dos était encore exposé à Buck. Harry donna à Hermione un sourire encourageant, et s'écarta du chemin.

« Salut Buck, » dit Hermione. Sa voix était un peu incertaine, mais elle avait capté l'attention de l'Hippogriffe. Ce qui avait semblé durer des siècles à Harry ne dura que quelques secondes pour Hermione. Elle s'inclina devant la créature magnifique, ses yeux chocolat pleins de concentration ne cillaient pas. Et Harry fut surpris de voir l'Hippogriffe s'incliner presque simultanément. Harry regarda tendrement le visage d'Hermione s'éclairer d'un large sourire, et il la regarda avec le même amusement en train d'essayer de contenir son excitation. Tout comme Buck l'a fait avec lui, l'Hippogriffe baissa la tête afin qu'Hermione puisse le caresser. Hagrid tapa des mains avec enthousiasme, invitant toute la classe à faire de même. Harry rejoignit Hermione et caressa de nouveau le bec de l'Hippogriffe, pendant qu'Hermione lui flattait les plumes.

« Elles sont magnifiques, » dit Hermione, en souriant encore de toutes ses dents. Buck répondit au compliment en poussant Hermione du bec, provoquant quelques gloussements de sa part.

« Comment est-ce que je me débrouille ? » leur demanda Hagrid dans un murmure.

« Avec brio, Professeur, » lui répondit Harry.

« Sans le moindre doute bien mieux qu'un cours de Divination, » confirma Hermione. « Et même mieux que celui de potion, » ajouta-t-elle.

« Bon, je suppose que vous voulez faire un tour tous les deux, » demanda-t-il. Et avant que l'un d'entre eux ne puisse objecter, Hagrid souleva Harry et le posa juste derrière la jonction des ailes de Buck. Puis il souleva Hermione et la déposa juste derrière Harry. Hermione enserra Harry comme si sa vie en dépendait. [2]

« Allez-y ! » cria Hagrid, donnant une claque sur la croupe de l'Hippogriffe.

Hermione poussa un cri perçant, et resserra sa prise autour du torse d'Harry. Buck se lança dans un galop mal assuré. Ses ailes s'étendirent, et commencèrent à battre l'air de manière désordonnée, menaçant de faire tomber ses deux cavaliers. Harry s'agrippa au cou de l'Hippogriffe alors qu'il sentait Buck donner un grand coup. L'herbe et les arbres disparurent en dessous de lui.

Buck monta de plus en plus haut à chacun de ses puissants battements d'ailes. Ils furent rapidement rendus à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de hauteur, et ils pouvaient maintenant avoir une vue sur l'ensemble de Poudlard de cette hauteur.

« Je déteste voler » cria Hermione, sa prise était de plus en plus douloureuse pour Harry, car elle avait attrapé sa chemise et se retenait à elle. Des bourrasques de vent soulevées par les ailes de Buck leur fouettaient le visage, alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la tour d'Astronomie. Et c'est alors que le vol se fit plus doux, Buck se mettant à planer à travers les tours et les tourelles du château. Puis Buck se pencha sur la gauche, et le Lac Noir scintilla devant eux, sa vision se prolongeant jusqu'aux montagnes au loin.

« Hermione, regarde ! » appela Harry.

« Je ne peux pas, » souffla-t-elle.

« Si, tu peux. Allez ! » l'encouragea-t-il de nouveau. « Tu vas être déçue si tu ne le fais pas. »

« Oh ! » entendit-il. Son menton se posa sur son épaule, et leurs joues se touchèrent. Le Lac Noir étincelait en dessous d'eux, et au loin, les montagnes prenaient une teinte bleu pâle qui se fondait avec le bleu du ciel à l'horizon.

« Tu détestes toujours voler ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, » répondit-elle. Harry pouvait ressentir les vibrations de ses mots à travers son épaule. « Mais j'adore la vue. »

« Je pourrais passer ma vie ici. »

« Tu ne préfères pas être sur un balai ? »

« Être sur un balai est un peu plus fun, » admit Harry. « Mais je profite de chaque occasion qui m'est offerte. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir m'expliquer. »

« Essaie quand même. »

« Ici, il n'y a rien pour t'inquiéter, » dit-il finalement. « Pas de présage de mort, pas de devoirs, pas de corvées, pas de meurtrier de masse, pas de célébrité. Rien… Tout ça s'estompe lorsqu'on est dans les airs. »

« Je suis désolée, » murmura-t-elle. « Je le soupçonnais. Mais je n'aurais pas dû te poser la question. »

« Ça va aller. »

« J'espère que tu sais que pour moi, tu n'as jamais été rien d'autre qu'Harry, » dit-elle.

« Rien d'autre ? » fit-il semblant d'être blessé.

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Tu es mon meilleur ami, Harry. Têtu, très enclin à rechercher les ennuis, mais aussi courageux, et avec un cœur en or massif. »

« Tu es ma meilleure amie, toi aussi, tu sais. »

« Vraiment, Harry ? »

« Tu sais bien que tu l'es, » continua-t-il. « Pourquoi une telle question ? »

« Et Ron ? »

« Lui ? C'est mon meilleur pote. »

« Harry, tu te contredis. »

« Je sais, » dit Harry en souriant.

« Explique. »

Harry rigola. « Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir. »

« Essaie donc, » lui dit-elle une nouvelle fois. Buck se pencha de nouveau sur la gauche, et ils pouvaient maintenant apercevoir Hagrid et les élèves, de tout petits points à côté de la forêt.

« Ron est un mec, comme moi, » continua Harry avec un haussement d'épaules. « On fait des choses de mecs : aller chercher les ennuis sans aucune raison autre que de le faire, on s'amuse à faire des blagues stupides et immatures, et à aller se battre sans même connaître les raisons, parfois même sans aucune raison. Il est le frère que je n'ai jamais eu. »

« Continue. »

« Et puis il y a toi. Réparant mes lunettes à chaque fois qu'elles sont cassées, m'aidant à résoudre les mystères afin d'aller affronter des mages noirs, et t'assurant que mes devoirs sont terminés… »

« Vu comme ça, je suis comme ta mère ? »

« Laisse-moi finir, » l'interrompit-il. « Tu me défends alors que tu ne le devrais pas, tu me rends plus serein, tu me soutiens, alors même que tu n'es pas forcément d'accord avec moi, tu me dis que je suis un grand sorcier lorsque je pense le contraire, et tu marcherais même à travers les flammes si tu pensais que cela pouvait m'aider. Tu n'es pas comme une sœur, mais tu me traites comme un membre de ta famille. Je ne sais pas comment te désigner autrement que comme ma meilleure amie. [3] »

« Ça suffira pour le moment, » dit-elle, alors qu'ils sentaient le choc de l'atterrissage de Buck, tandis que ce dernier posait les sabots et les serres sur le sol.

« Bon travail à tous les deux, » les accueillit Hagrid, les aidant à mettre pied à terre. Il se tourna vers le reste de la classe. « Tout le monde est prêt à faire un essai ? » Enhardis par le spectaculaire succès d'Harry et d'Hermione, les autres élèves s'avancèrent dans l'enclos, pendant qu'Hagrid libérait de leurs attaches le reste des Hippogriffes. Harry et Hermione caressèrent une dernière fois Buck avant de se reculer derrière les barrières de l'enclos. Ils restèrent là à regarder le reste des élèves.

« Oh non ! » dit Hermione en pointant le doigt vers Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle. Ils s'étaient approchés de Buck. Malefoy se pavana devant l'Hippogriffe gris sombre.

« Hagrid ! » cria Harry, mais Hagrid ne l'entendit pas.

« Hagrid ! » appela-t-il. Malefoy approchait de l'Hippogriffe, et ne s'arrêtait pas. L'Hippogriffe laissa échapper un cri grave, et il creusa le sol de ses serres.

« Alors comme ça, tu n'es pas dangereux, » énonça Malefoy de sa voix traînante, le bras tendu. Il n'avait pas suivi les instructions d'Hagrid. « N'est-ce pas, espèce de grosse brute horrible ? » Hagrid se tourna, mais il était trop tard. Ce fut fini en un éclair. La serre déchira aussi bien les vêtements que la chair. Malefoy poussa un hurlement terrifiant, alors que la manche de sa robe tourna au rouge sang.

« Je suis en train de mourir, » hurla Malefoy.

« Tu n'es pas en train de mourir, » lui dit Hagrid. Cependant, son visage avait viré au blanc. « Harry, fait partir Buck de là. » Harry se faufila à travers la clôture, et appela Buck, ses mains essayant d'attirer la noble bête. Buck poussa un cri de nouveau, mais recula de quelques pas, avant de finalement se tourner vers Harry. Une fois qu'Harry eut fait reculer Buck à une distance plus sûre, Hagrid prit Malefoy dans ses bras, et se mit immédiatement en route vers le château. La classe était terminée. Buck poussa son bec dans la main d'Harry. Harry sourit à l'Hippogriffe, mais son estomac était serré d'appréhension. Madame Pomfresh était capable de soigner n'importe quelle blessure que Malefoy pouvait avoir. Mais non, il connaissait Malefoy. Les ennuis d'Hagrid ne faisaient que commencer.

* * *

 **Notes de l'** **Au** **teur :**

J'espère que vous avez tous apprécié ce chapitre. Encore un petit changement apporté à une scène familière. Je sais que certains d'entre vous me demandent plus de divergence d'avec le canon. Et ils seront exaucés. Mais vous allez devoir être patient, je le crains. La 3e année d'Harry sera globalement plutôt proche du canon, car je n'aurai apporté que de subtils changements afin de préparer de plus grosses divergences dans des scènes futures, qui auront lieu pendant la 4e année. Imaginez des vaguelettes dans l'eau qui se transformeront finalement en vagues.

* * *

 **Notes du Traducteur** **:**

Et voilà. Comme dit l'auteur, une scène classique du roman de JKR, mais avec un changement très important, toute la scène du vol. Ce qui a permis une discussion à bâtons rompus entre les deux amis. Leur relation s'étoffe du coup. J'ai apprécié traduire ce chapitre pour cette scène, assez tendre en fait, entre Harry et Hermione. Une sorte d'écho de ce qui se passera (peut-être) à la fin du tome, mais sans le stress du sauvetage.

Dans le chapitre suivant, on parlera Épouvantard (tout le chapitre sera dédié au premier cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal).

* * *

[1] Dit Hagrid, qui est un demi-géant, je vous le rappelle.

[2] C'est un peu le cas non, connaissant l'inconfort d'Hermione sur un balai (l'auteur ne va pas changer ça dans son caractère).

[3] J'aurais bien un autre mot pour ma part, mais ça viendra plus tard. D'ailleurs tant mieux, c'est une chose que j'aime bien chez cet auteur, les relations prennent leur temps pour être construites.


	11. 10 : Effrayé par la peur

**Chap** **itre** **Dix** **:** **Effrayé par la peur**

« Désolé d'être en retard, Professeur, » dit Malefoy le jeudi matin. Il trébucha en entrant dans la salle de potion, alors que le double cours de Potion en était déjà à sa moitié. Il avait son bras droit en écharpe, et recouvert de bandages, du coude au poignet. Les nouvelles de la rencontre de Malefoy avec l'Hippogriffe avaient rapidement circulé dans tout Poudlard. Les serres de Buck avaient tranché aussi bien la peau que les muscles, atteignant même l'os. Malefoy avait aussi reçu plusieurs éraflures au niveau de l'abdomen. Mais Madame Pomfresh les avait considérées comme des blessures mineures, et les avait facilement traitées. L'infirmière était prête à laisser sortir Malefoy le soir même, mais Drago avait insisté pour rester, prétextant une grande douleur. Harry ne le croyait pas, bien sûr. Il avait déjà subi des blessures plus graves, lors des années précédentes, et Madame Pomfresh ne lui avait jamais fait défaut.

Hagrid avait pris très à cœur la situation. Le Professeur Dumbledore avait raccompagné Hagrid jusqu'à l'enclos après que Malefoy fut admis à l'infirmerie. Dumbledore était tout d'abord surpris qu'Hagrid eût choisi des Hippogriffes comme sujet du premier cours. Mais Harry, aidé de Ron et d'Hermione, lui expliqua rapidement ce qui s'était réellement passé. Dumbledore les remercia, et leur dit que leurs témoignages lui seront d'une très grande aide lors du conseil d'administration, plus tard dans la journée. Plein d'espoir pour Hagrid, Harry s'efforça d'ignorer les douleurs exagérées de Malefoy.

« C'est plutôt compréhensible, Mr Malefoy, » dit Rogue, le regardant de son bureau. « Si vous vous y mettez maintenant, vous aurez encore assez de temps pour terminer la préparation d'aujourd'hui. »

« Je l'espère, Monsieur, » dit Malefoy, en vacillant un peu pour prendre sa place aux côtés de Parkinson.

« Oh, est-ce que cela fait mal, Drago ? » murmura-t-elle.

« Oui, » répondit Malefoy. « C'est affreux, vraiment. Mais c'est la vie, on doit faire avec, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Sale petit con, » marmonna Ron alors qu'il coupait en tranches ses racines de marguerites, juste à gauche d'Harry.

« Ce qu'il essaie de faire est évident, » murmura Hermione, se penchant à l'oreille d'Harry. « Tu connais son père. On n'a pas fini d'entendre parler de ça, » acquiesça Harry.

« Monsieur, » appela Malefoy. « J'ai besoin d'aide pour couper ces racines de marguerites. Mon bras... »

« Weasley, aidez Mr Malefoy pour ses racines, » dit Rogue. Harry put voir ses lèvres former un mince sourire. Ron attrapa son couteau, se précipita à la paillasse de Malefoy et commença à hacher les racines d'une manière très grossière.

« Professeur, Weasley est en train de détruire mes racines ! »

Rogue se leva de son bureau et s'approcha de leur table pour observer les racines mutilées.

« Weasley, vous allez échanger vos racines avec celles de Malefoy. »

« Je ne le ferai pas ! »

« Ne m'obligez pas à me répéter. »

Ron retourna à sa place, regroupa les racines qu'il avait méticuleusement coupées en morceaux égaux pendant le dernier quart d'heure, et les jeta brutalement sur la table de Malefoy.

« Fais-toi plaisir, » grommela-t-il, et il retourna à sa place pour essayer de réparer les dommages qu'il avait causés aux racines qu'il était maintenant forcé d'utiliser.

« Monsieur, ma figue séchée, » suggéra Malefoy.

« Potter, pelez la figue de Mr Malefoy. »

« Non sans façon, Monsieur, » répondit Harry, poliment.

« Voulez-vous vraiment mettre ma patience à l'épreuve aujourd'hui, Potter ? »

« Professeur, qu'est-ce qui peut pousser un Hippogriffe à attaquer un élève ? »

« Je pourrais vous citer un certain nombre de raisons, Potter, » répondit Rogue, sa voix dangereusement basse. « Déjà, les Hippogriffes ne sont pas très appropriés pour un premier cours d'introduction aux créatures magiques. »

« Personne d'autre n'a été blessé, » argumenta Harry. « J'ai pu travailler avec le même Hippogriffe qui a attaqué Malefoy, Monsieur, et je n'ai rien eu. »

« Je vois, » dit Rogue, ses yeux s'étrécissant vivement, et ses lèvres formant l'air renfrogné qu'il réservait juste à Harry. « Bien, Potter, tout le monde ne peut pas être aussi chanceux que vous, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Professeur, si j'avais été blessé, auriez-vous demandé à Malefoy de m'aider avec mes racines ou ma figue ? » demanda-t-il. Il sentit Hermione lui agripper le poignet en avertissement, mais l'injustice de la situation le faisait bouillir intérieurement.

« Non, vous ne le lui demanderiez pas, » répondit Harry à la place de Rogue. « Malefoy a mérité ce qu'il a eu. S'il avait écouté le Professeur Hagrid, il n'aurait pas été blessé. »

« Comme c'est ironique, » persifla Rogue. « Vous, en train de donner une leçon à un élève concernant son incapacité à faire attention. Potter, vous allez peler la figue de Malefoy, ou alors je vous mets un zéro pour aujourd'hui. »

« Je vais prendre le zéro, Monsieur, » répondit Harry. Rogue lui lança un regard noir de triomphe [1], et retourna à son bureau.

« Harry, à quoi tu penses ? » demanda Hermione. « Tu pourrais recevoir des punitions beaucoup plus sérieuses. »

« Je ne vais plus me laisser faire, Hermione, » lui dit Harry, alors qu'il se mettait à peler sa figue sèche. Même si cela n'allait pas lui rapporter le moindre point, il était déterminé à réussir sa potion, en dépit de Rogue. Même si Hermione avait été un peu désarçonnée par sa réponse, Harry était sûr qu'il pouvait apercevoir du coin de l'œil un sourire sur son visage, alors qu'il continuait à travailler sur sa potion.

Le reste du cours se passa sans interruption majeure, après la confrontation entre Harry et Rogue. Neville était en train de faire une dépression nerveuse après le savon que Rogue lui avait passé pour avoir obtenu une potion orange. Hermione aida Neville à la corriger, chuchotant des instructions à travers l'allée. Bien sûr, Rogue s'en est aperçu, après que la potion de rétrécissement eût correctement fonctionné sur le crapaud de Neville.

« Vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor, » annonça Rogue. Il se tourna vers Hermione, ses yeux remplis d'accusations. « Je vous avais pourtant dit de ne pas l'aider, Granger. Donc ce sera donc dix points de moins pour vous. Et dix de plus pour Potter, pour son sourire. » Il s'intéressa à la potion d'Harry, mais il fut incapable de cacher sa surprise de trouver une potion de couleur vert acide frémissant calmement devant son nez crochu. [2]

« Dois-je vous rappeler, Potter, que vous allez recevoir un zéro pour le cours d'aujourd'hui ? »

« Je le sais, Monsieur. »

« Alors pourquoi avez-vous terminé la préparation ? »

« Car je dois malgré tout apprendre, n'est-ce pas ? » répondit Harry. _Et je n'ai pas trouvé de meilleur moyen de vous clouer le bec,_ pensa-t-il en lui.

« Hors de ma vue. »

 **() () ()**

« C'était brillant, » lui dit Ron, alors qu'ils remontaient des donjons. « Tu t'es vraiment payé sa tête, aujourd'hui. » Harry haussa des épaules, et regarda derrière lui, pensant trouver une Hermione ayant déjà préparé une série de reproches à lui faire. Mais elle n'était pas là.

« Où Hermione est-elle allée ? » demanda-t-il à Ron. Ron regarda en bas des escaliers.

« Elle était juste derrière nous, » dit Ron. Je l'ai vue quitter la classe avec nous. »

« Crois-tu qu'elle est retournée en arrière ? »

« Pourquoi le ferait-elle ? » Harry haussa des épaules à nouveau, puis recommença à monter les escaliers. Tout cela pour finalement trouver Hermione qui grimpait simplement l'escalier quelques marches au-dessus d'eux.

« Hermione », appela Harry, sa voix montant à travers la cage d'escalier. Elle se retourna, et attendit qu'ils la rejoignirent.

« Comment as-tu fait ça ? » demanda Ron. « J'aurais juré que tu étais derrière nous lorsque nous avons quitté le cours de Potion. »

« Visiblement, vous n'avez pas fait assez attention, » remarqua-t-elle. « Je suis passé derrière vous. Dépêchez-vous, ou nous allons être en retard pour le cours de Défense. »

« Elle n'a pas pu passer par derrière nous, » dit Ron en se penchant vers Harry, alors qu'ils suivaient Hermione. « Je te le dis, il y a quelque chose de bizarre qui se trame. »

* * *

Le Professeur Lupin était en train de les attendre, pendant qu'ils entraient dans la salle de classe. Ils s'assirent, sortirent leurs livres, ainsi que du parchemin et leur plume. Puis ils attendirent le début du cours. Le Professeur Lupin leur sourit alors qu'il posait sa mallette usée sur le bureau. Il l'ouvrit d'un rapide coup de baguette. Ce jour-là, il portait une chemise encore plus rapiécée que d'habitude, et il avait toujours la même robe grise et en lambeaux qu'il portait déjà le jour de leur rencontre dans le train. Mais, Harry constata qu'il avait meilleure mine qu'alors. Harry soupçonnait que le Professeur ne mangeait pas particulièrement bien, il était en effet familier avec les effets du manque de nourriture, à cause de ses vacances durant les mois d'été.

« Bonjour, » commença-t-il. « Si vous vouliez bien me suivre ? Pensez à prendre vos baguettes, mais vous pouvez laisser vos livres. Aujourd'hui, vous allez suivre un cours pratique. » Toute la classe se leva, et suivit le Professeur Lupin hors de la salle de classe, puis le long d'un couloir désert, un deuxième, pour finalement s'arrêter devant une porte. C'était la salle de repos des professeurs.

« C'est à l'intérieur. S'il vous plaît, » les encouragea le Professeur Lupin.

La salle de repos était impeccable, brillamment éclairée par des panneaux colorés tout le long des murs, et remplie d'un assortiment de toutes les chaises imaginables, toutes dépareillées. Une grande cheminée se trouvait dans le coin opposé, avec plusieurs chaises en demi-cercle devant. Dans une de ces chaises se trouvait justement le Professeur Rogue.

« S'il vous plaît, Lupin, laissez la porte ouverte, » dit Rogue en se levant de la chaise. « Je ne voudrais pas être témoin de la parodie de cours que cette classe va donner. » Il parcourut rapidement toute la pièce, et sortit par la porte que Lupin tenait ouverte. Avant de quitter la pièce, Rogue donna au professeur un avertissement.

« Dans le cas probable où personne ne vous aurait déjà averti, Lupin, Neville Londubat fait partie de cette classe, un élève remarquablement stupide, incapable de remplir la moindre de ses tâches, à moins bien sûr que Granger ne lui souffle les instructions à l'oreille. » Neville se dissimula derrière Seamus et Dean.

« Je suis sûr que Neville sera tout à fait capable de surmonter la tâche d'aujourd'hui, Severus, » dit Lupin avec un petit sourire. Rogue ne répondit pas à Lupin, et quitta la pièce, claquant la porte derrière lui. Lupin ne parut pas affecté par le harcèlement brutal et injustifié de Rogue envers Neville. Il s'approcha d'une armoire située dans la pièce. Durant un moment, Harry s'attendit à ce que Lupin y récupère quelque chose. Jusqu'à ce que, soudain, l'armoire ne fut brutalement secouée par quelque chose, qui la fit s'écraser bruyamment contre le mur. Harry et le reste de la classe sursautèrent, et reculèrent d'un coup.

« Tout va bien, » dit le Professeur Lupin avec un deuxième sourire d'encouragement. « Il n'y a rien dans cette armoire que l'on ne puisse s'occuper tous ensemble. Comme j'ai pu comprendre, la plupart d'entre vous ont eu un cours de soin aux Créatures Magiques, plus tôt cette semaine, c'est bien cela ? »

« Oui, Monsieur, » répondit rapidement Hermione. « Nous avons étudié les Hippogriffes. »

« Très bien, » dit Lupin d'un signe appréciateur de la tête. « J'ai aussi pu entendre que vous avez eu des années scolaires assez inégales dans ma matière, durant les précédentes années. Aussi nous allons avoir beaucoup de travail de rattrapage au cours des prochaines semaines. Mais un sujet typique de votre 3e année concerne l'étude des créatures maléfiques, et des moyens de les combattre. Ce sera donc le sujet de notre cours d'aujourd'hui. » L'armoire trembla de nouveau.

« Un Épouvantard, » indiqua Lupin, en indiquant de la tête l'armoire. « Ils apprécient les endroits sombres et confinés. Les armoires, les placards, les espaces sous les lits, les malles abandonnées au grenier. Une fois, j'en ai trouvé un logé à l'intérieur de l'horloge de mon grand-père. Ce n'est pas nécessairement la créature maléfique la plus intelligente qui existe sur Terre. Pourtant, dans les mauvaises circonstances et sans les outils appropriés, ils peuvent être assez dangereux pour les sorciers ne se méfiant pas assez. Celui-ci est arrivé hier, il me semble. Le Professeur Dumbledore avait proposé de le retirer, mais j'ai estimé qu'un Épouvantard était parfait comme leçon introductive pour votre 3e année de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Donc, pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'est un Épouvantard ? »

La main d'Hermione se propulsa dans les airs.

« Hermione ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. L'Épouvantard est un changeur de forme, » commença-t-elle. « Il peut prendre la forme de ce qu'il pense être le plus effrayant pour nous. »

« Très bien, » lui adressa Lupin. « Lorsque je vais laisser sortir l'Épouvantard, il va déterminer la forme avec laquelle il pense pouvoir nous effrayer le plus possible. Pourtant, l'Épouvantard de l'armoire est actuellement sans aucune forme, puisqu'il ne sait pas encore ce qui va effrayer la personne qui sera la prochaine à être en contact avec lui. Pour le moment, nous avons l'avantage. L'as-tu repéré, Harry ? »

« Non, Monsieur, » répondit tout de suite Harry.

« Et comment expliques-tu cela ? »

« Nous sommes trop nombreux, » répondit Harry. « Il ne saura pas quelle forme prendre. »

« C'est ça, » dit Lupin. « C'est la première règle pour se débarrasser d'un Épouvantard. Toujours être accompagné lorsqu'on s'approche d'un Épouvantard. Cela peut l'embrouiller, et permettre de remporter le combat avant même qu'il n'ait commencé. Doit-il se transformer en un cadavre sans tête, en une limace carnivore, ou en un python géant ? J'ai déjà vu un Épouvantard faire ce type d'erreur. Essayer d'effrayer deux personnes en même temps. Il s'est transformé en une moitié de limace. Assez amusante à voir, je dois dire. »

« Maintenant, les Épouvantards sont assez simples à repousser, en théorie. Cela ne requiert qu'une baguette, et une grande concentration mentale. Vous voyez, les Épouvantards ne peuvent pas supporter le son du rire. Tout ce que l'on doit faire est de forcer l'Épouvantard à prendre une forme que nous trouvons comique. Répétez après moi : _riddikulus_ _! »_

« Riddikulus ! »

« C'est la partie facile. Neville, s'il te plaît, avance-toi. » Neville s'approcha timidement de Lupin, le regard inquiet tourné vers l'armoire. [3]

« Il n'y a pas matière à s'inquiéter pour le moment, Neville, » l'encouragea Lupin. « L'Épouvantard ne va pas s'échapper de l'armoire avant que je ne le lui permette. Maintenant, j'ai besoin de savoir : qu'est-ce qui t'effraie le plus ? »

« Le Professeur Rogue, » murmura Neville. La classe tout entière éclata de rire. Cependant, Lupin eut l'air pensif. En fait, Harry crut même apercevoir un éclair de colère traverser les yeux las du Professeur.

« Il fait de son mieux, » dit Lupin, retrouvant son attitude enjouée. « Neville, corrige-moi si je me trompe, mais je crois que tu vis chez ta grand-mère, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne voudrais pas que l'Épouvantard ne prenne sa forme, à elle non plus. »

« Pas besoin de t'inquiéter, Neville, » dit Lupin. Il s'agenouilla pour pouvoir murmurer à l'oreille de Neville. À chaque seconde qui passait, Neville semblait être de plus en plus joyeux.

« Maintenant, je vais relâcher l'Épouvantard, Neville. Donc fait comme je t'ai indiqué, » termina Lupin, sa baguette maintenant dirigée vers l'armoire. « Baguette prête. Et rappelle-toi de l'incantation : _riddikulus_. Es-tu prêt ? » Neville acquiesça. « Bien » dit Lupin. « Tout le monde, reculez-vous un peu, et laissez un peu d'espace pour Neville. Si tout se passe bien, et tout ira bien, je vais pouvoir vous appeler les uns après les autres pour vous entraîner sur l'Épouvantard. »

Lupin attendit que la classe se soit préparée. Une fois que les élèves eurent formé une file ordonnée, et laissé suffisamment de place à Neville, Lupin alla se placer derrière Neville, et donna un coup de baguette dans la direction de l'armoire. L'armoire s'ouvrit en craquant. Le Professeur Rogue en sortit, les yeux remplis d'une lueur malicieuse au-dessus de son nez crochu, sa baguette négligemment dirigée vers Neville. Neville recula en trébuchant, sa baguette pointant inutilement vers l'Épouvantard-Rogue, pendant que sa bouche formait des mots silencieux.

« C'est facile, Neville » l'aida Lupin, rattrapant Neville avant qu'il ne tombe en arrière. « Rappelle-toi ce dont nous avons discuté. »

« _R_ _iddikulus_ » prononça Neville, son bras tremblant. Mais il avait réussi. Il y eut un craquement sonore, et l'Épouvantard-Rogue ne fut plus en train de s'avancer vers Neville comme un prédateur dans sa robe de couleur nuit noire. Maintenant, Rogue portait une longue robe d'un vert brillant, avec des galons en dentelle, et il arborait aussi au-dessus de ses cheveux graisseux un chapeau surmonté d'un vautour empaillé. Sa baguette avait même été remplacée par un grand sac rouge. Toute la salle éclata de rire, et l'Épouvantard-Rogue hésita, ses yeux sautant d'un visage riant à un autre. Il était embrouillé.

« Parvati ! »

L'Épouvantard-Rogue devint un Épouvantard-momie avec un nouveau craquement sourd. Ses bandelettes étaient couvertes de sang.

 _« Riddikulus ! »_

L'Épouvantard-momie perdit ses bandelettes et trébucha dessus.

Et c'est ainsi que la file des élèves défila. Une banshee muette laissa place à un rat géant qui courait après sa propre queue en un cercle sans fin, puis à un immense serpent à sonnette se transformant en ballon, ou encore à un cadavre sans tête faisant des roues dans toute la pièce. Harry vit avec sourire la confrontation de Ron avec une Acromantule adulte, qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à la progéniture d'Aragog.

« _Riddikulus_ _, »_ cria Ron, sa voix avait un ton plus aigu que la normale. Les pattes de l'araignée furent soudain toutes montées sur des patins à roulettes, et la créature finit les pattes en l'air, se tortillant en tout sens et faisant cliqueter ses mandibules de désespoir. Harry se présenta devant l'Épouvantard, prêt à prendre son tour.

Harry avait réfléchi au sujet, sur ce qu'il savait pouvoir l'effrayer. Lord Voldemort, ressuscité, et avec son pouvoir de nouveau complètement intact. Toutefois, Harry avait un plan. Il leva sa baguette vers l'araignée à roulettes, prêt à agir. Mais l'Épouvantard ne se transforma pas en Lord Voldemort, ou le Tom Jesudor qu'il avait affronté dans la Chambre des Secrets l'an passé. Le temps sembla se ralentir, alors qu'une longue robe noire à capuche s'éleva du corps de l'araignée. Des mains squelettiques se dressèrent pour aller à sa rencontre. Toute la salle était maintenant silencieuse. Harry put voir du coin de l'œil la bouche de Lupin articuler des mots, mais il n'en entendit aucun. Il sentit la vague glaciale et familière lui frapper la poitrine, alors que l'air dans ses poumons se solidifiait. Il pouvait aussi entendre un râle rauque de respiration. Et c'est à ce moment qu'il l'entendit de nouveau. Une voix forte, frénétique, et désespérée. La femme criait toujours le même mot. Harry, Harry, Harry. Et tout fut soudain sombre.

 **() () ()**

Harry se réveilla dans une pièce non familière. Ou, du moins, le contenu de la pièce ne lui était pas familier. Les murs n'étaient plus couverts des autoportraits souriants du bouffon qui avait occupé le bureau l'année dernière. Maintenant, il y avait plusieurs étagères recouvertes de vieux livres abîmés. Pourtant, Harry eut à peine le temps de contempler la pièce, avant que sa vue ne soit obscurcie par un enchevêtrement de boucles brunes, et par des yeux chocolat remplis d'inquiétude.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien, Harry ? » lui demanda Hermione en se penchant sur lui.

« Je crois, » bredouilla Harry. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Tu t'es évanoui, » répondit Hermione. « Tiens, mange ça. » Elle plaça un morceau de chocolat dans la bouche, et il le mangea sans poser de question. « Dès l'instant où tu as attiré l'attention de l' _É_ pouvantard, il s'est transformé en un Détraqueur, et tu t'es évanoui presque immédiatement. »

« Super, » grogna Harry. « La nouvelle va se répandre dans tout le château maintenant. Malefoy va être insupportable. »

« Ne te préoccupe pas de Malefoy, » dit Ron. Harry tourna la tête. Ron était accoudé à la porte du bureau. « C'est un connard. Il l'a toujours été, et il le sera toujours. »

« Ron a raison, » dit Hermione, en lui faisant avaler un 2e morceau de chocolat. « Je ne pense pas que le Professeur Lupin s'attendait à ce qui est arrivé. Il était déjà en train de bouger pour intervenir. Je ne crois pas qu'il voulait que tu fasses face à l' _É_ _pouvantard, Harry. »_

 _« Pourquoi ? » lui demanda-t-il._

 _« Harry, c'est évident. » Elle lui parla avec un sourire triste. « Je pense que tout le monde s'attendait à ce que_ _l'_ _É_ _pouvantard se transforme en Tu-Sais-Qui… Il est facile d'imaginer quelle panique cela aurait pu causer. »_

« Moi aussi je pensais à cette transformation, pour être honnête, » répondit Harry. « Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à avoir un Détraqueur. Au fait, où est le Professeur Lupin ? »

« Il parle à la classe, » dit Ron, indiquant la porte derrière lui.

Harry se roula sur le côté, et s'assit. Il chancela fortement, mais Hermione le soutint.

« Fais attention, » lui dit-elle. Elle passa le bras d'Harry par-dessus ses épaules, et agrippa son torse. « Ron, peux-tu m'aider ? » Ron se plaça de l'autre côté d'Harry, et lui soutint le 2e bras avec ses propres épaules.

« Je l'ai entendue de nouveau, Hermione, » annonça Harry.

« La femme ? » demanda Hermione anxieusement.

« Oui. Elle m'appelait par mon nom. »

« Bon, on va en parler au Professeur Lupin, » conclut Hermione, en l'aidant à se mettre debout.

« Harry ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Je ne voulais pas d'embêter, mais, en fait, quelques-uns de nos camarades... » Mais Hermione ne put pas finir sa phrase, ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hermione ? »

« Certains d'entre eux,… ils,… nous... »

« Ils riaient, » termina Ron.

« Ça ira, » dit Harry. Tous ensemble, ils approchaient de la porte qui conduisait dans la salle de classe, au moment où la voix de Lupin traversa les murs jusqu'à eux.

 **() () ()**

« Je n'ai pas assez de mots pour exprimer ma déception, » dit Lupin, en parcourant toute la classe du regard. « Je suis consterné de voir qu'il y a des élèves de mon ancienne Maison qui se sont moqués d'un de leur propre condisciple, et encore plus à propos d'une situation aussi grave que celle qui a eu lieu il y a quelques minutes. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a la moindre idée de ce qu'est un Détraqueur ? Et de ce qu'ils provoquent ? Alors ? Parlez donc, j'attends ! » Toute classe se ratatinait sur leurs chaises, l'esprit coupable.

« Les Détraqueurs font partie des créatures les plus maléfiques qui puissent exister dans le monde, » continua-t-il en marchant. « Ils ont plusieurs pouvoirs, chacun plus mortel et plus horrible que le suivant. Leur simple présence peut geler l'air ambiant en un instant. En grand nombre, et si vous êtes exposés suffisamment longtemps à leurs effets, ils peuvent même littéralement vous geler le sang, ce qui asphyxie votre cœur et votre cerveau, provoquant un arrêt cardiaque. Aussi rare que cela se produise, il y a déjà eu des sorciers et des sorcières qui sont morts de cette façon. Et ce n'est pas le pire de vos soucis. »

« Voyez-vous, les Détraqueurs préfèrent se nourrir de leurs victimes. » Lupin continua, serrant les poings. « Comme les _É_ _pouvantard_ _s, les Détraqueurs se nourrissent de nos peurs. Mais contrairement aux_ _É_ _pouvantard_ _s, les Détraqueurs n'utilisent pas la peur pour s'échapper ou comme mécanisme de défense. Au lieu de quoi, ils font ressortir ces peurs, nous forçant à revivre nos pires souvenirs, jusqu'à ce que toute pensée heureuse, que nous ayons pu avoir_ _un jour,_ _nous paraisse oubliée. Et ils se nourrissent de ça. » La classe regardait le professeur avec confusion._ _[4]_

 _« Laissez-moi maintenant vous conter une histoire, » reprit Lupin. « J'ai eu par le passé deux amis. Ils étaient les plus gentilles personnes que j'aie jamais connues, chacune avait un cœur en or. Ils étaient tous les deux à Gryffondor, étaient courageux et intelligents. Nous avons combattu ensemble contre Lord Voldemort durant la dernière guerre. »_ _Lupin continua, ignorant le frisson collectif. « Et nous étions en train de perdre. Des amis, des familles disparaissaient et mourraient. Ou même encore, certains étaient ensorcelés pour torturer et tuer leurs proches. La plupart d'entre vous font certainement partie de familles qui ont souffert des actions de Lord Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts. Mes amis l'ont combattu un nombre incalculable de fois. Et ils furent bientôt directement pris pour cible. Ils ont dû aller se cacher. » Lupin s'assit sur un tabouret devant la classe, sa voix baissant de volume au fur et à mesure._

« Ils avaient un enfant… un petit garçon, adorable et innocent. » Lupin ne regardait même plus ses élèves, mais quelque part au-delà d'eux. « Ils étaient en sécurité, au moins pour un moment. Mais cela ne dura pas. Le soir d'Halloween, en 1981, il les a trouvés. Et il les a tués. » Lupin força son regard à se refocaliser sur sa classe, certains des élèves avaient compris, d'autres étaient encore plus confus qu'avant. Lupin avala sa salive.

« Je suis en train de parler de Lily et de James Potter, bien sûr, » dit-il, devant utiliser toute la puissance de sa volonté pour contenir la sensation de brûlure qu'il avait au niveau des yeux. Il ignora les halètements de surprise qui parcouraient la classe. « Et leur fils vient juste d'être soumis à une créature capable de faire remonter cette mémoire particulière. »

Depuis le bureau de Lupin, Harry pouvait sentir ses jambes se transformer en coton, alors que son corps s'affaissait sous le poids des mots de Lupin. Seuls Hermione et Ron l'empêchèrent de complètement tomber par terre. Pourtant, sous l'effet de l'affaiblissement d'Harry, ils ne purent l'empêcher de tomber à genoux. Harry sentait son cœur se serrer, pendant que les mots de Lupin se répétaient en boucle dans son esprit : _soumis à une créature capable de faire remonter cette mémoire particulière_. Harry venait de trouver l'identité de la femme qui criait son nom. Sans même pouvoir le stopper, avant même que le mot se soit formé dans son cerveau, ses lèvres laissèrent échapper un son, clairement audible dans le bureau silencieux.

« Maman. »

* * *

 **Notes de l'** **Aut** **eur :**

J'ai réellement pris plaisir aux enjolivements des Détraqueurs. J'ai toujours pensé qu'ils avaient un très bon potentiel pour apporter un ton sombre à l'histoire. J'espère que vous en convenez tous.

* * *

 **Notes d** **u Traducteur** **:**

Et voilà pour le nouveau chapitre.

Ce coup-là, on s'écarte un peu de l'original, la scène des racines et du zéro en potion n'a jamais existé. Tout comme le Détraqueur dans le cours de Défense. Lupin n'a jamais laissé Harry l'affronter chez JKR (pour éviter l'apparition de Lord Voldemort, pensait-il, comme ici d'ailleurs). Pour rappel, on sait que l'Épouvantard d'Harry est un Détraqueur suite à ce que Harry dit à Lupin plus tard en 3e année. Par contre, Neville aidé par Hermione en potion est bien dans l'original.

Que dire d'autre, Harry sait du coup extrêmement tôt qui est la femme qu'il entend lorsqu'il est soumis à l'influence des Détraqueurs. Pas sûr par contre que cela ne change grand-chose en fait.

Dans le chapitre suivant, on parlera sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

* * *

[1] glowered triumphantly = jeter un regard noir triomphant… Personnellement, je n'ai jamais vu ça, mais cette expression s'utilise bien, visiblement (dans Google).

[2] Mais que vient faire le nez de Rogue ici ? À part une critique gratuite du personnage… Pour l'Épouvantard plus loin, cela ne me gêne pas du tout, c'est la représentation de Neville du Professeur, donc lui faire des reproches physiques dans la vision qu'en a Neville va bien. Pour le cours de potion, c'est vraiment gratuit de la part de l'auteur.

[3] Le mot utilisé était weary : las, fatigué. Je n'ai pas trop vu la raison. Résigné encore j'aurais pu garder. Mais je trouve que inquiet ou nerveux colle plus au récit. Peut-être à tort.

[4] Bizarrement, il n'évoque pas le dernier pouvoir des Détraqueurs, leur baiser.


	12. 11 : La douleur de Lupin

**Chapitre Onze** **:** **La douleur de Lupin**

Le mois de Septembre s'achevait, et l'évasion de Sirius Black s'effaçait petit à petit des mémoires. La plupart des élèves étaient maintenant focalisés en permanence sur le prochain cours avec leur professeur préféré à Poudlard, le Professeur Lupin. En à peine quelques semaines, le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal était devenu le sujet de conversation le plus répandu dans les couloirs du château, ou pendant les repas. Bien sûr, les Serpentards avaient toujours quelque chose de négatif à dire sur le Professeur Lupin, mais ils étaient forcés à concentrer leurs critiques sur l'apparence miteuse du professeur.

« Est-ce que seulement Dumbledore lui donne de l'argent ? » demanda Malefoy à sa bande, alors que Lupin sortait de la Grande Salle un matin. « Regardez donc l'état de ses robes. Mère ne m'autoriserait jamais à ressembler à ça. »

Mais Harry n'était pas le moins du monde intéressé par l'état des robes de Lupin. En un mois seulement, ils avaient étudié les Épouvantards, les Chaporouges, et enfin les Kappas. Toutes avaient été des créatures maléfiques fascinantes, chacune avait une particularité distinctive, et des pouvoirs dangereux si par malheur on les rencontrait sans être préparé. La qualité de l'enseignement de Lupin aurait normalement à elle seule suffi à gagner le respect d'Harry. Mais suite à son expérience avec l'Épouvantard, Harry avait rapidement découvert que le Professeur Lupin était très différent des enseignants qu'Harry avait pu connaître auparavant.

« Je crains d'avoir besoin de m'excuser, Harry, » lui avait dit le Professeur Lupin une fois que la classe se fut vidée. Il avait l'air encore plus exténué que lors du trajet en train. « Je n'avais pas l'intention de te laisser affronter l'Épouvantard, sans parler de la matérialisation d'un Détraqueur. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu réagir assez rapidement et t'épargner une gêne imméritée. »

« Ce n'est rien, » a répondu Harry, ses pensées étaient alors toujours tournées vers la voix de sa mère.

« Je suis sûr que tu as pu entendre tout ce que j'ai expliqué à la classe ? » Harry acquiesça, son regard était baissé. Il pouvait aussi sentir les regards de Ron et d'Hermione derrière lui, et il n'arrivait pas à se forcer à remonter les yeux pour rencontrer le regard du professeur.

« Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir, » dit Lupin, doucement. « Je sais que tu te sens faible, et impuissant en ce moment, mais je suis sûr que tu as compris pourquoi les Détraqueurs avaient un tel effet sur toi. Rares sont ceux, dans ce château, à dissimuler au fond de leur mémoire des horreurs qui puissent égaler les tiennes. » Harry savait que Lupin essayait de l'encourager, mais les mots prononcés par le professeur n'avaient fait que lui donner l'impression d'être encore plus seul dans son épreuve. Et c'est alors qu'Harry sentit la main de Lupin se poser sur son épaule, et tandis que ce dernier s'agenouillait pour être à son niveau, empêchant Harry de pouvoir continuer à fuir son regard.

« Ta mère et ton père étaient des personnes extraordinaires, Harry. » Les mots de Lupin étaient prononcés avec un sourire sincère. « Je les connaissais bien à Poudlard, tout particulièrement ton père. De ce que j'ai pu voir en ces quelques jours, et de ce que les autres professeurs m'ont dit à ton sujet, je sais que tous les deux auraient été incroyablement fiers de toi. James avait un don pour dénicher les ennuis, mais il a toujours été son propre chef. Il n'a jamais laissé quelqu'un d'autre lui dire qui il était. Tout comme toi en fait. » Lupin lui offrit un second sourire, et poussa Harry à quitter de la classe, en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione. Harry sortit de la pièce, plus heureux en ce jour qu'il ne l'avait été depuis qu'il avait gonflé sa tante Marge.

La Divination quant à elle était rapidement devenue la deuxième pire matière d'Harry, uniquement précédée dans ce classement par le cours de Potions. Le Professeur Trelawney, tout aussi gentille et respectueuse qu'elle puisse être, ne semblait pas pouvoir s'empêcher de regarder Harry avec de grands yeux embués de larmes à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans l'étouffante salle de classe. Et le plus frustrant dans tout ça, c'était que la plupart de ses camarades étaient scotchés à leurs sièges dès que la vieille chouette [1] interprétait la moindre de ces formes tordues qui prédisaient toujours quelques destins horribles à Harry, peu importe le domaine de la Divination utilisé. Le présage laissé dans ces feuilles de thé _ne peut plus être ignoré_ , comme elle le lui signalait pour la troisième fois. Et c'était pareil avec les lignes de la main. Chaque nœud de ses empreintes digitales lui prédisait un destin, l'un horrible, l'autre tragique, tous prêts à lui débouler dessus sans avertissements.

Hermione elle-aussi semblait trouver le cours de Divination pénible. Ni Harry ni Ron n'auraient jamais pu pronostiquer qu'Hermione serait aussi agressive envers un professeur. Chaque fois que Trelawney s'essayait à interpréter un de ces symboles malheureux prédisant une mort imminente pour Harry, Hermione contrait en proposant une interprétation complètement différente, voire de sens opposé. Si la plupart des élèves de la classe levaient les yeux au ciel lors de ces moments, Harry, au contraire, lui offrait un sourire de remerciement à chaque fois qu'elle prenait sa défense.

* * *

Puis les classes ne furent plus le seul sujet d'inquiétudes dans l'esprit d'Harry, alors que le mois d'Octobre installait ses fraîcheurs persistantes. La saison de Quiddich était sur le point de débuter. Olivier Dubois, le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, était même devenu encore plus fanatique que ce que Harry ou le reste de l'équipe n'avaient déjà pu voir à son sujet. Il leur avait fait subir un discours indiquant les diverses raisons pour lesquelles la coupe aurait dû être à eux ces deux années précédentes. Mais principalement, Olivier avait réexprimé son plus cher désir : c'était sa dernière chance de faire gagner une coupe de Quiddich à sa maison. Pleine de détermination, renforcée par l'ambition fanatique d'Olivier, l'équipe commença à suivre le régime d'entraînement le plus soutenu qu'Harry eut connu. Trois soirs par semaine, souvent jusque tard après la nuit tombée, et quelle que soit la météo.

Et enfin, il y avait aussi le mystère de l'emploi du temps impossible d'Hermione. Cependant, Harry devait admettre que Ron était encore plus inquiet que lui à ce sujet.

« Je te le dis, Harry, Hermione nous cache quelque chose, » précisa Ron un jour lors du déjeuner.

« Tu ne vas pas arrêter avec ça, hein, Ron ? »

« Écoute, » dit-il, alors qu'Harry ne prononçait plus le moindre mot. « Plus tôt ce matin, je l'ai vue discuter avec le Professeur Vector, tu sais, celle qui enseigne l'Arithmancie. »

« Rien d'étrange à cela, non ? » répondit Harry.

« Ouais, elles étaient en train de discuter de la leçon de ce matin, » enchaîna Ron.

« Et ? »

« Mais elle ne peut pas y être allée, » explosa Ron, avec un mouvement ample de sa fourchette, qui envoya un peu de légumes valser sur la table. « Elle était en Soin aux Créatures Magiques avec nous ! Ce n'est pas possible, Harry. C'est juste impossible. »

« Comme elle l'a déjà dit avant, elle s'est arrangée avec le Professeur McGonagall au sujet de son emploi du temps. »

« Bordel de merde ! Harry, allez, » jura Ron alors qu'il plantait sa fourchette dans une autre pomme de terre. « J'ai discuté avec Ernie McMillan un peu plus tôt, et il m'a dit qu'elle n'avait jamais raté le moindre cours d'Études des Moldus. Mais tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible. Parce que la moitié du temps, c'est en même temps que la Divination ! Et nous savons tous les deux qu'elle a toujours été là en Divination. »

« Écoute, je suis d'accord avec toi pour dire que l'emploi du temps d'Hermione est bizarre, » répondit Harry en poussant son assiette vide de côté. « Mais tu penses bien que si nous devions vraiment savoir quelque chose à ce sujet, ne nous l'aurait-elle pas déjà dit ? »

« Mon pote, elle va craquer si elle continue, » remarqua Ron. « Tu as vu comme elle est déjà fatiguée, et on n'en est même pas encore à Noël. »

« Peut-être, » dit Harry, pas chaud pour continuer cette conversation. « Nous devrions nous rendre en Potions. » Harry avait ses propres inquiétudes au sujet de la charge de travail d'Hermione, mais il savait mieux que quiconque que même si Hermione s'était fixé une tâche impossible, personne ne pourrait malgré tout l'en dissuader. Pourtant à l'intérieur de lui, il s'écrivit une note mentale pour au moins voir avec elle comment elle s'en sortait.

Alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle de cours de Rogue, ils ne furent pas surpris de voir qu'elle était faiblement éclairée. Comme d'habitude. Rogue n'attendit pas que la classe se fût entièrement assise pour commencer à expliquer la leçon du jour.

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons essayer de préparer une potion de Pimentine, » commença Rogue, ses yeux regardant au loin au-delà du fond de la classe. « La plupart d'entre vous vont échouer, en dépit de la simplicité de cette potion, parce que vous allez négliger de maintenir la température de votre potion à un niveau de précision acceptable. Et ceux d'entre vous qui réussiront cette simple tâche vont très certainement échouer à préparer correctement les racines de Mandragore. Je voudrais avertir chacun d'entre vous de prêter une attention particulière à la préparation de vos racines, car vous n'en recevrez qu'une seule chacun. Les instructions, » ajouta-t-il en tapant sa baguette sur le tableau devant la classe, « sont toutes écrites sur le tableau. Allez-y ! »

En dépit du fait que le cours de Potions était sa matière la moins appréciée, Harry avait été sincère lorsqu'il avait dit à Hermione qu'il allait faire de son mieux cette année. Il relut chaque instruction deux fois avant de passer à l'étape suivante de l'élaboration de la potion. En remerciant les Dursleys pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry réussit parfaitement et avec facilité à maintenir la température requise. Toutefois à sa droite, Ron luttait pour maintenir son chaudron à la bonne température, ce que Rogue remarqua aussitôt.

« Weasley, avez-vous seulement écouté un seul mot de ce que j'ai dit au début du cours ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix suave. « Mis à part Londubat, vous êtes certainement le pire préparateur de potion de cette classe. N'avais-je pas spécifiquement attiré votre attention sur l'importance de la température avant de vous autoriser à commencer ? »

« Oui, Professeur, » dit Ron, épongeant la sueur de son front avant d'essayer de raviver les flammes sous son chaudron pour faire augmenter la température.

« À la fin du cours, je testerai votre potion sur vous, Weasley, » rajouta Rogue avec un fin sourire. « Vous devez déjà savoir que lorsqu'elle est préparée incorrectement, les effets indésirables de la potion de Pimentine sont triplés. Cela risque d'être vraiment une expérience inconfortable. » Rogue se tourna alors vers le chaudron d'Harry. Il examina la potion d'Harry, en rapprochant son nez crochu droit à l'aplomb de celle-ci. La potion ressemblait à du sirop couleur rouge cerise. Harry se prépara mentalement à subir à la remarque méprisante à venir. Mais rien ne vint. Rogue continua simplement le long de la paillasse. Il jeta un œil au chaudron d'Hermione, puis retourna à son bureau. Hermione sourit à Harry, qui ne put s'empêcher de lui retourner la pareille.

Pourtant, l'exaltation temporaire d'avoir enfin réussi à préparer une potion sans la moindre remarque déplaisante de Rogue fut rapidement douchée par Malefoy.

« J'ai eu des nouvelles de Père, ce matin, » raconta-t-il de sa voix traînante à Crabbe et à Nott. « Père a déposé une plainte officielle auprès du Département pour la Régulation et le Contrôle des Créatures Magiques. Je soupçonne qu'il ne faudra pas longtemps avant que le Ministère n'exécute cette infâme créature, et que ce balourd ne soit viré de Poudlard. »

« Quel dommage que Buck ne lui ait pas arraché le bras, » marmonna Ron.

« En fait non, Hagrid est même très chanceux que Malefoy n'ait pas subi de blessures plus graves, » chuchota Hermione.

« Ouais, cela aurait été la dernière chose dont Hagrid aurait eu besoin, » convint Harry.

« Pour ceux qui auraient réussi à suivre les instructions, votre potion de Pimentine devrait avoir mijoté assez de temps » dit Rogue alors que le cours était sur le point de se terminer. « Elle devrait être de couleur cerise, et avoir la consistance d'un sirop. Veuillez s'il vous plaît remplir une fiole afin que je puisse l'examiner. Weasley, vous n'avez rien besoin de faire, puisque nous allons tester la votre immédiatement. »

La potion de Ron avait un peu mal tourné.

« Quel crétin infâme » grogna Ron, alors qu'ils étaient maintenant hors de portée d'oreilles des donjons. Il avait le visage rouge, et un doigt dans une des oreilles. « Il aurait pu mentionner que ce serait du pus qui sortirait de mes oreilles, et non de la vapeur. »

« Il a dit que les effets secondaires habituels seraient triplés, » répondit Hermione avec de la sympathie dans la voix. « Mais c'était un peu injuste. »

« Un peu, » s'exclama Ron alors qu'ils atteignaient la tour de Gryffondor, « Juste un peu ? J'aimerais bien voir comment tu te sentirais avec du pus jaillissant des oreilles. Sans parler du fait que ma gorge est en feu. »

« Tu devrais travailler plus sérieusement, Ron, » répliqua Hermione. « Regarde Harry, » ajouta-t-elle, avec un sourire radieux qui illuminait son visage. « Tu t'es beaucoup amélioré ces deux dernières semaines. Je suis fière de toi. »

« J'ai juste essayé de faire profil bas, et de me maintenir à l'écart des ennuis, » répondit rapidement Harry. « Et en considérant que mes problèmes arrivent le plus souvent sous la direction de Rogue, j'ai estimé qu'il serait mieux pour ma santé de commencer à m'améliorer. Et ça aide lorsqu'il n'est pas continuellement en train de tourner autour de mon chaudron, » admit finalement Harry à l'intention de Ron.

« Ne m'en parle pas, » dit Ron, alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Harry et Hermione prirent place dans le canapé en face du feu, pendant que Ron s'installait dans un fauteuil spacieux, et passait ses jambes par-dessus les accoudoirs. Il se laissa aller, les bras ballants, fermant les yeux, et fit apparaître et avala plusieurs pastilles givrantes pour calmer sa gorge. Hermione attrapa son sac, en sortit son livre de Runes Anciennes, et commença à le lire.

« Hermione, comment est-ce que tu t'en sors ? Je veux dire vraiment, » demanda Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Avec tous tes cours, » rajouta Harry. « Je sais bien que si quelqu'un ici peut supporter toute cette charge de travail, c'est bien toi. Mais même ainsi, cela fait beaucoup de travail au final, même pour toi. » Elle leva les yeux de son livre, et fit un petit sourire à Harry.

« C'est vrai que cela fait beaucoup de travail, » admit-elle après un moment. Mais au fond de ses yeux dansait toujours cette même lueur de détermination qu'Harry avait déjà entraperçue lors de leur rencontre avec Buck. « Mais je m'en sors assez bien. Je ne dors peut-être pas autant que l'an passé, mais c'est suffisant. Même si... »

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« En fait, je pense que je vais laisser tomber la Divination, » finit-elle calmement. « C'est complètement n'importe quoi, Harry. »

« Je suis assez tenté de faire la même chose, » admit Harry, en jetant un coup d'œil à Ron qui laissait maintenant échapper quelques légers ronflements. Il s'était déjà endormi. « Je suis fatigué d'entendre dire combien ma mort sera misérable. » Hermione le regarda avec sympathie.

« Le Professeur McGonagall m'avait pourtant prévenue à propos de la Divination, » continua Hermione. « J'aurais dû l'écouter, mais je voulais prendre chaque option disponible. Le Professeur McGonagall n'est pas allée jusqu'à qualifier le Professeur Trelawney d'escroc, mais on pouvait le voir dans ses yeux. Et je commence à penser la même chose. Et cela va aussi alléger ma charge de travail. » Harry vit une ouverture.

« Hermione, » commença Harry, en prenant une profonde inspiration. « Je sais que tu ne veux pas que l'on parle de ton emploi du temps. Mais je dois te demander. Comment fais-tu pour aller dans toutes tes autres classes ? On sait tous les deux que c'est impossible pour toi d'être à deux endroits à la fois. Et là, tous ceux qui vont dans les mêmes cours d'Arithmancie, d'Étude des Moldus ou de Runes Anciennes que toi m'ont dit que tu n'avais pas raté un seul de ces cours. Je sais que tu as trouvé une solution à ce problème avec le Professeur McGonagall, et que tu n'as certainement pas le droit de dire à quiconque comment tu t'y prends. Mais je me fais du souci pour toi. »

« Merci, Harry, » répondit Hermione, en lui attrapant brièvement la main. « Et tu as raison. Je ne peux pas te dire quelles en sont les dispositions. Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas confiance en toi ni en Ron. Le Professeur McGonagall a dû travailler très dur pour mettre en place ce système, et je ne voudrais pas lui causer du tort en rompant la promesse que je lui ai faite. »

« Ok, » dit Harry. « C'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin, Hermione. Mais juste, promets-moi que tu seras lucide envers toi même, et que tu admettras lorsque ce sera trop lourd pour toi. »

« Bien sûr que je ferai attention, » dit Hermione. Puis elle sourit d'un air suffisant. « Mais je ne suis pas prête jeter l'éponge [2] maintenant. Néanmoins, abandonner la Divination reste une bonne possibilité. Je n'ai qu'une seule réserve à cela. »

« Et c'est quoi ? »

« Toi. »

« Moi ? »

« Je ne peux pas t'abandonner à cette vieille peau, » admit-elle.

« Tu penses que je vais rester si jamais tu t'en vas, » lui demanda-t-il avec incrédulité.

« Tu t'en vas avec moi ? »

« Immédiatement, » affirma-t-il.

« Bien, cette décision ne nous aura pas pris trop de temps, » remarqua-t-elle. « Et tu vas devoir réfléchir à ce que tu veux prendre à la place. »

« Que veux-tu dire, » demanda Harry. « Je me serais très bien contenté d'un créneau de temps libre. »

« Et que penses-tu des Runes Anciennes ? » lui demanda-t-elle, en lui montrant son livre de cours. « Je pense que tu vas trouver ça fascinant, tu sais. Tu es le meilleur en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et il y a plein d'applications des Runes dans ce domaine. »

« Hermione, est-ce que l'on va vraiment dans le même cours ? C'est toi qui as les meilleures notes. »

« Peut-être, mais tu as été génial avec les Kappas et les Chaporouges, » rétorqua Hermione. « Et tu excelles dès que l'on passe aux travaux pratiques. »

« D'accord pour ne pas être d'accord, » dit Harry.

 **() () ()**

Plusieurs jours plus tard, le Professeur McGonagall s'adressa aux 3e années Gryffondors à la fin d'un de leurs cours de Métamorphose, pour rassembler les formulaires d'autorisation de sortie à Pré-au-Lard signés.

« Comme vous êtes tous au courant, la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard aura lieu le jour d'Halloween, ce samedi, » dit le Professeur McGonagall alors qu'elle parcourait des yeux la classe. « En tant que votre Directrice de Maison, je dois ramasser vos autorisations de sortie signées avant Halloween. Veuillez donc me les remettre s'il vous plaît. Écoutez attentivement, car je ne vais pas me répéter : Pas de formulaire, pas de visite au village. »

« Demande-lui maintenant, Harry, » l'incita Ron, alors que les Gryffondors formaient une file devant le bureau de McGonagall. Harry jeta un œil vers sa Directrice de maison, et déglutit. Il aimait bien le Professeur McGonagall, même si elle était très stricte. Et il haïssait l'idée de devoir lui demander de contourner les règles dans son intérêt. Mais Ron n'avait pas ses états d'âme.

« Tu sais, elle t'aime bien Harry, » insista Ron. « Elle a déjà contourné le règlement lorsqu'elle t'a autorisé à jouer Attrapeur en première année. Et elle pourrait certainement recommencer, si tu lui expliques combien tes Moldus sont pourris. »

« Je ne pense pas, Ron, » dit Hermione. « Les circonstances sont différentes, cette fois-ci. Et on n'est plus sur un terrain de Quiddich. Il n'y avait alors pas un tueur en cavale. »

« Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, » essaya Harry. « Voldemort était en train de rôder dans le château à l'époque. Même si personne ne le savait. »

« Tu ne perds rien à essayer, » dit Ron en une dernière supplique.

« Bien, Ok, » céda Harry, en allant de placer au bout de la file, derrière Ron et Hermione. Plusieurs minutes interminables passèrent, avant que Harry n'atteigne le bureau du professeur.

« Mr Potter, » l'accueillit le professeur qui ajustait ses lunettes. « Votre formulaire, s'il vous plaît. »

« Je,… je ne l'ai pas, Professeur, » dit Harry.

« Faisiez-vous attention lorsque j'ai parlé à la classe, un peu tôt ? »

« Oui, Professeur, » répondit rapidement Harry, « mais je pensais que mon cas était un peu différent. »

« Oh ? »

« En fait, ma tante et mon oncle,… ce sont des Moldus, vous savez. Et ils… hem, ils n'aiment pas la magie. »

« Continuez. »

« Ils ne l'ont pas signé, Professeur, » dit finalement Harry, décidant qu'il valait mieux être direct. « En réalité, ils ont refusé de le signer. »

« J'ai peur que les règles soient claires, Potter, » répondit McGonagall.

« Mais vous pourriez l'autoriser, » dit-il, incapable de s'en empêcher.

« Même si je le pouvais, je ne le ferai pas, Potter, » répliqua le professeur, son regard se radoucissant de pitié. « Je ne suis pas un de vos parents ni votre gardien [3]. Je suis désolée, Potter. Pas de formulaire, pas de visite au village. C'est la règle. »

« Je comprends, Professeur, » se résigna Harry, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas montrer sa déception. Il vit le rictus indigné de Ron envers McGonagall, tout comme il vit l'expression déchirée d'Hermione.

 **() () ()**

« Je n'y vais pas, » avait déclaré Hermione en descendant les escaliers du dortoir des filles, le matin du jour d'Halloween. Ron la regarda avec une mâchoire qui était en train de se décrocher.

« Mais tu es complètement folle, » lui demanda Ron. « Depuis le trajet en train, tu n'arrêtes pas de nous bassiner à propos de cette révolution sanglante des Gobelins, et que tu es impatiente d'aller voir cette vieille auberge poussiéreuse. Et maintenant, tu ne veux plus y aller ? » Hermione ignora la diatribe de Ron, et regarda plutôt en direction d'Harry.

« Si tu ne peux pas y aller, alors je n'y vais pas non plus ! » dit-elle. « J'ai pu me passer de tout ça ces deux dernières années, et pourquoi pas une année de plus ? »

« Hermione, » dit Harry, qui avait une boule qui se formait dans la gorge. « J'apprécie vraiment ce que tu es en train de faire. Mais tu ne dois pas rater une sortie au village juste à cause de moi. »

« Mais ce n'est pas juste, » protesta-t-elle.

« Écoute, tu as raison, ce n'est pas juste, » dit-il en posant la main sur son épaule. « Mais j'ai décidé au début de l'année de faire profil bas et de me concentrer sur l'école. »

« Mais… » Hermione essaya de continuer, mais Harry la coupa.

« Si Sirius était en train de chercher la bonne opportunité pour m'avoir, alors Pré-au-Lard serait le lieu idéal, n'est-ce pas ? Même si je n'aime pas l'admettre, je suis plus en sécurité au château. Comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. Il a tué un tas de Moldus innocents pour avoir Pettigrew, tu te rappelles ? Qu'est-ce qui va le retenir de tuer des enfants ? » Il savait qu'il n'était pas entièrement honnête avec elle. Bien sûr qu'il ne voulait rien de plus qu'aller visiter le village. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus la laisser rater cette occasion à cause de lui.

« Une raison supplémentaire pour moi de rester, » dit-elle. Ses yeux brillèrent d'une résolution d'acier.

« Je ne veux pas être la cause du fait que tu sois restée, » lui dit-il en une dernière tentative pour la convaincre. « Je ne me sentirai pas bien après ça. » Et il sut alors qu'il avait gagné cette discussion. Ça ne lui plaisait pas d'avoir joué la carte de la culpabilité auprès d'Hermione, mais il voulait vraiment qu'elle sorte pour se rafraîchir les idées, et il voulait l'écarter de la montagne de devoirs qui allaient devoir attendre qu'elle soit revenue ce soir.

« Bien, » dit-elle finalement. « Mais si Black n'est toujours pas capturé lors de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, alors je resterai ici avec toi. Et pas de discussion. » Harry sourit, et donna son accord. Puis ils sortirent de la salle commune, et allèrent dans le hall.

« Nous allons te ramener des tas de bonbons, » lui dit Ron, tout en enfournant son dernier biscuit dans la bouche.

« Et je vais te raconter tout ce que je vais voir, » dit Hermione. « En détails ! Alors soit prêt à m'écouter lorsque je serai de retour. Si tu ne peux pas y aller, au moins, tu auras l'impression d'y être allé, une fois que j'aurai fini. »

« Je vais prendre tes remarques en considération, » dit Harry, alors qu'il les escortait vers les deux grandes portes en chêne, qui conduisaient dans la cour du château et au-delà. Ron lui fit un signe de la main, et se mit en route, laissant derrière lui une Hermione toujours indécise.

« Vas-y, ça va aller pour moi, » lui assura-t-il. « Amuse-toi bien. » Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Hermione jeta ses bras autour de lui, et lui donna une accolade si forte qu'Harry était sûr que cela lui avait coupé la circulation sanguine dans les bras. Elle relâcha son étreinte au bout de quelques instants, lui jeta un dernier regard de tristesse, et suivit Ron, laissant Harry seul au milieu du hall d'entrée.

« Tout va bien, Harry ? » Harry se retourna, pour voir que le Professeur Lupin se tenait juste derrière lui. Il avait l'air encore plus pâle que d'habitude, mais il arborait son habituel sourire franc.

« Oui, j'ai juste accompagné Ron et Hermione lors de leur départ, » dit Harry, en essayant de nouveau de dissimuler le désir présent dans sa voix.

« Ah, » répondit Lupin. Il regarda fixement Harry. « J'ai moi aussi raté la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard, » rajouta-t-il après quelques instants. « Et je serais très négligent si j'omettais de préciser que c'était parce que, lors de cette sortie, j'étais en retenue avec le Professeur McGonagall. » Harry n'était pas tout à fait sûr de savoir quoi répondre à la confidence de Lupin. Mais il fut dispensé d'une telle action lorsque Lupin l'invita à venir voir le Strangulot que le professeur venait juste de recevoir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un Strangulot ? » demanda Harry alors qu'ils marchaient dans un couloir.

« Un démon des eaux, » dit simplement Lupin. « Cela ne devrait pas être trop compliqué à affronter, je pense. Pas après les Kappas. Néanmoins, ils peuvent se révéler être très dangereux. Comme je l'ai déjà dit avant, toute créature est dangereuse, pour une sorcière ou un sorcier mal préparé. »

« Hagrid a dit quelque chose de similaire, » admit Harry.

« Je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait, » dit Lupin avec un gloussement. « Et je pense qu'il connaît mieux ce domaine que la plupart. »

Une fois dans la classe de Lupin, Harry aperçut le grand réservoir en verre qui se trouvait à côté du bureau. Il contenait une créature incroyablement hideuse, d'un vert maladif, avec de grands bras, des doigts filiformes, et de nombreux tentacules. Le plus dérangeant était l'expression atroce de son visage, qui montrait une série de dents minuscules et tranchantes.

« Regardes ses longs doigts, » indiqua Lupin, en pointant une des mains du Strangulot. « Tu n'aurais pas envie de te trouver sous leur emprise, » expliqua Lupin. « Ils sont incroyablement puissants, en particulier pour les femelles adultes. Celui-ci est un jeune mâle. Mais même dans son cas, la force de sa poigne est très certainement au moins deux fois plus puissante que la tienne. Et pour un adulte, on parle plutôt de quatre à cinq fois plus. »

« Ainsi, si tu avais envie de serrer la main d'un d'entre eux... » Lupin leva un sourcil. « Je parierai que plusieurs de tes os se briseraient, » continua-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde. « Mais il y a un truc pour briser leur prise, si jamais tu devais te retrouver dans un tel cas. Ce sont des créatures fragiles, ces Strangulots. Il suffit en fait de leur casser les doigts. Parfois plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais bon, on verra ça en classe. Une tasse de thé ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Voilà, assieds-toi, » dit Lupin, en prenant une chaise de son bureau. Lupin agita sa baguette, et le réservoir du Strangulot alla se ranger dans un coin de la pièce. Après un deuxième coup, une théière fumante apparut sur le bureau, avec deux mugs ébréchés.

« Je crains de ne plus avoir de thé en vrac, mais je crois que cela ne va pas trop te déranger, » ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

« Comment savez-vous ça ? » demanda Harry.

« Le Professeur McGonagall m'en a parlé, » répondit Lupin. « Je voulais te dire, dans le cas où tu ne le saurais pas déjà, qu'il y a eut, dans l'histoire sorcière, quelques rares voyantes, tout à fait légitimes, Harry. Mais, même si je ne veux pas rejeter trop rapidement les capacités du Professeur Trelawney, je ne parierai par contre pas avec les gobelins sur l'authenticité de ses visions. » [4]

« Hermione serait certainement d'accord avec vous, » dit Harry.

« Je pense bien qu'elle le serait, » répondit Lupin, buvant une gorgée son thé.

« Professeur, j'aimerais bien vous demander... »

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que vous avez bien connu mes parents ? »

« J'étais plus proche de ton père, James, » continua Lupin, après une gorgée plus longue. « En fait, lui et moi étions ensemble en retenue, lors de la première visite à Pré-au-Lard. Du coup, si cela peut te rassurer, James aussi a raté sa première visite à Pré-au-Lard. »

Lupin continua. « Mais, pour répondre à ta question, j'ai été ami avec ton père depuis notre première année, causant moult désordres et beaucoup trop de chaos avant que nous ne soyons diplômés. Une fois l'école terminée, nous étions pratiquement embarqués dans la guerre contre Voldemort. Nous avons combattu ensemble dans un nombre incalculable de combats. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tout cela s'est passé hier. Et l'instant d'après, il me semble que cela fait une éternité que je l'ai entendu rire pour la dernière fois. » À ce moment, le visage de Lupin laissa transparaître une immense tristesse. Ses yeux se baissèrent, et ses sourcils se plissèrent sur son front pâle.

« Je suis désolé, » dit Harry immédiatement. « Je ne voulais pas… Vous devez détester vous remémorer tout cela. »

Lupin leva la main, et sa tristesse temporaire fut dissipée d'un coup.

« Ne t'excuse pas. Au contraire, je suis heureux que tu l'aies demandé. Trop souvent, nous essayons de rejeter les souvenirs de nos êtres aimés disparus, en espérant que cela nous épargnera des tourments. Mais, en fait, nous subissons alors les mêmes tourments que nous avions espéré éviter. Tu m'as fait me rappeler des moments très heureux, Harry. »

Harry laissa le silence s'installer entre eux.

« Professeur, » demanda Harry, rassemblant son courage, tout en se haïssant en même temps.

« Oui ? »

« Tout cela signifie-t-il que vous connaissiez aussi Sirius Black ? » Mais aussitôt après qu'Harry eut posé cette question qu'il ne voulait pas, les yeux de Lupin s'assombrirent considérablement, et toute couleur disparut de son visage déjà pâle. Il ressemblait à un vieil homme soumis à une grande anxiété.

« Je suis désolé, » dit Harry. Il poussa sa tasse, et commença à se lever du bureau. Mais Lupin le rattrapa, et prit son poignet.

« Non, Harry, tout va bien, » dit Lupin en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux. « Tu n'as rien à excuser, rien de tout cela n'est de ta faute, et ne le sera jamais. Tu es curieux, et tu as tout à fait le droit de l'être. » Lupin déglutit, et retourna à sa place.

« Oui », reprit Lupin. Ses paroles étaient lentes, et mûrement réfléchies. « Je connaissais Sirius Black. Nous étions tous comme des frères. Nous quatre. James, Sirius, Peter et moi même. Je connais la question que tu es en train de te poser, et je me la suis moi-même posée depuis plus de dix ans. Tu voudrais savoir si je l'avais soupçonné, s'il avait montré le moindre signe de sa duplicité… mais il n'y avait jamais rien eu à remarquer, Harry. Nous avons ri tous ensemble, nous avons mangé ensemble, nous n'avions jamais cessé de faire des farces à nos condisciples, et nous avons combattu ensemble. J'avais vu Sirius se mettre en danger un nombre incalculable de fois, pour moi, pour James ou pour Peter. J'ai essayé de ne retenir que le Sirius Black que je connaissais d'avant, pas celui qui a trahi tes parents. J'ai essayé de m'en tenir à l'espoir égoïste qu'il avait changé son allégeance qu'à la toute fin, que celui qui s'était tout le temps dressé entre moi ou James et le danger était le même que celui qui dormait dans notre dortoir lorsque nous étions enfants. Je crois que je ne connaîtrai jamais la vérité, Harry. Car même si je pouvais le lui demander, je ne pense pas que je pourrai lui faire confiance. S'il y avait un monstre en lui, alors il était profondément enterré. »

Et à ce moment, Harry apprit que même un homme adulte pouvait verser des larmes. Lupin ne pleura pas complètement ni même ne laissa échapper le moindre sanglot angoissé, mais il laissa cependant quelques larmes couler de ses yeux fatigués. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais il fut interrompu par le bruit de quelqu'un qui toquait à la porte.

« Entrez, » dit Lupin, essuyant rapidement ses yeux avec la manche de sa robe. La porte grinça en s'ouvrant, et Harry put voir entrer la dernière personne à laquelle il s'attendait.

Hermione.

* * *

 **Notes du Traducteur :**

Et voilà la version corrigée par l'auteur de la première sortie au Pré-au-Lard.

Comme l'original, Harry ne peut pas y aller, et il y a cette discussion avec Lupin (ainsi que le Strangulot). Les nouveautés par contre sont la potion de Pimentine (ainsi que le test malheureux sur Ron), et bien sûr la présence d'Hermione à la fin.

Pour en revenir sur le test de Ron, c'est de la pure création de l'auteur. Qui a par contre repris les effets connus de cette potion (les jets de vapeur par les oreilles), pour l'adapter à son cas. J'ai eu quelques soucis d'ailleurs avec les pastilles givrantes. Comme c'est une invention de l'auteur, il n'existe rien en anglais ou en français pour s'appuyer dessus. Et il y avait plusieurs interprétations possibles (déjà une simple sucrerie, mais cela pouvait aussi être un autre effet secondaire, visible une fois Ron endormi). Korelion m'a mis sur la bonne voie.

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Le suivant prendra directement la suite.

* * *

[1]Old bat = vieille chauve-souris, dans le texte original. Bizarrement, en français, on utilise plutôt chouette que chauve-souris (et en plus cela est mieux intégré au monde sorcier). De son côté, la nuée de chauves-souris représente toujours la grotte ou le château abandonné, dont elles s'échappent chaque fois que le héros tente de l'explorer. Il y a donc de l'idée par là aussi.

[2]Les anglais jettent le torchon (ou la serviette) par terre, dans leur version de l'expression.

[3]Ça me fait penser que Dumbledore est le gardien magique d'Harry dans cette histoire. Et il me semble qu'Harry l'a lu dans le journal, il est donc au courant. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas pensé à lui demander ? (même si par contre les arguments en lien avec Sirius restent vrais).

[4]A tort, comme nous le savons, derrière le 4e mur.


	13. 12 : Chat et rat

**Note de l'auteur:**

Nous y revoilà ! Comme toujours, merci à tous ceux qui ont eu l'immense patience d'attendre cette longue mise à jour. Et il va y avoir beaucoup de choses, dans ce chapitre. En particulier, j'espère que vous allez apprécier mon introduction aux Runes Anciennes. J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir les mettre en valeur d'une manière intéressante dans mon histoire. Sans plus attendre, voici le prochain épisode.

 **Chapitre 12** **:** **Chat et rat**

« Hermione, » dit Harry, ses yeux s'agrandissant de surprise. Hermione ferma la porte derrière elle, et s'approcha d'eux, tout en se serrant les mains nerveusement. « Je pensais que tu étais partie à Pré-au-Lard avec Ron ? »

« Écoute [1] Harry, j'ai essayé. Vraiment essayé. » Elle regardait le sol en énonçant ces paroles. « Je n'ai pas pu aller au-delà des portes de Poudlard. Ce n'était vraiment pas juste que de te laisser tout seul au château. »

« Hermione… »

« Harry, c'est fait maintenant. Je n'y vais pas, » affirma-t-elle en relevant les yeux pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Je peux supposer que Ron est bien allé jusqu'au village ? »

« Naturellement, » répondit-elle, les yeux s'enflammant d'un bref dégoût. « J'imagine qu'il est maintenant chez Honeydukes, la langue par terre à force de saliver devant tant de choix de sucreries. »

« Un peu de thé, Hermione ? » demanda Lupin après un petit rire.

« Oui, s'il vous plaît, » répondit-elle. Lupin lui approcha une chaise, et lui offrit une tasse de thé.

« Merci, Professeur, » lui dit Hermione, savourant immédiatement une gorgée de thé.

« Tu as là une bonne amie, Harry, » dit Lupin, en se tournant vers l'autre coin du bureau où se trouvait Harry. « Je ne te l'ai pas demandé avant. Mais puisque tu n'es pas en retenue, je devine que tu n'as pas pu faire signer ton formulaire ? »

« Non, » répondit faiblement Harry. « Ma famille hait tout ce qui a un lien avec la magie. Que cela puisse les affecter ou non n'entre pas en ligne de compte. »

« Je suis désolé d'avoir à entendre cela, » dit Lupin, grimaçant tout en buvant un peu plus de thé. « Tu es actuellement chez la sœur de Lily et son mari, c'est bien ça ? »

Harry acquiesça.

« Je ne les ai jamais rencontrés, » poursuivit Lupin. « Lily les avait invités à son mariage, bien sûr. Mais ils ne sont jamais venus. »

« Je ne suis pas surpris, » dit Harry. Il se tourna vers Hermione.

« Comment sais-tu que je me trouvais ici ? »

« Je ne le savais pas, » admit Hermione. « En fait, je voulais voir le Professeur pour un autre sujet, avant de me mettre à ta recherche. »

« Oh, » dit Lupin, « Que voulais-tu me demander ? »

« Cela peut attendre, » répondit-elle simplement. Son expression s'adoucit. « J'ai pu entendre les dernières paroles que vous avez prononcées, juste avant que je frappe… Je suis désolée. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, » dit Lupin, avec un sourire triste, mais réel.

« Cela doit être terriblement difficile d'en parler, » rajouta-t-elle. Lupin poussa un profond soupir, termina sa tasse de thé et s'en servit une autre.

« Se souvenir des bons moments n'est pas une tâche que je qualifierais de pénible, » dit Lupin. Il ferma les yeux, but longuement à sa tasse, et se laissa expirer longuement. « Nous avons raté notre première sortie à Pré-au-Lard, car James et Sirius avaient pensé qu'il serait plutôt très amusant d'enchanter la porte de la salle des professeurs pour insulter tous les professeurs. » Lupin rit à ce souvenir.

« C'est épouvantable, » s'exclama une Hermione horrifiée.

« Je n'ose pas vous raconter les détails, » dit Lupin avec un clin d'œil à Harry. « Inutile de préciser que Peter faisait le guet, pendant que j'étais en train de créer une diversion dans le couloir de l'étage au-dessus, pour y attirer les professeurs. »

« Mais vous vous êtes fait attraper, » remarqua Hermione.

« Le Professeur McGonagall a tout de suite compris, je dois dire, » confirma Lupin. « Vous voyez, durant notre 3e année, nos blagues avaient commencé à avoir une signature assez reconnaissable. Après deux semaines de retenues, nous avons songé à revoir nos farces. »

« Donc, vous étiez tous les quatre très proches, » dit Harry.

« Oui, nous l'étions, » reprit Lupin. « James et Sirius étaient pratiquement comme des frères dès qu'ils se sont rencontrés dans le train lors de notre première année. Ils avaient tous les deux cette même assurance qui rayonnait d'eux. Certains disaient qu'ils en avaient trop pour leur propre bien. J'ai trouvé cela contagieux, pour ma part. James était sans le moindre doute un Gryffondor jusqu'au bout des orteils. Tout ce qui était digne de Gryffondor était digne de lui, comme il disait. De son côté, Sirius venait d'une famille aux profondes racines Serpentardes, et qui avait une fascination notoire pour la magie noire. Sirius avait pourtant en horreur les manies Sang-Pur de sa famille, et leur attirance pour la magie noire. Il avait renié tout ça plusieurs fois. Et haut et fort, je devrais ajouter. Il était déterminé à rompre la tradition de sa famille. Je me souviens de Sirius regardant James avec un petit sourire alors qu'il préparait sa première blague. Il voulait absolument être envoyé à Gryffondor, uniquement pour faire enrager sa mère, Walburga. »

« Mais alors, pourquoi voudrait-il rejoindre Vous-Savez-Qui, » demanda Hermione. « Si Sirius détestait autant les traditions sang-pures, pourquoi a-t-il changé de camp ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » reconnut Lupin, ses yeux s'assombrissant. « Même maintenant, j'essaie de trouver à quel moment précis il a changé. Ou j'essaie de deviner ce que Voldemort a pu lui promettre pour lui faire trahir ainsi son meilleur ami. Je ne sais pas, Hermione. »

Un lourd silence tomba dans la salle, alors que les trois en profitaient pour boire un peu de thé. Puis, Lupin se força à rompre le silence.

« Peter n'était pas très différent de votre camarade, Neville. Au moins au niveau de sa manière d'être. Craintif, réservé, timide, qui parle rarement en classe, un solitaire, lorsqu'on l'a rencontré pour la première fois. Mais il idolâtrait James et Sirius. Je ne sais pas si c'est la pitié qui les a motivés, mais les deux se sont finalement occupés de lui. Et à la fin, nous avons tissé des liens très forts. J'étais moi-même assez solitaire, lorsque je suis arrivé à Poudlard. J'avais peu d'amis. Mais James, Sirius et Peter étaient tout ce dont j'avais besoin. »

« Et qu'en était-il de maman ? »

« Lily était intelligente, » reprit Lupin avec un grand sourire. « La meilleure de notre année, scolairement parlant, et bien sûr, vu qu'elle était née Moldue, elle était constamment en lutte avec ceux qui soutenaient les soi-disant droits supérieurs des sang-purs. La plupart de ceux qui ont rabaissé et brutalisé Lily sont finalement devenu soit des Mangemorts, soit des sympathisants de Voldemort. Elle était une préparatrice émérite en potions, mais son vrai talent se trouvait plutôt dans les charmes. Elle avait battu tout le monde au niveau de ses BUSEs et ses ASPICs, sauf pour l'examen pratique en métamorphose, dans lequel James l'avait dépassée. Bien que, je pense avec honnêteté que Sirius aurait pu tous nous battre en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, s'il s'en était donné la peine. »

« Sirius était un Auror, non ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Comme je l'ai dit, Sirius aurait pu tous nous dépasser, et très facilement. Mais il avait toujours la tête dans les nuages. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'un Auror ? » demanda Harry.

« Ce sont des sorciers de combat, entraînés à enquêter, combattre et capturer ceux qui pratiquent la Magie Noire, » expliqua Lupin. « Devenir Auror nécessite une très grande discipline. Et cela nécessite encore plus d'habileté afin de poursuivre cette carrière jusqu'à un âge avancé. Ils ont classiquement une solide compréhension en Métamorphose, en Charmes et en Potions. Mais le plus crucial pour eux est de posséder une connaissance exceptionnelle en Arts Sombres, et sur les moyens de les neutraliser. Combattre les Mages Noirs n'est pas seulement une question de connaissances théoriques, c'est plus d'être capable de garder la tête froide dans des situations mortelles, d'être capable de prendre des décisions critiques même sous une très forte pression, ainsi que de ne pas manquer de courage. »

« Cela n'a aucun sens, » remarqua Harry. « De sacrifier sa vie pour acquérir les compétences nécessaires pour combattre la magie noire, tout en se séparant d'une famille qui est favorable à tout ce que l'on déteste. Tout cela pour changer du tout au tout... »

« Je sais, » dit Lupin.

« Je l'ai rencontré, vous savez, » reprit Harry en hésitant. Lupin, qui levait sa tasse pour boire une autre gorgée de thé, arrêta son geste.

« C'est ce que Dumbledore m'a dit, » dit Lupin, fixant attentivement des yeux Harry.

« Mais je ne comprends toujours pas, Professeur, » continua Harry. « Il avait sa baguette dirigée droit sur moi. Il aurait pu me tuer sans la moindre difficulté, si j'en crois ce que j'ai pu lire dans la Gazette à propos de la mort de Peter. Mais il n'en a rien fait. Il m'a dit de faire attention à mes arrières. Et il a eu l'air… triste… quand il a vu que je ne le connaissais pas. »

« Harry, » dit Lupin, la voix grave et sérieuse. « Je voudrais te rappeler que Sirius a passé les douze dernières années à Azkaban. Tu as pu éprouver la puissance d'un seul Détraqueur et tu dois pouvoir apprécier les effets qu'un seul d'entre eux peut créer sur un sorcier. Sirius est resté pendant douze ans sous leur coupe, et en plus sous l'effet de plusieurs d'entre eux en même temps. La plupart des prisonniers d'Azkaban deviennent fous. Et il est probable que Sirius le soit devenu lui aussi. Il est possible — et je pense même probable — que Sirius ait hésité uniquement parce que son esprit était tellement confus et désorienté, qu'au moins une part en lui s'est rappelée de son meilleur ami. Qu'il se soit rappelé des jours précédents le moment où son cœur est devenu froid. C'est un meurtrier, Harry. Et même si je doute très fortement que tu ne recroises son chemin un jour, je ne pourrais jamais insister assez auprès de toi pour te dire combien il est dangereux. »

« Je, je sais cela, » dit Harry. « C'est juste que… la manière dont il l'a dit… J'ai eu l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose que j'avais raté. Pourquoi est-ce que je prends cela autant à cœur ? » Hermione vint à ses côtés, et plaça une main sur son poignet.

« C'est personnel pour toi » dit Lupin, sa voix baissant de volume. « Il a trahi tes parents, et il t'a volé ta famille. Il n'y a rien de plus personnel que — »

Quelques coups frappés à la porte interrompirent Lupin.

« Entrez. » La porte s'ouvrit, et Rogue entra dans la pièce, tenant fermement des deux mains un gobelet fumant.

« Ah, Severus. Excellent, » dit Lupin, accueillant le maître des Potions avec un sourire sincère. « Si vous pouviez poser ceci sur le bureau… » Rogue traversa la classe, sa robe battant ses jambes à chaque pas. Il posa le gobelet plein en argent [2] sur le bureau.

« Si vous vouliez bien le boire immédiatement, Lupin, » dit Rogue, les yeux fixés au gobelet.

« Oui, je vais le faire, » dit Lupin. « J'étais juste en train de recevoir Harry et Hermione, j'ai pensé qu'ils apprécieraient un premier aperçu du Strangulot. »

« Fascinant, » persifla Rogue, ne levant toujours pas les yeux du gobelet. « J'en ai préparé un chaudron entier, si vous en voulez plus… »

« Je prendrai certainement une autre dose avant le souper, merci, » répondit Lupin.

« Très bien, » dit Rogue. « Lupin, je me demandais si vous auriez quelques minutes pour que l'on parle… en privé. »

« Mais certainement, » répondit Lupin. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Harry et Hermione. « Je suppose que vous avez tous les deux d'autres choses bien plus amusantes à faire de votre après-midi. » Les deux réalisèrent qu'ils avaient été congédiés. Du coup, ils remercièrent brièvement Lupin pour le thé, saluèrent de la tête Rogue, puis ils quittèrent la salle de classe.

« Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous surprendre en train de vous remémorer vos anciens jours de gloire, Lupin, » dit Severus. [3]

« Je suppose que l'on peut appeler cela ainsi, » dit Lupin, buvant une gorgée du gobelet. Son visage grimaça de dégoût. « Je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu votre habitude d'écouter aux portes. »

« Peut-être qu'un charme de silence aurait pu y remédier, » reprit Severus, ses lèvres s'étirant en un petit sourire. « Vous savez, ce n'est pas vraiment sûr de vous enfermer dans une pièce avec deux enfants sans défense, étant donné votre… affliction. »

« Je n'ai rien à cacher, Severus. Mais je vais prendre votre avertissement en considération, » dit Lupin, remontant légèrement les sourcils tout en avalant un peu plus de potion du gobelet fumant. « Quel dommage que le sucre ne rende cette merveilleuse décoction complètement inutile. Néanmoins, j'apprécie que vous l'ayez préparée, Severus. »

« Je vous surveille, Lupin, » dit Rogue, perdant patience dans cette joute verbale.

« Ceci est une évidence même, Severus, » répondit Lupin avec un petit sourire. « Mais vous perdez votre temps. Je n'ai aucun intérêt à aider Sirius, d'aucune façon que ce soit. »

« Je n'y crois pas. »

« Alors nous devrions tous les deux être heureux que ce ne soit pas à vous que je doive rendre des comptes. »

« Faites attention, Lupin, » dit Rogue, alors qu'il se retournait, se trouvant maintenant de dos. « Ou vous pourriez vous apercevoir un jour que j'ai fait tomber par mégarde quelque chose dans votre jus de citrouille lors du petit déjeuner. »

« Je prends note, » répondit Lupin, lançant maintenant un sourire dédaigneux au dos du maître de potion. « J'espère que vous allez prendre en compte mon palais lorsque vous choisirez le poison. »

« Certainement pas, » répliqua Rogue en fermant la porte derrière lui. Lupin continua de fixer la porte, les sourcils levés alors qu'il réfléchissait à l'attitude du maître de potion.

« Cela me fait mal de l'admettre, mais Sirius avait raison. Vous n'êtes qu'un connard aux cheveux graisseux. »

 **() () ()**

« Je pense seulement que c'est injuste que tu manques la sortie à Pré-au-Lard à cause de moi, » dit Harry alors qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs après avoir quitté la salle de classe de Lupin.

« J'irai là-bas bien assez tôt, Harry, » répondit-elle. « Tu es plus important qu'une vieille auberge. »

« Et qu'en est-il de l'Histoire de Poudlard ? »

« Ne pousse pas trop loin, » répliqua-t-elle, mais en souriant cette fois. Ils descendirent le grand escalier en marbre, pour se retrouver dans la Grande Salle pratiquement vide. Chaque table n'était occupée que par de petits groupes de premières et deuxièmes années. Pourtant, presque tous les professeurs étaient assis à leur table, sauf bien sûr Lupin, Rogue, mais aussi Trelawney. [4]

« Hermione, que penses-tu que Rogue ait apporté au Professeur Lupin, » demanda Harry en s'asseyant dans un coin tranquille de la table des Gryffondors.

« Je ne sais pas, » lui répondit-elle en prenant la place en face. « Je n'ai pas assez vu la potion pour seulement essayer de deviner. »

« Est-ce que tu crois... »

« Non, Harry, » l'interrompit Hermione. « Je sais ce que tu es en train de penser, mais le Professeur Rogue n'essaierait pas d'empoisonner le Professeur Lupin, surtout en présence d'élèves. Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas, mais il est très clair que le Professeur Lupin attendait ce que le Professeur Rogue lui a apporté. »

« Je suppose que tu as raison. Toutefois, as-tu remarqué combien Rogue semble ne pas apprécier le Professeur Lupin ? »

« Oui, il a l'air même un peu plus agressif envers lui qu'il ne l'était envers Quirrell ou même Lockhart. »

« En plus, il veut vraiment le poste de défense, non ? »

« Mais de là à tuer quelqu'un pour cela ? »

« C'est de Rogue que l'on parle. »

« Harry, c'est un Professeur, » dit Hermione, en se servant un verre de jus de citrouille « Ce n'est pas un enseignant particulièrement agréable à suivre, mais cela ne fait pas de lui un meurtrier. »

« Bien, bien, » renonça Harry. Il attrapa un sandwich au jambon, pendant qu'Hermione se servait un _crumpet._

« As-tu pris du temps pour réfléchir au sujet de la Divination, » lui demanda Hermione.

« Oui, » répondit Harry. « Je m'en vais lorsque tu t'en iras. »

« Je pensais aller voir le Professeur McGonagall juste après le repas ce soir, » dit Hermione. « Tout pour éviter la veille chouette si possible. »

« Cela me semble bien. »

« Et as-tu décidé par quel cours tu vas remplacer la Divination ? »

« Quelle est la différence entre les Runes Anciennes et l'Arithmancie ? »

« L'Arithmancie ressemble un peu à la Divination, » commença Hermione. « Un Arithmancien essaie de prédire le futur en étudiant les propriétés magiques grâce à la numérologie. C'est une matière très méthodique et très objective, contrairement aux restes de thé et aux lignes de la main. »

« Donc on y étudie les nombres ? »

« Pas seulement, » dit patiemment Hermione. « Un Arithmancien applique la discipline de la numérologie aux événements actuels tout tenant compte des propriétés magiques des nombres trouvés pour les corréler avec lesdits événements. Alors que la Divination essaie de discerner les événements futurs à travers des moyens abstraits, et ne prend que rarement en compte les événements présents dans ses interprétations, l'Arithmancie n'écarte jamais ces événements. De plus, un Arithmancien va toujours proposer plus d'une seule interprétation, car l'Arithmancie prend en compte le fait que le futur est toujours forgé par les événements qui arrivent dans le présent. C'est aussi assez commun de regarder dans les événements passés lorsqu'on recherche les suites numérologiques pouvant potentiellement influer sur la prédiction. »

« Cela a l'air intimidant, » admit Harry.

« Ça peut l'être, » reconnut Hermione, « Mais c'est fascinant. Je t'aiderai à rattraper si tu veux prendre cette matière. »

« Bien, » acquiesça Harry. « Et qu'en est-il des Runes Anciennes ? »

« À mon avis, je pense que tu les préféreras à l'Arithmancie, » dit Hermione. « Le cours de Runes Anciennes est constitué de beaucoup de lectures. Donc soit prêt à avoir beaucoup de devoirs. Principalement, tu vas étudier l'écriture runique, celle que les premiers pratiquants de la magie, ceux que l'on nommait les druides à l'époque des Celtes, utilisaient pour noter leurs travaux sur les sorts, avant même que le langage que nous connaissons aujourd'hui n'existe. Yuri Blishen estime que nous ignorons tellement sur la magie runique que 60 à 70 % de leurs connaissances de la magie nous échappent encore aujourd'hui. Et le Professeur Babbling pense même que le chiffre est encore plus élevé que ça. »

« Tu m'as dit l'autre jour qu'il y avait une application en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, » demanda Harry.

« Il y en a, » dit Hermione, en souriant largement maintenant. « Si en 3e année, les cours sont principalement dédiés à apprendre à traduire et à reconnaître correctement les runes connues, l'utilisation de la magie runique se fait en utilisant ces symboles comme un catalyseur pour les sorts. Les premiers pratiquants de la magie n'utilisaient pas de baguette. Les runes peuvent déclencher ou activer un sort sans incantation, si elles sont bien écrites. Ceci fait que la magie runique est parfaite pour les champs de protections, les pièges, et on peut même à l'occasion en trouver sur des objets que l'on ne soupçonnerait pas d'en avoir.

« Cela me semble plus attirant que l'Arithmancie, » reconnut Harry. « Penses-tu que je vais réussir à rattraper le niveau ? Les cours ont débuté depuis un mois déjà… »

« Bien sûr que tu vas réussir, » répondit Hermione. « Tu vas par contre devoir travailler un peu plus dur, mais plus tôt on laisse tomber la Divination, et plus vite tu pourras t'y mettre. »

« Très bien, je vais le faire, » dit Harry. « Je vais prendre les Runes. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ouais, » dit Harry, ressentant maintenant du soulagement à ne plus jamais devoir retourner dans la salle de la tour nord. Hermione lui souriait. Harry pouvait même dire qu'elle était réellement heureuse.

« En fait, » remarqua Harry. « Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas voir immédiatement McGonagall, avant même le banquet de ce soir ? »

« Que va-t-on dire à Ron ? »

« S'il veut arrêter la Divination lui aussi, il n'y a rien qui l'en empêche, » répondit Harry.

« C'est vrai, mais ne crois-tu pas qu'il va être un peu fâché si on quitte la Divination sans même lui en parler avant ? »

« On pourra lui dire tout ça ce soir durant le banquet, » dit Harry. « Il n'aura même pas à y aller sans nous s'il veut. »

« Très bien. »

Ils finirent rapidement leur déjeuner, puis se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la table des professeurs. McGonagall était en grande conversation avec Dumbledore, au sujet du dernier article de l'Hebdomadaire de la Métamorphose.

« Je ne comprends pas cette soudaine fascination pour la Métamorphose par étapes, » disait le Professeur McGonagall.

« C'est moins efficace, mais pour un sorcier plus novice, ce procédé n'est pas complètement hors de propos, » répondit Dumbledore en se caressant la barbe. « Ceux qui ont quelques difficultés avec la Métamorphose peuvent y voir un moyen de ramener leur tâche un peu plus à leur portée. Mais je crains que l'auteur ne fasse fausse route en suggérant d'appliquer un tel processus sur des créatures vivantes. Je ne peux pas imaginer quelle épreuve pourrait endurer une créature qui aurait eu un de ses membres métamorphosé en un objet inanimé. »

Les professeurs étaient tellement absorbés par leur discussion qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué Harry et Hermione qui se trouvaient maintenant en face d'eux, attendant patiemment que la conversation ne s'achève.

« Mais quel objectif une Métamorphose par étape pourrait-elle bien accomplir, » renchérit McGonagall. « Il a des raisons pour lesquelles nous enseignons progressivement la Métamorphose. Nous commençons toujours petit, par des objets très simples. Et seulement ensuite, nous progressons avec des transformations plus grandes et plus complexes. C'est bien plus que faire en sorte que quelque chose ne ressemble à quelque chose d'autre. On change la nature même et la structure de l'objet ou de l'être. Rajouter plusieurs étapes va seulement augmenter la probabilité d'erreurs, ce qui peut se révéler plus coûteux au final, en particulier pour les transformations des Animagi. »

Dumbledore acquiesça. « Rares sont ceux qui essaieront d'acquérir ce type de compétence. Néanmoins, votre argument est valable. Je crains que l'auteur, dans sa tentative de simplifier le niveau de compétence nécessaire pour de telles métamorphoses complexes – principalement en utilisant le principe de permutation, – ne dirige par mégarde des sorciers au niveau limite sur une route faite de maigres progrès et de fausse maîtrise. »

« Excusez-moi, Professeurs, mais nous voudrions vous parler, Professeur McGonagall, » demanda Harry. Il avait vu du coin de l'œil qu'Hermione ne voulait pas interrompre la conversation.

« Harry, Miss Granger, » dit Dumbledore avec un signe d'excuse, « Je suis désolé. Il semblerait que nous n'ayons pas remarqué votre venue. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, Professeur, » répondit Hermione. « Je profitais pour ma part de votre discussion. »

« Oui, j'imagine bien cela de vous, » acquiesça le directeur. « Minerva, nous pourrons continuer cette conversation plus tard, » ajouta-t-il à son intention, en pointant l'article. « J'ai quelques idées de mon côté que je pense que vous pourriez apprécier. C'est une proposition fascinante, en dépit de ses imperfections apparentes. Mais je pense que je vais devoir préparer un brouillon pour un article d'avertissement sur le sujet. L'auteur risque de conduire beaucoup de monde dans des difficultés excessives. »

« Très bien, » dit McGonagall. Dumbledore prit congé d'eux, et quitta la table. Pourtant, après quelques pas, il se retourna brusquement, les bas de sa robe violette et ivoire virevoltants alors qu'il revenait auprès de la table des professeurs, pour parler avec Hermione.

« Miss Granger, j'espère que vous allez me pardonner, j'avais l'intention de vous voir plutôt hier, mais j'ai été appelé au-dehors par des affaires du Ministère. J'ai pu parler avec le conseil d'administration de l'école, au sujet de la requête que vous m'avez faite vous et Harry au début de l'année. »

« Qu'ont-ils dit, » demanda-t-elle, alors que son visage palissait d'un coup à la nouvelle.

« Après de nombreuses tergiversations, et après avoir rappelé à plusieurs membres du conseil quel était le but du Décret sur le Secret Magique, nous sommes parvenus à la conclusion que les parents d'enfants nés moldus avaient le droit d'assister aux événements sportifs organisés par l'école. » Hermione se jeta sur Harry, et manqua de le renverser.

« Tu avais raison, Harry, » dit-elle joyeusement. « Maman et Papa vont être si contents de pouvoir enfin voir le château. » Elle libéra Harry de son étreinte, et sourit largement à Dumbledore. « Merci, Professeur Dumbledore. Vous n'avez pas idée de ce que cela signifie pour moi. »

« Je pense pourtant que j'ai quelques idées sur la question, » dit Dumbledore, ses yeux bleus pétillaient. « Je dois aussi ajouter que j'ai indiqué au conseil que cette requête m'avait été faite par notre plus brillante étudiante de 3e année, qui possède une excellente mémoire. » Harry et Hermione rirent à cette remarque.

« Je me suis arrangé pour que vos parents puissent assister au premier match de Quidditch de la saison, qui, je crois, sera entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, » continua Dumbledore.

« Comment vont-ils venir ici, Professeur, » demanda Harry

« Ah, pour être honnête, c'est bien ce point qui a été le plus difficile à négocier avec le conseil, » dit Dumbledore. « Alors que nous étions tous d'accord sur le fait qu'ils pouvaient venir, les parents d'Hermione n'auront pas de dérogation aux règles du Ministère pour pouvoir accéder au quai à King Cross. Pas plus qu'ils ne seront autorisés à utiliser le Transplanage, un portoloin, ou même le réseau de cheminette, que ce soit pour aller dans un établissement ou un domicile sorcier. »

« Ce qui signifie qu'ils sont autorisés à venir, mais qu'ils ne peuvent pas y aller… » dit lentement Hermione, la tête se baissant de dépit.

« Miss Granger, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, » reprit Dumbledore en souriant. « Ils ne sont pas autorisés à utiliser une de ces méthodes pour rejoindre un domicile ou un établissement sorcier, mais rien ne les empêche d'utiliser un Portoloin pour aller en dehors d'un de ces endroits, comme par exemple, » ses yeux pétillèrent encore une fois, « en dehors des limites de Pré-au-Lard. » Hermione retrouva instantanément un large sourire.

« Merci beaucoup Professeur, » dit-elle une nouvelle fois. « Une dernière question, si je puis me permettre. En fait plutôt deux… »

« Allez-y. »

« Qui ira les chercher, et je ne pense pas qu'il soit possible qu'ils puissent rester une nuit au château ? » Dumbledore sourit de nouveau.

« Je pourrais me charger d'aller les accueillir, si cela va à vos parents, » reprit Dumbledore. « Et je suis certain que nous pouvons nous arranger pour les loger durant une nuit. Je vais préparer une lettre pour eux, et je suis sûr que vous allez faire de même. Aussi, à ce sujet, pourrai-je vous faire part d'une mise en garde ? » Hermione acquiesça.

« Il y a plusieurs personnes qui ne prendraient pas tout ceci à la légère, et qui considéreront leur venue comme un affront envers les traditions magiques, » dit Dumbledore, d'un ton visiblement plus sombre. « L'équipe pédagogique et moi même allons nous efforcer de décourager toute transgression à ce sujet, mais soyez néanmoins prête. Portez-vous bien, Miss Granger. Et ne laisser personne étouffer votre état d'esprit. »

« Merci Monsieur, » répondit Hermione.

« Bien, je vous laisse aux bons soins du Professeur McGonagall. » Et sans ajouter plus de mots, Dumbledore sortit de la Grande Salle d'un pas désinvolte.

« Je suis assez surprise de vous voir au château, Miss Granger, » commença le Professeur McGonagall regardant par dessus ses lunettes. « Est-ce que Pré-au-Lard ne vous a pas plu ? »

« Oh, ce n'est pas ça, Professeur, » répondit rapidement Hermione. « C'est juste que, en fait, puisqu'Harry ne pouvait pas y aller, je… cela ne me semblait pas juste de le laisser seul. »

« Vingt points pour Gryffondor [5], Miss Granger, » dit fièrement McGonagall. « Bon, maintenant, de quoi vouliez-vous me parler tous les deux ? »

« Nous aimerions laisser tomber la Divination, » dit Hermione, les joues rosissant légèrement.

« Je me demandais à quel moment vous en seriez arrivée à cette conclusion, » dit McGonagall. « Par contre, je n'en attendais pas autant de votre part, Mr Potter. Même si je soupçonne que vous devez en avoir assez d'entendre les nombreux événements horribles qui seraient supposés vous arriver dans un futur proche ? »

« Cela rend ma mort plus proche et plus réelle [6], » admit Harry

« Très bien, je vais m'occuper de votre requête dès mon retour dans mon bureau, cette après-midi, » dit McGonagall. « Il y aurait-il autre chose que je puisse faire pour l'un d'entre vous ? »

« Oui, Professeur, » dit Hermione. « Harry voudrait suivre le cours de Runes Anciennes à la place de la Divination. » Le Professeur McGonagall sonda Harry du regard pendant ce qui sembla une éternité.

« C'est vrai, Mr Potter ? »

« Oui, Professeur, » répondit Harry. « Hermione pense que je vais aimer ce cours, car il y a plusieurs applications pratiques en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et je voudrais vraiment faire de mon mieux. »

« Je suis vraiment heureuse d'entendre cela, Mr Potter, » dit McGonagall. « Avez-vous conscience que vous avez déjà un mois de retard ? Vous allez devoir travailler plus pour rattraper le niveau. »

« Je sais, Professeur. Hermione m'a dit qu'elle m'aiderait pour cela. »

« Je suis certainement un peu curieuse. Mais pourquoi un tel changement cette année, Potter ? »

« En fait, je pense que les deux années précédentes m'ont amené à réfléchir à ce que je voulais vraiment faire ici. » Il ne faisait pas réellement attention aux mots qu'il prononçait. Le discours lui venait naturellement. « Le Professeur Lupin m'a raconté des souvenirs à propos de mes parents. Et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser qu'ils auraient voulu plus de ma part que ce que j'avais fait jusqu'à présent. » Le Professeur McGonagall examina de nouveau le jeune homme devant elle. James et Lily auraient certainement voulu plus de sa part, académiquement parlant. Mais la manière dont Harry avait formulé la chose lui donnait à réfléchir.

« Je peux moi aussi vous dire, Potter, que vos deux parents auraient été extrêmement fiers de votre décision, » dit McGonagall. « Mais ne pensez pas un seul instant qu'ils auraient été déçus par la personne que vous être aujourd'hui. » Harry sentit son humeur s'améliorer à l'écoute des mots de McGonagall.

« Très bien, si vous êtes sûr que vous allez y arriver, Potter, je vais parler au Professeur Babbling, dès que notre réunion sera terminée. Je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie de vous voir rejoindre son cours. Maintenant, si vous avez fini, j'aimerais bien terminer mon déjeuner. »

« Bien sûr, Professeur, » dit Hermione, « Merci. »

 **() () ()**

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par laisser tomber la Divination, » rouspéta Ron, alors qu'il s'était allongé dans le canapé de la tour de Gryffondor. « Vous me laissez tous les deux me débrouiller tout seul ? »

« Tu peux laisser tomber comme nous, » dit Hermione qui s'était pelotonnée dans une chaise avec son livre de Runes Anciennes. « Tu pourrais prendre toi aussi le cours de Runes Anciennes, comme Harry, » suggéra-t-elle après coup.

« Tu veux dire ce cours pendant lequel tu dois regarder des vieux livres poussiéreux, et des parchemins sur lesquels il n'y a rien à part des signes gribouillés ? Non, certainement pas. »

« Bon, du coup tu pourrais toujours avoir une période de temps libre, » proposa Harry.

« Eh, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, » dit Ron, pensif. Il mit sa main dans une poche de sa robe, et en sortit Croûtard pour le poser sur ses genoux. « D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, pourquoi ne fais-tu pas ça toi aussi, Harry ? »

« J'y ai réfléchi, » admit Harry. « Mais après avoir parlé au Professeur Lupin au sujet de mes parents, j'ai pensé que je leur devais de m'appliquer un peu plus dans mes études. Hermione a estimé que je trouverai les Runes Anciennes intéressantes. Et avec tout ce qui s'est passé les années précédentes, et maintenant Black… j'ai besoin d'accomplir plus que ce que je faisais avant. »

« C'est fou, » dit Ron, secouant la tête. Harry haussa des épaules, et se pencha derrière Hermione pour regarder le livre par-dessus son épaule.

« Tu sais, Harry, si tu veux, on peut s'installer à la table, et je pourrai te montrer quelques runes que j'ai déjà apprises. Plutôt que de regarder comme ça par-dessus mon épaule, » dit Hermione en levant les yeux vers lui.

« Je suppose que ça - »

« DESCEND DE LA, » hurla Ron. Harry et Hermione se retournèrent, alors que Ron jaillissait du canapé, tenant fermement des deux mains un Croûtard dans tous ses états. Ron avait plusieurs griffures sur les mains. Pattenrond était quant à lui assis au fond du canapé, et se tenait prêt à sauter sur Ron. « Idiot de chat, laisse donc Croûtard tranquille ! » Pourtant Pattenrond leva de nouveau une patte en l'air. Ron l'évita, et remit Croûtard dans sa poche. Pattenrond sauta alors sans effort sur le sol, et cracha vers Ron. Hermione se précipita vers son chat, et le souleva par la taille, alors que Ron sortait sa baguette pour la pointer sur le chat.

« Enferme cet animal loin de Croûtard, » dit Ron furieusement. « Il est malade, et il n'a pas besoin d'éprouver en plus la peur de se faire croquer. »

« Pattenrond n'en a pas conscience, » dit Hermione. « Tous les chats chassent les rats, Ron ! »

« Et ce chat en a particulièrement après Croûtard ! »

« Pattenrond en a après tous les rats, Ron ! »

« Croûtard était ici en premier, » cria Ron. Il jeta un dernier regard à Pattenrond avant de monter dans son dortoir, laissant Harry et Hermione seuls dans la salle commune. Hermione gratta Pattenrond derrière l'oreille.

« Tout va bien, Pat', » dit Hermione. « Il n'arrive pas à comprendre que tu n'es qu'un chat. »

* * *

 **Notes du Traducteur :**

Vous savez ce que me rappelle le moment où Rogue menace Lupin ? La scène similaire lors du tome 1, où Rogue menace là aussi Quirell. Dans ce premier cas, il était sincère envers Poudlard et Dumbledore, c'était juste Harry et consorts qui le soupçonnaient (à tort donc) de vouloir voler la pierre philosophale. Du coup, je me demande un peu le sens de cette scène ici. Déjà, c'est un ajout sur le canon. Dans le roman, on y voit bien Rogue qui apporte la potion Tue Loup, mais pas cette discussion qui a eu lieu après (Rogue n'est pas resté). Du coup, ici, je suis en train de me demander quel est l'objectif de Rogue. Est-il en train de défendre Poudlard contre une menace qu'il associe à Lupin, ou se laisse-t-il juste emporter par sa haine de jeunesse envers l'un des quatre maraudeurs. Les deux me semblent possibles. Les détracteurs de Rogue vont soutenir qu'il n'y a rien d'autre que de la haine dessous, mais personnellement je n'en suis pas sûr. D'ailleurs, on verra encore cette partie de l'intrigue progresser dans le chapitre suivant. Néanmoins, je n'ai pour le moment pas de réponse à cette question.

Sinon, voilà pour l'ajout d'Hermione à cette scène avec Lupin. Pas grand-chose, même si on continue de voir le rapprochement entre Harry et Hermione. Par contre, au final, on ne sait pas trop ce que voulait demander Hermione au Professeur.

J'ai aussi trouvé intéressante la discussion entre McGonagall et Dumbledore. C'est ce genre de détails qui font vivre une fiction.

Pour le chapitre suivant, il va bien falloir compter les deux semaines habituelles. Même le prochain à traduire est court, je n'ai pas fini le chapitre actuel (je suis 3 chapitres devant).

Le prochain chapitre à paraître va traiter de la soirée d'Halloween.

 **Edit :**

Je me suis aperçu d'une grosse erreur de traduction sur un paragraphe en plein milieu, assez important, car cité plus loin.

C'est ce paragraphe qui est concerné, désolé pour la correction.

 _« Mais je ne comprends toujours pas, Professeur, » continua Harry. « Il avait sa baguette dirigée droit sur moi. Il aurait pu me tuer sans la moindre difficulté, si j'en crois ce que j'ai pu lire dans la Gazette à propos de la mort de Peter. Mais il n'en a rien fait. Il m'a dit de faire attention à mes arrières. Et il a eu l'air… triste… quand il a vu que je ne le connaissais pas. »_

* * *

[1]Déjà noté plusieurs fois, cette différence de langage entre français et anglais. En anglais, on dit 'look', donc plutôt regarde, là où en français on fait plutôt référence au discours, par écoute. Il y a des cas en français où un utilise aussi voir : lorsqu'il y a un constat (on en a un exemple un peu plus loin dans ce texte).

[2]De l'argent pour un loup-garou… Hem. Ce n'est pas dans la version française du roman. Et je pense à un tour ironique de Rogue envers Lupin. Ça colle bien avec le fait qu'il dise qu'il surveille Lupin (l'argent sert à combattre les loups-garou).

[3]Décidément, tout le monde écoute aux portes ici.

[4]Ce qui me laisse penser : qui surveille les élèves qui sont partis à Pré-au-Lard. Probablement les préfets. Mais tous ne restent que des enfants (pire, des ados). D'avoir quelques professeurs là-bas serait quand même utile.

[5]Je trouve le montant un peu élevé (pour rappel, la punition d'Hermione pour avoir été à la recherche du Troll lui avait coûté 5 points). J'ai du coup l'impression que le système de point n'a pas la même valeur suivant les auteurs, et Merlyn semble par moments être très généreux dans l'attribution de points.

[6]J'ai un peu refait cette expression. La traduction littérale de l'anglais aurait donné « Cela fait un peu vieillir ». Néanmoins, je trouve l'expression pas très exacte de la part de Merlyn. Se faire prédire sa mort, cela peut mettre en exergue sa propre mortalité. Mais de là à dire que cela fait vieillir.


	14. 13 : Une soirée pyjama à Poudlard

**Chapitre Treize** **:** **Une soirée pyjama à Poudlard [1]**

Ron était resté toute la soirée très fâché envers Hermione et son animal de compagnie. Il était même si furieux des poursuites incessantes de Pattenrond sur Croûtard qu'il était resté terré dans le dortoir tout le reste de la soirée. Il serait probablement resté là-haut tout le soir s'il avait pu résister à la tentation du festin d'Halloween. Hermione se laissa tomber dans le canapé aux côtés d'Harry, pratiquement épaule contre épaule, les jambes repliées sur le côté et calées contre les coussins. Elle ouvrit promptement son livre de Runes anciennes.

« Voudrais-tu m'aider pour mes devoirs, Harry ? »

« Par t'aider, tu veux bien dire m'asseoir et te regarder les faire, » demanda Harry avec un sourire narquois.

« Non. En fait, je pesais chacun de mes mots. »

« Heu, Hermione, je ne connais rien du tout au sujet des runes. »

« Je vais t'aider, » répondit-elle, en plaçant le livre entre eux deux. Durant l'heure suivante, Hermione donna à Harry un cours rapide sur les quatre runes de base qu'ils avaient déjà déchiffrées en classe : le feu (représenté par un simple triangle équilatéral la pointe en haut), l'eau (le même triangle, mais avec la pointe en bas), la terre (même symbole que l'eau, mais avec une ligne horizontale formant un triangle supplémentaire du côté de la pointe), et enfin l'air (même symbole que la terre, mais vers le haut comme pour le feu).

« Donc, ils utilisent des formes pour représenter des mots entiers, ou des idées ? »

« Ils ont été un peu plus loin, » dit Hermione. « Les runes ont fini par évoluer pour représenter des sons, et enfin des lettres, de manière similaire à ce que l'on connaît aujourd'hui pour les langues. Un parallèle peut même être fait entre la progression des runes sous des formes de plus en plus complexes, et le développement de langues évoluées comme l'anglais. »

« Et quel est donc ton devoir ? »

« Je dois déchiffrer le sens d'une rune composée, » dit Hermione, en sortant un petit parchemin de son sac. Elle avait dessiné dessus une ébauche de forme. Contrairement aux quatre runes précédentes qu'Hermione lui avait montrées, cette rune était composée de deux triangles équilatéraux de même taille, un orienté vers le haut, et l'autre vers le bas, les deux se touchant par un des côtés obliques, formant ce qu'Harry reconnut pour être un parallélogramme de son programme de primaire [2].

« Une rune composée ? »

« _Une rune composée utilise deux_ _(ou plus de deux)_ _runes plus simple_ _s_ _pour transmettre une idée plus complexe_ , » lut Hermione dans son livre. « _Souvent, les runes composées vont illustrer des étapes particulières dans un processus. Ou elles vont_ _se référer à_ _un élément complexe pour lequel une rune n'existe pas déjà._ »

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu en penses, » demanda Hermione.

« Bon, ça a l'air d'être comme si les runes de feu et d'eau avaient été jointes ensemble, » commença Harry.

« C'est aussi mon avis, » dit Hermione.

« Mais tu ne crois tout de même pas que c'est aussi simple ? »

« Harry, ce sont des runes primitives, » remarqua pensivement Hermione. « La simplicité était alors primordiale. »

« Donc qu'est-ce qu'ils essaient de dire ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûre, » dit Hermione. « Feu et eau… » répéta-t-elle plusieurs fois, en parlant doucement. « L'eau peut éteindre les flammes, mais — »

« Dans ce cas l'eau n'aurait-elle pas été la première rune dans la séquence, » demanda Harry.

« Oui, je crois que tu as raison, » dit Hermione. « Bien que l'ordre pourrait ne pas être important dans ce cas. Ce serait vrai s'ils avaient essayé par ce symbole de désigner un processus, mais pas s'ils avaient essayé de transmettre quelque chose de plus complexe que juste du feu ou de l'eau… » Hermione prit un morceau de parchemin, l'étendit sur le bas de la page de son livre, et dessina un tableau simple.

« Je pense que nous sommes à peu près sûrs que la rune ne nous indique pas d'éteindre un feu avec de l'eau, » répéta-t-elle, griffonnant cette possibilité dans une des cases du tableau, et rajoutant un x à côté. « Donc, pour moi, les seules options sont soit a) combiner le feu avec l'eau pour former quelque chose de nouveau, ou alors comme tu l'as laissé entendre, Harry, soit b) faire référence à un processus dans lequel le feu affecte l'eau d'une certaine manière. »

« Cela a l'air logique, » dit Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que le feu et l'eau peuvent produire en étant mis ensemble ? »

« De la vapeur, » répondit Harry. Hermione acquiesça, notant la conclusion sur son parchemin.

« Et qu'est ce que le feu peut faire à de l'eau ? »

« Et bien… » commença Harry, pensant tout d'un coup à la réponse évidente, avant que soudain quelque chose le frappe. « Hermione, est-il possible qu'une rune combinée puisse signifier à la fois un processus _et_ une chose ? »

« Bah, le texte du livre ne dit pas que c'est impossible, » dit lentement Hermione, alors qu'un petit sourire naissait sur ses lèvres. « À quoi penses-tu ? »

« Et bien, tu peux faire bouillir de l'eau, n'est-ce pas, » dit Harry à toute vitesse. « C'est un processus. Tu appliques le feu _sur_ l'eau, et la chaleur du feu la fait bouillir – »

« Oui, continue. » Son sourire s'agrandissait.

« Ce qui fait un sens à la rune, puisque l'eau est placée en second, » continua Harry, comme surpris par la manière dont les mots lui venaient facilement. « Et la vapeur est ce que tu obtiens lorsque tu fais bouillir de l'eau. » Hermione souriait maintenant de toutes ses dents.

« Tu étais déjà arrivée à cette conclusion, n'est-ce pas, » demanda Harry.

« Je l'avais trouvée, mais pas longtemps avant toi, » admit-elle.

« Mais pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? »

« Parce que je voulais voir comment tu y travaillais, » répondit-elle honnêtement. « Tu ne penses pas de la même manière que moi, Harry. En plus, je voulais voir si j'avais raison. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Je t'ai suggéré de suivre les Runes parce que je pensais que tu pouvais prendre le coup plus facilement pour cette matière, » continua-t-elle. « Et je crois que tu viens juste de prouver que j'avais raison. »

« Et donc tu étais en train de me tester, » demanda Harry.

« Peut-être, » dit-elle malicieusement. « Mais principalement, je voulais te faire réaliser que tu pouvais réussir à faire toi-même ce raisonnement. »

Harry était stupéfait. Hermione sourit de nouveau, et écrivit la conclusion qu'une rune composée pouvait être soit un processus, soit une chose, ou alors les deux.

« Et n'imagine même pas un instant que je tairais au Professeur Babbling le fait que tu as travaillé sur ce devoir à mes côtés, » ajouta-t-elle en fermant le livre, et en le posant sur la table.

« Je pense que, en fait, certaines de tes qualités commencent à déteindre sur moi, » admit Harry avec un sourire narquois.

« Merlin sait qu'il en était enfin temps, » répliqua-t-elle, son visage toujours illuminé d'un sourire.

 **() () ()**

Ron continua à faire la tête à Hermione, alors qu'ils descendaient ensemble plusieurs volées de marches pour aller dans la Grande Salle. Harry marchait entre les deux. Et il n'avait pas besoin d'être devin pour deviner que ses deux amis étaient toujours en froid, tant il pouvait presque sentir les pulsations glacées émaner d'eux. Pourtant, au moins Hermione essaya à une reprise de se réconcilier avec Ron. Elle avait timidement demandé à Ron comment Croûtard se portait, ce à quoi Ron avait répondu sèchement qu'il _se cachait dans ma vieille chaussette, au fond de mon armoire, complètement terrifié. Merde, il avait juste commencé à se sentir mieux, et c'est alors que ton chat lui a sauté dessus._

« Pat' ne pouvait pas savoir, Ron ! »

« Alors, garde-le enfermé dans ton dortoir ! »

« Ce n'est pas juste, » se défendit Hermione. « Un chat ne peut pas changer sa nature profonde ! »

« Alors, tu aurais dû acheter un hibou finalement ! »

Harry dut combattre une envie toute nouvelle de dire à Ron qu'il réagissait de manière excessive. Mais il savait que Croûtard était maintenant plus important pour Ron qu'il ne l'aurait admis par le passé, qu'importe que Ron n'ait cessé auparavant de se plaindre ô combien son animal était inintéressant. En outre, Harry soupçonnait que Ron lui en voulait toujours un peu pour avoir laissé tomber la Divination.

Et c'est ainsi que les trois amis marchaient maintenant dans la Grande Salle, Harry maintenant la paix à la manière d'un bouclier humain entre ses deux amis. Il ne s'accorda qu'une brève pause pour observer les décorations élaborées qui couvraient les murs de la salle. Des citrouilles allumées étaient posées tout le long des murs, les bannières des quatre Maisons avaient été remplacées par des banderoles noires et oranges, estampées du blason de Poudlard. Flitwick était occupé à enchanter des chauves-souris vivantes afin qu'elles puissent voler au niveau du plafond enchanté sans incident, en restant confinées à la partie haute du plafond.

Ron alla prendre un siège à l'opposé de la table, maintenant sa distance avec Hermione. Hermione quant à elle sembla être d'accord avec cette situation. Elle s'assit juste à côté d'Harry, aussi loin que possible de Ron sans avoir l'air d'être seule. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, les plats étaient délicieux, tellement bons que Ron était complètement distrait de sa querelle avec Hermione. Harry jeta un œil vers la table des professeurs, notant que le Professeur Lupin avait l'air beaucoup plus énergique qu'il ne l'avait été plus tôt dans la journée. Il observa les Professeurs Lupin et Flitwick engager une conversation animée, aucun des deux n'avalant la moindre bouchée de leurs assiettes pendant plusieurs minutes. Rogue était en train de ruminer, comme à son habitude, ses yeux froidement fixés sur son assiette, quand ils n'étaient pas en train de jeter des éclairs dans la direction de Lupin. En regardant un peu plus loin, jusqu'aux Professeurs McGonagall et Dumbledore, Harry était certain que ces derniers étaient en train de refaire la discussion du midi sur la Métamorphose par étapes. À la fin du festin, Harry avait pratiquement oublié sa déception sur le fait d'avoir manqué sa première sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

Dumbledore mit fin au banquet en enrôlant les fantômes de l'école pour jouer une réinterprétation très stridente de la « Légende du Cavalier Sans Tête », [3] mais qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec la version qu'Harry avait vu une fois à la télévision des Dursleys. Cela donna à Harry une nouvelle compréhension sur le pourquoi Nick Quasi-sans-Tête voulait si désespérément rejoindre Club des Chasseurs sans tête, année après année.

* * *

Enfin, les restes des tartes à la citrouille disparurent des tables, et tous les élèves, l'estomac repu, commencèrent à quitter la Grande Salle. Le banquet avait amélioré l'humeur de chacun, et Ron brisa finalement le silence.

« C'était le meilleur banquet depuis le début, j'y mettrais ma main à couper, » dit-il en grimpant les escaliers. « Bien que je préfère quand même l'interprétation de maman pour la légende du Cavalier sans Tête. »

« Oui, c'était un peu déconcertant, » reconnut Hermione. Sa réponse était timide, sa voix était posée avec prudence.

« Je ne pense pas que je pourrais manger une autre part de tarte à la citrouille de toute l'année, » dit Harry en se massant doucement l'estomac.

« J'ai cru un moment que tu pourrais battre Ron vu la quantité de nourriture avalée, » plaisanta Hermione.

« Oh ! » protesta Ron, « Je suis un garçon en pleine croissance ! »

« Si tu ne fais pas attention, tu vas bientôt plus grossir en largeur qu'en hauteur, » répondit Hermione, alors qu'ils avaient maintenant atteint le couloir du 7e étage qui conduisait à la tour des Gryffondors. Mais il apparut vite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tous leurs camarades de Gryffondor étaient bloqués dans le couloir.

« Allez, avance, » cria Ron à un première année effrayé juste devant eux.

« Ronald ! »

« Quoi, » rétorqua-t-il. Mon lit est en train de m'appeler. » Harry ignora Ron, et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, tendant le cou pour avoir une vision passant par-dessus l'ensemble des Gryffondors devant lui. Le portrait de la Grosse Dame était fermé. C'est alors qu'il aperçut Percy, qui, par la force des choses, avait réussi à arriver juste devant le portrait.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il. Harry tendit l'oreille pour essayer de saisir la réponse, mais n'entendit rien du tout. Alors Percy hurla : « Que quelqu'un aille chercher le Professeur Dumbledore ! »

Tout d'un coup, plusieurs élèves se mirent à parler en même temps à un rythme frénétique.

« – la Grosse Dame a disparu : »

« – Peut-être s'est-elle juste éloignée… »

« – Mais elle n'a jamais quitté son portrait avant… »

« On y va, » dit Harry, conscient qu'ils étaient à l'arrière de la masse des Gryffondors. « On va aller chercher Dumbledore. » Ensemble, les trois amis revinrent en arrière dans le couloir, jusqu'aux escaliers magiques. Ils descendirent une première volée de marches, surpris par la rapidité de la propagation de la nouvelle de la disparition de la Grosse Dame à travers les tableaux. Si bien que, alors qu'ils avaient atteint le 5e étage, ils se retrouvèrent face à face avec Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin et Rogue.

« Professeurs, » commença Hermione, « La Grosse Dame – »

« A disparu, oui, » dit tout de suite Dumbledore, la réduisant poliment au silence d'un signe de la main. « Les nouvelles voyagent assez vite à travers les tableaux. » Harry et le reste du trio conduisirent les professeurs le long de l'escalier jusqu'au couloir du 7e étage, où se trouvait le groupe très bruyant et mécontent des Gryffondors. Pourtant, dès qu'ils réalisèrent la présence de Dumbledore, les élèves se poussèrent immédiatement de chaque côté du couloir pour ouvrir un chemin libre jusqu'au portrait d'entrée déserté. Les professeurs avalèrent la distance d'un pas rapide. Saisissant l'opportunité, Harry guida Hermione et Ron dans l'espace à la suite des professeurs avant que ses camarades ne puissent leur bloquer le chemin une fois encore.

« Oh, Merlin, » dit Hermione, attrapant le bras d'Harry.

La Grosse Dame avait bien quitté le portrait. Mais les yeux d'Harry étaient plus attirés par la longue et étroite déchirure qui courait sur presque toute la longueur du tableau. Il y avait aussi plusieurs petites balafres partout sur la toile. Dumbledore passa la main sur les bords de la déchirure, ses doigts frôlant les morceaux de la trame de la toile qui étaient décollés. Il se retourna, faisant face aux trois autres professeurs, une lueur électrique dansant dans ses yeux.

« Nous devons retrouver la Grosse Dame, rapidement, » dit Dumbledore, sa voix résonnant dans le couloir. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le Professeur McGonagall. « Minerva, veuillez s'il vous plaît trouver Mr Rusard. Et vérifiez dans chaque tableau. »

« Il n'y a pas besoin, Grand Directeur, » dit une voix mielleuse, à travers les murs. Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, surgit d'un des murs, se délectant de la situation en souriant. Il était bien connu dans tout Poudlard que ce fantôme aimait bien le désordre. Mais mis à part pour le Baron Sanglant, Peeves ne se moquerait pas directement du Directeur, ni n'oserait se brouiller avec lui. « Elle a trouvé refuge dans le paysage du Dorset [4], au 4e étage. Et elle essaie de calmer ses nerfs. »

« Sais-tu pourquoi elle a fui son poste, Peeves ? » demanda calmement Dumbledore.

« Elle était terrifiée, Grand Directeur, absolument terrifiée, » dit l'esprit frappeur. « Vous savez, elle a couru de portrait en portrait, Monsieur, bouleversée et en pleurs, la pauvre, je le l'avais jamais vue autant en larmes auparavant. Mais je soupçonne que la plupart ne voudraient pas être à sa place, si vous voulez mon avis. »

« Cela dépend, Peeves, » dit Dumbledore, sa voix contenait maintenant un soupçon d'impatience, que personne ne pouvait manquer. Le fantôme se raidit comme si Dumbledore avait brandi un fouet.

« Elle ne l'a pas laissé entrer, Grand Directeur, » dit Peeves, sa voix mielleuse était devenue légèrement criarde, alors que le fantôme débitait maintenant les mots à rythme soutenu. « Il lui a aboyé dessus comme une tempête grondante — ce gars mécontent — il lui a demandé de le laisser entrer, mais elle le lui a fermement refusé. Il n'avait pas le mot de passe, du coup… »

« Qui, Peeves, » demanda Dumbledore, ses yeux se plissant alors qu'il regardait encore une fois le cadre désert.

« Elle a crié son nom, » répondit Peeves, ses yeux grand ouverts, et son sourire s'élargissant. « C'était avant un puissant Gryffondor qui est devenu fou après tout ce temps passé entre quatre murs, avec des barreaux en fer, Grand Directeur. Il s'agit bien sûr de Sirius Black. »

 **() () ()**

Les portes de la Grande Salle se fermèrent en un grondement sourd qui résonna dans le château. Dumbledore resta seul dans le hall d'entrée, la baguette tenue avec précaution. Soudain, sans aucun avertissement, le château fut plongé dans le noir le plus complet. Pourtant, Dumbledore ne sembla pas gêné par la soudaine absence de la lumière des torches. Tout se passait comme prévu.

Il leva sa main libre pour la poser sur un des nombreux panneaux en chêne de la porte de la Grande Salle. Il pressa la face de sa main sur le grain du bois, et la maintint là pendant plusieurs minutes. Alors, acquiesçant à lui-même, il bougea le bout de ses doigts de haut en bas sur ce même panneau de bois, s'arrêtant de temps comme pour en percevoir le pouls. Au bout de quelques secondes, la patience de Dumbledore fut récompensée, alors que plusieurs caractères runiques se mettaient à briller momentanément, luisants d'une lumière bleue brillante qui éclairait la pièce assombrie. Les formes anciennes ne scintillèrent et ne pulsèrent que pendant quelques instants, avant de commencer à s'estomper et à laisser de nouveau l'obscurité tomber sur le directeur. Satisfait, Dumbledore détourna son attention de la Grande Salle, pour la diriger vers l'affaire en cours.

Toute l'équipe pédagogique avait été éparpillée dans tout le château pour rechercher Black. Aucun professeur ne devait faire la recherche seul. Minerva et Filius devaient monter en haut de la Tour Nord en utilisant le réseau de cheminette interne, puis devaient effectuer les recherches en descendant d'étage en étage, alors que Remus et Sinistra devaient vérifier les salles de classe vides du rez-de-chaussée et remonter vers les étages. Hagrid et Pomona devaient chercher à l'extérieur. Pompom et Rusard devaient fouiller chaque passage secret connu dans et au-dehors du château. Les autres professeurs devaient patrouiller en groupe dans les couloirs. Severus était en train de passer au peigne fin les donjons, seul, au grand dépit de Dumbledore. Le château allait progressivement être rallumé au fur et à mesure de la progression des zones déjà explorées. Dumbledore tourna la tête et regarda vers les portes de la Grande Salle. D'ordinaire, il se serait joint aux recherches. Il savait que les enchantements de la porte ne pouvaient pas être brisés facilement. L'intrus aurait besoin d'un laps de temps considérable, et d'aptitudes encore plus grandes, afin d'espérer pouvoir passer les portes. En fait, si Dumbledore avait été forcé à placer un pari là-dessus, il aurait parié que personne sauf Lord Voldemort lui-même n'aurait de chance de pénétrer au travers des enchantements protecteurs que Dumbledore avait placés sur ces portes. Pourtant, Sirius avait déjà accompli plusieurs choses miraculeuses depuis son évasion.

Dumbledore était mal à l'aise.

Les élèves étaient sains et saufs, en sécurité, et étaient confortablement installés pour la nuit. Les Préfets et Préfets-en-Chef étaient particulièrement qualifiés. En derniers recours, les fantômes pouvaient le rejoindre sans effort, sans être gênés par la pierre ou le mortier.

Il serra sa baguette fermement.

Non, trop d'erreurs avaient déjà été commises.

La décision avait été immédiate. Il attendrait.

Il surveillerait.

Il protégerait.

Les minutes s'égrainaient et devinrent des heures, alors qu'il regardait de temps en temps à sa montre, les étoiles brillantes ornant le cadrant illuminaient à chaque fois son visage flétri dans l'obscurité régnant dans le château.

Minuit approchait.

Tout était calme.

Dumbledore marchait le long du hall d'entrée, sa robe s'enroulant autour de ses jambes à chaque pas. _Qu'essaie_ _s_ _-tu d'accomplir ici, Black_ , se demandait-il. _D'abord, tu laisses Harry partir sain et sauf, laissant alors échapper ta meilleure opportunité. Et maintenant, tu essaies de forcer la tour de Gryffondor, en dépit de tout ce qui a été évidemment mis en place pour te dissuader, et potentiellement te capturer. Est-ce qu'Azkaban t'a vraiment fait perdre le bon sens ?_

 _D_ _umbledore vérifia de nouveau sa montre. Une nouvelle heure était passée, et il devait rester vigilant. La condition actuelle de Black, mal nourri, sans aucune pratique récente de la magie, atrophié, aurait dû faire de lui une très faible menace. Ou au contraire, cela devait probablement l'avoir rendu désespéré. Et les personnes désespérées peuvent accomplir des choses impensables autrement._

 _Une nouvelle heure interminable s'était écoulée lorsque Minerva McGonagall émergeât de l'obscurité et alluma les torches du hall d'entrée, son chignon normalement impeccable était débraillé, et ses lunettes carrées étaient légèrement posées de travers._

« Quelles sont les nouvelles, » demanda Dumbledore.

« Le château a été complètement sécurisé, Albus, » dit Minerva. « Remus m'a fait passer le message. Toutes les salles de classe sont vides. Lui et Sinistra sont en train de rejoindre Hagrid et Pomona pour contrôler le terrain extérieur. »

« Très bien, » acquiesça Dumbledore. « Et les couloirs ? Les placards ? Est-ce que les passages connus conduisant à l'extérieur ont été vérifiés ? Est-ce que quelqu'un a pensé à vérifier la Volière, ou la salle de classe de Trelawney ? »

« Tout a été vérifié, Directeur, » annonça Rusard alors qu'il passait le coin du hall, sa lanterne ondulant de façon désordonnée du fait de sa prise affaiblie. « Pompom est retournée à l'infirmerie. »

« Et la Grosse Dame ? »

« Je l'ai trouvé se dissimulant dans la carte de l'Argyllshire [5], au 2e étage, Monsieur, » répondit Rusard. « Dès qu'elle se sera calmée, j'essaierai de la restaurer. »

« Merci, Argus, » dit Dumbledore. Il vérifia l'heure sur sa montre. Trois heures moins le quart. « Est-ce que quelqu'un a eu des nouvelles de Severus ? »

« Je crains que non, Albus, » dit Filius, sa voix aiguë portant loin dans le hall. « De son côté, Pomona a rapporté que les serres sont tranquilles et vides, tout comme les pelouses les plus proches. Ils sont en train jeter quelques sorts de recherche au niveau de la Forêt Interdite, mais je pense que nos invités du Ministère seront beaucoup plus efficaces à ce niveau. »

« Merci, Filius, » dit Dumbledore. « Je pense qu'il est très peu probable que Black ne tente une deuxième intrusion cette nuit, mais juste au cas où, veuillez reprendre vos patrouilles, s'il vous plaît. » Les professeurs acquiescèrent, et s'éparpillèrent chacun dans une direction différente, laissant le directeur de nouveau seul.

La solitude de Dumbledore ne dura pas longtemps, car soudain, une éruption de flammes se produisit juste devant lui.

« Tout est dégagé dans le ciel, mon ami, » demanda Dumbledore à son phœnix. L'oiseau majestueux atterrit sur l'épaule de son maître, son plumage rouge et or réfléchissait brillamment la lueur des torches. Il toucha du bec le visage du vieil homme, et laissa sortir une douce note calme.

« Merci, Fumseck, » dit Dumbledore, donnant une simple caresse sur le bec.

« As-tu vu notre ami Severus ? »

Fumseck laissa échapper un nouveau court trille paisible.

« Ah oui, il aime bien être minutieux, » reconnut Dumbledore. Il était persuadé que Severus ne limiterait pas ses recherches uniquement aux donjons, mais à tout endroit qu'il considérerait comme un endroit valable pour se dissimuler. Fumseck le lui avait confirmé, Severus était immédiatement allé dans le couloir du 3e étage. _Sans aucun doute pour aller vérifier la salle secrète derrière la porte piégée_ , se dit Dumbledore à lui-même. C'est alors que Dumbledore décida qu'il était inutile d'attendre le maître de potions. Au lieu de cela, il plaça de nouveau sa main libre sur les portes de la Grande Salle, attendit que les runes se soient allumées et éteintes, puis il ouvrit les portes pour entrer dans la salle. Tout était calme.

Il retrouva Percy, patrouillant entre les rangées de sacs de couchage dans la zone où les Gryffondors s'étaient regroupés. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le sol non loin des pieds de Percy. Il vit Harry couché à côté de ses amis, faisant semblant de dormir. Il s'autorisa un gloussement intérieur, avant de faire signe pour attirer l'attention de Percy.

« L'avez-vous trouvé, Professeur, » demanda Percy.

« Non, il semblerait qu'il ait échappé à la capture une fois encore, je crains, » répondit Dumbledore tristement. « Tout va bien ici ? »

« Rien à signaler, Professeur. »

« Très bien. Il n'y a pas de raison de les bouger maintenant. Je vais m'occuper de trouver un gardien temporaire pour la tour des Gryffondors avant le lever du soleil. Vous pourrez les faire remonter dans la tour à ce moment-là. »

« C'est étrange, Professeur, que Black ait choisi justement cette nuit, vous ne pensez pas ? »

« Si vous êtes en train d'essayer de discerner une motivation ou une raison à ses actes, Mr Weasley, je vous conseillerai la plus grande retenue, de peur que vous ne deveniez un compagnon involontaire à sa folie. »

Percy leva ses sourcils. Dumbledore lui rendit un sourire rassurant, mais fut interrompu avant de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit d'autre par le bruit des portes de la Grande Salle qui grincèrent pour s'ouvrir. Rogue se glissa à l'intérieur, ses yeux fixés sur le directeur. Dumbledore invita d'un geste Percy à continuer sa patrouille. Il vérifia sa montre. L'aiguille des heures venait d'atteindre les trois heures du matin.

« Severus, vous avez mis plus de temps que je ne l'avais prévu, » dit Dumbledore, sur un ton de la conversation.

« Les donjons sont sûrs. Je n'ai pas trouvé Black. »

« Excellent, » dit Dumbledore. « Et qu'en est-il du 3e étage ? » Rogue se tut pendant un moment, un instant surpris par l'affirmation de Dumbledore. Puis il vit le Phoenix, et hocha la tête.

« Personne là-bas non plus. »

« Merci d'avoir vérifié, Severus. Honnêtement, je ne suis pas surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Black s'attarde. Ce fut assez avisé de la part de la Grosse Dame d'avoir fait un tel vacarme. »

« Cela aurait été plus prudent de le leurrer par un faux sentiment de sécurité, » proposa Severus.

« Peut-être, » dit Dumbledore. « Mais on est dans une école, Severus. Je suis soulagé que l'intrus n'ait pas pu rester à l'intérieur des murs du château.

« Bien sûr, Directeur, » dit Rogue rapidement, le volume de sa voix baissant considérablement. « Avez-vous réfléchi au sujet de savoir comment Black avait pu faire pour réussir à entrer dans le château ? »

« Oui, » admit Dumbledore, ses yeux se fermant un instant. « J'ai examiné plusieurs possibilités. Chacune plus improbable que l'autre. »

« Vous rappelez-vous des inquiétudes dont je vous avais fait part en début d'année, Directeur ? »

« Oui, Severus, » dit le Directeur. Il regarda son maître des potions sévèrement. C'était une conversation qu'il ne souhaitait pas répéter.

« Pardonnez-moi, Directeur, mais il semblerait que, à la lumière de toutes les précautions, il soit hautement improbable que Black ait pu entrer dans le château sans assistance interne. »

Dumbledore resta silencieux.

Rogue continua.

« Je vous avais averti, Directeur, je vous avais rappelé leur amitié passée, lorsque vous l'avez nommé — »

« Assez, Severus, » dit Dumbledore d'un ton définitif. Il regarda du coin de l'œil l'épaule d'Harry. « Aucun professeur dans ce château n'aiderait Black à y pénétrer. Maintenant, je dois aller prévenir les Détraqueurs. »

« N'aurait-il pas été plus prudent de les utiliser dans les recherches à l'intérieur du château, Directeur ?

« Oh, ils auraient été plus qu'enchantés de cette opportunité, » dit froidement Dumbledore. « Mais je recevrais pour Noël une douzaine de chaussettes en laine avant que je n'autorise au moindre Détraqueur à entrer à l'intérieur de ces murs, tant que j'en serais le Directeur. » Dumbledore souhaita sèchement une bonne nuit à Rogue, mettant une fin définitive à ses récriminations, et il se dirigea vers l'entrée de la salle. Mais avant de la quitter, il jeta un dernier regard sur l'ensemble des élèves endormis, pour finalement s'attarder sur Harry. _Merlin, fais-moi partager ta sagesse. Je te_ _protégerai_ _, Harry_.

* * *

 **Notes du Traducteur :**

Encore une fois, pas de note d'auteur. Donc juste quelques commentaires de ma part. Déjà, je trouve assez curieux l'exercice de la rune de vapeur.

Autant je comprends très bien le principe de l'exercice de laisser les élèves pousser leur réflexion devant un problème et aller au bout de leurs idées (et Hermione refait très bien cet exercice avec Harry), autant je trouve l'exemple mal apporté. Déjà la rune de vapeur étant vraiment la base, elle sera forcement dans tous les manuels. Donc déjà il ne leur faudrait surtout pas lire le moindre livre (ni même leur livre de cours), sous peine de ne pas avoir d'intérêt à faire cet exercice. Or si on se rappelle bien, Hermione à cette tendance à tout lire avant même les cours. Ensuite, n'aurait-il pas été mieux de montrer le principe de rune composée sur un exemple, puis de donner plusieurs nouvelles runes, et là, laisser les élèves proposer leur interprétation (et alors jouer sur le piège éléments plus complexes vs processus) ?

C'est tout le problème de connaître la solution, on rend en fait les personnages plus intelligents que ce qu'ils auraient réellement pu faire : ici Hermione file trop vite vers la bonne solution (Je ne dis pas qu'elle n'aurait pas pu trouver une solution aussi complexe, mais plus qu'elle y arrive sans se tromper, et sans aucun indice réel). Et d'ailleurs je trouve que cela se produit sur d'autres sujets avec Merlyn, mais on en reparlera le moment venu (on a ce même problème à deux reprises plus loin. et c'est un défaut de beaucoup de fictions).

C'est tout le problème en tant qu'auteur de connaître la solution à l'avance, et je pense que cela est très difficile à maîtriser.

Assez curieux sur la scène de la Grande Salle. On croirait que seuls les Gryffondors sont ici, alors que JKR est explicite dans le fait que les quatre maisons ont été regroupées dans la Grande Salle. Ici, on ne sait pas trop au final (les autres maisons ne sont pas mentionnées, mais pour autant elles peuvent tout à fait être là).

Par contre, on peut y admirer le changement de point de vue opéré par Merlyn. Dans l'original, c'est Harry (qui fait bien semblant de dormir) qui écoute toute la conversation. Et on y voit ici le point de vue de Dumbledore. Assez bien intégré de trouve. Ce renversement de point de vue qui s'appuie sur l'œuvre originale (Harry y voit Dumbledore et Rogue. La conversation n'est pas tout à fait la même (en particulier parque que la distribution des rôles a été faite avant, et Merlyn ne l'a pas répétée), mais l'effet est quand même saisissant.

Pour parler un peu traduction, le prochain chapitre à traduire et court (contrairement à celui à publier). J'espère pouvoir poster le prochain chapitre le week-end prochain. À savoir aussi que je dois traduire le dernier chapitre du Courage Rising (ce qui me fait 4 chapitres à poster). Effectivement, l'histoire n'est pas terminée, mais j'aurai rattrapé l'auteur. Du coup, je m'attaquerai à sa 2e histoire.

* * *

[1]( **ne pas lire avant d'avoir lu le chapitre si vous ne voulez pas être spoilés** ).

Un titre pas facile à traduire en fait. Sleepover désigne littéralement une soirée pyjama, le verbe veut dire, pour des enfants, aller passer la nuit chez des copains. Ici, le verbe est utilisé pour les Gryffondors sur le fait d'aller dormir dans la grande salle plutôt que dans leurs dortoirs.

[2]En fait c'est plutôt un losange (4 côtés égaux)

[3]Aussi connue sous le nom de la Légende du Val Dormant, qui est une traduction plus directe de l'anglais (Legend of the Sleepy Hollow). Assez amusant de voir que pour la même histoire, nous utilisons deux titres complètement différents (les Anglais utilisent le lieu, les Français, l'antagoniste).

[4]C'est un comté anglais, au Sud-Ouest, le long de la Manche, juste avant la Cornouailles. Southampton est juste à côté.

[5]Ancien comté du centre ouest de l'Écosse, ce coup-là. N'existe plus aujourd'hui.


	15. 14 : Les Gardiens

****Notes de l'Auteur :****

 **Bonjour à tous. Je suis vraiment désolé pour la longue attente. Ce chapitre** **a été en chantier pendant un certain temps, et il y a par moment quelques sauts dans le récit. Mais nous y sommes finalement.** **Sinon, j'** **ai été productif durant mon absence [1], et j'ai pu complètement planifier la 3** **e** **et la 4** **e** **année. Du coup, j'espère que l'ajout de nouveaux chapitres à l'histoire se fera** **désormais** **de manière plus régulière.**

 **Pour ceux qui attendent la prochaine mise à jour des « Reliques de la Mort », je promets que là aussi le travail est en cours. Un chapitre vraiment éprouvant est en cours de rédaction pour cette histoire. J'espère qu'il sera prêt la semaine prochaine. [2]**

Sans plus de tergiversation, voici l'épisode suivant.

 **Chapitre Quatorze** **:** **Les gardiens**

La tentative d'intrusion de Sirius Black se répandit comme une traînée de poudre dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Tous les élèves ne parlaient plus que de ça. Les repas du dimanche étaient ponctués par tout un tas de théories, toutes aussi extravagantes et complètement impossibles, alors que les élèves essayaient de comprendre comment Sirius Black avait pu infiltrer le château sans être détecté. Les théories avaient atteint un tel niveau de médiatisation et d'invraisemblance qu'Hermione a finalement laissé tomber le fait d'essayer de corriger tous ceux qui, selon ses propres mots, _refusaient d'ouvrir l'Histoire de Poudlard_.

Dumbledore avait nommé un nouveau gardien pour la tour de Gryffondor, s'inspirant de la gargouille en pierre juste au niveau de l'entrée de son propre bureau. Du moins, c'était ce qu'Harry pensait. Le directeur avait enchanté une des nombreuses armures se trouvant dans un des couloirs voisins afin de monter une garde vigilante au niveau du tableau d'entrée. Une magie assez élaborée, avait indiqué Flitwick au moment du petit déjeuner. Le chevalier ne disait pas un mot, mais il arborait une hache à deux mains vraiment intimidante. Même si personne ne le disait à voix haute, Harry était sûr que chacun des occupants de la tour de Gryffondor préférait le chevalier à la Grosse Dame.

De l'huile a été rajoutée sur le feu le lundi matin, lorsque le petit déjeuner a été envahi par une nuée de hiboux chargés de livrer des copies de la Gazette du Sorcier aux élèves. Hermione avait laissé tomber son propre petit déjeuner pour ouvrir sa copie du journal, et la poser à plat sur la table entre elle et Harry.

 **L'ombre du danger plane sur Poudlard !**

 **Black échappe aux Détraqueurs, et surclasse les professeurs !**

 ** _É_** ** _crit par : Rita Skeeter_**

 _Ce Dimanche matin, le Ministère de la Magie a été inondé par une pluie de Beuglantes provenant de membres de la société civile magique, inquiets, en réponse à l'aveu frappant du Ministre, annonçant que Black avait réussi à infiltrer Poudlard à un moment inconnue durant le banquet d'Halloween._

 _«_ _Il est de mon infortuné devoir de confirmer que Sirius Black a infiltré l'École de Magie et de Sorcellerie, » avait déclaré ce matin un Fudge plutôt troublé, durant une autre de ces vraiment-trop-récurrentes conférences de presse d'urgence. « Le Professeur Dumbledore a alerté à 3h15 ce matin le Ministère que Black avait été aperçu à Poudlard. Il a aussi indiqué qu'aucun élève ni membre du personnel de Poudlard n'avaient subi la moindre blessure ni même n'avaient rencontré Black. Le Ministère a fait l'éloge des efforts rapides mis en œuvre par l'équipe de Poudlard pour sécuriser les élèves en un lieu sûr, pendant que les recherches étaient en cours dans l'enceinte et aux alentours du château. »_

 _Alors que les familles des élèves peuvent être reconnaissantes que rien de tragique ne soit arrivé la nuit dernière, plusieurs citoyens bien connus ont été très véhéments durant la conférence. Ils ont pu exprimer leurs grandes inquiétudes sur le manque constant de succès du Ministère dans la traque et la capture de Black, tout autant que sur l'incapacité d'Albus Dumbledore à maintenir les élèves de Poudlard en sécurité._

 _«_ _Comme tout parent, Narcissa et moi avons envoyé notre fils à Poudlard, et nous nous attendions à ce qu'il soit en sécurité dans un cadre de vie lui permettant de se concentrer uniquement sur le dépassement de soi-même et le développement de ses compétences en tant que sorcier, » a indiqué Lucius Malefoy, après que Fudge ait ouvert sa conférence aux questions. « Je suis troublé à la fois par l'incapacité manifeste du Ministère à recapturer un simple détenu échappé, qui ne devrait en tout état de cause pas avoir le moindre endroit pour se cacher. Et je suis tout autant troublé par le refus du Directeur, comme cela nous a été signalé, d'autoriser les Détraqueurs à accéder aux terrains de l'école. La nuit passée nous a très bien montré la stupidité du Ministère d'avoir permis au jugement d'Albus Dumbledore d'outrepasser les inquiétudes de parents tels que Narcissa et moi-même. »_

 _Et pourtant, les reproches de Lucius Malefoy envers Albus Dumbledore ne se sont pas arrêtés là._

 _« De plus, i_ _l nous semble que les niveaux de sécurité de l'école ne sont pas les seuls éléments à s'être dégradés sous la direction et les orientations d'Albus Dumbledore. Notre fils a récemment été victime des piètres nominations effectuées par le directeur. Il y a quelques semaines, il a été blessé durant un cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques par un Hippogriffe incontrôlé et incontrôlable. Je partage l'avis de Narcissa sur le sujet que n'importe quel professeur compétent dans le domaine aurait fait mieux que de commencer leur cours par exposer les élèves à de telles bêtes dangereuses. Il est évident, du moins pour moi, que notre très estimé directeur est en train de progressivement perdre son sens du jugement. »_

 _Lucius Mal_ _e_ _foy_ _n'est pas le seul à avoir cette opinion. Plusieurs membres du Magenmagot ont exprimé leur commun accord sur le fait que le Ministère devrait reprendre en main les mesures de sécurité de Poudlard, et devrait tout autant faire remonter le niveau de l'école. Albus Dumbledore n'a pas été disponible pour apporter des commentaires._

 _Que pouvait espérer accomplir Black avec sa balade dans les couloirs de Poudlard ? Les porte-parole du Ministère et de Poudlard sont restés silencieux à ce sujet, et n'ont fourni que peu d'éclairage. En considérant les événements récents, votre reporter croit que Black a essayé d'infiltrer Poudlard dans un unique objectif : finir la tâche horrible que son maître avait commencée il y a douze ans. Je voudrais me joindre à l'ensemble de la communauté magique afin d'exprimer notre plus grande espérance que le Ministère et ceux qui s'occupent de Poudlard vont prendre au sérieux la sécurité de nos élèves._

« Malefoy n'a vraiment pas perdu de temps, » maugréa Harry. « Il a réussi en une seule phrase à critiquer le Ministère, Poudlard et Dumbledore. »

« Je pense que le Professeur Dumbledore ou le Professeur Hagrid n'ont pas fini d'en entendre parler, » acquiesça Hermione. « Mais je suis plus préoccupée par cette Rita Skeeter. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Ses articles sont… sournois, » rajouta-t-elle, en lisant le journal une deuxième fois. « Elle a très clairement une idée en tête. »

« Papa parle d'elle tout le temps, » dit Ron, après avoir fini d'avaler son petit déjeuner. « Il dit qu'elle essaie tout le temps de créer des conflits au sein du Ministère, et qu'elle s'échine à monter les lecteurs contre le Ministère. Papa est le premier à dire que le Ministère n'est pas parfait. Mais il pense lui aussi que Rita n'est pas juste. »

« Je suis inquiète à propos d'Hagrid, » dit Hermione, repliant le journal et regardant Harry.

« Ce n'est pas très bon, non ? » demanda Harry.

« Rita a déjà déformé l'histoire, » dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. « Et concernant Hagrid, même s'il a été disculpé et bien qu'il suive des cours privés, il apparaît toujours comme non qualifié aux yeux du public. Ça ne compte pas qu'Hagrid en sache plus sur les créatures magiques que la plupart de ces _experts_ dans ce domaine. Malefoy s'est lâché, et Rita a gobé l'appât, l'hameçon et la ligne avec [3].

« Ses cours sont devenus beaucoup plus ennuyeux maintenant, » dit Ron, beaucoup plus pensif maintenant que son estomac était plein. « Les veracrasses ne sont définitivement pas ce qu'Hagrid devait avoir prévu de nous montrer après les Hippogriffes. » Harry et Hermione ne purent qu'être d'accord. S'il y avait une chose qu'ils connaissaient au sujet d'Hagrid, c'était qu'une créature ne valait pas la peine qu'on l'admire si elle n'avait pas au moins trois têtes, des griffes empoisonnées, des serres tranchantes et qu'elle puisse cracher du feu [4].

« Nous devrions aller le voir, vous savez, » dit Hermione.

« D'habitude, il nous invite pour le thé à cette période, » dit Harry.

« Il a été un peu plus occupé cette année, non ? » indiqua Ron. « Donner des cours, recevoir des leçons personnelles, je soupçonne qu'il est au moins aussi occupé qu'Hermione, » ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire un peu penaud.

« Très drôle, Ronald, » répliqua Hermione, en levant les yeux. « Mais je crois tout de même que tu as raison. »

« Nous pourrions aller le voir après — » Harry commença à parler, mais fut interrompu par un appel de l'autre bout de la table.

« Toute l'équipe, venez par là, » cria Olivier Dubois, attirant leur attention.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Oli, » demanda Fred.

« Flint vient juste de venir me voir, » répondit-il, sa voix prenant du volume. « Nous ne jouerons pas contre Serpentard ce samedi ! »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda Alicia.

« Flint m'a dit que leur attrapeur n'était toujours pas en état de jouer, à cause de ses blessures 'g _raves'._ »

« Il n'y a rien qui cloche avec le bras de ce serpent, » dit George.

« Il se met juste en scène, pour causer encore plus d'ennuis à Hagrid et à Dumbledore, » dit Harry.

« Je sais, » dit Olivier, le visage rouge et ses bras gesticulant en tout sens. « Ce serpent en fait juste des tonnes. En plus, la météo annoncée est franchement exécrable ce week-end. Je pense que Flint veut juste donner le maximum de chances à son attrapeur contre Harry, non que cela change grand-chose au final, » ajouta Olivier, avec un regard de fierté envers Harry.

« Contre qui va-t-on jouer, Oli, » demanda George.

« Poufsouffle, » dit Dubois, sa poitrine se dégonfla, et il eut l'air d'avoir avalé du poison.

« Bah alors, quel est le problème, » demanda Fred.

« Poufsouffle sera un jeu d'enfant, » acquiesça George. « Vous rappelez-vous de notre dernier match ? Harry a attrapé le Vif en moins de cinq minutes ! »

« En plus, qu'est-ce ça fera d'avoir un peu de pluie, » demanda Fred.

« Ils ont un nouvel attrapeur, » argumenta Olivier. « Cedric Diggory. Il est talentueux, déterminé, et il a mis en place une équipe formidable ! »

« Arrête de te faire du souci, Oli, » dit Fred, lui donnant une claque dans le dos. « Nous sommes la meilleure équipe de Poudlard. Il n'y a pas besoin de s'inquiéter. »

« Je veux que l'équipe soit sur le terrain tous les soirs à 6h. Pas d'excuses, » annonça-t-il. Il vida d'une traite son verre de jus de fruits, et il quitta la salle d'un pas rapide.

« Il veut vraiment gagner cette année, n'est-ce pas, » dit Alicia.

Toute l'équipe de Gryffondor fut d'accord. Ces entraînements allaient être un enfer.

 **() () ()**

Pendant que la Grande-Bretagne magique bataillait toute la semaine pour rassurer le public à propos de ses efforts mis en œuvre pour capturer Sirius Black, Harry devait s'adapter à son nouvel emploi du temps. Malgré la tâche intimidante consistant à rattraper le niveau de ses pairs, la première impression d'Harry sur le cours de Runes Anciennes fut un changement de rythme bienvenu par rapport à la Divination.

Le Professeur Babbling donnait son cours dans une salle située au 6e étage du château, sur la droite, dans un couloir en cul-de-sac. La salle de classe en elle-même était chaleureuse, accueillante, et brillamment éclairée. Des étagères remplies de rouleaux de parchemin étroitement enroulés s'alignaient le long des murs, et les bannières des quatre Maisons pendaient au plafond.

Le Professeur Babbling était quant à elle très agréable, et l'exact opposé du Professeur Trelawney. Elle était plutôt plus jeune que ses collègues, peut-être même plus jeune que le Professeur Lupin. Ses yeux noisette laissaient transparaître l'intelligence, et pétillaient malicieusement au milieu de son visage bronzé. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux noirs en un chignon serré similaire à celui de McGonagall. Elle portait une robe grise simple et sans prétention.

« Bonjour à vous, » dit le Professeur Babbling, accueillant ses élèves avec un sourire plaisant. « Tout d'abord, je voudrais que chacun de vous accueille notre dernière recrue pour ce cours, Harry, » ajouta-t-elle avec un geste aimable dans sa direction. Harry regarda autour de lui. Le cours était suivi par un petit groupe d'étudiants. Mis à part Hermione et lui, aucun autre Gryffondor n'avait choisi les Runes Anciennes. Il reconnut par contre Terry Boot, Michael Corner et Padma Patil de Serdaigle. De Poufsouffle était présente Susan Bones. Et de manière surprenante, il y avait Blaise Zabini de Serpentard.

Plus pour le bénéfice d'Harry, ou du moins, ce dernier le soupçonnait ainsi, le Professeur Babbling avait insisté pour revoir tout ce que la classe avait étudié jusqu'à présent. Harry apprit l'utilisation de runes antérieures à l'époque Merlin, mais qui sont en pratique encore utilisées aujourd'hui dans des rituels magiques et dans les champs de protection. Les runes ont été ensuite utilisées comme un moyen d'écriture, le Futhark [5]. Ce dernier fut offert _en cadeau_ aux Moldus, comme gage de paix entre les deux mondes coexistants à l'époque.

« Mais nous n'allons étudier le Futhark qu'après les vacances de Noël, » rappela le Professeur Babbling. « Nous devons continuer à étudier les systèmes primitifs d'alphabets précédents le Futhark, jusqu'à ce que vous en ayez une compréhension sûre de leur fonctionnement et de leur utilisation. Si vous ne parvenez pas à saisir le fonctionnement de ces runes simples, ou des intentions derrière leurs usages, alors vous aurez les plus grandes difficultés avec le système plus complexe des runes Futhark, pour lequel on trouve les sorts runiques les plus évolués, ainsi que les champs. »

Les cours n'étaient pas les seuls à distraire Harry de l'ombre menaçante de Sirius Black, puisque Olivier Dubois avait insisté pour effectuer des séances d'entraînement de nuit. La météo est devenue de pire en pire, et une pluie continue avait détrempé tout Poudlard durant la semaine. Chaque séance sur le terrain de Quidditch ne se finissait qu'après que toute l'équipe fut trempée jusqu'aux os, et que leur tenue de Quidditch ruisselait de l'eau de pluie. Harry passait le reste de chaque soirée enroulé dans une couverture à côté de la cheminée de la salle commune, en train de travailler sur ses devoirs alors qu'il tremblait de froid.

Pourtant, le Professeur Dumbledore apporta à Hermione les meilleures nouvelles de la semaine, vendredi à la fin du dîner.

« Miss Granger, j'ai reçu une lettre de vos parents, et je suis heureux de vous informer que je dois aller les chercher demain matin, » dit Dumbledore. « Je leur ai préparé les appartements des invités situés à la fin du couloir du 3e étage, après mon bureau. J'espère qu'ils vont trouver ces lieux confortables. »

Hermione bondit de la table, et entoura de ses bras le vieux professeur, ne s'occupant pas des regards écœurés des Serpentards, ou des regards confus venant des autres tables.

« Merci, Professeur Dumbledore, » dit Hermione, un sourire éclatant accroché aux lèvres.

« C'est moi qui dois vous remercier, Miss Granger, » répondit le professeur. « C'est une situation délicate qui n'a que trop duré. » Le professeur lui sourit brièvement, avant de se retirer.

« Es-tu sûre de savoir ce que tu fais, Hermione, » demanda Ron.

« Oui, » dit Hermione.

« Des Moldus, » reprit-il avec un léger froncement de sourcils. « Des Moldus… ici, à Poudlard ? »

« Précisément. »

« Hermione, tu sais que les nôtres ne vont pas aimer ça. Pense donc à Malefoy et au reste des Serpentards. »

« Malefoy et le reste des Serpentards ne sont pas le seul problème, » commença Hermione. « Les nôtres, les autres. C'est là qu'est le problème. On vit tous sur la même planète ! »

« Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas de ça qu'il est question, » dit Ron, son visage tournant vers le rouge. Sa voix devint un chuchotement. « Tu sais qu'il y a une raison au Décret du Secret Magique, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je suis bien au courant du décret, Ronald, » dit Hermione, sa voix au même niveau que celle de Ron. « Je suis même au courant, par exemple, que c'est tout autant pour notre protection que pour la leur qu'il a été mis en place. Mais c'est de mes parents que l'on parle. Ils sont déjà au courant de l'existence de notre monde. Et ils ont bien le droit d'assister à un événement sportif organisé par l'école de leur fille, non ? »

« Chaque Né-Moldu doit faire face à ça, » dit Ron. « Ils doivent s'y adapter. Regarde Harry, » ajouta-t-il. « Tu ne le vois pas demander à Dumbledore l'autorisation pour sa famille de lui rendre visite. »

« Tu veux dire que les Né-Moldus doivent abandonner un monde en échange d'un autre, » se moqua Hermione. « Je ne vais pas _m'adapter_ à cette situation. Et pour ton information, c'était l'idée d'Harry de demander au Professeur Dumbledore. »

« Et ma famille hait la magie, » rajouta rapidement Harry. « De plus, je pense que le Professeur Dumbledore a eu raison d'autoriser cela, » insista-t-il en regardant Ron.

« Bien, bien, » dit Ron, levant les mains. « Je ne suis pas votre ennemi. J'ai juste… Tu te rappelles de ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière, avec Malefoy ? Il t'a appelée une, hem, une tu-sais-quoi ! »

« Une Sang-de-Bourbe ? Je m'en souviens, Ron. »

Hermione ne s'attarda pas dans la salle commune ce soir là. Elle attrapa Pattenrond dans ses bras, et grimpa jusqu'au dortoir des filles sans rien d'autre qu'un simple _bonne nuit_ à eux deux.

Harry savait que Ron n'avait pas pensé à mal durant le dîner, mais il savait aussi qu'Hermione était parfaitement légitime dans son désir de faire venir et faire voir à ses parents l'école dans laquelle elle passait la majorité de l'année.

« Je ne voulais pas la fâcher, » dit Ron, alors qu'il grimpait dans son lit. « Mais cela n'a encore jamais été fait auparavant, tu savais ? Tout le monde va en parler. »

Harry acquiesça, sans trop savoir ce qu'il devait répondre à ça. Mais il savait au moins une chose. Hermione allait avoir besoin de leur support.

« On doit juste être prêt, Ron, » dit Harry en remontant sa couverture. « Si j'ai appris quelque chose de l'année dernière, c'est que les Serpentards ne seront pas notre unique problème. »

 **() () ()**

Dumbledore quitta Poudlard dix minutes avant le lever du soleil, ce samedi matin, bien avant que les élèves ne commencent à émerger de leurs dortoirs. Le ciel était fortement obstrué par des nuages noirs qui n'avaient visiblement aucune intention de quitter le ciel avant le match de Quidditch de l'après-midi. L'air montagnard avait clairement un fond hivernal, au moment où Dumbledore avait dépassé la paire de Détraqueurs gardant les portes du château. Il resserra son manteau de voyage, et continua à marcher le long de la route carrossable menant à Pré-au-Lard. Il jeta un œil conciliant aux Détraqueurs par-dessus son épaule. Depuis l'infiltration réussie par Sirius du château, encore aujourd'hui complètement folle, la horde de ces créatures maléfiques n'avait cessé de montrer des signes d'impatience. Ce dernier développement de la situation avait rendu Dumbledore indéniablement mal à l'aise. Mais de manière regrettable, ses inquiétudes n'avaient eu que peu de poids sur Cornelius, qui subissait de son côté toute la pression qu'exerçait le public sur le Ministère. Une pression, avait noté Dumbledore pour lui-même, qui s'était étendue jusqu'au conseil d'administration de l'école. Dumbledore arriva aux limites du village quelques minutes plus tard. Il se retourna alors brièvement en arrière pour admirer la magnifique silhouette du château derrière lui. Puis il disparut dans le néant.

Quelques instants plus tard, Dumbledore ressortit sur la pelouse de l'église St Jude. Il fit tournoyer sa baguette avec un éclair, afin de transformer sa robe en un ensemble de vêtements de ville, mis en valeur par un mouchoir d'un violet vif dans sa poche de devant. Satisfait de son apparence, Dumbledore passa la porte principale de l'église pour se diriger vers le domicile des Grangers.

Les maisons étaient jolies, bien entretenues, et donnaient au tout une atmosphère de village plaisant, ce que Dumbledore apprécia pleinement. Les façades en briques rouges âgées contrastaient fortement avec les feuilles mortes tombées par terre et avec les haies bien entretenues.

Dumbledore traversa Meadway, et passa plusieurs maisons avant d'atteindre le numéro 9, Heathgate. C'était une maison en briques fines, à trois étages, avec une allée accueillante, bordée d'une petite haie qui menait jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Dumbledore passa la clôture, admira rapidement l'avant de la maison, avec son tremble tout paré de ses feuilles rouges. Il frappa à la porte, et attendit.

 **() () ()**

« Bon, je dois bien admettre que juste un peu de pluie ne décrit pas très bien ce qui est en train de tomber maintenant, » dit Fred, en entrant dans les vestiaires après le déjeuner, complètement trempé, une mare d'eau ruisselant de son manteau se formait à ses pieds. George entra tout de suite derrière lui, levant les yeux au ciel.

« Ce n'est même pas sûr que l'on réussisse à se sécher pour le début des cours de la semaine prochaine, » plaisanta George. « Et je suis toujours frigorifié par les séances d'entraînement de cette semaine. »

« On ne peut plus rien y faire, » dit Olivier, claquant des mains pour attirer l'attention de l'équipe. « Nous nous sommes entraînés toute la semaine pour ça : on peut gagner. » Tout en notant l'absence inhabituelle des discours dynamiques de leur capitaine, l'équipe se changea pour mettre leurs robes écarlates de Quidditch. Harry essaya de se maintenir concentré sur le match à venir, mais ses pensées étaient décidément focalisées ailleurs. Il savait que les Grangers devaient encore être en train de visiter le château avec Hermione. Il essaya de faire les cent pas autour du vestiaire pour se concentrer, mais son esprit se contenta de voler plus loin, alors que les minutes défilaient, pour devenir lentement une heure. Et le retour d'un Olivier relativement énervé n'aida pas.

« La visibilité sera un problème, » annonça Olivier, en regardant spécifiquement vers Harry.

« Ouais, » fut tout ce qu'Harry parvint à dire.

Alors que le moment pour l'équipe de Gryffondor de quitter les vestiaires approchait, la météo n'avait fait qu'empirer. Un vent violent soufflait sur le terrain de Quidditch, faisant claquer les bannières des maisons avec force tout autour du terrain, créant un sifflement presque terrifiant, en accompagnant la pluie qui tombait dru sur le terrain. Les tribunes étaient remplies de groupes d'élèves frileusement serrés les uns contre les autres sous de larges parapluies. Harry essuya ses lunettes.

 _Mais comment suis-je sensé attraper le Vif par un temps pareil ?_

Le tonnerre grondait au loin au moment où Olivier serra la main de Cédric. Harry rejoignit son équipe sur le terrain, enfourcha son balai et attendit.

Il vit plus qu'il n'entendit Madame Bibine donner le coup de sifflet. Lorsqu'il donna un coup de talon, son pied s'enfonça d'abord dans le sol boueux, avant de décoller avec un bruit de succion, sinistrement similaire à celui d'un déboucheur de WC.

Harry fut immédiatement reconnaissant à Thomas pour lui avoir offert l'écharpe chauffante pour son balai. Entre les bourrasques chargées de pluie et l'accélération de son balai, la pluie qui lui tombait sur le visage était juste déplaisante. Néanmoins, il prit rapidement de l'altitude au-dessus du terrain, jusqu'à pouvoir voir tout le stade d'un coup d'œil. Ses lunettes furent rapidement embuées, troublant sa vision dès le début du match. Il ne put distinguer que des formes floues en dessous de lui, qui allaient d'un bout à l'autre du terrain. Un nouveau coup de tonnerre retentit derrière lui, et le ciel devint encore plus noir, si cela était possible.

 **() () ()**

« Mon dieu, ils sont rapides, » cria William Granger, alors qu'il tournait la tête d'un côté à l'autre. Gryffondor et Poufsouffle avaient échangés des buts à trois reprises déjà, mais Gryffondor menait toujours avec 50 points.

« Et vous n'avez encore rien vu, » dit Ron à côté lui, excité comme pas possible de pouvoir être assis à côté d'une personne aussi enchantée par le Quidditch que lui, pour changer. « Attendez seulement de voir Harry se lancer à la poursuite du Vif. Il a le balai le plus rapide sur le terrain. »

« J'admets que j'ai hâte de voir Harry voler, » dit Remus, assis derrière deux. Il avait l'air aussi pâle que lors du trajet du Poudlard Express. « James savait voler de manière spectaculaire, à l'époque. Et j'ai entendu dire qu'Harry volait encore mieux. »

« Il est vraiment très bon, » affirma Ron.

« Mais est-ce sûr, » s'inquiéta Jane, clignant des yeux à cause d'un éclair proche. « Ne serait-il pas plus prudent de reprogrammer le match à plus tard ? » Ron écarquilla les yeux vers la mère d'Hermione.

« Annuler un match de Quidditch ? Cela n'est jamais arrivé dans toute l'histoire du jeu ! »

« Ne fais pas attention à Ronald, maman, » dit Hermione. « Il est plutôt très passionné dès que l'on parle de Quidditch. »

« Bien sûr, bien sûr, » dit Jane, écartant de la main les inquiétudes de sa fille.

« Je peux à peine voir Harry, » commenta William, le visage complètement exposé au ciel. « Il n'a pas l'air de faire grand-chose. »

« Il n'a pas grand-chose à faire pour le moment, » indiqua Ron. « Son boulot, c'est d'attraper le Vif d'or, et c'est tout. Les seuls soucis d'Harry sont l'attrapeur de l'équipe adverse, ainsi que les cognards. S'il descend trop bas, il sera dans le chemin des poursuiveurs. Et il faut tenir compte du fait que la pluie ne va pas faciliter sa tâche. »

« Peux-tu me montrer de nouveau la taille du vif, » demanda William. Ron montra du pouce et de l'index une taille similaire à celle d'une balle de golf.

« Et il est supposé apercevoir une balle de cette taille ? »

« Oui, c'est cela. »

« Les cognards, » demanda William, « ce sont ces balles qui doivent essayer de faire tomber les joueurs de leurs balais ? »

« Oui, » répondit Ron. « Mais pas de quoi s'inquiéter, avec les Batteurs que l'on a. Ce sont mes frères, Fred et George, ils sont phénoménaux. »

« Mais pas parfaits, » dit Hermione, ses yeux fixés sur le point d'Harry, haut dans le ciel.

« C'est vrai. Mais c'était le Cognard ensorcelé par Dobby, l'an passé, » admit Ron. « Cette chose avait pourchassé Harry où qu'il aille, finissant même par lui casser le bras. Mais il a quand même attrapé le Vif, et on a gagné ! »

« Lui a cassé son bras ! » répéta Jane. « Mais ils ne portent aucune protection ? »

« C'est là le truc, » dit Ron. « Madame Pomfresh est capable de guérir n'importe quoi en un instant. Harry la connaît mieux que quiconque. » Jane et Hermione échangèrent un regard de connivence, mais ne dirent plus un mot.

« La magie a ses avantages, je suppose, » remarqua William.

« Oui, elle en a, » dit Ron. Soudain, il indiqua du doigt la zone de but de Gryffondor. « Olivier vient d'atterrir, » continua-t-il. « Il demande une pause ! »

« Excusez-moi, je reviens vite, » dit Hermione. Elle bondit de son siège, et dégringola les escaliers jusqu'au terrain. Personne ne vit Remus avoir un petit sourire, alors qu'il regardait la jeune sorcière courir le long du terrain de Quidditch.

 **() () ()**

« Harry, est-ce que tu as pu voir le Vif, » demanda Olivier, alors que l'équipe se rassemblait sous la tente claquant au vent.

« Pour être honnête, je ne le saurais pas, même si je l'avais vu, » dit Harry en essayant d'essayer ses lunettes avec sa robe, mais ne parvint qu'à les mouiller un peu plus. « Je ne peux vraiment rien voir à travers ça, » ajouta-t-il, secouant ses lunettes dans les airs. « Mais je vois encore moins sans elles ! »

« On a besoin de trouver une solution, et vite, » dit Olivier. « Sinon, on risque de jouer jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. »

« Harry ! »

Harry se tourna en direction des tribunes, et aperçut immédiatement Hermione qui passait au niveau des dernières tribunes, son manteau serré autour d'elle, et sa capuche rabattue.

« Hermione ? »

« J'ai une idée, Harry, » annonça-t-elle en passant sous les rabats de la tente. Elle récupéra sa baguette de dessous son manteau. « Laisse-moi voir tes lunettes. » Harry retira ses lunettes trempées, et les plaça sur la main tendue d'Hermione.

« _Impervius_ , » énonça-t-elle, en tapant doucement les lunettes avec sa baguette. « Voilà », dit-elle en lui remettant doucement les lunettes sur les yeux. « Elles devraient maintenant repousser l'eau. »

« Ouah, » dit Harry, sincèrement stupéfait. « Hermione, tu es brillante ! »

« C'était facile, » dit-elle avec un grand sourire. « Maintenant, si tu pouvais s'il te plaît attraper rapidement ce Vif d'or, que l'on puisse tous aller se mettre à l'abri de cette affreuse tempête ? »

« Je vais faire de mon mieux, » dit Harry.

« Bonne chance, » rajouta-t-elle avant de s'en retourner comme une flèche vers les tribunes.

« Allez, on y retourne, » cria Dubois, avec un enthousiasme retrouvé.

De nouveau dans les airs, Harry put admirer les effets du travail d'Hermione. Son sort avait réussi, et lui permettait de voir clairement à travers le déluge. Il allait d'un bout à l'autre du stade, déterminé à terminer le match le plus rapidement possible.

 _Où est-il_ , se demandait-il. Il gardait un œil de temps en temps sur Diggory, juste au cas où ce dernier apercevrait le Vif avant lui. Soudain, il le vit. Un mouvement brusque aux pieds des tribunes, hors de la vue de tout spectateur. Mais ce n'était pas le Vif, réalisa Harry alors qu'il forçait sur ses yeux. Au lieu de cela, Harry vit un gros chien noir complètement trempé, qui était assis calmement en regardant vers le ciel. Harry continua à tourner doucement en rond à l'intérieur du terrain, ses yeux glissant vers le chien à chaque seconde.

 _C_ _e chien est en train de me regarder,_ se dit Harry à lui-même. Harry eut soudain un frissonnement glacé lui parcourant l'échine. Et cela n'était pas dû au vent ou à la pluie.

 _Le Sinistros, mon enfant. Le chien fantôme géant qui hante les cimetières…_

Harry secoua la tête, et se concentra de nouveau à la recherche du Vif.

 _Hermione a raison,_ _se rappela-t-il à lui-même_ _. Cela ne veut rien dire…_

 _Mais il ne parvint pas à ignorer le chien. À chaque fin de tour, ses yeux retombaient aux pieds des tribunes, là où le chien était en train de le regarder. Son nez le suivait alors qu'il se déplaçait le long du stade._

« Harry ! »

Harry fit un écart en entendant son nom monter depuis les buts des Gryffondors. Dubois pointait du doigt au-dessus de lui. Harry tordit le cou par-dessus son épaule, pour voir Diggory qui montait rapidement dans le ciel. À bonne distance au-dessus, Harry put apercevoir un scintillement doré.

Harry se coucha sur son balai, et fendit les airs à la vitesse maximale. Harry gardait les yeux fixés au-dessus de lui alors qu'il prenait de l'altitude, et qu'il commençait à réduire son retard sur Diggory. Un souffle d'air froid le submergea, alors qu'il traversait les premiers nuages bas. Des filets d'air glacial lui pénétrèrent dans les poumons et la poitrine. Il pouvait même voir de la buée se former lors de ses expirations. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Il connaissait ce froid.

Au moment où Harry reconnut ce froid familier qui pénétrait à travers son visage découvert, il les aperçut, leurs capes battantes à un vent qu'Harry ne pouvait plus entendre. Ils flottèrent au-dessus et en dessous de lui, formant autour de lui des cercles encore plus noirs que les nuages d'orage. Il y eut un éclair qui illumina une paire de mains squelettiques qui se dirigeaient droit sur lui.

« _Pousse-toi, femme… pousse-toi, ou meurs._ »

 _«_ _Je ne le ferai pas, » dit la femme._

 _«_ _Ne sois pas stupide. La mort est permanente. La mort est la fin… »_

 _«_ _Je vous en supplie, pitié… tuez-moi à sa place… »_

 _«_ _Si je voulais ta mort, tu ne serais déjà plus en train de me supplier… Maintenant, pousse-toi ! »_

 _«_ _Pitié, pas Harry… Je vous en supplie, s'il vous plaît… »_

 _Et alors le froid disparut. Il se sentit léger. Beaucoup plus léger qu'il ne s'était jamais senti sur un balai._

 **() () ()**

« Oh, non, » cria Hermione, en pointant du doigt vers le ciel.

« Qu'y a-t-il, ma chérie, » demanda Jane, en regardant vers la direction pointée. Harry s'était arrêté dans les airs. Mais il n'y avait rien de particulièrement mauvais.

« Pourquoi fait-il cela, » demanda William, en se tournant vers Ron, uniquement pour y trouver le même regard écarquillé sur le visage couvert de taches de rousseur du rouquin, que sur celui de sa fille. [6]

« Ron, il va tomber, » cria Hermione, sa voix prenant un ton frénétique et terrifié. Elle se leva, se tourna vers Lupin, ses yeux recherchant le professeur désespérément.

« Des Détraqueurs, » annonça Lupin d'une voix rauque. « Ils ont quitté leur poste. » Lupin bondit de son siège, sortit sa baguette et se mit à courir le long des escaliers.

Le regard de William Granger passa de sa fille à la robe très reprisée portée par le professeur, puis se tourna vers le ciel. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un Détraqueur pouvait-il bien être ? Mais il n'eut que peu de temps pour réfléchir à ce mystère. Ses yeux fixaient toujours Harry. C'était comme s'il était en train de regarder un film au ralenti. Tout d'abord, le corps d'Harry s'affaissa, la tension qui l'habitait il y a quelques instants avait disparu. Ses mains lâchèrent le manche du balai. Son corps bascula en arrière en un ample mouvement circulaire. Et Harry tomba de son balai.

« Oh mon Dieu, » dit Jane, sa voix se coupant alors qu'elle serrait son mari. Hermione bondit de leur rangée de sièges, et descendit elle aussi les escaliers, renversant Neville au passage alors qu'elle atteignait la balustrade de la tribune. Elle vit que Lupin avait atteint le bord du terrain, sa baguette était pointée vers le ciel, et émettait des étincelles rouges. Elle se tourna brutalement vers la droite, et commença à courir vers la tribune des professeurs. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, prête à crier à pleins poumons. C'est à ce moment précis que Dumbledore arriva lui aussi à la balustrade de sa tribune, ses yeux pulsaient d'une lueur électrique et… de rage.

 _« Arresto Momentum_ , » dit Dumbledore, sa voix claquant avec autorité. Hermione regarda de nouveau vers le ciel. Harry était toujours en train de tomber, mais sa descente avait considérablement ralenti. Chaque mètre de la chute d'Harry prenait plus de temps que le précédent. Au final, Harry toucha le sol comme s'il n'était tombé que de quelques dizaines de centimètres. Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement, ne recommençant à respirer lourdement qu'un peu de temps plus tard. Mais la horde des Détraqueurs avait émergé des nuages. Ils en avaient après Harry !

La foule éclata en cris et en halètements, indiquant du doigt le ciel. Les Grangers savaient maintenant que quelque chose avait très mal tourné. Hermione regarda vers le terrain. Le Professeur Lupin courait le plus vite possible vers Harry, mais il ne pourrait jamais y arriver à temps. Alors, Lupin tendit de nouveau sa baguette, et un loup argenté en sortit, chargeant dans la direction d'Harry. Hermione savait que Lupin avait invoqué un Patronus. Elle avait fait des recherches là-dessus après la rencontre d'Harry avec l'Épouvantard. Mais elle n'avait maintenant pas le temps de s'extasier devant la beauté du loup argenté, ou devant complexité d'une telle magie.

Le Patronus loup atteignit Harry juste au moment où le premier Détraqueur étendait sa main squelettique vers un Harry inconscient. Le loup mordit le Détraqueur, qui battit en retraite. Mais d'autres étaient déjà en train de s'approcher. Une demi-douzaine d'entre eux firent une deuxième tentative, chargeant le Patronus avec un apparent mépris pour leur sauvegarde. Le loup prit son élan et bondit sur le groupe de Détraqueurs, les forçant à reculer de quelques mètres. Hermione serra la rambarde. Il y en avait trop !

Ce fut alors que, jaillissant du néant, un autre Patronus, un chien énorme, fonça vers Harry depuis la bordure du terrain. Il rejoignit un loup hésitant, mais ce fut comme si les deux étaient des amis de longue date. Le Patronus loup commença à regagner de la consistance et de la brillance. Et ensemble, ils commencèrent à tourner autour d'Harry.

Plusieurs Détraqueurs tentèrent une troisième approche, descendant rapidement du groupe principal. Le chien et le loup les mordirent au passage. Les Détraqueurs tentèrent encore deux fois d'engager le duo chien loup, et furent à chaque fois forcé de battre retraite.

 **() () ()**

Remus ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux. Il n'avait pas vu ce Patronus depuis une dizaine d'années. Il regarda sur tout le périmètre du terrain. Il jeta aussi un coup d'œil au niveau des structures en bois des tribunes. Il regarda même dans les tribunes elles-mêmes, tout en sachant que Sirius ne s'exposerait jamais ainsi à la vue de tous.

 **() () ()**

Dumbledore n'était pas en mauvaise forme. Mais il était vieux. Descendre plusieurs escaliers, même en courant, lui prendrait un temps qu'il n'avait pas. Il pouvait voir les genoux de Remus prêts à céder. Mais d'où pouvait donc bien venir ce deuxième Patronus ? Et à qui appartient-il ? À ces deux questions, Dumbledore aurait bien voulu obtenir une réponse, mais avant, il devait régler le problème des Détraqueurs. Il leva sa main libre en l'air, au-dessus de sa tête. Une seconde plus tard, une éruption de flammes eut lieu au-dessus des tribunes, alors que Fumseck allait rejoindre son maître. Un nouveau flash, et Dumbledore disparut des tribunes pour réapparaître aux côtés de Remus. Dumbledore leva sa baguette vers le ciel, et invoqua un phœnix brillant, pratiquement blanc. Ce dernier donna la chasse immédiatement aux Détraqueurs. Aussitôt après leur dispersion, le chien et le loup se dissipèrent tous les deux. Dumbledore aida Remus à se remettre sur pieds, puis invoqua un brancard. Remus souleva Harry, et l'installa dans le brancard. Puis lui et Dumbledore le raccompagnèrent jusqu'au château.

 **() () ()**

« Je me fiche que Cornelius soit occupé. Je veux lui parler immédiatement, » dit Dumbledore, la tête penchée vers sa cheminée. « Les Détraqueurs n'ont pas respecté ce qui avait été convenu concernant leur déploiement ici. Des élèves auraient pu être tués. »

« Je vous demande pardon, Directeur, » répondit Dolorès Ombrage, son image projetée bougeant au-dessus des braises ardentes de la cheminée. « Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que le Ministre est actuellement en entretien avec d'importants dignitaires de France et de Bulgarie. Et il n'est présentement pas dans son bureau. »

« Alors, faites-le revenir au Ministère sans tarder ! »

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Directeur, je n'ai pas autorité à convoquer le Ministre de la Magie sous prétexte d'un incident sportif anodin lors d'un événement, dont l'école est responsable de la supervision. »

« Et je vous rappelle amicalement, Madame la Sous-Secrétaire, que les Détraqueurs, et leur conduite sont sous l'entière responsabilité du Ministère. »

« Je vais immédiatement envoyer un message au Ministre. Mais je ne peux rien promettre de plus, » dit Ombrage. « Quelqu'un du cabinet du Ministre, ou moi-même allons vous recontacter dès que nous aurons la réponse de Cornelius. »

« Bien, » accepta Dumbledore.

« Bonne journée à vous, Professeur. »

« Vous de même, » termina Dumbledore, alors que les flammes vertes retrouvaient leur couleur orangée habituelle. Dumbledore croisa ses mains dans son dos, et s'approcha de la fenêtre qui surplombait le terrain de Quidditch. Derrière lui, Fumseck émit un trille léger. Dumbledore se retourna pour regarder son fidèle compagnon.

« Certes, je suis têtu, mon vieil ami. »

L'oiseau lui répondit par une note prolongée plus grave.

« Il a déjà fait ses preuves maintes fois, » dit le vieux sorcier, en acquiesçant. « Mais il est si jeune. Est-ce une faute que d'essayer de le protéger comme je le fais ? »

Fumseck secoua sa tête, et poussa ce coup-là une note plus courte.

« C'est ce que tu penses ? »

Fumseck fit un petit hochement de tête.

« Je crains seulement de le décevoir, Fumseck. »

L'oiseau majestueux prit son envol, et alla se poser sur l'épaule de son maître, gazouillant quelques légères notes directement à son oreille.

« Oui, mon ami. Ma détermination s'écroule plutôt de manière spectaculaire. »

 **() () ()**

Hermione, accompagnée de ses parents, était restée auprès du lit d'Harry bien après que l'équipe de Quidditch ou Ron eurent quitté l'infirmerie, ce dernier s'accordant une brève pause pour se restaurer avant de revenir. Pendant un moment, personne ne parla. Hermione était simplement assise sur une chaise à côté du lit, et ses mains tenaient le coin de la couverture. À plusieurs reprises cependant, une de ses mains se rapprocha de la main d'Harry, avant de reculer au dernier moment. William et Jane Granger regardaient leur fille, avec un mélange d'inquiétude, d'impuissance et de fierté. Ils ne comprenaient pas la magie. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'étaient les Détraqueurs. Ils savaient que la magie pouvait être tout autant dangereuse qu'elle était merveilleuse. Pourtant, ils étaient familiers avec ces visites auprès de patients hospitalisés. Et ils n'étaient pas non plus étrangers aux situations de harcèlement, et aux préjugés.

« Hermione, ma chérie, est-ce que nous pourrions parler un peu ? »

Hermione hocha la tête, mais ne parla pas. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas Harry un seul instant.

« Nous avons surpris que ce garçon a dit, un peu plus tôt, dans les tribunes. » Jane parlait lentement, chaque mot était prudent et calculé. « Il t'a traité de quelque chose de vraiment très déplaisant, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne pense pas qu'il savait que nous l'avions entendu. »

De nouveau, Hermione hocha de la tête, essuyant silencieusement une larme unique qui coulait.

« Mon cœur, nous voulons juste aider, » dit William pour l'encourager.

« Vous ne pouvez rien faire, » dit finalement Hermione. « Son nom est Drago Malefoy. Il a un mauvais fond, et il pense qu'il est meilleur que tout le monde. Son père est un Mangemort. Vous savez, un des partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui. »

William eut l'air pensif pendant un moment, avant de parler de nouveau.

« Tu veux dire un partisan de l'homme qui… »

« A tué les parents d'Harry ? Oui, c'est ça. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'un Détraqueur, » demanda Jane.

« Des créatures maléfiques, » elle répondit. « Ce sont les gardiens de la prison, Azkaban. Ils sont ici pour protéger l'école, et capturer Sirius Black. Ils ont des pouvoirs terrifiants. Ils peuvent vous forcer à revivre les pires moments de votre vie. Et Harry… » Mais Hermione ne put pas terminer sa phrase. Elle savait ce qui avait causé l'évanouissement d'Harry. Qu'avait-il pu entendre, ce coup-là ? Elle ne le savait pas. Et elle savait qu'il était très improbable qu'Harry en parle à qui que ce soit.

« Hermione, est-ce que cela irait si ta mère et moi allons voir le directeur ? » Hermione hocha de la tête.

« Mais vous allez devoir être accompagné par un autre professeur, » dit Hermione.

« Je peux les accompagner jusqu'au bureau du directeur, Miss Granger, » intervint Madame Pomfresh, qui apparut au coin de l'infirmerie. Elle s'approcha de l'autre côté du lit, posa la main sur le front d'Harry, puis vérifia son pouls.

« Je pense qu'il va bien aller à présent, » dit l'infirmière. « Il est maintenant tombé dans un sommeil normal. »

« Merci, » murmura Hermione.

« Pouvons-nous y aller, » demanda l'infirmière, en regardant les Grangers. Ils acquiescèrent, et la suivirent vers la sortie de l'infirmerie. Mais avant de quitter la pièce, ils jetèrent un dernier coup d'œil vers leur fille et le jeune homme qui était allongé sur le lit d'hôpital. William et Jane partagèrent un regard bref, puis ils suivirent l'infirmière dans les couloirs.

 **() () ()**

Remus était assis dans un fauteuil, dans son bureau. Ses phalanges étaient blanches à force de serrer les accoudoirs. Harry avait failli mourir aujourd'hui. Remus ne se serait jamais pardonné si cela avait été le cas. Il avait déjà une fois failli à son devoir envers James et Lily. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de prendre le moindre risque. Harry mérite mieux. James mérite mieux. Lily mérite mieux. Il avait suffisamment débattu à propos de cette décision. Il connaissait à qui appartenait le Patronus chien. Et il pensait aussi connaître le moyen utilisé par Sirius pour parvenir à se déplacer sur les terres de Poudlard sans être détecté. En fait, il n'était juste pas sûr de savoir comment Sirius avait fait pour échapper en tout premier lieu aux Détraqueurs. Maintenant, il avait juste besoin de trouver le courage d'aller tout dire à Dumbledore.

Tout.

Même si cela signifiait qu'il allait perdre la confiance que Dumbledore lui avait accordée il y avait des années.

Parce que Harry mérite mieux.

Remus se leva, marcha jusqu'à la cheminée, attrapa une pincée de poudre d'un pot sur le manteau de la cheminée, et la jeta dans les flammes, qui devinrent d'un vert émeraude.

« Le bureau du Directeur, » dit Remus d'une voix éraillée. Il ne se sentait pas très bien. La pleine lune était proche. Et il sentait encore le froid dû à l'exposition à autant de Détraqueurs. Mais il était déterminé. Ce coup-là, il ne fléchirait pas.

« Remus, » répondit la voix de Dumbledore à travers le craquement des flammes.

« Mr le Directeur, je dois vous parler, de toute urgence. »

« Bien entendu, » répondit Dumbledore.

« En privé, » ajouta Remus.

« Très bien, je vous ouvre l'accès à la cheminée. Passez donc par ici. »

Remus déglutit difficilement, et passa dans les flammes.

 **() () ()**

Sirius Black était recroquevillé, les yeux fermés, et il tremblait violemment sur le sol en bois d'une cabane oubliée depuis longtemps. Les bourrasques de vent s'infiltraient à travers les fissures. Il se serrait les bras, et son corps se balançait d'avant en arrière pendant qu'il avait des rêves agités.

« Je suis désolé, James, tellement tellement désolé. Pardonne-moi, Lily… Je vais le protéger ce coup-là. Je le jure… je le jure… »

 **Notes du Traducteur**

Et voilà, un sacré chapitre. Un morceau qui m'a causé pas mal de soucis par sa longueur. Mais il en valait vraiment le coup.

Beaucoup d'ajout à l'histoire originale. Comme on pouvait s'en douter, les parents d'Hermione furent là. Par contre, la surprise vient de l'intervention de Sirius, en même temps que celle de Remus. Et vu qu'on est plus seulement du point de vue d'Harry, on peut voir la scène des yeux des autres spectateurs, horrifiés et impuissants pour Hermione, vraiment électrique pour Dumbledore. Du coup, on peut aussi voir la scène de l'infirmerie avant le réveil d'Harry.

Un chapitre très dense donc. Tout comme le seront les trois suivants, qui portent tous les trois sur la suite de cette après-midi.

Pas beaucoup de critiques à faire à l'auteur, la scène est plutôt bien rendue. Et l'après-match fait un peu sourire, de voir Dumbledore passer ses nerfs sur Ombrage (mais quelle envie de lui clouer le bec à celle-là).

Le chapitre suivant sera sur Remus (vous imaginez bien le sujet, mais il y aura quelques surprises). Parution plutôt dans deux semaines (ou le week-end prochain si j'ai du temps la semaine prochaine).

Bonnes lectures à vous tous en tout cas.

[1]Ce monsieur a été papa à ce moment-là, juste avant ce chapitre. C'est ce qui explique le faible nombre de chapitres postés sur la seconde moitié de 2016.

[2]Vu que j'ai décidé de laisser la note en entier, le chapitre que vous lisez actuellement a été posté le 16 Septembre 2016. Le chapitre dont il parle est le chapitre 33 (Les fous qui aiment). Et je dois dire qu'effectivement il y a de la matière dans ce chapitre. Mais nous y viendrons lorsque je le traduirai.

[3]Curieusement, nos amis anglais ont la même expression, pour signifier que quelqu'un est tombé dans un piège et est en train de croire aux informations d'un coup monté. Par contre, eux disent « l'hameçon, la ligne et le flotteur », et ils ont enlevé la partie de l'appât.

[4]L'auteur avait utilisé 'or' (ou). Mais je trouve que le 'et' rend mieux ici.

[5]Système d'écriture runique utilisé initialement par les Germains, puis plus tard par les scandinaves. Les formes droites des runes sont dues au fait que c'était un langage gravé et non écrit.

[6]Juste pour info (cela sera dit dans deux chapitres) : les moldus ne peuvent pas voir les Détraqueurs.


	16. 15 : La vérité passée au crible

**Chapitre Quinze : La vérité passée au crible**

« Bonsoir, Remus, » l'accueillit Dumbledore, ses mains croisées dans le dos pendant qu'il regardait distraitement par la fenêtre de son bureau. Les nuages de la tempête qui avait déferlé durant les heures précédentes s'étaient finalement dissipés, alors que la nuit s'installait sur le château. La lune presque pleine jouait à cache-cache avec les nuages, et se réfléchissait à chaque nouvelle éclaircie sur le Lac Noir. Dumbledore se retourna alors, regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune le professeur qui venait d'entrer. Il était vraiment très pâle. Si Dumbledore n'avait pas su la vérité, il aurait cru Lupin extrêmement malade.

« Asseyez-vous donc, » suggéra le vieux sorcier, en proposant le fauteuil assez confortable situé devant son bureau. Lupin accepta de la tête, et prit place dans le fauteuil, accueillant avec un soulagement visible le coussin dans son dos. Il ferma les yeux, laissa sa tête pencher en arrière, et expira lentement et profondément. Il ne vit pas le regard compatissant que Dumbledore lui jetait.

« Je vous aurais bien offert un brandy, si cela n'avait pas été contre-indiqué avec la potion Tue-Loup, » dit Dumbledore, en allant dans son propre fauteuil.

« De l'eau sera suffisant, » répondit Lupin, la bouche un peu sèche. Dumbledore donna un coup de baguette rapide, et un verre accompagné d'une carafe apparut sur le bureau. Dumbledore servit un verre, et le poussa vers Lupin, qui l'accepta d'un signe de tête. Dumbledore se servit quant à lui un verre de son brandy préféré. Pendant un moment, aucun des deux ne prononça le moindre mot. Les deux hommes semblaient être plongés dans leurs réflexions, chacun regardant son propre verre, comme s'ils espéraient que la réponse à leurs questions allait se former à la surface de leur boisson.

« J'ai failli envers Harry aujourd'hui, » commença finalement Lupin. Il ne leva pas le regard de son verre, et ses yeux vert-ardoise semblaient ternes et fatigués. Il fit tournoyer un peu l'eau de son verre, soupira profondément, et ferma de nouveau les yeux.

« C'est un point de vue vraiment morose, Remus, » dit Dumbledore gentiment. « Je pense que vous vous jugez trop durement. »

« Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de voir James, lorsque je me suis réveillé dans le train, et que j'ai posé pour la première fois les yeux sur lui. Cela fait si longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu, juste avant que James et Lily ne soient partis dans leur cachette. Et de le voir maintenant si grand, d'un coup, ce fut comme si le temps était revenu en arrière en un clin d'œil. Ce fut presque trop pour moi. Et maintenant ce soir, et bien, le voir tomber fut comme si j'avais de nouveau failli envers James et Lily. »

« Je pense qu'aussi bien James que Lily vous seraient très reconnaissants de la manière dont vous êtes venu en aide à Harry au moment où il en avait besoin, » contra Dumbledore. « Mais je comprends vos sentiments. C'est moi qui, après tout, ai persuadé James et Lily d'aller se cacher grâce au charme du Fidelus. Et en fait, après coup, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de croire que j'aurais dû remarquer quelque chose, que j'aurais dû être plus attentif ou que j'aurai dû fournir d'autres protections. Et depuis qu'Harry a rejoint notre monde, j'ai déjà échoué à trois reprises à le protéger, ici même, dans le château, qui aurait dû être le lieu le plus sûr pour lui. »

« Vous devriez écouter vos propres conseils, » dit Lupin. « Harry aurait subi une chute mortelle sans votre intervention rapide. »

« Peut-être, mais son exposition aux Détraqueurs n'aurait jamais dû arriver. »

« Non, effectivement. Mais cela a eu lieu quand même. Et on ne peut plus rien y faire maintenant. »

« Vous a-t-il parlé de ses rencontres avec eux, Remus ? »

« Non, » dit Remus tristement. « Je ne pense pas qu'il se soit confié à quiconque, pas même à Ron ou Hermione. Ils en savent probablement assez pour savoir ce que Harry entend, mais pour les détails… Non, je ne pense pas qu'il ait divulgué quelque chose depuis sa première rencontre avec eux dans le train. »

« Les Détraqueurs ont eu un certain intérêt pour lui depuis, » dit Dumbledore, buvant une gorgée de brandy. « J'ai l'intention de placer des charmes de protection supplémentaires autour du terrain de Quidditch avant le prochain match. »

« J'imagine que vous avez contacté le Ministère, » demanda Lupin. « Le Ministre avait été cité dans la Gazette du Sorcier, donnant l'assurance au public que les Détraqueurs n'iraient jamais perturber les activités quotidiennes de l'école. »

« Le Ministre était actuellement absent, et sa Sous-Secrétaire n'est pas une femme très coopérative, » dit Dumbledore. « Elle m'a assuré l'envoi d'un hibou pour le Ministre, mais je n'ai pas très confiance dans sa diligence. »

« Oui, je la connais de réputation, » dit Lupin. En dépit de sa faiblesse, sa voix avait maintenant un ton plus mordant. « La dernière fois que j'ai entendu parler d'elle, elle était en train de préparer le texte pour une extension de la législation contre les loups-garou. »

« Législation que j'ai l'intention de combattre de toute mon âme, Remus, » lui assura Dumbledore. « J'espère pouvoir mettre en avant votre succès ici, si jamais cette loi était déposée au Magenmagot. »

« Merci. »

« Mais nous pourrions rester ici à discuter jusqu'à notre mort, si nous continuons à digresser ainsi, » remarqua Dumbledore. « Je crois que vous vouliez me parler d'un sujet urgent en venant ici ? »

« Oui, » dit Lupin. « Je voudrais discuter du second Patronus qui a protégé Harry. »

« Ah, bien, » dit Dumbledore, buvant une deuxième gorgée de brandy. « Avez-vous une théorie ? »

« Je voudrais que ce ne soit qu'une théorie, Directeur. »

« Peut-être quelque chose de plus substantiel, alors ? »

Lupin hocha de nouveau de la tête, et vida d'un trait son verre d'eau. Il le reposa sur la table un peu plus fortement qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

« J'ai déjà vu plusieurs fois ce Patronus, Dumbledore, » commença-t-il, en déglutissant. « Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis douze ans, mais je sais que c'est celui de Sirius Black. » Dumbledore renversa pratiquement le contenu de son verre. Il le posa sur le bureau, et écarta immédiatement ses mains du verre.

« Êtes-vous certain de ceci, » lui demanda Dumbledore, alors qu'il descendait les quelques marches de son estrade pour se diriger vers le placard noir situé à côté de la porte. « L'avez-vous aperçu ? »

« Non, du tout, » dit Lupin. « Mais je ne me trompe pas sur le Patronus. »

« Nous sommes en train de rater quelque chose, » dit Dumbledore, sa tête maintenant plongée dans le placard. « Je commence à croire que nous manquons toujours de certaines des pièces essentielles à ce puzzle, Remus. »

« Je pense en avoir quelques-unes, » dit Lupin.

« Comme ? » demanda le directeur, alors qu'il ramenait sa Pensine sur le bureau. Il retourna dans son fauteuil, et attendit que Lupin se décide à parler.

« Dumbledore… ce que j'ai à dire… ce n'est pas facile pour moi. »

« Que voulez-vous donc dire ? »

« Votre confiance, » dit Lupin, déglutissant de nouveau. « Votre confiance en moi, lorsque j'étais enfant. Et maintenant, en tant que professeur, dans cette école dans laquelle étant enfant je rêvais de pouvoir aller, mais craignais de ne jamais y aller. Cela signifie beaucoup pour moi. Sans elle, je n'aurais jamais pu connaître une chose que l'on appelle l'espoir. Et je n'aurais jamais rencontré James, ni Lily ou Sirius et Peter. Très certainement, j'aurais fini comme Fenrir, et toutes les personnes de son espèce… seul et certainement un véritable monstre. » Remus détourna en toute hâte le regard du directeur, fixant le grain du bois du parquet à la place.

« Et je n'ai aucun regret à ce niveau, » dit Dumbledore. « Vous êtes un homme bon, Remus. » Remus soupira bruyamment.

« Pardonnez-moi, Dumbledore. Mais je crains que vous ayez maintenant des raisons de le regretter, » ajouta-t-il doucement. Il leva les yeux, le regard un peu embrumé, et les poings serrés.

« Expliquez-moi, » dit le directeur. Ses yeux d'un bleu électrique se plissèrent. Ils semblaient pouvoir percer jusque l'âme de la personne assise en face de lui.

« Je pense savoir comment Sirius s'est échappé d'Azkaban, et comment il arrive à aller et venir ici sans être détecté. »

Dumbledore ferma les yeux, sortit sa baguette, et pointa énergiquement vers la porte de son bureau. Des bruits de serrure s'entendirent immédiatement.

« Dites-moi tout, Remus. Rien n'est trop insignifiant. »

« Sirius Black est un Animagus non enregistré, » dit rapidement Remus.

« Quand avez-vous appris ceci, Remus ? »

« En 5e année, » admit Lupin, regardant de nouveau vers le sol en bois.

« Sirius est parvenu à devenir un Animagus par lui-même, en étant simplement un étudiant de 5e année ? »

« Il ne l'a pas vraiment fait tout seul… »

« Il a reçu de l'aide, » le coupa Dumbledore, sa voix se baissant au fur et à mesure qu'il se plongeait dans ses réflexions. Lupin continuait de regarder le sol. Dumbledore s'aperçut de l'inconfort de son professeur. Il se racla la gorge, puis parla avec douceur à l'homme qu'il savait être incroyablement courageux.

« Remus, vous devez tout me dire si vous voulez que je comprenne, » dit Dumbledore. « J'ai toute confiance dans le fait que vous aviez de bonnes raisons et de nobles intentions pour taire tout ce que vous avez pu avoir connaissance en tant qu'étudiant, et que vous avez choisi de ne pas dévoiler jusqu'à présent. Rien ne changera entre nous, quoique vous allez me révéler ce soir. »

Lupin ne répondit pas, mais hocha finalement la tête lentement. Alors, avec un effort, il commença à parler.

« Mes amis, ils purent difficilement faire autrement que de noter que je disparaissais une fois par mois, » commença-t-il, parlant au sol. Il voulait parler face à face avec le directeur, mais c'était plus facile ainsi.

« James et Sirius me coincèrent un soir, vers la fin de la 2e année. Je leur avais déjà donné de si nombreuses excuses pour mes absences. Je suppose qu'il était inévitable qu'à un moment, j'allais m'emmêler les pinceaux, et mélanger mes histoires. Mais à force, ils me percèrent à jour. Ils me demandèrent pourquoi mes absences se passaient toujours les soirs de pleine lune. Je n'avais pas de réponse à ça. Et ils le savaient déjà. »

« Je vois, » dit Dumbledore. « J'ai toujours eu l'impression que vous vous étiez confié à eux au sujet de votre condition. Et je suis à peine surpris qu'ils aient trouvé cela seuls. »

« J'ai cru que tout était terminé. Mon secret avait été découvert. C'était la fin de ma scolarité à Poudlard. La fin de la magie… Plus aucun ami... »

« Mais votre amitié avec eux ne s'est pas arrêtée.

« Non, au contraire. James et Sirius étaient un peu fâchés que je ne leur avais rien dit. Je n'ai jamais oublié ce que Sirius a dit : _comment oses-tu croire que notre amitié vaille aussi peu, Remus._ Sirius était capable de trancher jusqu'aux os lorsqu'il le voulait. »

Malgré le sérieux de la situation, Dumbledore ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un gloussement involontaire. Malgré sa remarquable mémoire, il ne pouvait pas se rappeler précisément combien de fois Sirius avait pu finir dans son bureau pour des r _emarques_ abruptes, bien que parfois fidèles à la réalité. Ayant entendu le petit rire échapper au directeur, Lupin leva finalement les yeux, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire pendant un instant.

« Ils mirent Peter au courant pour aller plus vite le jour suivant, » dit Lupin, son sourire disparaissant. Mais sa voix paraissait plus assurée. « Ils savaient que je me transformais en un dangereux monstre tous les mois. Mais… ils s'en fichaient complètement. C'était bien assez pour moi. De savoir qu'ils m'acceptaient tel que j'étais, et qu'ils ne me rejetaient pas à cause du monstre qui était caché en moi. Mais James et Sirius. Et bien, ce fut comme s'ils avaient besoin de me montrer jusqu'à quel point ils voulaient m'aider. Alors ils ont décidé de devenir des Animagi. »

« Donc James a lui aussi tenté la transformation ? »

« Et Peter, » admit Lupin. « Cela leur a pris la majeure partie des trois années suivantes pour y arriver. Mais quelque part pendant la 5e année, James, Sirius et Peter pouvaient se changer en animal à volonté. »

« Stupéfiant, » dit Dumbledore, le coude posé sur le bureau alors qu'il caressait sa barbe. « Trois Animagi non enregistrés, ici, à Poudlard, juste sous mon nez. »

« Vous avons effectué beaucoup de farces, et nous avons reçu beaucoup de retenues, uniquement dans le but de garder nos véritables intentions secrètes, » admit Lupin.

« C'est effectivement une bonne manière de dissimuler les choses, » reconnut Dumbledore. « Très bien. Donc James et Sirius ont découvert votre affliction, et ils ont appris la métamorphose en Animagus. Mais pourquoi ? »

« Comme vous le savez, ils n'auraient jamais pu rester en contact avec moi en tant qu'humains, » dit Lupin, un peu inconfortable sur sa chaise. « Mais en tant qu'animaux… »

« Ils pouvaient vous tenir compagnie, même lors de votre transformation en loup-garou, » termina Dumbledore, se caressant la barbe avec intérêt. « Oui, je vois. Très ingénieux de leur part. Et très noble. Même si cela était incroyablement dangereux. Je suppose qu'ils vous rendaient visite à la cabane pendant vos transformations ? »

Lupin acquiesça.

« Bon, je n'aurais certainement pas approuvé la chose, si j'avais été mis au courant à l'époque. Mais c'est une telle idée audacieuse de la part de l'ensemble d'entre vous, et rien de mal n'est arrivé ni à vous ni aux autres élèves. Du coup, je pense que l'expression est : _pas de blessé, pas de faute_. Néanmoins, l'esprit et les pensées d'un animal sont moins complexes, ils sont principalement guidés par leurs besoins primaires. D'accord, un Animagus conserve la majorité de ses pensées humaines, mais il faut beaucoup de temps et de pratique pour arriver à faire la part des choses entre elles, et arriver à agir de manière appropriée. J'imagine qu'ils durent passer ce cap avant de pouvoir entrer avec vous dans la cabane ? »

« Oui, James et Sirius ont compris cela assez vite. Et ils se sont entraînés pratiquement toutes les nuits. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant de les voir courir sur les pelouses, ou se faufiler dans Pré-au-Lard en milieu de semaine. Peter a eu plus de mal, il n'aurait probablement pas réussi sans l'aide de James et de Sirius. À la fin de la 5e année, ils me tenaient tous compagnie. »

« Et quel est leur Animagus ? »

« James était un cerf fier et agile. Sirius, un grand chien noir. Et Peter un rat blanc, un peu plus grand qu'un rat commun des jardins, » expliqua Lupin. « Et cela fonctionna bien. James et Sirius étaient de gros animaux, capables de me garder si le pire venait à arriver. Et Peter, petit et pratiquement invisible, pouvait passer le Saule Cogneur sans aucun souci. »

« Comme je l'ai dit, ingénieux, » admit Dumbledore. « Mais vous avez eu peu de chance quand même. »

« Probablement plus que ce que nous serions prêts à admettre. »

« Pour en revenir à nos problèmes actuels, vous pensez que c'est le moyen utilisé par Sirius pour s'évader d'Azkaban ? »

« Oui, » répondit Lupin. « Comme vous l'avez souligné, les pensées d'un animal sont moins complexes que celles d'un humain. Il est très possible que Sirius fût capable de se transformer, et ainsi de se glisser entre les barreaux. De plus, les Détraqueurs ne serviraient alors à rien. Ils ne remarqueraient pas un chien, ou au pire ils n'y feraient pas attention. Ils sont aveugles, donc… »

« C'est une théorie beaucoup plus plaisante que toutes celles que j'avais envisagées depuis son évasion, » dit Dumbledore. « Et cela explique aussi comment il a pu infiltrer l'école sans être détecté. » Ses yeux étaient maintenant fermés, les sourcils froncés de concentration. Dumbledore maintenait pendant tout ce temps le bout de sa baguette contre sa tempe. Un moment plus tard, il extirpa un filament de matière visqueuse bleue brillante de sa tête. Une fois qu'il eut complètement extrait la substance, il amena sa baguette au-dessus de la Pensine, et la secoua. Le filament tomba et se dissipa dans le liquide vitreux, le faisant légèrement onduler.

« Pourtant, » continua Dumbledore, « cette révélation ne répond qu'à une petite partie du mystère. Et Remus, » ajouta-t-il, ses yeux pétillant très brièvement à la lueur des chandelles, « vous ne m'avez donné aucune raison de changer mon opinion à votre sujet. »

« Qu'ils me tiennent compagnie pendant les transformations n'était pas le pire de tout ça, directeur. »

« Oh ? »

« À la fin, nous sommes devenus imprudents, » dit Lupin.

« Vous avez quitté la cabane… »

Lupin ne répondit pas immédiatement. Puis soudainement, il laissa pendre sa tête mollement, et parla rapidement au sol.

« Pardonnez-moi, Dumbledore, » dit Lupin. « J'ai abusé de votre confiance en tant qu'étudiant, nous l'avons tous fait. Mais j'aurais dû faire preuve de plus de discernement. Vous aviez pris toutes les précautions pour maintenir tous les étudiants et moi-même en sécurité. Et je ne vous ai que peu rendu la pareille. Tout cela après même que vous m'ayez nommé au poste de Préfet. »

Dumbledore ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il laissa le silence remplir le bureau, le seul bruit discernable était celui de tous les mécanismes étranges éparpillés dans tout le bureau sur différentes étagères. Aucun des portraits ne disait mot.

« Merci de me dire tout ça, Remus, » reprit finalement Dumbledore d'une voix douce. « Vous aviez déjà vaillamment démontré pourquoi vous méritiez le badge de Préfet à l'époque. Et vous avez recommencé aujourd'hui, vous êtes digne de votre poste actuel. »

Lupin releva la tête, le visage fermé, mais ses yeux trahissaient sa totale surprise.

« Mais cela suffit pour ce sujet maintenant, » trancha Dumbledore, avant que Lupin ne puisse plus protester. « Nous avons encore beaucoup à discuter. Pour en revenir à notre sujet, le Patronus de Sirius. Vous avez vu les mêmes choses que moi, il ne fait aucun doute que le Patronus était en train de protéger Harry. Même après son évasion cet été, j'ai été troublé à chaque fois que j'essayais de concilier le Sirius Black que je connaissais en tant qu'étudiant ou en tant que membre de l'Ordre, ses innombrables critiques à haute voix contre la magie noire et l'héritage de sa famille, et le Sirius Black traître. Tous ses actes depuis son évasion, sauf son infiltration dans le château, et la destruction de biens de l'école, sont plus proches du caractère du premier, que du traître tel que je l'ai présenté devant Barty Crouch. »

« Je vois précisément ce que vous voulez dire, » dit Lupin. « J'ai eu douze ans pour tout ruminer, essayer d'apprendre à le haïr, à le mépriser, et à souhaiter toutes les tortures et toutes les souffrances possibles. Mais maintenant… je ne suis pas sûr. Entre son Patronus, son inaction envers Harry cet été, et maintenant Harry lui-même qui me questionne à propos de tout. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Nous avons déjà discuté quelques fois, » dit Lupin avec un sourire. « Et vous aviez raison, en fait. Il est plus proche de Lily que de James. Après avoir parlé un moment l'après-midi où il n'avait pas pu se rendre à Pré-au-Lard, il m'a finalement demandé si j'avais été ami avec Sirius, vu qu'il avait déjà appris que j'étais ami avec James. Cela m'a surpris. Je ne pensais pas être prêt à parler de Sirius. Mais, en fait, je l'ai fait. »

« Et quelle fut la réaction d'Harry ? »

« Cela n'avait aucun sens pour lui, » retransmit Lupin. « Il a dit — d _e sacrifier sa vie pour acquérir les compétences nécessaires pour combattre la magie noire, tout en se séparant d'une famille qui est favorable à tout ce que l'on déteste. Tout cela pour changer du tout au tout_ — ce furent les mots exacts d'Harry. Comme vous le savez, Harry semble penser que Black n'était pas intéressé par lui prendre sa vie cette nuit-là. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'a frappé, Dumbledore. Ce n'est pas ce qui m'a fait commencer à douter, même si j'ai dit l'inverse ce jour-là à Harry. Ce qui m'a fait remettre en question tout ce que je suis censé croire, ce sont les paroles qu'Harry m'a rapportées : _Et il a eu l'air… triste… quand il a vu que je ne le connaissais pas_. Je ne sais pas pourquoi cela a touché une corde sensible en moi, Dumbledore, mais cela m'a affecté.

« Je dois admettre que c'est étrange, » reconnut Dumbledore. « Que suggérez-vous, Remus ? »

« Je ne crois pas que nous connaissons toute l'histoire, » dit simplement Lupin, mais ses lèvres étaient maintenant serrées, et les yeux étaient plissés de concentration. « Supposons que Sirius se soit échappé uniquement pour aller tuer Harry. Dans ce cas, pourquoi attendre douze ans ? Était-il incapable de se transformer jusque là ? Peut-être est-ce la vérité, mais alors, cela n'aurait pas été vrai au tout début de son incarcération. Il avait alors beaucoup moins souffert de l'exposition aux Détraqueurs. Il aurait pu s'échapper beaucoup plus facilement ! »

« Cela aurait été plus logique, effectivement, » acquiesça Dumbledore. « Ce qui suggère que Sirius n'avait pas de motivation pour s'échapper d'Azkaban jusqu'à aujourd'hui. »

« Je pense effectivement que ses motivations sont justement la pièce du puzzle qui nous manque, » continua Lupin. « Je sais que vous avez dépensé beaucoup d'efforts pour que très peu de personnes sachent où habite Harry, moi-même faisant partie de ceux qui ignorent cette information. Ce que je ne vous reproche pas le moins du monde, » ajouta-t-il, voyant un éclair d'inconfort traverser le visage de Dumbledore. « Je comprends la logique de le maintenir caché dans le monde Moldu, et totalement ignorant la communauté magique. Je sais que cela a été difficile pour vous, proche comme vous l'étiez de Lily et de James. Mais le fait est que James et Lily ne m'avaient jamais rien dit non plus à ce sujet. Pourtant à l'heure actuelle, Sirius savait parfaitement où la sœur de Lily vivait. Et en plus, il est allé là-bas, a rencontré Harry. Et au lieu de le tuer, il lui a plutôt donné un avertissement. »

« Un avertissement à quel sujet, à ce propos, » l'interrompit Dumbledore. « Harry n'est pas sous la menace immédiate de Lord Voldemort, ou d'un quelconque de ses partisans, pour ce que j'en sais. Non pas qu'il faille complètement écarter cette possibilité. En ce qui concerne les partisans, Lucius Malefoy a été le seul jusqu'à présent à avoir agi ouvertement, si on exclut Sirius. Et je ne pense pas qu'il soit particulièrement pressé de faire une deuxième tentative, vu comme il a déjà été complètement discrédité par Harry. »

« Cela pourrait être n'importe quoi, » dit Lupin. « Il est possible que son cerveau ait été altéré, et qu'il ait développé de multiples personnalités. Cela pourrait expliquer ses actions apparemment contradictoires. Son ancien moi, la bonne partie, serait toujours en train de protéger Harry, pendant que son moi pourri chercherait à détruire Harry. »

« Mais vous ne pensez pas que ce soit la bonne explication, » remarqua Dumbledore d'un air entendu.

« Je sais que les Détraqueurs causent des ravages à l'esprit des sorciers s'ils y sont trop longtemps exposés. Mais… il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ici. S'il voulait vraiment voir Harry mort, il n'aurait pas hésité ! S'il a pu aller tuer Peter au milieu du Londres Moldu, massacrant douze vies innocentes ce faisant, pourquoi hésiter maintenant ? Prenez l'exemple de n'importe quel Mangemort actuellement emprisonné à Azkaban – Rookwood, Dolohov, Travers, ou un des Lestrange – ils auraient tué Harry à la moindre opportunité ! »

« Vous le connaissez mieux que quiconque, Remus, » dit lentement Dumbledore. « Quelle est sa motivation selon vous ? »

« Je ne peux pas être certain. J'ai trop d'incertitudes à propos du Sirius que je pensais connaître, et à propos de celui qui a été enfermé pendant douze ans. Mais il y a une possibilité qui permettrait à elle seule d'expliquer toutes ses actions, » continua Lupin, son expression s'assombrissant. « Et cela me bouleverse autant que lorsque j'ai appris pour la première fois la trahison de Sirius. »

« Continuez. »

« Et si rien ne s'était passé de la manière dont nous le supposons, » suggéra tièdement Lupin. « Que se passerait-il si nous avions tout faux ? »

« Vous voulez dire, si Sirius n'avait pas été le Gardien du Secret, » demanda lentement Dumbledore, ses yeux se plissant alors qu'il faisait tournoyer sa baguette à la surface de la Pensine. Les multiples images d'un Sirius Black jeune se dissipèrent, alors qu'une nouvelle scène réapparaissait par-dessus, une réunion dont Lupin se remémora soudain avec une surprenante limpidité. Plusieurs visages se dessinèrent avec netteté. Ils s'étaient réunis après l'attaque contre le domicile de Frank et d'Alice Londubat. À côté de son jeune moi, Lupin put revoir toutes ces personnes qui avaient ensuite donnée leur vie pour la cause.

« Vous devez vous souvenir, tout aussi précisément que moi, le moment où Sirius et James ont tous les deux confirmé que Sirius serait le Gardien du Secret, » dit Dumbledore, indiquant la scène qui se jouait devant leurs yeux. « Il y avait peu de membres de l'Ordre au QG, lors de cette révélation, » ajouta-t-il, les nommant tous. « En plus de vous et moi-même, seuls Lily, James, Peter, Sirius, Frank, Alice, Alastor et Aberforth étaient là. »

« Je m'en souviens, » dit Lupin, les yeux tristement fixés sur les images rémanentes de Lily et de James. « James a dit à tout le monde que Sirius serait son Gardien des Secrets. Et Sirius a proclamé qu'il préférait mourir plutôt que de divulguer quoi que ce soit à _Voldy_. »

« C'est ce qu'il a dit, » dit Dumbledore. « Cette réunion a eu lieu le jour suivant la mise en place du charme de Fidelius. Un peu moins d'une semaine plus tard,… et bien, vous connaissez la suite aussi bien que moi. »

« Je sais de quoi cela a eu l'air, » admit Lupin. « Mais le reste des faits n'a aucun sens. Il y a quelque chose que l'on rate. »

« Si Sirius n'était pas le Gardien, alors qui était-ce ? » insista Dumbledore. « S'il y a eu un échange, comme vous avez l'air de le supposer, il n'y a qu'une seule autre personne logique qui aurait pu être choisie, vue que de manière évidente ce n'était pas vous qui avez été choisi. De plus, s'ils ont effectué l'échange, pourquoi ne pas vous en avoir parlé ? Ou s'être adressé à moi, pour ce type de sujet ? »

« J'ai déjà indiqué que ma théorie est tout aussi bouleversante que la vérité dont je doute actuellement, » répéta Lupin. « Elle suppose que Peter était le Gardien du Secret, et cela me rend malade. »

« Pourquoi ne pas vous en parler s'ils avaient l'intention de faire un échange ? »

« Nous savions qu'il y avait un espion quelque part dans l'Ordre, » admit sombrement Lupin. « Nous savions que quelqu'un tenait Voldemort au courant des faits et gestes de Lily et de James. Cela ne pouvait être que quelqu'un de proche d'eux. Personne ne pouvait soupçonner Sirius. Et Peter, pardonnez-moi, mais il n'était pas le sorcier le plus doué d'entre nous. Tandis que moi, et bien… j'étais… le type de monstre que Voldemort recrutait. »

« Je ne crois pas un seul instant que Lily ou James vous auraient soupçonné d'être un Mangemort, » le rassura Dumbledore. Mais Lupin secoua la tête.

« Ils ne soupçonnaient aucun d'entre nous. Mais il y en a bien eu un qui les a trahis au final, » expliqua Lupin. « Je ne leur en veux pas, s'ils ont pensé cela de moi. Je suis un loup-garou. Si vous deviez soupçonner quelqu'un, et bien… je ne peux pas leur en vouloir, même si cela fait mal. J'ai essayé à cette époque d'ignorer la chose, mais James, Sirius, et dans une moindre mesure Peter, avaient commencé à prendre leur distance depuis bien six mois avant que soit mis en place le charme de Fidelius. Ainsi, s'ils avaient décidé un échange, ils ne m'en auraient pas parlé. »

Le silence tombe de nouveau dans le bureau, pendant que Lupin se plongeait dans ses pensées. Dumbledore ferma les yeux, et prit une longue gorgée de son brandy.

« Puisque j'y pense, » dit Lupin, lentement, en regardant de nouveau dans la Pensine. « Tous ceux qui étaient là ce soir étaient plus proches de James et Lily que n'importe qui d'autre au sein de l'Ordre. » Dumbledore regarda l'image lui aussi. Il sembla peser les choses pendant quelque temps, avant qu'un éclair ne traverse ses yeux.

« Remus… si votre théorie est correcte, et si Sirius n'était pas le Gardien du Secret, » poursuivit le Professeur, s'adossant dans son fauteuil, et se caressant la barbe. « Alors dire à tout le monde que c'était Sirius n'était juste… »

« Qu'une farce, » dit Lupin, plus rapidement et plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Même si je ne crois pas que Sirius aurait considéré cela comme une farce, compte tenu des circonstances. »

« Non, il ne l'aurait pas fait, » dit Lupin. « Pas une farce dirigée comme les membres de l'Ordre, mais plutôt contre Voldemort. Sirius avait un peu d'humour noir, et il était un maître dans les mystifications — ce qui, je dois bien admettre, était plutôt un argument permettant de croire qu'il était le sorcier qui avait trahi —, mais si ce n'était pas le cas, il avait juste dessiné une cible sur lui-même qui — »

« Aurait conduit Voldemort directement vers une personne qui ne pouvait de toute manière pas lui révéler le secret, même sous la pire des tortures, » termina Dumbledore, ses yeux s'écarquillant de surprise. « Et, en fin de compte, cela permettait aussi de restreindre la liste des suspects divulguant les informations à Voldemort à uniquement quelques personnes. Oui… mais on a là surtout des conjectures, dépendant beaucoup de son innocence qui n'est toujours pas prouvée, » ajouta Dumbledore avec un froncement de sourcils. « Si on explore la possibilité que Sirius ait réussi à persuader James et Lily de choisir Peter. Pourquoi ? »

« Si Sirius voulait forcer l'ennemi, le choix logique pour le Gardien du Secret était lui-même. Mais en informant les plus proches amis de James et Lily, ce ne pouvait plus être une surprise cependant. En y repensant, c'était vraiment étrange de la part de Sirius que de dire à tout le monde qu'il était le Gardien du Secret. »

« Oui, vraiment un comportement étrange, » conclut Dumbledore, regardant de nouveau à la surface de la Pensine.

« Tout le monde s'attendait pourtant à ce que ce soit Sirius le Gardien du Secret. Et puisqu'ils me soupçonnaient, le choix évident pour un Gardien alternatif était donc Peter, que très peu auraient pu soupçonner d'avoir ce rôle. »

« Effectivement, » acquiesça Dumbledore. « Du coup, en supposant, Peter informe Lord Voldemort qu'il a été choisi en tant que Gardien. Il informe Lord Voldemort de la cachette, puis participe à l'attaque, et fuit après la tentative de meurtre d'Harry, peut-être affaibli. J'arrive à Poudlard quelques heures plus tard, et je réalise soudain que les champs du cottage des Potters se sont écroulés. Je pars pour Godric Hollow immédiatement, pour y trouver une maison en ruines, et une Bathilda Toudesac qui essaie de consoler Harry. J'appelle Hagrid pour rester à Godric Hollow, le temps de me laisser préparer la prochaine maison d'Harry. Hagrid m'informe plus tard dans la nuit que Sirius est venu avec sa moto, et a demandé la garde d'Harry. Bien sûr, Hagrid n'a pas cédé, bien qu'il ne sache rien des événements qui avaient eu lieu. Finalement, Sirius laisse tomber, et prête sa moto à Hagrid pour lui permettre de transporter Harry jusqu'à chez sa tante et son oncle, ce qui, maintenant que j'y pense, est ce qu'Hagrid a alors révélé à Sirius. Donc il savait où Harry a vécu tout ce temps. »

« Si Peter était effectivement le Gardien du Secret, alors Sirius avait un vrai motif pour donner la chasse à Peter, » continua Dumbledore. « Pourtant, si on se base sur les témoins visuels, il avait semblé que Peter était celui qui avait pourchassé Sirius. Et c'est là que notre théorie fait face à des preuves incontestables. Douze Moldus tués, et il ne restait de Peter rien d'autre que son doigt. Des douzaines de témoins qui ont dit que Peter avait affronté Sirius, et l'avait accusé d'avoir trahi James et Lily. Et bien sûr, il y a aussi Sirius, riant comme un damné pendant que les Aurors le mettaient aux arrêts. Pas de résistance, pas d'excuses, pas d'explications. Juste… un rire. »

Dumbledore avait maintenant l'air beaucoup plus vieux et usé. Il ferma ses yeux, et il sembla qu'il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de les rouvrir.

« Il est cependant possible — et c'est même souvent le cas — que des gens aient vu et entendu non pas ce qui était, mais ce qu'ils _pens_ _ai_ _ent_ avoir vu et entendu, » dit Dumbledore, buvant une gorgée supplémentaire de son brandy. « Tous les témoins de cette scène ont depuis longtemps subi l'Oubliette. Le seul qui pourrait encore nous dire la vérité, c'est Sirius Black. Et il est plus insaisissable que jamais. Mais maintenant que l'on sait qu'il est un Animagus non enregistré, cela pourrait changer. »

« Allez-vous informer le Ministre, » demanda Lupin.

« Pas tout de suite, » répondit Dumbledore. « Je voudrais avoir l'opportunité de voir Black avant que le Ministère ne soit au courant de ce genre de choses. Si nous pouvions le contacter, et le rencontrer dans un endroit neutre pour écouter ce qu'il a à nous dire, sans craindre que le Ministère n'ait vent de cette discussion. »

« Il pourrait y avoir un moyen de trouver Sirius, » dit Lupin.

« Éclairez ma lanterne, Remus. »

« Bon, lorsque nous étions à l'école tous les quatre, nous… nous avons créé une carte de l'école. »

« Une carte ? »

« Une carte enchantée, » expliqua Lupin, même s'il se sentait coupable. « Elle montre toute l'école, et une bonne partie des pelouses autour. »

« Je ne pense pas avoir besoin d'une telle carte des pelouses ou du château, » remarqua Dumbledore de manière sceptique.

« Et si on parlait d'une carte qui montre la position de chaque personne, à n'importe quel instant, à l'intérieur de Poudlard ou de ses pelouses ? »

« Une telle carte existe, » demanda Dumbledore, vraiment curieux maintenant. « Et, pardonnez-moi, mais vous, James, Sirius et Peter l'avez créée ? »

« Et bien, c'est plutôt Sirius et James, mais j'ai certainement apporté de l'aide sur un point ou deux. Peter n'a fait aucun travail sur les sortilèges, mais plusieurs de ses idées ont été ajoutées. »

« Je vois, » dit Dumbledore. « J'imagine que cette carte vous a beaucoup aidée lors de vos activités farceuses, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, » admit Lupin. « Nos retenues ont beaucoup diminué après la 5e année. Il n'y a pas de coïncidences. »

« Et avez-vous toujours cette carte ? »

« Malheureusement non, Rusard a réussi à la confisquer durant notre 7e année. Et nous n'avons jamais eu l'opportunité de la reprendre. Bien entendu, Rusard n'avait aucun moyen de l'utiliser, mais je pense qu'il soupçonnait sa véritable utilité. Il ne peut peut-être pas faire de magie, mais il est beaucoup plus intelligent que ce que beaucoup de monde pense, selon moi. »

« Effectivement, c'est le cas, » dit Dumbledore. « Très bien, Remus. Merci. Vous m'avez fourni beaucoup de matière à penser. Pourquoi ne pas aller voir si Mr Rusard n'aurait pas encore votre carte, et voir si nous ne pouvons pas lui trouver quelques utilités ? »

« J'irai lui parler dès que j'irai mieux, » annonça Lupin. « Demain, c'est la pleine lune. »

« Excellent. En attendant, je vais revoir tous ces événements qui ont conduit à une telle fin tragique, » ajouta Dumbledore, pointant vers la Pensine. « Et je pense que je vais demander à Harry une description plus détaillée de sa rencontre avec Sirius. Peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose à récupérer ici. »

« Je suis certain qu'il sera ravi de vous aider, directeur, » dit Lupin avec un faible sourire.

« Très bien, » dit Dumbledore en se levant. « Je vous raccompagne à la porte. » Juste au moment où Lupin se levait à son tour, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Entrez, » dit Dumbledore, son visage laissant paraître sa curiosité. La porte s'ouvrit, et Madame Pomfresh passa le pas de la porte.

« Pompom, que puis-je pour vous à cette heure tardive, » demanda Dumbledore.

« Rien pour moi-même, directeur, » répondit tout de suite l'infirmière. « Mais les parents de Miss Granger veulent vous voir. »

« Je vois, » dit le directeur. « Si vous voulez bien les prier d'entrer, Pompom ? » L'infirmière hocha la tête, et ouvrit la porte en grand. Derrière elle, dans l'antichambre, se tenaient William et Jane, tous les deux avec un visage émerveillé devant tous les objets mystiques qui se trouvaient sur les étagères et sur les tables du bureau de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore conjura rapidement deux fauteuils confortables, et alla jusqu'à la porte pour les accueillir.

« Entrez, entrez, » les invita-t-il. « Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Nous n'avons rien besoin, » dit Jane, les yeux toujours agrandis d'émerveillement. « Nous, hem… en fait… c'est juste que… nous voudrions discuter de ce qui s'est passé pendant la partie. »

« Ce que ma femme essaie de dire, Professeur, c'est nous voudrions discuter d'Harry, » dit William. Jane lui rendit un regard reconnaissant.

« Je vois, » dit Dumbledore, qui n'apparaissait en fait pas surpris. « Bon, venez donc vous asseoir, et faites comme chez vous. »

* * *

 ** **Notes du Traducteur :****

Hello à tous,

Voici un chapitre un peu plus vite que prévu (c'est la traduction qui a été plus véloce).

Une discussion à cœur ouvert sur Sirius, et sur les possibilités en lien avec ses actions.

Et du coup, un reproche que j'ai pu faire à Merlyn sur ce chapitre, à savoir que Dumbledore et Remus se rapprochent dangereusement de la bonne solution. C'est toujours le même problème, nous en tant que lecteur ou auteur connaissons déjà la fin. La très grande difficulté lors de ce genre de scène, c'est de savoir se limiter dans ce que les personnages arrivent à deviner. Car certaines suppositions peuvent être impossibles à trouver avec les informations que les personnages connaissent. D'ailleurs, l'hypothèse de la schizophrénie est un peu trop vite écartée selon moi.

Bon, Merlyn n'est pas trop mauvais à ce jeu-là au final. Car tous les points de départ des réflexions de ce chapitre sont en fait des ajouts logiques (je veux dire pas capillotracté juste pour faire avancer son histoire) de Merlyn au récit original (la rencontre entre Harry et Sirius au début, puis le Patronus). Du coup, Dumbledore et Remus ont effectivement de la matière à réfléchir qui n'existait pas dans le roman original. Ce qui les aide à se poser les bonnes questions. Néanmoins, cela semble un peu (trop ?) facile, je crois.

D'ailleurs, il y a quand même une faille énorme dans toutes ces histoiresde Gardien du Secret. Pourquoi fallait-il absolument que ce soit quelqu'un d'extérieur (que ce soit Dumbledore ou un des Maraudeurs) ? James aurait fait un très bon Gardien du Secret, ou même Lily. Pourquoi donc aller chercher ailleurs ? Il semble pourtant que le Gardien peut aller dans l'endroit qui est protégé (il n'y a qu'à voir Dumbledore au square). Du coup, c'est vraiment chercher le risque que d'aller prendre une personne extérieure (comme Merlyn le dit, les Potters ont confiance dans tous leurs proches, et pourtant il y a quand même un traître parmi eux. Le seul moyen n'était-il donc pas que de rester entre eux deux ?

J'espère en tout cas que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. Le suivant, comme vous vous en doutez, va porter sur les Grangers et Dumbledore.


	17. 16 : Le Bien Supérieur

**Notes de l'Auteur :**

Salut. Merci à tous pour les reviews, les messages, et tous vos encouragements. La paternité a été comme une onde de choc, et franchement, cela prend beaucoup de mon temps. Pour ceux qui s'inquiètent au sujet des Reliques de la Mort, les mises à jour vont arriver ! J'ai plusieurs chapitres en cours. Et j'espère avoir le temps de les finaliser avant la fin du mois [1]. Je compte finir cette histoire. Et maintenant, sans plus attendre, voici le chapitre suivant pour Courage Rising.

* * *

 **Chapitre Seize : Le Bien Supérieur**

Le Professeur Dumbledore conjura rapidement un deuxième fauteuil pour accueillir les Grangers [2]. Le Professeur Lupin prit congé rapidement de Dumbledore et des Grangers, puis quitta la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui. Les portraits des anciens directeurs et directrices commencèrent à bouger, pendant que les Grangers s'approchaient du bureau de Dumbledore, sur lequel se trouvait toujours la Pensine, scintillant à la lueur des chandelles. L'un après l'autre, les portraits se focalisèrent sur ces visiteurs inhabituels, la plupart d'entre eux détaillaient les Grangers sans même dissimuler leur désapprobation. Peu dans le monde sorcier en serait surpris, mais les Grangers étaient en fait le deuxième groupe de Moldus, non seulement à avoir pu entrer dans Poudlard, mais aussi à avoir pu entrer dans le bureau du directeur. Le cas précédent s'était produit lors de la mort de Mimi Geignarde, il y avait à peine cinquante ans. Un portrait en particulier avait l'air vraiment estomaqué. Il semblait très intelligent, sa barbe noire taillée en pointe était soigneusement peignée, et ses yeux étaient durs et plissés.

« Des Moldus. Et dans le bureau du directeur en plus, » dit le sorcier d'une voix soyeuse, mais ses yeux passaient des Grangers pas sûrs d'eux du tout, à un directeur dont il ne comprenait pas du tout les actions. « Jamais de mon temps cela n'aurait été possible, » ajouta-t-il, le dédain suintait de sa voix. Il se tourna sur le côté pour regarder le portrait d'Amando Dippet, et lui envoyer tout le mépris qu'il éprouvait pour lui. « C'est de votre faute, vous savez. »

« Phineas, » le corrigea Dumbledore calmement. Cependant, même les Grangers purent noter l'avertissement que contenait la voix du vieux sorcier. D'ordinaire, Dumbledore avait peu de problèmes avec ceux parmi ses prédécesseurs qui n'approuvaient pas ses méthodes ou ses prises de position à contre-courant. Mais il fut rapidement évident que Phineas ne pouvait pas laisser de côté une telle offense aux traditions sorcières.

« Vous n'allez jamais vraiment arrêter, Dumbledore, jusqu'à ce que vous ayez jeté aux orties la moindre tradition de notre société, » grogna-t-il. « Est-ce que vous allez considérer que ce sera votre meilleur accomplissement que d'avoir éradiqué la moindre parcelle de notre héritage sorcier et de notre supériorité à ces indigènes Moldus, ou — »

« Phineas, » répliqua de nouveau Dumbledore, ce coup là avec un regard qui fixait dangereusement le portrait du sorcier.

« – autoriser les Moldus dans cette prestigieuse école est-il suffisamment accommodant pour vos frères magiques ? »

Dumbledore fut bref. Avec un rapide coup de baguette, Phineas fut rendu muet. Ses lèvres continuèrent à bouger, mais ses paroles furent inaudibles. Une fois que Phineas eut réalisé ce que Dumbledore avait fait, il offrit au directeur un geste obscène de la main, puis quitta son portrait. Dumbledore ferma les yeux et secoua la tête doucement, avant de tourner son attention sur les Grangers, qui n'avaient toujours pas pris place dans leurs fauteuils. Ils regardaient avec les yeux écarquillés le portrait vide, puis baladèrent nerveusement leur regard sur les autres portraits. Alors que la plupart étaient d'accord (mais silencieusement) avec Phineas, ils n'auraient jamais été assez effrontés pour contredire le directeur en présence d'autres personnes, et encore moins avec des Moldus. Seuls Armando et un sorcier corpulent au nez rouge montraient une réelle fierté à l'encontre de leur successeur.

« Bien joué, Albus, bien joué, » dit Dippet, saluant de son chapeau Dumbledore. « Depuis le temps que vous auriez dû faire taire ce moulin à paroles prétentieux. Quel dommage que nous ne puissions pas retirer définitivement son portrait. »

« Merci, Armando, » le remercia Dumbledore calmement, mais avec un sourire sincère. Dumbledore se sentait assez confiant dans sa capacité à pouvoir retirer le portrait, mais il n'y avait pas vraiment besoin. Phineas n'était pas une vraie menace. Dumbledore indiqua aux Grangers les fauteuils vides, les encourageant à s'asseoir, puis attendit qu'ils se soient installés pour parler de nouveau.

« Voudriez-vous quelques rafraîchissements, » demanda-t-il poliment. « De l'eau, du brandy, du vin, ou du thé peut-être ? »

« Auriez-vous un peu de scotch, » demanda William, un air d'espoir sur le visage.

« Bien sûr, » affirma Dumbledore. Il donna un coup de baguette absent vers le bureau, et un verre de scotch apparut devant William. Dumbledore haussa les sourcils à l'intention de Mme Granger, l'encourageant à faire un choix pour elle-même.

« Une tasse de thé pour moi, s'il vous plaît, » dit Jane, les yeux brillants de fascination alors qu'elle regardait le vieux sorcier.

« Quelle saveur de thé voudriez-vous boire ? »

Oh, excusez-moi, » dit Jane rapidement. « Un Earl Grey, s'il vous plaît. »

« Un choix judicieux » dit Dumbledore, effectuant un 2e geste de la baguette. Un service à thé en porcelaine délicatement décorée apparut devant Jane, la théière dégageait de la vapeur. Dumbledore donna un troisième coup de baguette pour remplir son verre d'une nouvelle dose de son brandy préféré, avant de s'asseoir dans son propre fauteuil. Il jeta un œil plein d'espoir sur sa coupelle de friandises, et en proposa aux Grangers.

« Une dragée au citron, » proposa-t-il. Les deux Grangers secouèrent la tête.

« Bon, Mr et Mme Granger, j'espère que vous avez trouvé Poudlard accueillant, du moins jusqu'à présent, » commença Dumbledore, ne montrant pas de signe extérieur de déception. « Même si je dois m'excuser pour l'accès de colère et l'impolitesse de Phineas. Comme vous avez pu vous en douter, les personnes non magiques telles que vous sont assez rares à Poudlard. Pour être plus précis, vous êtes seulement le deuxième couple de parents à avoir déjà pu passer le seuil des portes du château. »

« S'il vous plaît, Mr Dumbledore, ce sera juste William et Jane, » dit William. « Et nous sommes vraiment ravis d'avoir pu bénéficier d'une telle opportunité. »

« C'est un endroit magnifique, » indiqua Jane, ses yeux se promenant maintenant dans le bureau du directeur, passant de la collection de vieux ouvrages aux instruments étranges, puis à Fumseck. « Je peux difficilement en vouloir à ma fille de vouloir passer autant de temps ici. Mais je dois avouer que j'ai été un peu troublée par le portrait. »

« Phineas Nigellus Black, » répondit gravement Dumbledore. « Il fut un des directeurs le moins populaire de l'histoire de Poudlard. Et il est très connu pour ses attaques fréquentes envers les Nés-Moldus, c'est-à-dire les élèves tels que votre fille. Il a écrit pas moins de 236 missives pour réclamer l'expulsion immédiate d'élèves Nés-Moldus, ainsi que le bannissement permanent de tous les Nés-Moldus connus de la société sorcière. »

« Une position que vous désapprouvez totalement, d'après ce que nous en a dit Hermione, » remarqua William.

« Effectivement, » répondit Dumbledore, prenant une gorgée de son brandy. « Après avoir passé tant d'années, à un âge aussi avancé que le mien, j'ai pu voir que nos élèves les plus brillants et les plus doués étaient souvent des Nés-Moldus. Étant donné qu'ils ne grandissent pas dans un univers qui considère que la magie va de soi, ils ne sont pas entravés par des limitations préconçues sur notre don. Comme vous le savez sans doute déjà, votre fille est la meilleure élève de son année. Et elle pourrait certainement déjà atteindre des notes Acceptables et Efforts exceptionnels à ses BUSES si jamais elle tentait de passer l'examen dès demain. Bien sûr, d'ici à sa 5e année, je m'attends à ce qu'elle ait des Optimals à pratiquement, si ce n'est à toutes ses épreuves. » Dumbledore arrêta de parler, et sourit largement lorsqu'il nota les regards de fierté émanant des deux parents. « Je voudrais aussi ajouter que Phineas est un pur produit de son époque. Le monde sorcier est en train d'évoluer, bien que très lentement. Maintenant, je suppose que vous êtes encore confus par ce qui s'est produit durant le match de Quidditch de cet après-midi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Effectivement, » dit William, serrant fortement son verre de scotch. « Nous n'avons pas compris ce qui s'est passé. Et, en fait, nous sommes inquiets. »

« Ce qu'il veut dire, Professeur, » explicita Jane, ses doigts tendus autour de son mug, « C'est que nous nous inquiétons pour Hermione. Et elle est inquiète pour Harry. Ce qui fait que nous sommes aussi inquiets pour Harry. »

« Je comprends, » répondit Dumbledore avec un signe de la tête. « Harry, Miss Granger et le jeune Mr Weasley sont de très proches amis, comme vous devez déjà le savoir. Ils partagent un lien unique qui a été forgé par des épreuves difficiles et par des événements imprévus s'enchaînant sur une courte période de temps. »

« Comme un Troll des montagnes, ou des serpents de 20 mètres de long, » proposa William, qui croyait toujours très difficilement en tout ceci malgré la confirmation d'Arthur à propos de ce qu'il pensait juste être des histoires étranges de la part d'Hermione.

« Malheureusement, oui, » dit Dumbledore. « Arthur m'a expliqué que, malgré ce que votre fille vous a rapporté à propos de ces événements, ainsi que notre correspondance l'an passé à propos de sa pétrification, toutes ces aventures ont été considérées comme, à défaut d'un meilleur qualificatif, plutôt comme des inventions imaginaires d'enfants. »

« C'est un peu ce que nous avions cru, » admit Jane.

« Est-ce qu'Harry a vraiment tué un serpent géant, » demanda William, qui ne voulait toujours pas y croire.

« C'est tout simplement vrai, » dit Dumbledore en se levant. Il alla derrière son fauteuil, et souleva délicatement l'Épée de Gryffondor de sa vitrine, pour la tendre à William. Ce dernier avait les yeux écarquillés, comme s'il ne les croyait pas. Il prit l'épée. C'était une épée magnifique. Le nom du propriétaire initial de l'épée avait été gravé de main de maître sur la lame.

« Et il a littéralement sorti cette épée d'un chapeau, » demanda de nouveau William. « C'est juste que ça a l'air… et bien… dans notre monde, les trucs avec des chapeaux font souvent partie d'un tour de magie. »

« Je crains qu'il n'y ait pas de truc de magie ici, pour avoir fait sortir _cette_ épée de _ce_ chapeau particulier, » indiqua le directeur, en montrant le Choixpeau, sur une étagère à sa droite. « L'épée appartenait à Godric Gryffondor, un des fondateurs de notre école il y a plus de 1000 ans. Une prouesse assez miraculeuse, l'épée ne se présente qu'à ceux qui ont fait preuve d'un courage remarquable, et en temps de grand besoin. Je crois que combattre un Basilic de 20 mètres répond à ces critères. » William rendit l'épée à Dumbledore, qui la replaça dans la vitrine, avant de retourner s'asseoir.

« Arthur avait raison, n'est-ce pas, » dit William. « Harry n'est pas un sorcier normal. »

« Pour un sorcier, il est aussi _normal_ que possible, » dit Dumbledore avec un sourire. « Mais il est beaucoup plus humain que notre normale. »

« Nous ne comprenons pas, » dit Jane.

« Cela va venir, » indiqua Dumbledore en souriant, mais sans rentrer plus dans les détails.

« Pouvez-vous nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, » demanda Jane.

« Je vais faire de mon mieux, » répondit Dumbledore. « J'ai cru comprendre que vous être au courant du statut de Sirius Black tout autant que la plupart des sorciers ? » Jane et William hochèrent de la tête. Ce fut alors que les yeux de Jane tombèrent sur la Pensine, et put y voir les nombreuses images qui y flottaient.

« Est-ce que... » commença-t-elle, indiquant une des mémoires, celle de la nuit où Sirius a annoncé qu'il était le Gardien du Secret.

« Oui, » dit Dumbledore, tristement en regardant lui aussi la Pensine. « L'homme avec les lunettes est James Potter, et la jeune femme dynamique à ses côtés est Lily Potter. Ce sont les parents d'Harry. »

« Ils se ressemblent tant, son père et lui, » dit Jane. « Mais ses yeux — »

« Ceux de Lily, » offrit Dumbledore, en fronçant des sourcils. « Tout comme votre fille, Lily est une Née-Moldue. Brillante, intelligente, énergique, et possédant une personnalité ardente. Ses travaux en charme étaient exceptionnels. Elle… elle arrivait toujours à vous rappeler la beauté de la magie, même lorsque les temps étaient sombres. James était tout aussi intelligent, très enthousiaste lorsqu'il s'agissait d'organiser des farces. Mais pour ceux qui le connaissaient mieux, c'était un homme de principes et de convictions, toujours prêt à aller au cœur de la tempête, là où beaucoup auraient hésité. »

« Et là, c'est Mr Lupin, » pointa Jane. Puis ses yeux passèrent sur l'homme avec de longs cheveux noirs, se tenant fièrement de l'autre côté de James, le regard intense et résolu.

« Sirius Black, » dit Dumbledore, d'une voix sourde. « Comme vous le savez, il a été incarcéré et envoyé à Azkaban sans procès. Il est resté là-bas les douze dernières années, depuis la chute de Lord Voldemort. Jusqu'à maintenant, en fait… » Dumbledore devint silencieux, un silence que ni Jane ni William ne se sentirent assez à l'aise pour le briser. Le calme ne dura pas longtemps, Jane trouva le courage de parler à nouveau.

« Mr Dumbledore, excusez-moi — et je comprendrais si vous ne vouliez pas répondre à ma question —, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de noter que vous vous référiez à tous vos élèves par leur nom de famille. Sauf pour Harry, pour lequel vous avez l'air d'être beaucoup plus familier. » Dumbledore sourit aux paroles de Mme Granger, et lui adressa un petit hochement de tête, avant de répondre.

« Tous les élèves sont importants pour moi, » commença Dumbledore avec un regard distant. « Et comme Harry, il y a plus d'élèves qui ont souffert des dépravations causées par la guerre contre Lord Voldemort que d'élèves s'en étant sortis indemnes. Beaucoup d'entre eux avaient des membres de leur famille au Ministère qui ont été tués, torturés ou ensorcelés, dans la lutte contre ce dernier. Certains faisaient partie de l'organisation de résistance que je dirigeais alors. Ces membres, comme les parents d'Harry, avaient été mes élèves avant. Et ils ont finalement donné leur vie pour que leurs enfants puissent grandir dans un monde sans peur. En fait, je connaissais très bien les parents d'Harry, vraiment très bien, bien plus que les innombrables élèves qui sont passés par Poudlard. »

« Leur perte fut dévastatrice pour beaucoup. Comme chacune d'entre elles. Mais pour moi, ce fut plus terrible encore que ce que je peux espérer vous voir comprendre. J'espère que vous allez me pardonner de ne pas vouloir me remémorer quelles circonstances ont conduit à leur mort. Mais j'espère que cela vous suffira de savoir que je ressens une responsabilité spéciale envers Harry que je ne ressens pas pour les autres élèves, étant donné la position unique qu'il occupe dans notre société vis-à-vis de la défaite de Voldemort. Cette même position a généré des dangers auxquels Harry est toujours exposé. Enfin, Harry doit déjà supporter plus de fardeaux qu'il est normalement possible à son âge.

Dumbledore regarda longuement la Pensine. L'image changea d'elle-même, réagissant aux pensées du directeur. Lui et les Grangers se penchèrent vers la Pensine, et purent voir un Dumbledore las assis dans le canapé, à côté de James qui semblait lui montrer une magnifique cape argentée. Ils étaient en train de parler, mais puisque personne n'était réellement entré dans la mémoire, ils n'entendaient rien. Lily entra dans le salon, portant Harry qui gigotait pour se libérer des bras de sa mère. Ils purent voir la fatigue de Dumbledore disparaître alors qu'il regardait le jeune enfant. Lily offrit Harry au directeur, qui le prit dans ses bras. Le jeune Harry caressa doucement la barbe du vieux sorcier, et sourit largement, laissant apparaître ses premières dents en formation. Le directeur se fendit d'un sourire tout aussi large. Le Professeur Dumbledore passa la baguette rapidement à la surface, qui devint blanche et réfléchissante.

« Moins d'une semaine plus tard, ils étaient partis, » dit Dumbledore. Ses mots doux laissaient transparaître sa douleur, en flottant dans le silence de la pièce. Ni Jane ni William ne voulurent briser ce silence. De ce seul aperçu, ils savaient maintenant ce à quoi le directeur avait fait allusion. Le vieux sorcier était bien plus qu'un professeur pour le couple.

« La raison pour laquelle Harry est tombé de balai cet après-midi est l'influence des Détraqueurs, » dit finalement Dumbledore, retournant à la requête initiale des Grangers. « D'ordinaire, ils gardent la prison sorcière de laquelle Sirius Black s'est évadé. Ils fournissent actuellement un supplément de sécurité autour des terres du château, à la requête et sous l'autorité du Ministère de la Magie, » indiqua Dumbledore avec désapprobation. « L'accord qui avait été conclu avec le Ministre de la Magie a été rompu cet après-midi, lorsque les Détraqueurs ont quitté leurs postes, et ont pénétré à l'intérieur des limites du château. »

« Mais que sont-ils, » demanda William. « Et pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas les voir ? Il est clair que vous les avez vus. »

« Hermione nous a dit qu'ils peuvent vous forcer à revivre vos pires moments, » dit Jane. « Mais ce que nous ne comprenons pas vraiment, c'est comment ils ont pu faire tomber un enfant de son balai ? »

« Les Détraqueurs font partie des créatures les plus maléfiques qui hantent notre monde. Et leur pouvoir sur les humains est effrayant, surtout s'ils sont nombreux, » expliqua Dumbledore. « Miss Granger a raison, les Détraqueurs se nourrissent de joie. Et c'est pour cela qu'ils n'ont pas pu s'empêcher de quitter leur poste durant le match. Un stade rempli d'enfants euphoriques serait plus tentant pour eux que tout ce que je peux imaginer. Si une personne reste suffisamment longtemps sous leur influence, les Détraqueurs vont s'abreuver sur cette personne, la parasiter même pourrait-on dire, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient dévoré la moindre parcelle de joie parmi les pensées et les souvenirs de la personne, ne lui laissant plus que les pires moments de sa vie en tête. Même si cette personne n'est pas normalement capable de faire remonter ce souvenir. Même pour un souvenir remontant à la petite enfance. »

« Vous voulez dire qu'il est possible qu'Harry soit en train de revivre le meurtre de ses parents, » demanda Jane, bouleversée.

« C'est possible, » acquiesça Dumbledore. « Je dirais même que c'est très probable. Même si, à ma connaissance, il ne s'est confié à personne. Ce n'est pas sa première rencontre avec eux, mais c'est certainement la pire jusqu'à présent. »

« Chérie, penses-tu que c'est ce à quoi Hermione voulait faire allusion, » demanda William. « Qu'il était en train de revivre le meurtre de ses parents ? »

« Je pense qu'elle voulait nous en parler, mais qu'elle s'est ravisée. Elle adore Harry, nous le savons tous les deux. Elle ne partagerait pas quelque chose d'aussi personnel. »

« Moi-même j'ai noté que Miss Granger était beaucoup plus concernée par Harry depuis le début de l'année, » indiqua Dumbledore, s'autorisant un petit sourire. Les Grangers avaient aussi noté l'étrange lueur de ses yeux. « Cela ne me surprendrait pas qu'elle connaisse la nature du souvenir d'Harry en présence des Détraqueurs, même s'il ne s'est pas confié à elle. »

« Avez-vous une image d'un Détraqueur que nous pourrions voir, » demanda William.

« J'ai mieux, » dit Dumbledore, remuant le contenu de la Pensine avec le bout de sa baguette. La surface vitreuse tourbillonna, et les événements horrifiques de l'après-midi se reformèrent à la surface de la Pensine. Avec horreur, Jane et William regardèrent la masse de silhouettes encapuchonnées flotter dans les airs, et donner la chasse à Harry alors que ce dernier chutait vers le sol. Jane sauta presque de sa chaise lorsqu'elle vit l'un des Détraqueurs atteindre le corps inconscient d'Harry avec sa main squelettique.

« Oui, » dit Dumbledore de nouveau, constatant les réactions des Grangers. « Vraiment parmi les plus maléfiques. »

« Et votre Ministère a pensé qu'il était sage de garder une école avec… avec ces choses, » dit d'un air dégoûté Jane.

« Plutôt en réaction de la pression, afin de montrer qu'il agissait contre la menace de Sirius Black, » dit Dumbledore. « La plupart de nos concitoyens oublient que les Détraqueurs ont déjà une fois fait allégeance à Lord Voldemort. Ils dorment sur leurs deux oreilles la nuit, sous la fausse impression de sécurité. Hélas, je ne suis qu'un homme, un homme âgé en plus. Et malgré les nombreux postes que j'occupe dans notre société, je n'ai pas pu persuader mes contacts au Ministère de l'erreur de cette décision. Tout comme je n'ai pas l'autorité nécessaire pour outrepasser les décisions du Ministre de la Magie ou du Magenmagot. »

« Mr Dumbledore, par le passé, Hermione nous a laissés entendre qu'Harry n'était pas étranger à des événements dangereux, » dit Jane. « En fait, que ce soit vrai ou pas, elle nous a donné l'impression par moments de réellement craindre pour la vie d'Harry. Nous comprenons qu'il a vécu des choses dangereuses par le passé, et nous comprenons même qu'il y a toujours des gens à l'extérieur qui lui veulent du mal. Mais est-il réellement en danger ? »

« Malheureusement, peu peuvent comprendre le danger auquel est exposé Harry, » dit Dumbledore avec précaution. « Comprenez qu'il n'est pas de mon intention de volontairement vous dissimuler les périls auxquels est exposé Harry. Vous avez une fille, se trouvant être une amie fidèle et loyale, bien plus qu'Harry n'aurait pu espérer avoir. Et c'est naturel de vouloir en connaître plus à ce sujet. Je crains d'avoir à vous décevoir, car je ne peux pas vous donner tous les détails. Mais sachez au moins ceci. Lord Voldemort n'a pas été complètement vaincu, ce soir d'Halloween. Il est toujours vivant, profondément dissimulé quelque part, faible et dépossédé de la plupart de ses pouvoirs, mais attendant de pouvoir regagner sa force une fois encore. À quel moment exact ou à quel endroit va-t-il faire un deuxième essai pour conquérir le pouvoir, je ne le sais pas. Cela pourrait être dans des dizaines d'années, tout comme cela pourrait être demain. Il a certainement déjà dû faire quelques tentatives depuis. S'il devait revenir, Harry serait plus en danger que n'importe qui sur Terre. Je ne dis pas cela pour vous inquiéter, mais pour vous préparer. Je pense pouvoir vous dire en toute assurance que, quel que soit le danger auquel Harry pourrait faire face dans le futur, il est très probable que votre fille soit à ses côtés. Elle l'a déjà démontré. Vous pourriez avoir envie de la garder hors de telles situations potentiellement dangereuses. J'espère que ce ne sera pas le cas. »

« Nous ne voudrions pas vous mentir en disant que nous n'avons pas sérieusement pensé à de telles extrémités, l'été dernier », dit William. « Découvrir que ce que notre fille nous avait raconté n'était pas les exploits nés d'une imagination galopante, nous a vraiment donné à réfléchir, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Nous comprenons que le sorcier qui a tué les parents d'Harry est ce que nous appellerions un terroriste, une menace beaucoup plus réelle et alarmante que nous ne le voudrions. Nous comprenons aussi que ce danger n'est pas différent de celui auquel elle pourrait faire face dans notre propre monde. Mais, quelque part, la magie a l'air de rendre la menace comparativement pire, même s'il existe aussi dans notre monde des armes capable de détruire des cités entières — même des pays entiers. »

« Sagement parlé, » acquiesça Dumbledore. « Je me souviens lorsque l'Amérique a lancé sa première bombe atomique sur le Japon, sans parler de toutes les forces destructrices qui se sont révélées lors de cette guerre. Cela a rapidement rappelé à la société magique pourquoi le Décret du Secret Magique existait. Pour la protection mutuelle de nos deux mondes. Dois-je comprendre qu'il n'est pas dans vos intentions de retirer Miss Granger de Poudlard ? »

« Nous ne pourrions jamais lui demander de laisser tomber, » dit Jane. « Elle aime cet endroit. Elle aime son don. Elle a trouvé où était sa place, et elle nous détesterait si nous devions la couper de tout ça. Et nous ne pourrions pas non plus la séparer de ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils sont tout pour elle, en particulier Harry. »

« Je suis soulagé d'entendre cela, » dit Dumbledore.

« Mais nous aimerions être plus impliqués dans la vie d'Hermione ici, » dit Jane. « Nous comprenons que cela a déjà été un privilège pour nous que de pouvoir simplement marcher dans ces couloirs. Nous n'espérons pas pouvoir en bénéficier de nouveau. Mais ce que nous voulons, c'est simplement être au courant. Nous avons besoin de savoir ce qui se produit dans la vie de notre fille. » Dumbledore sourit. C'était là une faible lueur, le début d'un futur qui pourrait être prometteur, le jour où les Moldus et les Sorciers pourraient finalement se comprendre les uns les autres, et vivre en paix — deux mondes n'en formant plus qu'un. Dumbledore donna sa parole de tenir les Grangers aussi informés que ce que la loi lui permettait, mais il fit aussi la promesse que ce ne serait pas la dernière visite des Grangers à Poudlard. Alors que les Grangers quittaient son bureau, Dumbledore sourit de nouveau.

« Vous voyez comme vous aviez tout faux, Gellert, » dit Dumbledore avec mélancolie. « Deux mondes réconciliés. C'est ça le Bien Supérieur. La guerre n'est jamais la réponse, juste une solution pour les impatients et pour ceux qui n'ont pas le désir de comprendre. »

* * *

 ** **Notes du Traducteur :****

Vu le titre, le 'Greater Good' anglais, je m'attendais vraiment à voir Merlyn descendre en flamme toutes ces théories sur un Dumbledore ultra-manipulateur (au point d'ailleurs que cela en devienne souvent absurde dans ces histoires). Mais Merlyn est vraiment resté léger sur ce sujet.

Pourtant il y a matière à dire. En particulier parce que je pense qu'il y a eu par beaucoup de monde une erreur d'interprétation de ce qui est sous-jacent à cette expression. Souvent, le 'Bien Supérieur' est utilisé par un personnage pour justifier qu'il ait de droit de manipuler et utiliser les autres personnages de l'histoire, sans aucune limite, et sans devoir se justifier. En découlent des textes où le pauvre Harry se fait manipuler, enfermer, endoctriner, voler tout son or, marier de manière forcée, etc, etc.

Or tout cela n'est justement pas le 'Greater Good', car en fait, il reflète juste l'ambition personnelle, voire égoïste, de la personne agissant sous ce nom. Du moins, pour ceux se rapprochant de Gellert en fait.

Pourtant, la notion de 'Bien Supérieur' est bien réelle, même dans le monde réel. Il signifie simplement que la plupart des personnes sur la Terre agissent en fonction de leurs intérêts personnels. Et que souvent pour agir au nom de l'intérêt général, il faut être faire à faire le sacrifice de soi-même, et à aller contre les désirs des autres (agir contre les autres, au nom de l'intérêt général, à ne pas confondre à faire agir les autres au nom de son intérêt personnel). C'est dans ce type d'actions qu'on peut qualifier les philanthropes, et tous ceux qui font dans l'humanitaire (sincère).

Je ferme cette parenthèse pour revenir au récit de Merlyn. Ce chapitre fait peu progresser l'intrigue au final. On n'y découvre pas grand-chose. Sauf peut-être plus de réalisme pour les Grangers (en lien avec laisser Hermione continuer à être exposée au danger, ce que des parents normaux éviteraient de faire. C'est une question assez importante pour des parents, Hermione vient quand même être pétrifiée pendant plusieurs mois, par un monstre caché dans le château…).

La suite arrivera assez rapidement normalement. Cela se passera toujours cette même soirée (décidément), mais c'est malheureusement aussi le dernier chapitre actuellement publié de Merlyn. Je passerai ensuite à sa deuxième histoire.

Merci de m'avoir lu.

* * *

[1]La fin 2016 a vraiment été une période creuse pour ses publications, mais bon, il y avait de quoi. Ce chapitre a été posé le 14 janvier (2017), et le suivant des Reliques, le 31 (donc il a tenu parole). Quant à son avancement pour les Reliques de la Mort, il m'avait dit à l'époque où je lui avais demandé son autorisation pour la traduction qu'il comptait finir les reliques avant la fin de l'année (fin 2016 donc). C'est dire s'il est proche de la fin, mais que les derniers chapitres sont difficiles à faire sortie.

[2]Fauteuils qu'il a normalement déjà conjurés à la fin du chapitre précédent. Comme quoi, les retards de publication n'aident pas. (On verra ce que je ferai si je me mets un jour à publier, mais je pense qu'aucun de nous n'est à l'abri de ce type d'erreur mineure, ne méprenez pas mon commentaire).


	18. 17 : Le Fardeau du Directeur

**Chapitre Dix-sept : Le Fardeau du Directeur**

Alors que les élèves étaient en train de s'installer pour la nuit, et que les lumières s'éteignaient d'un bout à l'autre du château, Albus Dumbledore était toujours debout. Ses coudes posés sur le bureau, les mains croisées sous son menton, il regardait distraitement vers les fenêtres de son étude. Une multitude de choses lui traversaient l'esprit. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, de brefs moments sporadiques remontant à l'ancienne guerre, les Grangers, Harry Potter, les Détraqueurs, et plus inquiétant, le journal détruit de Tom Jedusor.

Dumbledore ouvrit le tiroir supérieur de son bureau, et il en sortit le livret en cuir rouge endommagé, pour le placer devant lui. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de magie dans ces pages. Tout ce que Dumbledore avait pu détecter après des semaines d'études méticuleuses n'était que les restes d'une essence magique, une essence maléfique. Ce qui n'avait rien de surprenant en soi, pour un objet qui avait appartenu à Tom Jedusor.

Non, ce qui rendait Dumbledore mal à l'aise, c'était le phénomène qu'Harry avait décrit. Dumbledore n'avait _jamais_ entendu dire qu'une simple mémoire pouvait être capable d'orchestrer une calamité telle que la réouverture de la Chambre des Secrets. De plus, il était à peu près certain qu'une mémoire n'avait pas la capacité de posséder une personne vivante. Un frisson inconfortable lui parcourut la nuque.

Depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur la cicatrice d'Harry, Dumbledore était certain que Lord Voldemort n'était pas mort. La prophétie n'avait pas prédit que Voldemort serait défait lors de la première rencontre, mais que Lord Voldemort allait le _marquer comme son égal_. Dumbledore avait alors soupçonné que la cicatrice était la manifestation d'une connexion magique profonde, reliant Harry et Voldemort, découlant de l'échec de l'attaque, et ayant des répercussions sur le futur qui étaient inconnues. Sa suspicion fut prouvée lorsque, pendant le cours de duel, Harry se révéla être capable de communiquer avec les serpents. Une fois encore, cela démontra son élévation au même niveau que Lord Voldemort. La prophétie avait de plus indiqué une future rencontre, et un conflit larvé. _Aucun des deux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit_. Il était alors clair pour Dumbledore que les futurs d'Harry et de Voldemort étaient inexplicablement intriqués ensemble, au niveau le plus profond de la magie, connue ou inconnue. Pour autant que Dumbledore le savait, jamais par le passé deux sorciers n'avaient été aussi connectés ensemble que ne l'étaient Harry et Voldemort.

Il était tout aussi évident que Tom, maintenant Lord Voldemort, était passé par plusieurs transformations magiques. Quant à leur nature précise, Dumbledore ne le savait pas. Dumbledore admettait volontiers que sa propre connaissance en Magie Noire était beaucoup moins pointue que celle du Seigneur Noir. Ce qu'il en savait concernait le désir d'immortalité, qui avait depuis longtemps fasciné de nombreux sorciers à travers tous les continents. Pour Lord Voldemort, s'en était même devenu de l'obsession, une obsession que le jeune Tom Jedusor avait par inadvertance dévoilée à Dumbledore lors d'une réunion, il y avait plus de cinquante ans. Il existait plusieurs moyens de se rapprocher de l'immortalité. Et aucun d'entre eux, même la pierre philosophale, n'était naturel. Et s'il y avait une chose que Dumbledore savait à propos de la magie, une chose que la plupart de ses collègues mettraient une vie entière à s'en rendre compte, une chose qui faisait que Dumbledore était le sorcier qu'il est aujourd'hui, c'était que la magie existait à un niveau bien supérieur au niveau de compréhension humaine, qu'elle était imbriquée dans la trame même de la vie, et qu'elle pouvait se rappeler aux hommes aux moments les plus critiques et cruciaux de l'histoire.

Les prophéties, les vraies prophéties, étaient un des exutoires de ce flot. Dumbledore était fermement convaincu que les forces élémentaires de la magie ne toléreraient pas longtemps la manipulation artificielle des forces de la vie et de la mort, même si aucune preuve matérielle ne pourrait jamais valider une telle croyance inébranlable. En revanche, Dumbledore croyait en un grand nombre de traditions magiques que beaucoup auraient classifiées comme des contes d'enfants. Et il avait appris par la manière difficile qu'il existait certains types de magie que personne ne devrait jamais essayer de manipuler ou de contrôler, sans parler de seulement essayer de les rechercher. À travers la prophétie, la défaite initiale de Voldemort était prévue, alors que son plus dangereux adversaire serait alors créé : Harry. Bien sûr, Lily avait pris part à tout cela.

Son esprit se tourna vers la pensée de Lily.

 _As-tu réellement entendu sa voix, Harry ?_

Dumbledore secoua la tête. Les Détraqueurs faisaient vraiment remonter les pensées les plus déplaisantes.

Il avait besoin de se concentrer.

Est-ce que la survie de Voldemort était elle vraiment uniquement due à ses actions sur les prophéties, et son destin allait-il un jour reposer sur les épaules d'un enfant ? L'enfant de Lily ?

Harry…

Dumbledore ferma les yeux, et dut combattre cette sensation de brûlure au niveau des paupières.

 _Comment est-ce que je pourrais déposer un tel fardeau sur les épaules d'un garçon de 13 ans ? Ce serait cruel._

« Des pensées difficiles, Albus ? »

Dumbledore regarda par-dessus son épaule, ses yeux rencontrant le regard d'Armando Dippet.

« Juste compliquées, Armando, » dit Dumbledore avec un sourire triste.

« Ce garçon vous occupe encore l'esprit, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Il y a plusieurs choses qui occupent mon esprit à l'instant présent, Armando. »

« Une esquive classique, mon ami. Mais le garçon est sans nul doute au cœur de vos pensées. Il y est présent, en continu, depuis presque treize ans. »

« Est-il mauvais de témoigner un peu plus de soucis pour un enfant orphelin ? »

« Non, pas du tout. Il est naturel et bon d'être inquiet au sujet des problèmes de quelqu'un. D'autant plus s'il s'agit d'un orphelin. Mais, mon ami, vous êtes en train de tomber dans un piège. »

« Un piège ? »

« Oui, » dit Armando d'un air entendu. « Le même piège dans lequel tombent inévitablement tous les fous de ce monde qui aiment [1]. Vous être aveuglé, Albus. Les réponses que vous cherchez ne sont pas compliquées du tout. Et c'est pourquoi vous avez du mal à les trouver. Elles sont trop évidentes. »

« J'aimerais que tout soit simple, Armando, » répondit Dumbledore, regardant de nouveau le journal détruit. Armando reconnut un renvoi, et retourna rapidement dans les bras de Morphée. Dumbledore prit le journal abîmé, et l'approcha d'une chandelle, puis se reconcentra. Si une prophétie était l'exutoire d'un tout magique, qu'est-ce qui pouvait provoquer la création d'une prophétie ?

 _Les limites ont été dépassées_ , se dit Dumbledore à lui-même. Oui, Tom devait avoir repoussé _les frontières de la magie plus loin que quiconque avant lui…_ C'était ce que Voldemort lui avait dit plusieurs années auparavant. Mais quelles frontières avait-il franchies ? De la magie contre nature, à coup sûr. Mais il y avait plusieurs branches de la magie qui pourraient tenter un sorcier comme Lord Voldemort. La question était donc plus de savoir _lequel_ des actes abominables de Voldemort avait pu être le catalyseur de la prophétie.

… les Transformations…

Le mot fut comme une lame dans son esprit.

Dumbledore se leva et commença à marcher autour son bureau. Il se caressa la barbe une fois, secoua la tête, ferma les yeux puis soupira. Il regarda par la fenêtre de son bureau pour la énième fois, les mains dans le dos, s'appuyant sur la pierre froide du montant de la fenêtre, et le regard fixant les montagnes obscures. Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide pendant un moment, alors que le souvenir de l'entretien avec Jedusor ne se matérialisait sur le carreau de la fenêtre. Dumbledore se souvint de sa peau décolorée, des yeux injectés de sang. Il se souvenait aussi du changement de timbre de la voix.

Était-il possible que ? Si c'était vrai, alors cela ne faisait que créer plus de questions et fournissait à Dumbledore encore plus de sources d'inquiétude. Il se détourna de la fenêtre, et s'approcha d'une de ses nombreuses étagères. Il laissa courir ses doigts le long des tranches poussiéreuses des livres. Puis sa main se posa sur un vieux tome, recouvert d'une couverture en cuir noir : _Secrets les plus sombres des forces du Mal_.

« Certainement pas, Tom. Certainement pas, » dit faiblement Dumbledore, en retirant le livre de l'étagère. Il retourna dans son fauteuil, et ouvrit le livre qu'il avait depuis longtemps retiré de la bibliothèque de l'école. Il feuilleta rapidement un certain nombre de pages. De temps en temps, il s'attardait sur une page, lisant un titre ou deux, parfois même le premier paragraphe, avant de secouer la tête de dégoût et de continuer plus loin.

Il répéta plusieurs fois cette séquence, avant de finalement trouver ce qu'il était en train de chercher :

* * *

 _HORCRUXES_

 _Il y a beaucoup de pièges sur la route des sorciers qui recherchent l'immortalité. Pour les plus motivés d'entre eux, il existe une méthode afin d'éviter la fin de la vie. La création d'un Horcrux est douloureuse, c'est une voie dangereuse, mais la récompense en est d'autant plus grande. À travers la division volontaire de son âme, un sorcier peut enchâsser le nouveau fragment de son âme dans un contenant, ce qui permet de maintenir l'âme sur le niveau terrestre, du moment que le contenant est gardé et en sécurité. Même si le corps du sorcier est détruit, il restera sur le plan terrestre, car son âme sera ancrée dans le monde des vivants._

 _Prenez garde : l'âme est l'essence même de la vie, et la manifestation de l'ordre naturel. Diviser son âme est une torture au-delà de toute description. De plus, la création d'un Horcrux va provoquer dans certains cas de grandes transformations physiques, pouvant même aller jusqu'à : une défiguration, la décoloration de la peau, la perte de la chaîne de réflexes. Les symptômes connus varient beaucoup suivant le sorcier, certains témoignages ont montré l'absence de tout changement physiologique. Par contre, plus important, et se produisant systématiquement, le sorcier va perdre sa capacité et sa stabilité émotionnelle. En résumé, la personne qui arrive à créer un Horcrux va pouvoir vivre des milliers de vies, mais elle cessera d'être ce qu'elle était avant._

 _La création d'un Horcrux nécessite plusieurs éléments, dont :_

* * *

Dumbledore lut rapidement la suite, clignant fortement des yeux alors qu'il parcourait la liste des prérequis nécessaires à la création d'un Horcrux. Il reprit en main le journal abîmé, et regarda en détail les pages en lambeaux comme s'il les voyait pour la première fois sous leur vraie nature.

« C'est donc ça que tu as fait, Tom, » ajouta-t-il tout haut. Il laissa tomber le journal sur son bureau, et se massa les tempes, les yeux fermés, alors qu'il poussait plus loin sa réflexion…

C'était une froide nuit d'hiver.

Tom, et ses… _amis_ , comme il les appelait, étaient arrivés à l'auberge de la Tête de Sanglier.

Dix ans étaient déjà passés depuis que Dumbledore avait vu pour la dernière fois Tom Jedusor. Dix ans que Tom avait disparu sans laisser la moindre trace.

Durant cette longue absence, plusieurs rumeurs avaient atteint les oreilles de Dumbledore. Des mots chuchotés avaient parlé d'un sorcier d'une très grande puissance magique qui voulait créer une révolution, et provoquer la libération de la société sorcière à travers une purification. De plus, ce sorcier aurait effectué plusieurs transformations magiques dangereuses afin d'obtenir la puissance qu'il avait actuellement. Il y avait aussi d'autres rumeurs, alléguant que ce sorcier ne pouvait pas être tué. Dumbledore ne voulait pas croire à ces rumeurs. En particulier parce qu'il ne voulait pas revivre une guerre telle que celle durant laquelle il avait combattu avant. Et surtout parce qu'il pensait connaître _qui_ ce sorcier pouvait être, et il voulait désespérément avoir tort là dessus.

Dumbledore se rappelait de sa peau qui semblait avoir brûlé, un peu comme de la cire fondue, et de sa pigmentation dérangeante et incroyablement pâle. Ses yeux n'étaient pas juste injectés de sang, le blanc de ses yeux était en fait rouge sang. Ses doigts étaient longs et squelettiques. Dix années étaient ce qu'il avait fallu pour faire disparaître complètement toute trace de beauté de l'ancien Tom Jedusor. Tom avait changé : une aura de Magie Noire l'accompagnait, et il y avait très peu de doutes à avoir concernant la véracité des rumeurs sur ses transformations. Tout comme il faisait peu de doutes que l'immortalité était un sujet qui aurait grandement attiré un sorcier comme Voldemort, tout comme cela avait déjà attiré Tom Jedusor.

Dumbledore savait qu'ils étaient une seule et même personne — Voldemort et Tom Jedusor —, mais pour lui, il était essentiel de comprendre ce qui les différenciait. Comprendre qui était le jeune homme Tom Jedusor allait permettre de comprendre qui était l'homme Voldemort.

 _Oui,_ _pensa Dumbledore,_ _ _tu as sans nul doute mené des expériences.__ _Dumbledore ouvrit les yeux et regarda sur le mur opposé._ _ _Mais si ceci__ _— pensa-t-il en prenant le journal une fois de plus —_ _ _était un Horcrux, alors pourquoi être__ _ _aus__ _ _si négligent avec ?__ _Après tout, le journal avait fonctionné comme prévu. Il a été la clé permettant de rouvrir la Chambre des Secrets. Dumbledore secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer Lord Voldemort être aussi négligent, en confiant à un Mangemort la garde d'une partie de son âme._

 _« À moins que, » dit doucement Dumbledore. « Mais non, certainement pas, Tom. » Il regarda une fois de plus le journal. Dumbledore ferma encore les yeux, se remémorant le visage fantomatique du Seigneur des Ténèbres disparaître à travers le sol de la salle secrète dans laquelle la Pierre Philosophale avait été gardée. Les yeux de Dumbledore se rouvrirent en grand ce coup-là, pleins de peur._

« À moins que tu en aies fabriqué plus d'un seul, » dit Dumbledore, sa voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure. La Prophétie n'avait rien mentionné à propos d'une division de l'âme, ou d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres immortel. Mais maintenant, la notion d'immortalité ne pouvait plus être ignorée. La Prophétie impliquait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres _pouvait_ être détruit — choisi par le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même, rien de moins. Ce qui signifiait que Voldemort avait une possibilité d'exister indéfiniment si jamais il ne suivait pas la prophétie [2]. Ou bien même, si la personne prédestinée n'agissait pas suivant la prophétie. Cela aussi était une possibilité [3].

 _Mais pour le prouver_ , pensa un Dumbledore sceptique. Il serra ses mains ensemble de nouveau. Si on suppose que le journal était bien un Horcrux, alors il était évident que Lucius Malefoy n'en était pas au courant, et que du coup, il l'avait utilisé pour ses propres objectifs. Et pourquoi Lucius l'aurait-il su ? Voldemort ne se fiait et n'avait confiance en personne.

Dumbledore s'assit dans son fauteuil plusieurs minutes, son esprit bondissant d'un souvenir à un autre, essayant de tirer les liens entre ce qui semblait être pour le moment que des pièces éparpillées d'un puzzle. Mais lorsque le flot de ses pensées sembla submerger même un esprit aussi organisé sur le sien, Dumbledore récupéra sa Pensine, et plaça toutes ces pensées dans le bassin de pierre. C'était comme si un feu s'était allumé au niveau de son estomac, une petite flamme stable, une flamme dont il savait qu'elle ne s'éteindrait pas cette nuit, mais peut-être après le cours des mois à venir, ou d'années s'il le fallait. Ses yeux retombèrent sur le journal.

 _Je ne te faillirai pas, Harry._

* * *

 ** **Notes du Traducteur :****

Je dois dire au début que j'ai un peu directement reproché à Merlyn de faire progresser trop rapidement son intrigue. On en a même discuté un peu par PM. Le reproche initial que j'avais s'est révélé être dirigé vers la mauvaise personne. Je trouvais trop facile de justement avoir un livre sur les Horcruxes dans son bureau. Mais c'est en fait la faute de JKR qui avait déjà introduit ce même livre, et il est en fait tout à fait logique que Dumbledore l'ait finalement dans la bibliothèque (même si je maintiens que trouver ce type d'information est trop facile comme cela, la découverte d'un tel livre lors de fouilles dans un manoir 'ennemi', ou chez les Black, aurait été plus propice à l'intrigue). Le problème est donc plus que, même si Merlyn a préparé l'approche en évoquant plusieurs fois le journal de Jedusor, Dumbledore va trop vite vers la bonne solution. Une approche moins directe aurait été de le faire se tromper au moins une fois ou deux, avant de tomber sur la bonne explication. Ici, on a l'impression que Dumbledore trouve la bonne solution du premier coup.

Par contre, la réflexion de Merlyn sur la progression de la découverte des Horcruxes par Dumbledore reste cohérente, Dumbledore commence à avoir des indices en 2e année, puis il dispose du journal ce qui lui permet d'approfondir les pistes dès la 3e année (normalement cohérent avec ce qui est dit dans le canon).

Pour le reste, on est dans un rajout complet par rapport au canon, comme pour les deux derniers chapitres d'ailleurs. Merlyn continue son bonhomme de chemin et construit son récit.

Et le meilleur pour la fin : le chapitre suivant a été posté cette semaine. Ce chapitre-ci n'est donc pas le dernier pour le moment. Néanmoins, je ne vais pas publier rapidement le suivant (il me faut le traduire avant, et le laisse reposer un peu). Du coup, comme prévu, je vais poster un chapitre ou deux de son autre histoire avant de finir ici. Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine dans une nouvelle histoire, toujours une traduction de Merlyn.

* * *

[1] Dédicace à un de ses chapitres dans sa 2e histoire (c'est dommage que j'aie choisi cet ordre de traduction).

[2] Là, j'ai un très gros doute sur la traduction. Le mot à mot ne faisait pas vraiment sens. En particulier sur le fait de 'demeurer' en ne 'suivant pas' la prophétie. J'ai changé quelques morts (demeurer = exister)

[3] Tout ce paragraphe pourrait être l'objet d'une histoire complète. Ici, Merlyn suggère que si sa mort ne peut être pilotée que par les conditions de la prophétie, alors il suffit de ne pas suivre la prophétie pour être immortel. Mais Voldemort est immortel grâce aux Horcruxes normalement… j'en ai déjà discuté beaucoup par pm, et les possibilités scénaristiques d'une telle idée sont énormes.


	19. 18 : La Lutte d'Hermione

**Notes de l'Auteur :**

Salut à tous. Il y a quelques nouveautés dans la mise à jour d'aujourd'hui. Nous allons commencer à mettre en place les bases pour apporter des différences significatives d'avec le canon. J'espère que vous allez apprécier.

* * *

 **Chapitre Dix-Huit :** **La Lutte d'Hermione**

Hermione frappa à la porte du bureau. Elle tapota impatiemment le sol du pied. Il était encore tôt, et Harry était certainement encore endormi. De plus, elle savait que le Professeur Lupin n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien, la veille au soir. Mais elle ne pouvait pas patienter plus longtemps. Harry aurait pu mourir la veille. Ou, au minimum, aurait pu être très gravement blessé. Elle regarda sa montre, et frappa de nouveau sur la porte. Une minute passa encore, avant qu'Hermione n'entende du bruit derrière la porte, qui grinça et s'ouvrit.

« Hermione. Je ne m'attendais pas à ta visite ce matin, » dit le Professeur Lupin, sa voix était faible et rauque. Il était plus pâle que jamais, et la lumière du jour le faisait plisser douloureusement des yeux.

« Je suis désolée, Professeur, mais je dois vous parler, » dit rapidement Hermione. « Ce ne sera pas long, » ajouta-t-elle en vitesse.

« Très bien, entre, » dit Lupin, en ouvrant la porte en grand. Il se recula sur le côté, et invita Hermione d'un geste à entrer dans le bureau.

« Merci, » dit-elle. « J'espère que vous irez vite mieux. »

« Dès le week-end, je serai complètement rétabli, » répondit Lupin, avec un faible, mais sincère sourire. Il montra de la main la petite table, et s'assit dans son fauteuil. Hermione s'assit aussi rapidement, posant ses deux mains croisées sur la table.

« Bon, que puis-je faire pour toi, Hermione ? »

« Je voulais vous parler au sujet de la nuit dernière, » indiqua-t-elle.

« Je vois, » répondit Lupin avec un hochement de tête poli.

« Je veux vous dire merci, pour avoir aidé Harry. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment nécessaire. Je suis un professeur après tout. Il est de ma responsabilité de protéger _n'importe quel_ étudiant. »

« Aucun des autres professeurs n'est descendu pour courir sur le terrain. »

« Hermione, j'ai été celui qui a réagi le plus rapidement, grâce à toi. »

« Mais est-ce que les autres professeurs n'auraient pas pu aider, une fois qu'il était évident qu'il y avait un problème ? »

« Je suis certain que tu as remarqué que je n'étais pas le seul protecteur, Hermione » argumenta Lupin.

« Vous voulez dire les autres Patronus ? »

« Oui, » répondit Lupin, avec un petit sourire. « 5 points pour Gryffondor. Je vois que tu as fait des recherches. Comme j'étais en train le dire, je n'étais pas le seul protecteur. Par contre, tu n'as probablement pas remarqué — et c'est tout à fait normal, car tu était complètement focalisée sur Harry — que plusieurs professeurs étaient en train d'agir efficacement pour protéger _tous_ les autres élèves. Madame Bibine, par exemple, a fait atterrir rapidement tous les joueurs, pour éviter une autre chute. Il est vrai que Poufsouffle avait de son côté attrapé le Vif, ce qui avait de toute manière mis fin à la partie. Même s'il n'y avait pas eu d'incidents, le match aurait été stoppé immédiatement après. »

« Et le Professeur Dumbledore, bien sûr, » continua Lupin, « est le seul responsable du fait qu'Harry n'a subi que quelques blessures mineures. En plus, il est celui qui a, en réalité, protégé les élèves, en forçant les Détraqueurs à retourner à leurs postes. C'est pourquoi les autres professeurs ne se sont pas directement impliqués, une simple question de procédure. Vu que tu es Née-Moldue, je suis sûr que tu es familière avec cette expression : _trop de chefs dans la cuisine_ ?

Hermione hocha la tête de compréhension, si bien qu'elle regardait maintenant ses pieds, sentant de la culpabilité monter au sujet de ses insinuations. Lupin sembla comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait, car il plaça une main sur son épaule, et lui dit : « Pas de quoi se sentir mal, Hermione. Comme je le disais, tu étais clairement inquiète pour Harry, et de ton point de vue, il est probable que nos actions n'ont pas semblé être à la hauteur de ce qu'elles auraient du. Et en sachant ce qui s'est produit par le passé, je peux comprendre. Et tu as raison, nous ne l'avons pas protégé aussi bien que nous ne l'aurions désiré. »

Hermione leva les yeux, surprise par l'aveu du professeur.

« Dumbledore m'a parlé à propos de tout ce qui s'est passé durant les deux dernières années ici, » continua Lupin. « Je ne te mentais pas dans le train, tu sais. Je suis sûr que tu as vu combien Dumbledore était énervé lorsque les Détraqueurs ont pénétré sur le terrain. Il était en colère contre eux, c'est certain. Mais la plus grosse partie de sa colère était dirigée contre lui-même. »

« Pourquoi, » demanda Hermione. « Ce n'est pas comme si Dumbledore les avait invités. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment à moi de te le dire, » dit Lupin, tristement. « Pas plus que je n'ai de grandes certitudes à ce sujet, mais je soupçonne que, comme moi, Dumbledore a souvent l'impression d'avoir failli envers Harry. Il est le directeur de la plus prestigieuse école en sorcellerie et en magie du monde. Il est vu comme le plus talentueux et le plus puissant sorcier de notre époque. Et là, toi, Harry et Ron vous êtes retrouvés plusieurs fois dans des situations précaires et dangereuses auxquelles aucun étudiant ne devrait jamais faire face. Crois-moi, Hermione, quand je dis qu'il en ressent le poids. »

« Je suppose que je n'avais jamais vu les choses de cette façon, » admit Hermione.

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose que vous devriez avoir à vous occuper en premier lieu, » dit Lupin. « Vous ne devriez vous occuper que de vos études et d'agir comme des adolescents, et non de prendre en compte des responsabilités d'adultes. Vous aurez bien assez de temps pour cela plus tard. »

« À qui appartenait le Patronus chien, » demanda Hermione, réalisant que Lupin n'avait toujours pas indiqué quel professeur l'avait conjuré. Elle fut surprise de voir que les sourcils de Lupin étaient remontés jusqu'aux cheveux, et que ses joues avaient encore plus pâli, si cela était possible.

« Je ne… suis pas certain, » dit Lupin presque silencieusement. « Toutefois, ce n'était pas celui d'un professeur. »

« Est-ce que cela aurait pu être celui d'un élève ? »

« Possible, mais peu probable, » dit Lupin. Il avait regagné un peu de son sang-froid, mais cela semblait lui avoir coûté beaucoup.

« J'ai lu que c'était un sort difficile, » dit Hermione, réalisant que Lupin n'allait pas détailler plus.

« Très, » confirma Lupin. « Le concept est pourtant très simple, mais… et bien, disons juste qu'il y a peu d'élèves qui soient capables de produire un Patronus corporel. À l'heure actuelle, moins de 5 % de mes 7e années peuvent produire plus qu'une fumée argentée. »

« Harry pourrait le faire, » assura Hermione.

Lupin lui fit un sourire désolé. Il connaissait maintenant la raison de la visite impromptue d'Hermione.

« Un véritable Patronus requiert d'un sorcier une volonté et une discipline d'esprit impeccable. De plus, il y a une très bonne raison pour laquelle le sortilège du Patronus n'est enseigné _qu'après_ votre passage des BUSES. » [1]

« Mais Harry a besoin de quelque chose, » insista Hermione.

« Je n'ai pas de doutes à propos de son engagement, Hermione, » dit rapidement Lupin. « Mais quelques fois, le désir de faire quelque chose n'est pas suffisant. »

Hermione lui adressa un regard confus.

« Malgré ma capacité à pouvoir produire un Patronus corporel, je suis sûr que tu as noté la… faiblesse avec laquelle il était apparu ? Et le fait que je n'étais pas parvenu à faire fuir le moindre Détraqueur ? Et pourtant, crois-moi, je voulais de toutes mes forces les faire partir et protéger Harry. Mais mon désir, ma volonté, mes intentions, ce n'était pas suffisant. Et plus il y en a, plus il est difficile de produire un Patronus corporel. »

« Et maintenant, » continua Remus, « un sorcier comme Dumbledore est capable non seulement de faire fuir le groupe qui était descendu au niveau d'Harry, mais aussi tous ceux qui étaient restés plus haut. Il est certaines magies qui ne peuvent pas être contrebalancées par la quantité de connaissances de quelqu'un. Le Patronus corporel, la seule véritable défense contre un Détraqueur, fait partie de ce type de magie. Je suis navré, Hermione, mais ce type de magie est simplement trop avancée pour un troisième année. Ce ne serait pas adapté. »

() () ()

« Tu es enfin réveillé, » dit Hermione, alors qu'elle prenait les lunettes d'Harry, et les mettait doucement sur le nez d'Harry. Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Le soleil du matin entrait brillamment par les fenêtres, baignant l'infirmerie d'une lumière aveuglante. Il bougea pour se mettre en position assise, grimaçant sous l'effet d'une lance de douleur soudaine qui jaillit du bas de son dos.

« Fais attention, » lui dit Hermione. « Madame Pomfresh a dit que tu avais eu plusieurs contusions, mais rien de cassé, heureusement. »

« Bien, » répondit Harry avec une voix faible.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Désorienté. Et… j'ai froid, » ajouta-t-il, remontant ses couvertures.

« Tiens, » dit Hermione, en agitant sa baguette au-dessus du lit. Un moment plus tard, Harry put sentir une chaleur confortable irradier de ses draps et du matelas. Hermione indiqua la table de chevet. « Madame Pomfresh t'a même laissé un peu de chocolat. »

« Merci, » dit Harry avec reconnaissance. « Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Il est 9 h 15, » lui répondit Hermione. « Maman et Papa étaient en train de finir leur petit déjeuner lorsque je les ai laissés. Ils devraient donc arriver rapidement. »

« Que s'est-il passé, » demanda Harry.

« Tu es tombé, Harry, » dit Hermione doucement.

« Ça explique les contusions, » dit Harry. « Je devais être plus proche du sol que je pensais en tombant, si je n'ai eu que quelques bleus. Tout ça à cause de quelques Détraqueurs… »

« Non, Harry. Tu as fait une chute de plus de trente mètres. »

« Mais… »

« Tout est arrivé si vite, » dit Hermione en augmentant le rythme. « Et il y avait bien plus que juste quelques Détraqueurs. » Et elle lui relata tout ce qui s'était passé la veille.

« Il était tellement en colère, Harry, » dit Hermione. « Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Je savais que Dumbledore était un grand sorcier, mais… Harry, j'ai pu le voir dans ses yeux. J'étais… je ne sais pas comment le dire… je savais qu'il voulait te protéger, mais en même temps j'étais terrifiée. Les autres Patronus ne faisaient que maintenir les Détraqueurs à l'écart. Le Patronus de Dumbledore n'était pas argenté, comme celui du Professeur Lupin. Il était blanc, et assez puissant pour tous les renvoyer. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'un Patronus, dont tu n'arrêtes pas de parler, Hermione ? »

« C'est un sortilège avancé qui peut repousser un Détraqueur, » expliqua-t-elle. « Il conjure un gardien qui va se placer entre toi et le Détraqueur. Il prend la forme d'un animal représentatif de la personne qui a lancé le sort. J'ai cherché à leur sujet dans les livres, après que tu as fait face à l'Épouvantard. Ce n'est pas un sort facile. Très peu de sorciers sont capables d'en produire un corporel, d'après ce que j'ai compris. » Elle lui expliqua alors le rôle que chaque Patronus avait joué dans sa protection la veille.

« Je comprends, » dit Harry. Il ne dit rien de plus, ses pensées avaient dérivé vers les supplications de sa mère. Lorsqu'il essaya de tourner ses pensées vers quelque chose d'autre, il pensa au match de Quidditch, et ce que sa chute avait dû signifier pour Gryffondor.

« On a perdu la partie, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Harry.

« Ce n'était pas de ta faute, Harry. Les Détraqueurs n'étaient pas supposés être là. »

« Je l'ai entendue de nouveau, Hermione. »

« Ta mère ? »

« Oui. » répondit Harry, sa voix se coinçant dans sa gorge.

Hermione se rapprocha, et plaça sa main à l'endroit où elle pensait qu'une des mains d'Harry se trouvait, sous la couverture.

« Je l'ai entendu aussi… Voldemort, » continua Harry, ses yeux se baissant vers la couverture, là où se trouvait la main d'Hermione. « Elle… elle lui a demandé de ne pas le faire. Elle l'a supplié de ne pas le faire. » Il releva les yeux, uniquement pour trouver les yeux d'Hermione qui pleuraient, interceptant quelques rayons de soleil. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, les portes d'entrée s'ouvrirent en un grincement plaintif. Les deux Grangers entrèrent, apparemment de bonne humeur. Madame Pomfresh les suivait de près. Harry vit qu'Hermione s'essuyait discrètement les yeux, avant que Jane ne s'approche et ne pose les deux mains sur ses épaules. William était debout juste à côté, mais ses yeux étaient fixés sur les fenêtres, admirant la vue sur les pelouses du château.

« C'est bon de te voir réveillé, mon cher Harry, » commença Jane avec un sourire. « Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur hier soir. Hermione est pratiquement tombée endormie à côté de ton lit. » Harry jeta un coup d'œil de côté vers Hermione, pour la voir regarder vers ses pieds et commencer à rougir.

« J'étais juste fatiguée, c'est tout, » marmonna Hermione. « Je ne voulais pas aller dormir avant que vous ne soyez revenus. »

« Bien sûr, ma chérie, » répondit Jane avec un sourire.

« Je suis désolé que votre premier match de Quidditch se soit terminé ainsi, » indiqua Harry.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi, » dit William, revenant de la fenêtre. « Cela a été aussi excitant que ce que tu nous avais décrit chez le marchand de glace, Harry. Et ta santé est ce qui est le plus important. »

« En parlant de tomber d'un balai, » dit Harry soudainement, « Est-ce que quelqu'un s'est occupé de récupérer mon Nimbus ? »

Hermione le regarda d'un air triste.

« Où est mon balai, » demanda Harry.

« Harry, lorsque tu es tombé, ton balai a été emporté par le vent, » indiqua Hermione. Elle prit une profonde respiration, avant de prononcer la suite en un souffle : « Il est tombé dans le Saule Cogneur. »

Harry ferma les yeux et se prépara mentalement pour la suite, avant de demander : « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Il a été brisé en morceaux, Harry, » dit Hermione d'un air désolé. « Madame Bibine et le Professeur Flitwick sont en train d'essayer de le réparer. Mais les balais ne sont pas conçus pour supporter ce genre de dommages. Ils arriveront certainement à le reconstruire, mais… il ne volera plus jamais. »

« McGonagall ne sera pas contente, » Harry se força à faire sortir les mots de sa bouche.

« Pourquoi serait-elle énervée, mon chéri, » demanda Jane.

« C'est elle qui m'a fait entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch en première année, » expliqua Harry. « Et je suis à peu près sûr que c'est aussi elle qui m'a offert le Nimbus. »

« Je suis certaine qu'elle considère ta sécurité bien plus qu'un simple balai, Harry, » dit Hermione.

* * *

Il était midi lorsque Madame Pomfresh libéra Harry de l'infirmerie, mais seulement après lui avoir fait avaler des décoctions au goût infect, censées réduire les gonflements de ses contusions. Ensembles avec Ron et Hermione, ils profitèrent du dernier repas des Grangers dans la Grande Salle.

« Ce Diggory n'est pas à moitié aussi mauvais que je ne le croyais, » dit Fred.

« Que veux-tu dire, » demanda Harry.

« Tout le monde sait qu'il est le joli garçon promis à un avenir brillant, » dit George alors que Fred roulait des yeux. « Je parie qu'il sera le Préfet en Chef l'année prochaine. »

« Le fait est que nous pensions qu'il était fait du même moule que notre très estimé frère Percy, » continua George. « Mais il n'est pas trop mal en fait. »

« Diggory a attrapé le Vif après que tu es tombé, » expliqua Ron. « Mais lorsqu'il a réalisé ce qui s'était passé, il a dit que ce n'était pas juste, et il voulait refaire le match. »

« Ça n'a pas de sens, » dit fermement Harry. « Il l'a attrapé dans les règles. Je suis tombé de mon balai, et pas lui. »

« On sait, mais son geste le fait monter dans mon estime, » dit Fred.

« Comment est-ce qu'Olivier l'a pris ? »

« Il était toujours dans les douches lorsque je suis descendu prendre mon petit déjeuner, » dit George. « Il y est probablement encore, en train d'essayer de se noyer. »

« C'est inutile, tu sais, » dit Fred. « S'il l'avait vraiment voulu, il aurait dû rester dehors hier sur le terrain de Quidditch, après la fin du match. La pelouse est encore saturée d'eau. »

« C'est un peu dramatique, » commenta Hermione.

« Le Quidditch est vraiment pris aussi sérieusement par ici, » demanda Jane avec une expression horrifiée. Ron la regarda avec une égale stupeur, mais uniquement à la révélation que quelqu'un dans le monde ne considérait pas sérieusement le Quidditch [2].

« Vous ne connaissez pas Oli, » dit Fred, en secouant la tête. « Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Laissez-lui une journée ou deux pour se remettre les idées dans la tête, et… »

« Pour vider l'eau de ses oreilles... »

« Pour imaginer un nouvel entraînement militaire encore pire que le précédent… »

« Et il sera de nouveau au top. »

Toutefois, Harry commença à promener son regard sur les tables des autres maisons, puisqu'il ne faisait plus directement partie de la conversation. Les élèves de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle semblaient être indifférents, juste peut-être pas certains de l'explication qui faisait que les Grangers étaient restés à Poudlard. De l'autre côté, les Serpentards n'étaient pas du tout subtils à montrer leur désapprobation. Le plus visible était l'air renfrogné et le dégoût évident qui s'affichait sur le visage de Drago. Harry était convaincu qu'à l'instant présent il n'était pas la personne la moins appréciée de Drago, ce qui l'embêtait en fait pas mal. Il nota de plus, du coin des yeux, que Hermione avait aussi remarqué les regards méprisants de Malefoy, et elle se remuait inconfortablement à chaque fois dans sa chaise.

À la fin du repas, le Professeur Dumbledore rappela poliment aux Grangers qu'il était temps de se mettre en route. Dans la même heure, les deux Grangers étreignirent et embrassèrent Hermione, en lui disant au revoir aux portes du château. De même, Jane étreignit Harry, et l'embrassa sur le front, ce qui laissa à Harry une sensation très étrange. Le directeur les attendait patiemment, un épais manteau de voyage noir passé par-dessus le bras, et une bouilloire ébréchée à la main. Harry vit Jane se baisser pour être au niveau d'Hermione, et apparemment lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, ce qui fit brillamment rougir Hermione. Après une seconde série d'accolades et d'embrassements, les Grangers partirent avec Dumbledore, laissant Harry et Hermione retourner dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

« Merci, Harry, » dit Hermione alors qu'ils entraient par le trou du portrait. « Tu n'as pas idée de ce que cela signifie pour moi que mes parents aient pu finalement voir l'endroit où je passais tout mon temps loin d'eux. »

« Je crois que Dumbledore est celui qui en a tout le mérite, » lui répondit Harry.

« C'est malgré tout ton idée, et j'ai vraiment apprécié, » insista Hermione. « Maintenant, je pense que nous devrions examiner nos travaux de Runes, avant de nous coucher. »

« Ok, » dit Harry avec une voix découragée. « Les devoirs, j'avais presque oublié. »

* * *

Le début de la semaine fut difficile pour Harry. Drago et ses comparses Serpentards étaient ravis et déchaînés, et ils utilisaient chaque opportunité de rappeler à Harry sa réaction avec les Détraqueurs. De même, Rogue était d'humeur infecte durant les cours de potion. En dépit du fait qu'Harry ait préparé une des meilleures potions de Philtre Calmant de la classe (même si Harry devait bien admettre qu'elle n'avait pas la teinte jaune exacte décrite dans le manuel), Rogue passa la moitié du temps restant à décrire dans un luxe de détails les points où Harry avait échoué.

« Pensez-vous que j'écrive les instructions de préparation sur le tableau juste pour ma santé, Potter, » demanda Rogue avec un fin sourire. « Est-ce que mes instructions n'ont pas clairement expliqué l'importance de n'ajouter l'huile de Sisymbre _qu'après_ avoir attendu dix minutes complètes après avoir mis à bouillir les tiges sanguinaires ? Ou pensez-vous que mes instructions n'ont pas bien détaillé la procédure appropriée pour refroidir correctement le mélange jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la bonne consistance ? Où a été votre erreur, Potter ? »

« Désolé, Professeur, je crois que mon esprit était ailleurs, » dit Harry, d'un air sincèrement désolé.

« C'est clair, » dit Rogue avec un regard assassin. « Mes excuses, Potter, de vous avoir dérangé dans vos pensées virevoltantes. Je me demande juste ce que vous croyez qui pourrait arriver si votre esprit s'envolait de nouveau dans le futur alors que vous préparez une recette plus sensible et plus instable ? »

« J'imagine que vous allez me le dire, » persifla Harry, incapable de retenir plus longtemps sa langue.

« Vous être vraiment comme votre père, » dit Rogue, ses yeux noirs scintillants de menace. « Comme vous, il ne se souciait pas du tout de l'impact que ses actions pouvaient provoquer autour de lui. » Le professeur tourna les talons, et le cours se termina.

« Vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor, pour votre manque d'attention et votre arrogance, Potter, » indiqua Rogue de son bureau. « Et j'attends que vous soyez plus attentif lors du prochain cours. » Harry hocha de la tête, et s'en alla vers la porte de la classe. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse quitter la pièce, Rogue ajouta : « Pour être clair, Potter, votre philtre a été raté parce que vous n'avez pas attendu les dix minutes nécessaires avant d'ajouter l'huile de Sisymbre. Si cela avait été un problème de température, votre filtre aurait émis une odeur fétide, ce qu'indique clairement le livre. Vous pouvez partir. »

« Ne le laisse pas t'avoir, Harry, » le conseilla Hermione pendant le repas. « Tu t'es beaucoup amélioré. Il attend juste que tu fasses une erreur. »

« Oui, je sais. »

« Au moins, il ne te l'a pas fait boire, » releva Ron avec une grimace. Il en voulait toujours à Rogue pour le problème de la potion de Pimentine.

« Je pense qu'il attend le moment où on va commencer à préparer des poisons, » dit Harry. « Si j'en rate une, il y a des chances pour qu'elle me tue. »

« Il ne le fera pas, » dit Hermione, même si ses yeux s'étaient agrandis.

Harry partagea le regard de Ron, et ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils pensaient la même chose : si, il le ferait.

Malgré tout, les problèmes d'Harry avec Rogue étaient insignifiants, comparés avec la nouvelle attention qu'Hermione recevait depuis que ses parents étaient partis. Comme Dumbledore l'avait prophétisé avec son avertissement, toute l'école s'est mise à mépriser Hermione.

« Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher, vraiment, Granger, » avait demandé Malefoy alors qu'il se pavanait dans le couloir, ayant intercepté Harry et Hermione alors qu'ils allaient en cours de Runes anciennes. Crabbe et Goyle se tenaient de chaque côté de Malefoy, chacun avec son propre sourire narquois. « Tu devais vraiment amener tes saletés de parents dans le château ? »

« Tire-toi, Malefoy, » dit Harry, en poussant Hermione à continuer.

« Je parie que c'était ton idée, n'est-ce pas, Potter ? »

« Et alors, même si c'était le cas ? »

« Je vois, » murmura Malefoy. « Tu voulais juste savoir ce que cela aurait fait d'avoir eu _ta_ mère regardant _ton_ match. Vu qu'elle est more, la mère de Granger peut bien faire l'affaire. »

Cette fois, c'est Hermione qui attrapa Harry par le bras et le traîna loin de Malefoy.

Les réactions des Serpentards étaient malgré tout prévisibles, étant donné leurs principes de Sang-Purs. Harry s'était même attendu à ce que certains élèves des autres maisons puissent eux aussi désapprouver l'expérience d'Hermione. Mais c'est le traitement qu'elle a reçu de plusieurs Gryffondors qui l'avait le plus ennuyé.

« Est-ce que tu réalises ce que tu as fait, Granger, » demanda McLaggen, un 4e année de Gryffondor. « Maintenant, tout le monde regarde les Gryffondors comme s'ils étaient la merde de la société magique. Tu es contente ? »

Harry n'avait que très peu interagi avec cet élève plus âgé, mais il savait sans le moindre doute qu'il n'aimait pas Cormac. Il voulait envoyer son poing dans la gueule de cet idiot, mais Fred et George étaient proches, et ils ont décidé d'avoir une _petite discussion_ avec leur camarade de classe. Ils ont attrapé McLaggen chacun par un bras et sont partis par le portrait. Peu de temps plus tard, les jumeaux étaient revenus, seuls. Ils sifflotaient simplement à l'unisson en montant dans leur dortoir, non sans avoir fait un gros clin d'œil bien visible en passant auprès d'Harry et d'Hermione. Ils ne virent pas McLaggen du reste de la soirée.

« Je ne comprends pas, » dit Hermione, le mercredi soir. « C'était si horrible que ça, que mes parents soient venus à Poudlard ? »

« Je t'avais prévenue, » dit Ron, alors qu'il était en train de gribouiller rapidement son devoir de Divination.

« Merci pour le support, Ronald, » dit Hermione, sèchement.

« Je suis de ton côté, tu te rappelles, » dit Ron, en admirant son œuvre. « Par contre, tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenue. »

« Ça ira mieux dans quelque temps, » dit Harry. « Souviens-toi de l'année dernière, lorsque tout le monde pensait que j'étais l'Héritier de Serpentard. Cela n'a duré qu'un temps. »

« Et trouver l'Épée perdue de Gryffondor a bien dû y être pour quelque chose, non ? » dit Hermione. « Sans parler du fait d'avoir occis un Basilic de trente mètres. »

« Peut-être, » reconnut Harry. « Mais tu verras. L'école finira par trouver un autre sujet de discussion. »

* * *

Harry était impatient d'aller à son cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, le jeudi, pour plusieurs raisons. La première était que c'était son cours favori. Ensuite, cela constituait un refuge par rapport au reste de l'école. Enfin, il avait l'intention de poser des questions au Professeur Lupin à propos du charme de Patronus. Pourtant, lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de classe, s'attendant à trouver le Professeur Lupin, il rencontra à la place les yeux noirs du Professeur Rogue.

« Avez-vous quelque chose à dire, Potter, » demanda Rogue de l'autre côté du bureau de Lupin. « Ou alors avez-vous l'habitude de suivre cette classe du milieu de l'allée ? »

« Non, monsieur, » dit rapidement Harry, retrouvant sa voix. Il prit rapidement place à côté d'Hermione, juste devant Ron. « Où est le Professeur Lupin ? »

« Il est indisposé, » dit Rogue, les yeux brillants dangereusement.

« Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas, » demanda Harry.

« De toute évidence, » dit Rogue, sa tête se penchant sur le côté, et sa voix baissant de volume et à peine audible. « Potter, je vous assure que je n'ai pas demandé à avoir le privilège de supporter votre présence plus longtemps que je ne dois déjà le faire. Par conséquent, je pense qu'il n'est pas risqué de supposer que votre Professeur n'était pas en mesure d'assurer ses cours pour le moment. »

« Maintenant, » continua Rogue, regardant le bureau de Lupin avec un regard scrutateur, « voyons voir ce que le Professeur Lupin avait préparé pour la leçon d'aujourd'hui. » Il tria les papiers sans s'occuper de la manière dont les piles étaient constituées, son rictus s'agrandissant à chaque pile qu'il fouillait.

« Il semblerait que le Professeur Lupin n'ait laissé aucune instruction pour le cours d'aujourd'hui ni n'a transmis les sujets que vous avez traités jusqu'à présent. » Immédiatement, la main d'Hermione se leva. Le Professeur Rogue la vit, mais l'ignora.

« Comme je n'ai pas d'instruction pour me référer, je vais utiliser mon meilleur jugement pour décider le sujet de la leçon d'aujourd'hui, » dit-il avec un fin sourire. Hermione maintint sa main en l'air.

« J'espère que le Professeur Lupin a au moins demandé à ce que vous apportiez votre livre de cours en classe, » demanda le Professeur Rogue à ma classe. Personne ne lui répondit, pas plus que personne ne sortit son livre. Le Professeur Lupin avait donné chaque cours sans le moindre livre, ne s'y référant que pour les devoirs.

« Évidemment pas, » dit Rogue doucement. « Il semblerait qu'il soit de ma responsabilité d'informer le directeur le niveau d'encadrement… inapproprié qu'a le Professeur Lupin avec ses classes. »

« Professeur Rogue, » dit Hermione, incapable de se refréner plus longtemps. « Nous avons étudié les Épouvantards, les Chaporouges, les Kappas et les Strangulot. Nous étions censés commencer les Pitiponks. »

« Tenez votre langue, Miss Granger, » dit Rogue en croisant les bras. « Je n'ai pas demandé à avoir votre résumé du cours. Prenez vos livres à la page 394. »

* * *

 ** **Notes du Traducteur :****

L'auteur continue de construire ses Détraqueurs, ici en rendant le sort de Patronus extrêmement difficile à lancer. Cela met du coup en relief les personnes capables de le lancer, comme Remus ou Dumbledore. On peut aussi imaginer que si Dumbledore Army il y a en 5e année, il soit difficile pour le groupe de tous arriver à lancer le sort. On verra bien. En tout cas, cela laisse les possibilités ouvertes sur la maîtrise du Patronus dès la 3e année. Est-ce qu'il va y arriver, seul ? (de la même manière que son père avec les Animagi, mais sans aucun doute avec l'aide d'Hermione).

Pour McLaggen, je pencherais pour une vengeance de l'auteur sur le tome de JKR…

En tout état de cause, ceci est pour le moment de dernier chapitre paru de Courage Rising.

Je vais continuer mon travail sur l'autre fiction de Merlyn. Parution prévue peut-être dans une semaine, sinon dans trois semaines (eh oui, j'ai encore des déplacements qui m'empêcheront d'avancer sur les fictions).

Merci à tous de vos lectures, et de prendre le temps d'écrire des reviews.

* * *

[1]Raison qui n'est pas explicitée d'ailleurs… un levier pour la suite ?

[2]Tout comme Hermione en fait...


	20. 19 : La rédaction de Rogue

**Chapitre Dix-Neuf : La rédaction de Rogue**

« Figure-toi que Rogue nous a donné un devoir à faire sur un chapitre se trouvant à la fin du livre, » indiqua Harry, en prenant ses plumes et du parchemin pour s'installer dans le fauteuil le plus proche de la cheminée. La plupart des Gryffondors étaient montés dans leur chambre.

« Je me demande bien pourquoi, » remarqua Hermione en tournant les pages du livre. « Il doit pourtant bien savoir que nous ne sommes pas allés aussi loin… Nous n'avons suivi que quelques mois de cours. »

« Je suis sûr qu'il est au courant, » répliqua Harry d'un ton maussade. « Il voulait certainement juste trouver une excuse pour faire ressortir sa haine pour Lupin en présence sa maison la plus détestée. »

« Ça doit certainement être ça. »

Le silence s'installa par la suite, les deux étaient en train de lire le chapitre qui leur avait été assigné en devoir, et ils commençaient leur rédaction en même temps.

« Tu sais, » s'exclama un Harry pensif, alors qu'il plongeait sa plume dans la bouteille d'encre. « La plupart des signes que l'on utilise pour reconnaître un Loup-Garou pourraient être confondus avec ceux d'une simple maladie. »

« Oui, c'est vrai, » convint Hermione. « Mais je crois que tu oublies que ces signes apparaissent de manière cyclique, » ajouta-t-elle en pointant vers sa propre version du livre, et en lisant tout haut : « _Une peau pâle, les signes d'un sommeil irrégulier et une perte de tonus énergétique peuvent apparaître jusqu'à une semaine avant la pleine lune. Ils peuvent persister pendant plusieurs jours après la transformation._ Donc oui, on pourrait croire les loups-garous juste malades. Mais ils le seraient souvent, et de manière très régulière, et auraient des périodes intermédiaires parfaitement normales. »

« Mais même là, il pourrait y avoir des risques d'erreur, » insista Harry.

« Et bien, sauf à voir la personne se transformer directement en Loup-Garou, le seul moyen de pouvoir deviner juste est de comparer les moments où la personne _est_ malade avec le calendrier lunaire. »

Harry hocha de la tête pensivement, puis continua sa lecture. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de lire le paragraphe suivant avant qu'Hermione ne prenne une brusque et forte inspiration, et qu'elle laisse tomber sa plume.

« Que se passe-t-il, » demanda Harry, un peu alarmé.

« Harry… il vient juste d'y avoir une pleine lune, » lui répondit-elle doucement.

« Et donc ? »

« Et le Professeur Lupin était indisposé... »

Harry lui fixa les yeux, et eut soudain un soupçon sur ce qu'Hermione était en train de penser.

« Et, justement, Rogue nous a donné à rédiger une rédaction sur comment identifier les Loups-Garous, » continua Harry.

« Est-ce que tu penses... » commença Hermione, se mordant brièvement la lèvre inférieure, avant de fouiller dans son sac pour en sortir ses tables astronomiques. Elle attrapa la table des périodes lunaires, et trouva que la pleine lune avait eu lieu juste après Halloween.

« Le Professeur Lupin a été vraiment malade cette semaine-là, » indiqua Hermione. « En particulier durant le match de Quidditch au cours duquel tu as été hospitalisé. »

Harry réfléchit un moment. Cela semblait si improbable qu'un Loup-Garou ait été autorisé à enseigner dans une école remplie d'enfants. Et c'est alors qu'il se souvint.

« Il avait vraiment l'air pâle dans le train... »

Hermione acquiesça, et consulta de nouveau son calendrier lunaire.

« Il y a eu une pleine lune le 30 août. »

« Mais il n'a raté aucune classe jusqu'à présent, » continua rapidement Harry. « Il n'a pas été absent à la fin du mois de septembre. »

« La pleine lune est tombée le week-end, » lui expliqua Hermione. « Il est possible que nous n'ayons pas remarqué son absence. »

Hermione retourna à son livre, et continua de lire.

« Regarde ça, » lui montra-t-elle, en pointant vers le trois quarts du texte. « _Jusqu'à de récentes découvertes et avancées dans les sciences d'herboristerie, il n'existait aucun moyen médical ou magique de soigner, de prévenir ou de limiter la Lycanthropie. En 1974, il y a cependant eu une avancée prodigieuse, découverte par le maître de potion Damocles Belby. Ce dernier a mis au point une potion à fort taux d'aconit. Cette potion a été plus tard renommée potion Tue-Loup. La potion Tue-Loup est une potion de niveau Maître, dont la consommation permet au Loup-Garou de conserver sa raison humaine durant la transformation, atténuant la nature agressive de la maladie_. _Cette potion a plusieurs signes distinctifs, le plus évident d'entre eux est la faible fumée bleue émise par la mixture. »_

« Rogue a apporté une potion au Professeur Lupin, lorsque nous lui avons rendu visite, » enchaîna rapidement Harry. « Rogue lui a dit qu'il en avait préparé un plein chaudron. »

« Et le Professeur Lupin l'attendait. »

Aucun des deux ne parla pendant un moment. Puis :

« Dumbledore aurait-il réellement embauché un Loup-Garou, » demanda timidement Hermione.

« Dumbledore a bien embauché Rogue, » répliqua Harry, presque en plaisantant.

« Je suis sérieuse, Harry. »

« Je sais, » se reprit rapidement Harry. « Mais c'était aussi l'ami de mon père. Ça a dû compter pour quelque chose, non ? »

« Peut-être, » lui répondit Hermione. « Mais si ce n'était pas un Loup-Garou à cette époque ? Peut-être qu'il a été contaminé pendant la guerre ? Ou après que tes parents soient… »

« … morts, » termina Harry.

Hermione acquiesça tristement.

« Il m'a protégé contre les Détraqueurs, » reprit Harry. « C'est quelque chose de bien, je pense. »

« Je pense aussi, » valida Hermione. « Je suis certaine que la plupart des Lycanthropes sont, dans le fond, des personnes fondamentalement bonnes, en dehors bien sûr de leurs transformations. »

« Si c'est un Loup-Garou, alors je ne vois pas comme il pourrait cacher cela à Dumbledore, » reprit doucement Harry. « Donc si Dumbledore le sait et qu'il l'a engagé malgré tout, alors les autres professeurs le savent probablement aussi. Et ils semblent tous l'apprécier, sauf Rogue. Ce qui veut dire que Dumbledore n'est pas inquiet sur le fait que le Professeur Lupin soit en réalité un Loup-Garou. »

« Et cela explique aussi pourquoi Rogue nous a donné ce chapitre à lire et cette rédaction à faire, » termina Hermione avec un hochement de tête approbateur. « Peut-être espère-t-il que l'un d'entre nous fera le lien, et avertira toute l'école. »

« Il veut forcer Lupin à démissionner, » répliqua Harry, sa voix devenant soudainement plus dure. « Imagines-tu ce qui se produirait si des parents l'apprenaient ? »

« Ils seraient effrayés et en colère, » se résigna Hermione avec un regard triste. « Ça ne serait pas juste. Il n'a rien fait de mal. Et puis c'est un bon professeur. »

« Tu sais, c'est aussi possible que le Professeur Lupin ne soit pas du tout un Loup-Garou, et qu'il ait une maladie se rapprochant de la Lycanthropie, » dit Harry. « Rogue pourrait très bien forcer Lupin à démissionner, même pour de fausses raisons. Tout ce qu'il a à faire, c'est de laisser la rumeur se répandre. »

« Le Professeur Rogue ferait-il vraiment une chose pareille ? »

« Ce n'est pas un secret le fait qu'il veut ce poste. »

« Mais de là à détruire la vie d'une personne. »

« Tu sais bien que Rogue n'en a rien à faire, hein ? »

« Il est un peu méchant, » hésita Hermione. « Mais je n'arrive pas à imaginer que Dumbledore laisserait faire ce genre de chose par les membres de son équipe pédagogique. »

« Peut-être. »

« Alors on n'a qu'à garder cela en tête pour le moment, » indiqua Hermione. « On va garder un œil sur lui, et surveiller les cycles lunaires. Si sa maladie se produit de nouveau, alors je pense que l'on aura notre réponse. »

Harry hocha de la tête. « Nous devrions aussi chercher un peu à propos des autres maladies qui pourraient être similaires à la Lycanthropie, juste pour être sûr. »

D'un accord commun, les deux terminèrent leur rédaction en silence, puis allèrent au lit, leurs esprits divaguant sur la possibilité que leur professeur soit un Loup-Garou.

 **() () ()**

Le Professeur Lupin retourna en classe dans le courant de la semaine. Son retour se fit en même temps que les premières neiges sur les crêtes des montagnes aux alentours, alors que les pelouses ceinturant Poudlard étaient durcies par les gelées matinales. Le professeur fut accueilli par un concert de cris d'injustice et d'indignation.

« L'un d'entre vous a-t-il informé le Professeur Rogue que nous n'avons pas encore abordé les Loups-Garous ? » demanda-t-il avec lassitude en parcourant l'ensemble des visages énervés en face de lui.

« On l'a fait, » répondit Seamus, martelant sa table tout en étant à moitié assis, à moitié debout. « Mais comme d'habitude, c'est juste un con aux cheveux graisseux, imbu de lui-même. Du coup, il n'a rien écouté. »

« Cela fera 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor, Seamus, » répliqua sévèrement Lupin. « Même si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec la manière dont le Professeur Rogue a géré la classe durant mon absence, cela ne vous donne pas le droit de lui montrer de l'irrespect. » Seamus sembla comme giflé sur le coup de la remontrance.

« Mais, Professeur, que fait-on à propos du devoir, » demanda Parvati. « Doit-on toujours le rendre ? »

« Nous n'aurions pas dû avoir à le faire depuis le début, » acquiesça Ron.

« Je vais parler avec le Professeur Rogue, » leur indiqua Lupin, en levant les mains pour faire taire la classe. « Vous n'aurez pas à terminer la rédaction. » Harry sentit plus qu'il ne vit le bras d'Hermione jaillir dans les airs à ses côtés.

« Oui, Hermione ? »

« Harry et moi avons déjà terminé le devoir, » indiqua-t-elle, d'un air agacé et irrité.

« Alors vous pouvez me le rendre pour quelques points en plus, » lui répondit Lupin avec un sourire encourageant.

« Comme si elle en avait besoin, » chuchota Ron de l'autre côté. Harry lui répondit avec un petit sourire narquois, avant de tendre son devoir terminé à Lupin.

« Et maintenant, portons notre attention sur cette petite créature sournoise, » reprit Lupin, en indiquant la grande cage en verre posée sur son bureau, la classe retrouvant son atmosphère calme habituelle. La créature, si on pouvait vraiment appeler ça une créature, était la plus étrange parmi celles que Lupin leur avait présentées jusqu'à présent, puisqu'elle semblait être entièrement constituée de fumée. Elle n'avait pas de visage visible, ni de nez, ni même d'yeux. La seule chose qu'Harry arrivait à distinguer était la forme d'un torse, ce qui devait être une tête, ainsi que deux bras fins qui portaient une lanterne.

« Ceci est un Pitiponk, » annonça Lupin, les yeux toujours fixés sur la fumée. « Ce sont des créatures espiègles. Il est intéressant de noter que Newt Scamander a récemment proposé l'idée que ce pourrait ne pas être une créature du tout, mais plutôt un esprit. Jusqu'à ce que cela ne soit décidé, nous continuerons à considérer le Pitiponk comme une créature. Et maintenant, quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce qui rend le Pitiponk dangereux ? »

Le bras d'Hermione jaillit de nouveau.

« Il attire les voyageurs dans les marécages avec leur lanterne, » répondit Hermione. « Une fois suffisamment proche, le Pitiponk envoie un jet de flammes provenant de sa lanterne. Des études ont montré que même un jeune Pitiponk peut causer des brûlures au 3e degré. »

« Cinq points pour Gryffondor, » annonça Lupin. « Les Pitiponks, comme toutes les autres créatures que nous avons étudiées jusqu'à présent, ne sont très dangereux que pour les personnes non préparées. Encore une fois, la connaissance est votre plus grand avantage. Éviter les Pitiponks est la meilleure façon de ne pas être confrontés à leurs risques. La distance entre vous et eux est votre meilleure défense. Si jamais vous devez les combattre, il y a quelques trucs qu'un sorcier peut faire, et qui ne requièrent que peu de compétences. »

« Déjà, n'engagez jamais un Pitiponk seul. Plus vous êtes nombreux, et plus il lui sera difficile de vous distraire et de vous attirer dans des endroits où vous serez à votre désavantage. Ensuite, les Pitiponks sont extrêmement vulnérables au sort de Lumos. Cela va les étourdir et les solidifier, ce qui va vous permettre d'utiliser d'autres sorts plus efficaces, comme le sortilège du Repoustout. Une fois solidifiés, le Pitiponk va souvent disparaître en une bouffée de fumée blanche, bien avant que vous n'ayez besoin d'utiliser d'autres moyens. Maintenant, prenez ces notes, » conclut Lupin, en donnant un coup de baguette sur le tableau. Quelques minutes plus tard, le tableau était couvert d'illustrations et de diagrammes sur les façons de correctement coincer un Pitiponk.

* * *

Lorsque la classe se termina, Lupin retint Harry.

« Tu sais, ton père était exceptionnel sur un balai, » commença Lupin, en s'asseyant à son bureau. « Mais, toi, Harry… tu aurais pu en donner à ton père pour son argent. »

Harry essaya de sourire, mais la perte récente de son balai, la sacrée défaite de Gryffondor et sa faiblesse vis-à-vis des Détraqueurs le firent vite effacer son sourire.

« J'ai entendu dire pour ton balai, » lui dit gentiment Lupin. « C'est vrai que le Professeur Flitwick et Madame Bibine n'ont pas pu le réparer ? »

« Il a été réduit en morceaux, » murmura Harry. « Il s'est crashé contre le Saule Cogneur. »

« Oui, un arbre charmant, » dit amèrement Lupin. « Savais-tu qu'ils l'ont planté lors de ma première année à Poudlard ? Les élèves essayaient tout le temps de se rapprocher pour toucher le tronc. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour un élève ait failli perdre la vie. C'est vraiment un arbre effrayant. Aucun balai ne peut résister à cela. »

« Hermione m'a parlé de l'aide que vous avez apportée pour maintenir à distance les Détraqueurs, lorsque je suis tombé. »

« Oui, j'ai _essayé_ , » dit Lupin avec un peu de déconvenue dans la voix. « Je ne suis pas ce que l'on pourrait appeler un expert pour repousser les Détraqueurs. »

« Hermione a mentionné un sort, le Patronus, je crois qu'elle l'avait appelé. »

« Oui, c'est ça. Le sort du Patronus, » lui répondit Lupin, en se préparant pour la suite. « Un sort difficile à apprendre, et presque impossible à maîtriser. »

« Professeur, je sais pourquoi ils m'affectent autant. Mais est-ce qu'ils agissent ainsi d'habitude ? Vous savez, attaquer des élèves… et attaquer en groupe comme ils l'ont fait pendant le match ? »

« Les Détraqueurs sont aveugles, » commença rapidement Lupin. « Ils ne font pas de distinction entre les jeunes et les vieux, les enfants et les adultes, ni même entre les bons et les mauvais. Ce sont des créatures parasites, Harry. Ils se nourrissent à toute source qui puisse rassasier leur faim, sans distinction, sans considération, sans préjugés. Ils consomment l'espoir et la joie, pour ne laisser dans le cœur humain que le vide et les ténèbres. C'est là que le Détraqueur trouve son vrai potentiel. Un monde entier comme une image d'eux-mêmes. Sans âme, vide et mauvais.

« Je pense que l'attrait du match a été trop fort pour que les Détraqueurs n'arrivent à résister, » continua Lupin. « Ils sont depuis maintenant un certain temps sans leurs proies habituelles d'Azkaban. Mais pour répondre à ton autre question, les Détraqueurs _préfèrent_ attaquer en groupe. Ils veulent ainsi submerger leur victime. Avant qu'ils ne servent de gardes pour Azkaban, les Détraqueurs avaient choisi le camp de Voldemort, lors de la précédente guerre. Il a utilisé leurs talents avec un résultat horrible, attaquant les zones peuplées de Moldus. Les Moldus ne peuvent pas voir les Détraqueurs, comme je suis sûr que tu as pu le constater lors de la visite des Grangers [1]. »

Harry acquiesça.

« Et comme si ce n'était pas assez, les Détraqueurs ont un autre pouvoir, encore plus terrifiant que n'importe quel autre, » ajouta Lupin, son visage palissant à cette évocation. « Le Baiser du Détraqueur. » [2]

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Une sorte de pouvoir ultime, si on peut dire, » indiqua Lupin. « Le Détraqueur s'abaisse jusqu'au niveau de sa victime, et se nourrit directement sur la personne jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne combatte plus. Puis le Détraqueur aspire son âme. »

« Ils tuent en aspirant les âmes ? »

« Non, c'est même pire que ça, j'en ai peur, » enchaîna Lupin. « Le corps de la personne tombe dans une sorte de coma, seul le corps est actif. Le corps ne meurt pas, car son âme est toujours sur Terre, consumée par le Détraqueur. Le corps reste alors comme une enveloppe vide. La mort est un sort bien plus enviable. Et... » ajouta-t-il en attrapant l'édition du jour de la Gazette du Sorcier. « C'est ce qui attend Sirius Black, si jamais les Détraqueurs arrivent à lui remettre la main dessus. »

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. D'un côté, Sirius Black mérite un tel destin, du fait qu'il ait assassiné tant de gens innocents, sans parler qu'il était le Gardien du Secret de ses parents. Mais d'un autre côté, un tel sort paraît incroyablement cruel. De plus, il ne pouvait pas complètement écarter la manière dont Black l'avait traité le soir de sa fuite de chez sa famille.

« Oui, c'est vraiment une fin terrible, » soupira bruyamment Lupin.

« Le charme du Patronus, » reprit Harry, voulant oublier tout ce qui concernait le Baiser du Détraqueur. « Est-ce qu'il est vraiment difficile ? »

« Extrêmement, » répondit Lupin.

« Pouvez-vous me l'enseigner ? »

« Hermione est déjà venue avec cette même requête, juste avant que je tombe malade, » indiqua Lupin avec un petit sourire. « Et j'ai peur de devoir te donner la même réponse. Ce charme est trop difficile pour un 3e année, Harry. C'est bien au-dessus du niveau des BUSES. »

« Mais que se passerait-il s'ils venaient lors d'un autre match, » demanda inquiet Harry. « Je ne veux pas que tout cela se reproduise de nouveau ! »

« Je ne pense pas que tu aies à te soucier que les Détraqueurs reviennent lors d'un autre match, » lui dit Lupin avec un ton rassurant. « Le Professeur Dumbledore va mettre en place des mesures extrêmes pour protéger le terrain de Quidditch pour le reste de la saison. »

« C'est juste que… Je ne veux plus entendre sa voix [3], » indiqua Harry, sentant ses yeux piquer. Il s'essuya rapidement les yeux avec sa manche. Il fut surpris de voir Lupin le fixer avec un air très soucieux.

« Tu… tu as entendu Lily ? »

« Oui, » répondit Harry. « Elle était… en train de supplier Voldemort de ne pas me tuer. Et… il a juste éclaté de rire, et lui a dit de s'écarter de son chemin... »

Lupin tourna le dos à Harry.

« Professeur, je sais que cela sera dur, mais… j'aimerais faire un essai. »

Lupin se retourna, et regarda Harry. Son expression était difficile à lire, mais Harry pensa qu'il voyait un mélange de pitié, d'inquiétude, et… de curiosité.

« Très bien, Harry, » reprit doucement Lupin. « Je vais te laisser essayer, uniquement si nous sommes d'accord tous les deux sur le fait que je pourrai arrêter les leçons immédiatement, s'il s'avérait que ce sort soit trop difficile. Entendu ? »

« Bien sûr, Professeur. »

« Bien. Malheureusement, nous allons devoir patienter jusqu'après les vacances. Entre ma maladie inopportune, et la préparation des examens pour mes 5e et mes 7e années, je n'arriverai pas à trouver du temps avant. »

Harry sourit.

« Je vais faire de mon mieux, Professeur. »

 **() () ()**

« Hermione, tu as dit que tu irais à Pré-au-Lard lors de la sortie suivante, » insista Harry, répétant les propres mots d'Hermione, lorsqu'elle avait finalement laissé tomber sa visite.

« Cela ne me semble pas juste, » répondit-elle.

« Comment cela, pas juste, » la questionna Harry en roulant des yeux. « Tes parents ont signé ton autorisation, c'est bien ça ? Alors tu dois y aller. C'est aussi simple que ça. »

« Tu aurais dû y aller, toi aussi, si ton oncle et ta tante n'avaient pas été aussi pitoyables, » intervint Ron.

« Certes, mais c'est bien le but de l'autorisation, n'est-ce pas, » répliqua Harry, fixant toujours des yeux Hermione. « Un certain nombre de parents ont pu dire non à leurs enfants. Est-ce que tu penserais toujours que c'est injuste si tu pouvais y aller, et pas Malefoy, parce que sa mère n'aurait rien signé ? »

« Et bien, non, » répondit Hermione.

« On s'en ficherait complètement, je pense, » annonça Ron, avec un air un peu rêveur. « De toute manière, ce con ne mérite pas de pouvoir sortir du château. »

« Et c'est ça que je veux dire, » reprit Harry avec un gros soupir. Il ajouta, en regardant directement Hermione : « _C'est_ _normal_. Donc il n'y a pas de quoi se sentir coupable. Et si tu te sens vraiment mal à l'aise à mon encontre, alors rapporte juste quelques Bièraubeurres. J'ai entendu dire que c'était vraiment très bon. »

« Bon… très bien, tu as gagné, » abandonna Hermione. « Mais que ce soit clair. C'est aussi mon choix que de décider si je vais ou non à Pré-au-Lard. Et je pourrais décider de ne pas y aller la prochaine fois. »

Harry se mit à sourire en les regardant passer les portes de la Grande Salle, enveloppés de la tête aux pieds par manteaux, écharpes et gants. Harry alla jusqu'à l'escalier en marbre, et s'en retourna dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il avait l'intention de regarder le catalogue de balais qu'Olivier lui avait prêté. L'Étoile Filante qu'il avait dû utiliser lors des derniers entraînements était vraiment affreux.

Pourtant, une fois qu'il eut atteint le couloir du 3e étage, il aperçut Fred et George qui se cachaient derrière la statue de la sorcière bossue, visiblement en train d'attendre quelqu'un.

« Ah, te voilà, Harry, » lança Fred.

« Nous t'attendions, » continua George, avec un sourire qui fit se méfier Harry.

« Et pour quoi, » demanda-t-il. « Je pensais que vous seriez allé à Pré-au-Lard, comme tous les autres. »

« Nous allons y aller juste après, » répondit Fred.

« Mais les vacances qui s'approchent nous ont mis dans une ambiance festive, tu sais... »

« Et nous avons pensé que nous pourrions te donner un peu en avance ton cadeau de Noël. »

« Hem, ce n'est pas vraiment nécessaire, les gars, » essaya Harry.

« Ce n'est pas notre avis, » répliqua Fred. Et il sortit de son sac une feuille de parchemin usée, et marquée par les pliures. Harry constata que le parchemin était blanc. Fred le lui tendit pour qu'Harry le prenne.

« Et que suis-je supposé faire de cela ? »

Fred se mit à sourire. Il prit sa baguette, et tapota le parchemin avec le bout de la baguette. Il dit alors en souriant : « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. » À partir du point de contact de la baguette, de l'encre se mit à apparaître tout le long du parchemin, formant rapidement un ensemble intriqué de lignes qui recouvrait l'ensemble du parchemin, avec un nombre de détails incroyable. Harry put juste reconnaître la forme d'une pièce à l'endroit que la main de Fred n'avait pas dissimulé. De nouveau, Fred lui tendit le parchemin, et Harry le prit ce coup-là avec émerveillement. Alors qu'Harry regardait le parchemin, des mots d'une élégante et fine écriture d'encre verte se mirent à apparaître par dessus :

 _Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue_

 _spécialistes en assistance aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coups_

 _sont fiers de vous présenter_

 _LA CARTE DU MARAUDEUR_

Et c'était évidemment une carte, montrant chaque détail de Poudlard et du parc. Harry tourna plusieurs pages, reconnaissant tous les étages, plusieurs couloirs familiers à leur correcte localisation. C'est alors que plusieurs points se mirent à occuper les pièces et les couloirs. Un point, étiqueté Professeur Dumbledore, faisait les cent pas à l'intérieur de son bureau.

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment... »

« Dumbledore, faisant les cent pas dans son bureau, » répondit George. « D'habitude, nous ne le surveillons pas, figure-toi. C'est plutôt Rusard, Miss Teigne, Peeves et Rogue, à qui nous faisons attention. »

Les yeux d'Harry trouvèrent plusieurs passages qui semblaient sortir du château.

« Est-ce que ces... »

« conduisent à Pré-au-Lard, » demanda Fred, parcourant le passage juste à côté d'eux, tout le long jusqu'au village. « Oui, ils y vont. »

« Sept au total, » confirma George. Il pointa successivement quatre des passages, et ajouta : « Rusard et les professeurs connaissent ceux-là. Et celui-ci, » indiqua-t-il, en pointant un passage qui partait du 4e étage, « est bouché. »

« Mais celui-là, » ajouta Fred, indiquant le passage juste à côté d'eux, « conduit droit dans la cave d'Honeydukes. »

« Où avez-vous trouvé ça, » demanda Harry, estomaqué. « Et est-ce que cela montre réellement tout le monde dans le château ? »

« Piquée chez Rusard, durant notre première année, » sourit George. « On l'a trouvée dans un tiroir marqué _Confisqué et très dangereux_. Tu penses bien que l'on n'a pas pu résister. On doute que Rusard ait réussi à trouver comment l'utiliser — s'il l'avait su, il ne l'aurait pas gardée dans un tiroir —, mais il devait se douter de son usage. Il n'en a pas l'air, mais il n'est pas bête. »

« Et en tout cas, oui, elle montre tout le monde dans le château, tout comme dans le parc, » reprit Fred. « Juste, n'oublie pas de l'effacer une fois que tu as fini tes affaires. »

« Pointe ta baguette vers la carte, et dit : _Méfaits accomplis_. »

On va te laisser maintenant, Harry, » termina George, en tapant sur la bosse de la sorcière borgne.

« On se revoit à Pré-au-Lard, » le salua Fred dans un chuchotement.

« Et Joyeux Noël, Harry, » dirent-ils ensemble.

Harry continua à tenir la carte, ses mains commençant à trembler légèrement. Il s'humecta les lèvres. Il avait la bouche un peu sèche après la révélation des jumeaux.

D'un côté, il avait réussi à se tenir à carreau et ne pas faire de vagues. Mais d'un autre côté, et malgré les arguments qu'il avait donnés plus tôt à Ron et Hermione, les Dursleys n'auraient certainement jamais signé son autorisation, même si rien ne s'était passé avec sa tante Marge.

 _Dois-je y aller ?_

* * *

 **Notes du Traducteur** **:**

Et voilà le dernier chapitre presque tout frais (bon, juste 4 semaines de retard, mais je trouve que c'est pas mal).

Et ce coup-là, l'histoire reprend un peu du rythme, car on arrive presque à la dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard de l'année. Et à la découverte de la carte du Maraudeur.

Bon, on peut prendre les paris, mais je pense qu'Harry va y aller. C'est quand même beaucoup trop tentant, et il a de toute manière sa cape pour l'aider. Il ne va pas hésiter longtemps.

Sinon, l'auteur nous raconte comment Hermione a trouvé pour Lupin et le loup-garou (dans le roman original, tout n'est que suggéré, à la fin). Et toujours, l'énorme travail de Merlyn pour récupérer les détails de l'original de JKR et de les réorganiser ou de réécrire une version d'un autre point de vue (ici la scène directe, au lieu d'une phrase qui rapportent la scène).

Et sinon, enfin ! On apprend que les Détraqueurs ont un pouvoir encore plus terrifiant que tout ce que l'on a raconté à leur sujet jusqu'à présent. Même si geler par leur simple présence est déjà pas mal.

Comme d'habitude maintenant, je ne peux rien annoncer sur la suite de l'histoire. Vu que j'ai rattrapé l'auteur, je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre sera posté, et donc quand je pourrai en faire une traduction. En attendant, la suite des Reliques devrait être pour dans deux semaines.

Merci à tous de me lire, et n'hésitez pas à poster quelques messages à Merlyn.

* * *

[1] Une erreur de l'auteur, je pense. Harry était sur son balai lorsque les Grangers n'ont pas pu observer les Détraqueurs (contrairement à Hermione, qui a pu constater le problème).

[2] Et bien, je l'attendais celui-là. Depuis le temps qu'on nous dit que les Détraqueurs sont puissants, et jamais le Baiser n'avait été évoqué. Pourtant pour donner un exemple de leur puissance, c'est quand même le premier exemple qui vient, en parlant des Détraqueurs. (J'imagine ici que l'auteur a voulu suivre le canon, le Baiser n'y ait pas évoqué avant. Mais on ne suit alors que Harry, et pas tous les autres).

[3] Pas très facile à traduire. Non pas que les mots sont compliqués. Mais en anglais, le possessif est typé. Harry à dit 'her voice' faisant dont référence à un personnage féminin que Remus devine être sa mère. Ici, on ne peut pas, le 'sa' est accordé avec voix. Et quant à reformuler, on ne peut pas : Harry ne semble pas pouvoir indiquer directement sa mère, il ne l'aurait pas dit à Remus...


	21. 20 : Un Ministre, une Sorcière, un Demi-

Salut ! Tout d'abord, mes plus sincères excuses pour la longue absence. J'ai eu l'opportunité de vivre enfin mon rêve d'enseigner, et donc ma femme et moi avons déménagé dans un autre État [1] au cours de l'an passé, avec notre fils de deux ans. La vie est rapide et folle en ce moment, mais avec la fin de l'année scolaire, les mises à jour vont pouvoir de nouveau reprendre sur une base plus régulière.

Merci à tous pour votre patience, en particulier à ceux qui ont posté des messages sur l'une ou l'autre histoire.

Sans plus attendre, le chapitre suivant.

* * *

 **Chapitre Vingt : Un Ministre, une Sorcière, un Demi-Gobelin, un Loup-Garou et un Géant entrent dans une auberge...**

Harry fixa le petit point noir étiqueté de son nom sur la carte. Il pouvait voir le chemin secret sur le parchemin usé, caché derrière la statue de la sorcière borgne, mais en regardant la statue de pierre, il ne trouvait rien : pas de loquet, levier, poignée ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qui pourrait ouvrir le chemin menant à Honeydukes. Il regarda de nouveau la carte, et fut surpris cette fois de voir apparaître une petite bulle à côté de son point. Il regarda un mot se former à l'intérieur de la bulle, lettre par lettre : _Dissendium_. Son cœur se mit à battre.

Juste une fois, pensa-t-il, en se souvenant très clairement de sa promesse à Hermione. Un simple coup d'œil, c'est tout. Harry partit chercher sa cape d'invisibilité [2], juste au cas où, et revint à la sorcière borgne. Harry vérifia une fois de plus la carte, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne à proximité, puis, les doigts tremblant d'excitation, murmura "Dissendium", dans un souffle.

Avec un son lent et grinçant, la bosse de la statue s'ouvrit en grand, révélant un passage non éclairé, mais suffisamment large, s'ouvrant dans le mur du château. Harry grimpa à l'intérieur, ses mains s'accrochant facilement à la pierre brute pour s'engager dans le tunnel. Dès qu'il fut à l'intérieur, l'ouverture se referma, plongeant Harry dans l'obscurité totale.

« _Lumos_ , » chuchota-t-il en tenant sa baguette le plus haut possible. Le bout de sa baguette s'illumina d'une lumière brillante, éclairant tout autour de lui. Il avait grimpé sur une petite plate-forme de pierre, qui descendait un côté vers la bosse de la sorcière borgne, tandis que de l'autre côté, une pente en pierre lisse et bien usée conduisait vers Pré-au-Lard.

Harry glissa le long de la pente et atteignit un tunnel humide. Il tapota du bout de sa baguette sur la carte, chuchotant, « méfait accompli » et il regarda l'encre s'effacer du parchemin comme si elle avait été absorbée. Puis, baguette tenue bien haut et devant lui, Harry se dirigea vers Honeydukes.

Le tunnel, fait de virages et de boucles était étonnamment long. Harry perdit vite la notion du temps alors qu'il traversait le terrain accidenté. Le passage souterrain serpentait comme une vieille rivière, avec de larges courbes. Harry ne doutait guère qu'il était plus long que le chemin direct par le dessus du sol. Finalement, le sol s'éleva régulièrement, mètre après mètre, avec un parfum bienvenu de bonbons mélangés à l'air vicié. Harry fut très heureux lorsque la lumière de sa baguette rencontra les rayons clignotants de la lumière des bougies qui passaient au travers de la trappe de la cave de Honeydukes : ses mollets commençaient à le brûler.

Harry éteignit sa baguette et souleva la trappe aussi silencieusement qu'il le pouvait. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une lourde trappe, faite de bois vieilli et de bandes de fer rouillé. La cave était remplie de caisses en bois empilées, de pots en verre de différentes tailles remplis d'assortiments colorés de bonbons que l'on ne voyait même pas sur le chariot du Poudlard Express. Ne voulant pas être découvert dans la cave sans raison valable, Harry monta rapidement les escaliers poussiéreux qui amenaient jusqu'au magasin.

Harry entrouvrit ensuite la porte, juste assez pour voir la salle de vente éclairée. Des douzaines et des douzaines d'étudiants avaient inondé le magasin, leurs voix ne se distinguant pas les unes des autres. Ils étaient si bruyants qu'Harry avait pu ouvrir la porte grinçante sans que personne ne l'entende. Il se glissa rapidement dans la foule des étudiants sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne lui jette un second regard ou ne s'interroge sur sa présence. Harry se permit un petit sourire en réalisant que, mis à part si un professeur le repérait, il pouvait se promener sans trop s'inquiéter d'être dénoncé. Il passait d'une rangée d'étagères à une autre, ses yeux parcourant les allées à la recherche de tout signe de Ron ou d'Hermione. Finalement, au dernier rang, Harry entendit une voix familière.

« Je ne pense pas que Harry aimera un de ces produits, » dit Hermione en s'agenouillant pour examiner ceux qui étaient rangés sur l'étagère du bas. Harry se cacha de l'autre côté de l'étagère et s'agenouilla. Hermione regardait un pot de sucettes aromatisées au sang. Il regarda Hermione plisser le nez. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers l'article suivant.

« Ceux-là sont géniaux, » porta la voix de Ron du couloir. Il revint en portant un très grand pot de verre dans ses mains, rempli de ce qui ressemblait, vu de loin, à de grands scarabées géants.

« Eww, » dit Hermione, les yeux écarquillés de dégoût. « Ron, ce sont des cafards. »

« Des essaims de cafards en chocolat, » corrigea Ron joyeusement. « Il semble aimer les grenouilles en chocolat et je suis sûr que ça aura le même goût. » Hermione s'empara du pot et lut la liste des ingrédients. Harry regardait ses lèvres bouger rapidement. Un moment plus tard, Hermione a remis le pot dans les mains de Ron.

« Dégueu, » annonça-t-elle avec un murmure féroce. « Ils sont faits avec des restes de cafards, provenant de déchets d'ingrédients de potion inutilisables ! »

« J'y crois pas, » dit Ron, mais sa voix était pleine de doutes.

« Regarde, » dit-elle en tournant le pot dans ses mains et en montrant l'étiquette. Harry regarda le visage de Ron devenir vert.

« Oui, tu as peut-être raison. »

« Elle a tout à fait raison, » dit Harry à travers l'étagère. Hermione tomba de nouveau à genoux et regarda par l'interstice entre l'étagère et le haut des bocaux.

« Harry ?! »

« Hermione. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« J'ai juste pensé que je pourrais jeter un coup d'œil rapide, c'est tout, » se défendit-il, faisant de son mieux pour résister au sourire qui était en train de naître sur ses joues.

« Mince, » dit Ron, en allant jusqu'au bout de la rangée pour regarder par le coin. « Comment as-tu passé les Détraqueurs ? »

« C'est une longue histoire, » dit Harry. « Allons quelque part et je vous raconterai. »

« Absolument pas, » contra Hermione, sa tête apparaissant au-delà du torse de Ron. « Harry, tu dois retourner au château avant que quelqu'un ne te voie ! Tu vas avoir tellement d'ennuis. »

« Peu probable, » répondit Harry rapidement. « Pas dans une foule comme celle-ci. En plus, tout ce que je veux, c'est jeter un coup d'œil rapide, peut-être prendre une de ces bières au beurre dont tout le monde parle, puis je vais retourner après au château, promis ! »

« Tu ne vas quand même pas le dénoncer, n'est-ce pas, Hermione, » demanda Ron. « C'est Noël, tu sais. » Harry offrit à Hermione le sourire le plus chaleureux qu'il pouvait fournir. Ses yeux bruns ambrés soutinrent son regard et, pendant un instant, Harry eut la sensation familière qu'elle pouvait lire chacune de ses pensées — tout comme ces rares occasions avec Dumbledore.

« Et si Black venait te chercher, Harry ? Et si c'était le moment qu'il attendait ? »

L'excitation d'Harry se dégonfla. Il regarda par delà la devanture du magasin, ses yeux se déplaçant d'un groupe d'étudiants à un autre. Et si Black avait attendu ce moment ? Black lui avait-il permis de vivre juste dans l'espoir de pouvoir mettre en scène un nouveau massacre qui éclipserait de loin celui de la mort de Pettigrew, avec lui, Harry, comme glorieuse pièce maîtresse ? Harry se força à déglutir.

« Je n'ai vraiment pas pensé à Black alors, » admit Harry.

« Hermione, écoute, » dit Ron. « Tu as raison de dire que Black cherche peut-être une chance comme ça. » Lui aussi semblait ressentir le besoin de faire preuve de prudence avec Hermione. « Mais tu as vu les affiches ? Les Détraqueurs patrouillent dans les rues toute la nuit, et je ne pense pas que Black soit assez fou pour venir en plein jour, n'est-ce pas ? Tu te souviens quand il s'est faufilé dans Poudlard ? Il a attendu jusqu'à la nuit. Harry sera de retour à l'intérieur du château bien avant. Laissez-le venir prendre un verre aux Trois Balais. C'est Noël. »

Hermione ne regarda pas Ron un instant pendant son discours, mais son regard sur Harry s'était adouci et ses épaules se détendirent. Puis, elle fit un petit sourire à Harry.

« C'est Noël, après tout, c'est vrai, » dit-elle. « Mais Harry, promets-moi que tu ne feras plus quelque chose comme ça. Du moins pas tant que Black ne sera pas attrapé ! »

« Promis. »

« En route vers les Trois Balais, » cria alors Ron en lançant un poing victorieux dans les airs.

* * *

Les Trois Balais était surpeuplé. Le bruit des conversations bruyantes et festives rebondissait de table en table, ce qui rendait Harry très confiant quant au niveau son anonymat actuel. Personne ne remarquerait que lui, Ron et Hermione avaient pris une petite table dans le coin le plus éloigné de la taverne.

« Pourquoi Fred et George ne m'ont-ils pas donné la carte, » demanda Ron alors qu'il posait les pintes de bière au beurre sur la table pour eux. « Je suis quand même leur frère ! » Harry ne commenta pas. Hermione était en train de regarder la carte, ignorant complètement sa bière au beurre. Elle avait une expression à mi-chemin entre l'admiration et l'appréhension.

« C'est dangereux, » finit par dire Hermione. « Je veux dire, le sortilège est… incroyable, mais, Harry, si ça tombe entre de mauvaises mains… »

« Je ne vais pas la laisser traîner, » dit Harry sur la défensive. « Je vais la mettre avec ma cape lorsque je retournerai au château. Comme ça, si Sirius Black se faufile de nouveau dans le château, je saurai où il est ! »

« C'est pourquoi tu devrais la donner au Professeur Dumbledore », essaya Hermione de le convaincre.

« Et puis je devrais dire qui me l'a donnée et… je ne pense pas que je pourrais mentir à Dumbledore. »

« Bon, d'accord, alors, » dit Hermione, résignée. « Mais tu en parleras à Dumbledore ou à l'un des professeurs si jamais Black entre dans le château, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Promis, » dit Harry. Hermione lui rendit la carte et Harry la plia avant de la mettre dans sa poche. La question de la carte étant réglée, Harry tourna son attention vers la bière au beurre. Harry souleva la chope remplie de liquide ambré jusqu'à ses lèvres et but. C'était doux et chaud. Le goût du caramel dansa sur sa langue en même temps qu'une chaleur incroyable se répandait dans sa gorge, dans sa poitrine et, finalement, jusqu'à chaque extrémité de son corps. Le froid de l'hiver avait disparu. Alors que Harry commençait à penser que les vacances n'auraient pas pu mieux commencer, les portes de la taverne s'ouvrirent avec un grand bruit.

« Harry, à terre ! » Hermione poussa fort sur son épaule gauche, le forçant à quitter sa chaise. Harry se cacha sous la table, et son front se cogna contre le montant de la table. Les larmes dans les yeux, il regarda dans toutes les directions, confus et alarmé par l'insistance soudaine d'Hermione. Hagrid se tenait debout, dans l'encadrement de la porte, ses cheveux, sa barbe et sa veste brune sale étaient saupoudrés de gros flocons de neige. Une tempête de neige et une forte brise hivernale soufflèrent à l'entrée de la taverne. Au début, Harry se demanda pourquoi Hermione s'inquiétait tant. Hagrid était le dernier professeur susceptible de le dénoncer.

« Hagrid, vous bloquez la porte, » s'exclama le Professeur McGonagall, se glissant devant le géant alors qu'elle rentrait au chaud. Elle était enveloppée d'un lourd manteau de voyage vert avec une doublure rouge autour des ourlets.

« Désolé pour ça, Professeur, » dit Hagrid élégamment. Il se décala, mais heurta l'une des tables voisines, renversant les boissons.

« Désolé, désolé », s'excusa Hagrid en levant les mains. « On est un peu serrés, vous savez. »

« Hagrid, vous devriez vraiment essayer d'être plus observateur, » dit la voix grinçante du professeur Flitwick, alors qu'il rentrait lui aussi dans la taverne. « Tu es un professeur maintenant, tu sais. »

« Bien sûr, Professeur. »

« Professeurs, détendez-vous, c'est Noël, » dit un autre homme en franchissant les portes. Il portait un chapeau melon vert et une lourde cape de voyage en tweed. Harry laissa tomber sa bouteille de bière au beurre, renversant le liquide caramel sur le sol et il jura. La seule personne absente et qui pourrait encore aggraver les choses pour Harry, s'il était découvert, ce serait que le Professeur Rogue se joigne au groupe.

« Je suis sûr que lorsque l'on… a une aussi grande taille qu'Hagrid, se déplacer demande un peu plus d'efforts, » dit une autre voix : une voix très faible et rauque.

C'est le professeur Lupin, gémit Harry intérieurement. Bien sûr, Lupin, aussi fatigué, épuisé et pâle que jamais, apparut derrière le groupe.

« Pour nous, peut-être, » intervint McGonagall, « Mais Hagrid a eu suffisamment de temps et de pratique de son propre corps pour ne pas avoir de problème avec la marche, je pense. »

« J'ai toujours été un peu maladroit, pour être honnête, » reconnut Hagrid, ses joues prenant une nuance sombre de rose. « Papa m'a toujours dit que j'étais maladroit. »

« Et sur le point d'être encore plus maladroit avec tout l'hydromel que vous consommerez, » se moqua Flitwick d'un petit rire. Tout le monde rit, y compris McGonagall — une rareté pour les étudiants de Poudlard.

« Ce sera peut-être notre cas à tous bien assez tôt, » dit Fudge sobrement. « Trouvons une table. Ah, ma chère Rosmerta ! »

« Mr le Ministre, quel plaisir de vous voir ! » Madame Rosmerta se précipita de derrière le comptoir et les conduisit vers la seule table libre restante de la taverne, juste à côté de celle d'Harry, Ron et Hermione. Harry entendit Hermione murmurer quelque chose et il vit la nappe de leur table s'agrandir de sorte qu'elle aille presque jusqu'au sol, dix bons centimètres de plus la normale, et elle dissimulait Harry des passants occasionnels.

« Bonjour, ma chère, » dit Cornelius avec une petite courbette, mais polie.

« J'espère que vous êtes ici pour renvoyer les Détraqueurs à Azkaban. »

« Je crains que non, Madame, » dit Fudge.

« Mais vous devez savoir à quel point ils sont mauvais pour les affaires ! »

« Rosmerta, ma chère, ils ne patrouillent dans le village que la nuit… »

« C'est à ce moment-là que je gagne ma vie ! »

« Je ne les aime pas plus que vous, Rosmerta, ma chère, je vous assure, » dit Fudge, son visage devenant rouge. Il se mit à faire tourner son chapeau melon vert dans ses mains pendant qu'il parlait. « Mais avec un tueur comme Black en liberté, j'accepterais volontiers ce désagrément. »

« Vous croyez vraiment que Black se cache dans Pré-au-Lard ? »

« Il pourrait très bien y être, » affirma Fudge. « J'imagine que vous avez entendu parler de ce qui s'est passé au château pendant Halloween ? »

« J'ai lu quelque chose du genre dans les journaux, oui ! »

« Eh bien, nous y voilà, » dit Fudge avec un sourire nerveux. « Mieux vaut être proactif, vous savez, plutôt que subir. Nous savons tous ce que Black est capable de faire, après tout. »

« J'ai encore du mal à y croire moi-même, » dit-elle, son regard glissant vers la table qu'occupaient Ron et Hermione. « Le nombre de fois que je les ai vus ici. » Elle regarda Remus avec un sourire triste. « Vous me faisiez tellement rire. »

Remus eut l'air d'être encore plus malade à ce moment-là.

« Oui, très triste en effet, » dit Fudge, l'air mal à l'aise et incertain de savoir comment réconforter Remus. Il hocha la tête de reconnaissance à l'intention Hagrid qui avait tapé Lupin dans le dos.

« Je suppose que je peux tolérer les Détraqueurs un peu plus longtemps, » finit par dire Rosmerta avec tristesse. « Mais j'espère qu'il sera bientôt pris. »

« Je boirai à ça, » dit Fudge joyeusement. « Maintenant, y aurait-il une table libre où nous pourrions avoir une conversation privée ? »

« En haut, bien sûr, » répondit-elle, ouvrant la voie. « Bien que je sois plutôt curieuse. Vous n'avez jamais demandé de tels accommodements auparavant. »

« Ce sont des temps inhabituels, » a dit Fudge. « Pourquoi ne vous joignez-vous pas à nous, Rosmerta ? »

« J'en serais ravie. »

 **() () ()**

« Je n'oublierai jamais ce jour, » dit Fudge, en terminant son deuxième cognac. « Nous pensions que c'était fini. Vous-Savez-Qui était parti. Les Mangemorts étaient emprisonnés. Même avec tant de vies perdues, notre monde pouvait recommencer à espérer et à rêver de nouveau. Et puis tous ces Moldus, morts, au milieu de Londres. C'était un carnage. Il n'y avait aucun corps intact. Et Pettigrew… il avait subi toute la force de l'explosion. »

Harry avait écouté pendant plus d'une heure, dissimulé sous sa Cape d'Invisibilité, blotti dans le coin aussi étroitement qu'il le pouvait. Rien de la conversation de Fudge concernant Sirius Black n'était vraiment nouveau : entre Dumbledore et le Professeur Lupin, il connaissait déjà l'histoire complète. Juste récupérer quelques détails plus précis. Mais il avait un sentiment de satisfaction à entendre la version racontée du point de vue de Fudge. Harry pouvait maintenant voir comment Fudge était devenu Ministre de la Magie. Fudge n'était pas un orateur aussi doué que Dumbledore, mais il avait sa propre façon de parler avec des mots. Le professeur Flitwick avait ajouté sa propre expertise au charme du Fidelius utilisé pour cacher ses parents.

« C'est un charme extraordinairement complexe, » avait expliqué Flitwick, ayant uniquement les yeux et le front visibles au-dessus de la table. « Peu de sorciers sont vraiment capables d'exécuter le sort, étant donné les exigences du rituel nécessaires [3]. Bien qu'aucun sort ne soit sans faiblesses, le Fidelius n'a pas d'égal en termes de qualités protectrices ou de vulnérabilités limitées. Le charme peut être rompu de l'une ou l'autre des deux façons : soit le protégé souhaite ne plus être caché, ou alors le Gardien du Secret révèle l'emplacement. C'est dans le Gardien du Secret que se trouve la plus grande force et la plus grande faiblesse du charme. Tant que le Gardien du Secret refuse de divulguer l'information, qui doit être donnée librement, on ne peut pas trouver l'information protégée. »

Harry trouva les détails du charme de Fidelius fascinants, mais il apprécia encore plus la version d'Hagrid, qui, en plus de faire éprouver à Harry encore plus d'affection envers le gentil géant que jamais auparavant, apporta une révélation que Dumbledore ou le Professeur Lupin avaient négligé de mentionner.

« La maison avait été détruite, » raconta Hagrid, les yeux gonflés et larmoyants alors qu'il se tenait la barbe sur la poitrine. « Dumbledore m'avait envoyé là-bas, vous voyez, et j'ai été celui qui l'a amené jusqu'à la maison de sa tante et de son oncle. Bathilda était là aussi, elle vivait à proximité, vous savez… c'est elle qui a entendu l'explosion et a appelé Dumbledore. Il n'était qu'une toute petite chose, pleurant et appelant sa mère et son père. »

Harry était prudent en essuyant ses propres larmes. Mais l'histoire de Hagrid n'était pas terminée.

« Et alors Sirius Black s'est pointé sur la moto qu'il utilisait tout le temps. Il me dit : Donnez-moi Harry, Hagrid, je suis son parrain, je vais m'occuper de lui maintenant. Mais j'avais des ordres de Dumbledore. À la fin, il m'a donné la moto. Il a dit qu'il n'en aurait plus besoin. »

Que Sirius Black ait été — et soit encore à ce jour, comme McGonagall le précisa — son parrain n'était pas complètement inattendu pour Harry. Black avait été le meilleur ami de son père, après tout.

« Est-ce que le garçon sait, » demanda Rosmerta. Lupin fut le premier à répondre.

« Le Professeur Dumbledore et moi avons pas mal discuté avec Harry. Il connaît l'histoire. Il sait que Sirius, Peter et moi étions amis de son père. Il sait ce que Black a fait. En ce qui concerne le fait que Sirius soit son parrain, Harry n'en est pas informé. Je… Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de le lui dire, pour être honnête. Et je pense que le Professeur Dumbledore ressent la même chose. Harry a déjà assez souffert. »

« Si la moitié des rumeurs sont vraies, concernant tout ce qu'il a fait depuis son retour dans notre monde, alors je serais d'accord, » dit Rosmerta, servant une autre tournée d'hydromel à Flitwick et McGonagall.

« Et comment le garçon s'en sort à l'école, » demanda Fudge.

« Il est très intelligent, » dit immédiatement Lupin. « Il a un talent naturel pour combattre les créatures obscures. Je n'ai rien vu de moins qu'un travail exemplaire à chaque fois. »

« Potter n'a pas l'intuition naturelle de son père avec la Métamorphose, » continua McGonagall avec vivacité. « Par le passé, suivant mon impression, il n'avait pas déployé ses meilleurs efforts dans ses études. Cependant, j'ai remarqué un changement significatif cette année. »

« Je suis d'accord, » intervint Flitwick d'un signe de tête approbateur. « J'ai toujours trouvé son travail en charme acceptable. Pas tout à fait le flair de sa mère pour l'envoûtement, mais certainement pas le pire. Cette année a été marquée par une nette amélioration, il pourrait nous donner tort. En tout cas, il est plutôt injuste de le comparer à Lily et James : comme l'a noté le Professeur Lupin, c'est peut-être en défense contre les Forces du Mal que M. Potter surpassera ses parents. »

« Il n'est pas trop mauvais avec des créatures magiques, pour être honnête, » dit Hagrid. « Il n'a eu aucun problème avec l'Hippogriffe. » Tout le monde à table sourit, sauf Fudge.

« Ah oui, » dit le Ministre. « Vous savez, Hagrid, l'incident avec le jeune M. Malefoy est à l'origine d'une querelle au ministère. »

« Oui, je le sais, » dit Hagrid, regardant vers le bas et dans sa barbe. « Je voulais juste que les élèves soient excités par la classe, et tout. Je suis désolé que ça vous cause des ennuis. »

« Ce genre de choses trouvent toujours une façon de fonctionner comme elles ne sont pas censées le faire, » commenta Fudge. « Mais j'espère que vous serez un peu plus prudent avec les prochaines leçons. »

« Bien sûr, M. le Ministre. »

« Je suis heureux d'apprendre que Harry va bien, étant donné tout ce qui s'est passé, en particulier au cours de l'été, » commenta Fudge, déglutissant fortement. « J'ai l'impression qu'il ne s'entend pas bien avec sa famille. Le chef subalterne de la Brigade de réparation des accidents de sorcellerie m'a informé que l'oncle avait un mauvais caractère. »

« Harry m'a dit qu'ils n'aimaient pas la magie, » expliqua Lupin. « Lily ne parlait pas beaucoup de sa sœur. Ils s'étaient séparés en assez mauvais termes lorsqu'elle avait commencé à fréquenter Poudlard. Je sais que cela la bouleversait un bon nombre de fois. »

« Je n'y suis pas retournée depuis la nuit où nous avons laissé Potter sur le pas de leur porte, » rajouta McGonagall, reposant son verre plus fort qu'elle ne le voulait probablement. « Naturellement, le Professeur Dumbledore a quelqu'un qui surveille à distance. Potter semble surtout souffrir de l'indifférence et d'un traitement injuste par rapport à son cousin. Mais, comme Dumbledore me l'a rappelé cette nuit-là, c'était la seule famille qu'il lui restait. »

« Oui, très tragique, » dit Fudge avec amertume. « Si Black n'avait pas… hé bien, c'est toute la question, n'est-ce pas ? Sans Black, Harry vivrait certainement encore chez ses parents, après tout, et nous n'aurions même pas cette conversation. » Fudge regardait d'un air sinistre le fond d'eau-de-vie qui restait dans son verre. « Mais encore une fois, Vous-Savez-Qui est tombé cette nuit-là. Je ne sais pas si le destin est l'ami ou l'ennemi d'Harry, pour être honnête. Mais notre monde a une dette envers lui qu'il ne pourra jamais rembourser. »

Tout le monde à table leva son verre à un toast non dit, puis ils refermèrent leurs manteaux, et laissèrent Harry seul au milieu de ses pensées.

* * *

 **Notes du Traducteur :**

C'est avec un vrai plaisir que je publie ce chapitre. Voilà la suite tant attendue de cette histoire (j'imagine qu'il va vous falloir relire un peu les chapitres précédents pour vous remettre dans le bain).

Harry apprend enfin que Sirius est son parrain, même s'il ne paraît pas surpris ici. Même si ses pensées sont logiques, je le vois quand même mal faire le lien entre un meilleur ami et le fait qu'il puisse avoir été demandé comme parrain, sachant que la principale vision que l'on a toujours de Sirius à ce niveau, c'est qu'il a été le traître de ses parents. Je trouve difficile d'être capable de faire abstraction de la fin et de se projeter sur les relations entre son père et Sirius telles qu'elles auraient pu être avant. Bon.

Autre remarque que j'ai, à propos du Fidelius, mais déjà évoquée en note de texte. Je trouve que ce sort est trop facile pour l'avantage qu'il apporte. Pensez-y : Voldemort aurait dû le lancer pour protéger les Horcruxes, au moins durant sa vie (vu que le sort tombe lorsque l'on meurt). Ou même Lily aurait dû être la Gardienne du Secret des Potters. Pourquoi faire intervenir une personne extérieure, même de confiance.

Je ne peux pas vous indiquer quand la suite arrivera, tout va dépendre de Merlyn pour cette question.

En tout cas, à dans deux semaines, sur l'autre fiction (les Reliques).

* * *

[1] Des États-Unis (c'est un Américain)

[2] Petit ajout : dans le canon, Harry n'avait rien pris… Même pas de manteau (en plein hiver)

[3] Une remarque que j'ai eue ici, c'est que Merlyn le fait lancer à Harry dans sa 2e fiction (en 7e année), en l'ayant appris seulement en une demi-journée… Ce qui est un peu court pour un sort soit disant très difficile…


End file.
